La verdad oculta
by Kriscia
Summary: Ichigo y Aizen compiten por el mismo cargo pero Aizen hará todo lo posible por obtenerlo y por ello utilizará a Orihime para hacer a Ichigo a un lado...AU, posibles OoC
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí otra vez aunque me extraña mucho pero les traigo un nuevo intento de fic así que espero que sea de su agrado

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino que al gran Tite Kubo, yo solo lo utilizo para divertirme un rato

**1**

Karakura.

Una enorme cuidad caracterizada por los ajetreos diarios en sus calles y en sus edificios y el Hospital Nagano no es la excepción, dado el hecho de que siempre han existido muchas actividades por realizar y asuntos que atender y más ahora que su director acaba de fallecer, si, el antiguo director Genryusai Yamamoto ha muerto lo que ha causado un dejo de desorden entre sus integrantes.

En la antigua oficina de Yamamoto, una oficina muy espaciosa y muy elegante, por algo era la oficina principal de uno de los hospitales más reconocidos en toda la ciudad, sus paredes pintadas de un color beige que le da una gran calidez adornadas de cuadros muy hermosos de paisajes y otros son de los títulos obtenidos por el ex-director, el piso de cerámica blanca con una alfombra de color café oscuro ubicada en el centro de la oficina que combina perfectamente con las paredes, en dirección opuesta a la puerta se encontraba un enorme ventanal que permitía una vista muy hermosa de la ciudad y el escritorio de cedro barnizado lo que le daba más elegancia con su computadora sobre este y unos cuantos papeles, en frente un par de sillas de cuero, a la par se encontraba un enorme librero repleto de libros que hace juego con el escritorio, junto a la puerta se encontraba un sillón de cuero y una mesita para el café y finalmente, sobre la puerta, un reloj, el cual hacía notar el paso del tiempo ya que el sonido que emitía el segundero era el único que se escuchaba en toda el lugar a pesar de que habían 3 hombres: Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke y Aizen Sosuke hablando del futuro del hospital, ya que estos hombres siempre fueron los subordinados directos del viejo Yamamoto y ¿Quién mejor que ellos para discutir el tema? Aunque por otro lado se encontraba el consejo superior (N1).

-Y bien, ¿ahora qué haremos?- pregunto Isshin un poco desanimado por el asunto quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas que están frente al escritorio

-No lo sé, de seguro habrá que esperar a que el consejo decida quién será el nuevo encargado del hospital aunque pensándolo bien, yo podría encargarme perfectamente- decía Urahara con su típica sonrisa escondida detrás de su abanico quien estaba sentado en la otra silla

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto Isshin con una expresión seria en su rostro lo cual era muy extraño en él ya que siempre mostraba una sonrisa –conociéndote, si dejamos el hospital en tus manos, de seguro será un completo desastre, no puedo imaginarme que pasara con él –decía él en tono de burla

-Vamos, no seas así Isshin-san, sabes que eso no es verdad, conmigo a cargo, dejará de ser un lugar deprimente y será un lugar desbordante de alegría, yo mismo me encargare de eso- decía muy orgulloso el rubio mientras asentía con su cabeza

-Por eso mismo lo digo- respondió Isshin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con un deje de burla- si te pusieran de encargado, serias el director de un circo y no de un hospital, tu ¿Qué opinas Aizen?

-Opino lo mismo que tu compañero- respondió de forma un poco fría Aizen quien hasta ahora se mantenía en completo silencio escuchando a sus compañeros hablar del tema y mirando hacia la ciudad

-¿Tu también Aizen-san?- decía Urahara quien se acercaba a Aizen por detrás tratando de sujetarlo del hombro con los ojos cristalinos –y yo que pensaba que eras diferente, ahora veo que no es así- decía ahora el rubio apoyado con una mano en la pared con su cabeza agachada

-Y tu ¿Desde cuándo tan formal con nosotros?, no creas que eso te dará puntos si tuviésemos que escoger entre nosotros mismos- decía Isshin con mas burla ahora- buen intento Kisuke

-Oh vaya, te diste cuenta, parece ser que ya he perdido el toque- decía Urahara incorporándose de nuevo mientras asomaba un ojo y se acomodaba su sombrero –al menos lo intenté ¿no?

-Lo mejor será esperar la respuesta del consejo, ellos sabrán quien es el más adecuado para ocupar el lugar de Yamamoto-sama- decía Aizen en el mismo tono frío mientras se disponía a salir del lugar

-¿A dónde vas Aizen?- peguntó Isshin

-A hacer mis tareas, no podemos perder más tiempo, el lugar es un completo caos, hay muchas cosas por hacer todavía- respondió Aizen mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta -será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha sino queremos que todo empeore- completo su frase mientras le sonreía a sus compañeros

-Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ahora más que nunca el hospital nos necesita-respondió Isshin en un tono serio

-Parece ser que no hay otra opción- siguió Urahara quien ahora se estiraba en la silla- extrañare esos días en los que podía descansar todo el día, fue un gusto haberte conocido mi querido sillón

-Apresúrate ya Kisuke y empieza a mover tu enorme trasero de ahí ¿quieres?- le contestó Isshin quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con tal de molestarlo

-¿Enorme?- habló Urahara mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y de disponía a seguirlo -Mi trasero no es enorme, eso solo lo dices porque tienes envidia ¿no es así Isshin?

-¿Bromeas?- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Vamos ¡Admítelo! Tienes envidia de mi trasero- hablo Urahara mientras cerraba la puerta.

En otro lugar del hospital Ichigo, un joven doctor de 26 años (N2), muy apuesto y de característico ceño fruncido e inusual cabello naranja, iba con unos cuantos papeles en su mano y un poco malhumorado por el hecho de que tenía más responsabilidades, tenía a su cargo a los nuevos integrantes del hospital, un pequeño grupo de enfermeros y una nueva doctora, a los cuales tenía que mostrarles las instalaciones del hospital e indicarles cuales iban a ser sus nuevas tareas a los enfermeros y a la doctora, mostrarle su nuevo consultorio. Se dirigía hacia su propio consultorio después de un largo día ya que acababa de terminar de mostrarles el hospital a los nuevos, todo hubiera pasado normalmente sino fuera por el inesperado suceso de que la nueva doctora no se presentó, lo que hizo que Ichigo se pusiera de pésimo humor.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que siendo su primer día no se presente? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tuvieron que ponerme a mí a cargo de esto teniendo yo mis propios asuntos de los que tengo que ocuparme?- murmuraba el pelinaranja a regañadientes y con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo normal- ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? Era Inusu, no, no es así, Inari, no tampoco, I-I-I…aish como sea, será mejor que si se presenta tenga una muy buena excusa porque sino…- iba pensando Ichigo mientras se disponía dar la vuelta del pasillo cuando chocó con alguien tirando todos los papeles y haciendo que la otra persona cayera tirando también sus pertenencias.

-¡Auch!- se escuchó por parte de la otra persona por el golpe

-Oye, la próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas- exclamó Ichigo más molesto

-L-Lo siento mucho- respondió una joven con una voz muy suave mientras intentaba levantarse

-Si, si como se…- respondió Ichigo pero se interrumpió al ver que había chocado con una chica a lo cual se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto cambiando su actitud mientras extendía una mano para ayudarla

-¿Eh? S-Si estoy bien- respondió ella un poco confundida por el cambio y tomaba la mano de Ichigo-G-Gracias- le contestó una vez en pie-No estaba poniendo mucha atención por donde iba, lo siento mucho- le dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes, está bien- le contestó Ichigo después de haber visto bien a la chica era muy hermosa, grandes ojos grises, pelo anaranjado como el de él solo que un poco más oscuro que llegaba hasta cadera y piel blanca como la porcelana.

-Mis papeles- exclamó ella y se dispuso a recogerlos a lo que Ichigo se dispuso a ayudarla

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo y tomó unos cuantos-aquí tienes

-M-Muchas gracias- agradeció ella y los tomó- Soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto- se presentó ella mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa y extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto, Kurosaki Ichigo - respondió él un poco más relajado estrechando la mano de la chica

-¿Kurosaki?- preguntó ella - me parece que ya he escuchado ese apellido, a ver déjame ver…- se quedó pensando un momento cruzándose de brazos y con un dedo en la barbilla e Ichigo se le quedó mirando un poco extrañado - ¿K-Kurosaki?- volvió a preguntar ella con un poco de nerviosismo

-Si así es- respondió él igual de extrañado

-L-Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun- exclamó nuevamente haciendo una reverencia

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó más confundido-¿Está todo bien?

-Y-Yo soy la nueva doctora, s-se suponía q-que debí presentarme temprano e-en el hospital p-pero no pude porque me perdí, e-es por eso q-que estaba distraída, lo siento- volvió a disculparse la chica y más nerviosa aún ya que le habían dicho que el doctor que se encargaría de ella era conocido por su seriedad y malhumor y ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar

-Así que eres tú

-S-si- contestó bajando su rostro

-Está bien, no te preocupes- le contestó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se revolvía su cabello- así que te perdiste ¿eh?

-S-Si, es algo que siempre m-me pasa cuando llego a-a un lugar desconocido aunque m-me den la dirección siempre me termino perdiendo jeje- respondió llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza

-No importa, al menos llegaste, una hora tarde pero llegaste, y ¿A dónde te dirigías antes de chocar conmigo?- le peguntó mientras se disponía a seguir su camino

-B-Bueno, estaba buscando e-el lugar a que t-tenía que ir pero aun así n-no lo encontré- contestó tímidamente

-Pues nunca lo ibas a encontrar si estabas por estos rumbos ya que este lugar es el extremo contrario a donde tenías que haber ido- le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Orihime- Inoue ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? ¿S-Si?

-Vamos, te llevare a tu nuevo consultorio- le dijo siguiendo su camino

-¡Si!- respondió y comenzó a seguirlo

En uno de los pasillos del hospital, iban nuestros pelinaranjas de camino hacia el nuevo consultorio de Orihime, después de haberle mostrado donde sería su lugar de trabajo temporal y el resto del hospital, el camino se hizo un poco largo ya que donde tenía que haber estado Orihime en un principio hasta donde se ambos encontraron, era tener que cruzar prácticamente todo el hospital y eso era una distancia considerable. Después de un largo recorrido por todo el hospital, ambos llegaron a su destino final: el nuevo consultorio el cual se ubicaba en el nuevo edificio que estaría por inaugurarse muy pronto.

-Así que este es el nuevo edificio que me comentó Sosuke-san- iba pensando la pelinaranja cuando Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Bien, aquí es- le comentó Ichigo mientras abría la puerta-pasa

-¿Eh?, a si, muchas gracias- respondió y se dispuso a entrar, una vez adentro, vio que no era un lugar ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, era del tamaño justo para lo que iba a necesitar ahí, sus paredes era de color lila, un tono bastante bonito y discreto para el lugar, ya había un escritorio con su respectiva silla y un par más en frente, un librero, a un lado del escritorio había una camilla y al lado de esta, se encontraba una mesa para que colocara los instrumentos que fuese a utilizar-vaya, es muy bonito, me gusta-comentó- pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó Ichigo

-No podré trabajar aún aquí ¿cierto?

-Pues sí, es cierto, hasta que este edificio no sea inaugurado, tendrás que dirigirte hacia donde se están los consultorios temporales

-Y ¿Cuándo será la inauguración?

-Solo le faltan unos cuantos retoques pero se supone que es este fin de semana

-Es cierto, Sosuke-san me lo había dicho-pensó para sí misma-Ya veo, si es así, no hay problema- le contestó alegremente

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer- le comentó Ichigo quien se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Kurosaki-kun y de nuevo lamento mucho lo sucedido el día de hoy- respondió Orihime haciendo una reverencia ante Ichigo

-No fue nada y ya olvídalo ¿quieres? –Le dijo dirigiéndole la mirada- si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme pero procura no perderte ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- respondió con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos- se despidió y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su consultorio

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que sería como me lo habían comentado pero fue completamente diferente, bueno tal vez un poquito pero fue muy amable- pensaba para sí la pelinaranja mientras le echaba un vistazo al lugar-parece ser que me agradas mucho Kurosaki-kun.

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, todo depende de sus comentarios si lo continuo o me dedico a otras cosas.

Una que otra cosilla por ahí, ignoro completamente si en medicina existen consejos médicos o algo parecido ya que esa carrera no es lo mío y con la edad de los personajes, a lo que tengo entendido, medicina es una carrera que conlleva varios años, por eso las edades.

Nos vemos y que el ichihime siempre esté con ustedes


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

Pues aquí nuevamente, me da mucho gusto que haya sido de su agrado, eso me da muchos más ánimos de continuarlo y quiero agradecerles a:

esdlas, ladymurasaki23, apauletta, , Niki-Dragonail, aiko1991, facu-4018

que han comentado mi fic y por sus palabras, de verdad, muchas gracias!

Disclaimer: ya lo conocen, Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sama…

Capítulo 2

Era un nuevo día y se encontraban nuevamente en la oficina principal del hospital Isshin, Urahara y Aizen, solo que esta vez tenían compañía, se encontraba los integrantes del consejo médico que lo conformaban: Unohana Retsu, una mujer de mediana edad, muy hermosa con un semblante en el cual se puede ver mucha tranquilidad, ojos oscuros, de cabello negro sujetado en una trenza que baja por su cuello, Ukitake Juishiro, un hombre de cabellera blanca, larga y suelta y un mechón que pasa por su rostro, con una sonrisa característica en él, un poco pálido debido a que era un hombre enfermizo, a su lado, se encontraba Kyoraku Shunsui, un hombre con un aspecto relajado, de cabello café, largo sujetado con una cola baja con un mechón en su rostro, y su característico sombrero de paja el cual no podía faltar en su atuendo diario al igual que su inusual kimono rosado adornado con unas flores rojas, con una sonrisa en su rostro pero un poco más discreta, junto a Kyoraku, se encontraba Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre muy guapo con un semblante serio, cabello largo que llegaba por los hombros suelto el cual llevaba una especie de adorno característico en la nobleza, negro, de ojos oscuros y finalmente, Soi Fong, una mujer de pequeña estatura, de tez morena, hermosa, mirada un poco fría, de cabello oscuro, sujetado en dos trenzas bajas con una especie de vendas. Todos estaban formando una fila, quedando en frente de los 3 hombres, con la única idea en mente: el acuerdo sobre quien dirigirá el hospital.

Justo en el momento en que iba a comenzar la reunión, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante- exclamó Unohana

-Disculpen la interrupción- respondió Isane, la subordinada de Unohana- Unohana-sama, la persona a quien mandaron a llamar aquí está

-Muy bien, que pase- siguió Unohana

-¿Me llamaron?- preguntó Ichigo un poco extrañado al ver ahí al consejo médico y sobretodo, que ellos lo mandaran a llamar

-Así es Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió amablemente Unohana- pasa por favor

-Si- respondió el pelinaranja cerrando la puerta y colocándose al lado de su padre

-¿Ichigo?-preguntó Isshin quien se extrañó al ver a su hijo en el lugar

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Aizen de manera fría pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Bien señores, los hemos mandado a llamar para poder manifestarles nuestra posible elección sobre quien será el encargado del hospital- comenzó a hablar Unohana -dado el hecho de que ustedes 3 fueron los subordinados de Yamamoto-sama y que estuvieron siempre cerca de él, creemos que uno de ustedes podría ser el futuro director del Hospital Nagano ya que consideramos que poseen todo lo necesario para efectuar esa labor la cual conlleva una gran responsabilidad- finalizó Unohana

-D-Disculpen-interrumpió Ichigo alzando su mano

-¿Si que pasa?- respondió Unohana

-Bueno, se supone que esto es para elegir al posible director del hospital pero ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?- prosiguió Ichigo quien aún estaba inquieto por su llamado

-A eso vamos- contestó fríamente Soi Fong

-Así es, ustedes llevan mucho tiempo aquí y conocen muy bien como funciona el Hospital pero uno de ustedes ha demostrado un gran liderazgo el cual es digno de admirar- prosiguió Ukitake el cual había dado un paso al frente- ese eres tú Aizen Sosuke- finalizó el peliblanco

-¡Felicidades compañero!- le felicitó Isshin dándole una palmada en la espalda- yo sabia que pod…- pero fue interrumpido por Byakuya

-Pero…

-¿Uh?- exclamó Urahara e Isshin quien se quedó con las palabras en la boca y con la palmada en el aire

-También hemos considerado a otro posible candidato- prosiguió Byakuya- ahí es donde entras tú Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Y-Yo?- pregunto completamente extrañado de esas palabras

-¿Kurosaki-san? ¿Por qué él?- preguntó un poco extrañado Urahara quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en completo silencio lo cual era muy extraño en él ya que algo que lo caracterizaba era su capacidad de hablar hasta por los codos

-Bueno, la verdad es que él ha demostrado tener las mismas capacidades que posee Sosuke-kun- respondió Kyoraku

-P-Pero eso no puede ser, apenas llevo un par de años aquí, eso es imposible, él posee mucha más experiencia y conocimiento que yo sin mencionar que él es uno de los subordinados de Yamamoto- respondió el pelinaranja

-Eso es cierto- respondió Aizen de manera fría y con una mirada muy seria ya que él siempre había aspirado a llegar a ser el director del hospital en un futuro y ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad aparecía un mocoso el cual podía quitarle el puesto- eso es mucha responsabilidad para un muchacho como él, lo mejor será considerar otro candidato si lo que quieren es tener 2 posibles opciones

-Lo sabemos- continuó nuevamente Kyoraku- pero a pesar de su corta estadía en el hospital, ha demostrado tener mucho liderazgo, responsabilidad, posee gran capacidad para tomar decisiones en situaciones difíciles las cuales ha sabido manejar de una forma extraordinaria, eso es lo que lo hace el otro candidato para el puesto

-¿No creen que se están arriesgando mucho?- preguntó nuevamente Aizen en el mismo tono frío y la misma mirada seria

-Puede ser- respondió Unohana- pero estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgo, además confiamos el la capacidad de Ichigo-san

-P-Pero yo…articuló Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por Soi Fong

-Basta de peros, es la decisión que como miembros del consejo hemos tomado y no cambiaremos de opinión

-D-De acuerdo- respondió Ichigo un poco asustado por el temperamento de la morena

-¿Y cuando tomará el consejo la decisión definitiva? –preguntó Urahara seriamente asomando su ojo por debajo del sombrero mientras se lo acomodaba

-En un mes sabrán la respuesta- contestó Byakuya con seriedad

-¿Un mes no es mucho tiempo?- preguntó nuevamente Urahara

-Consideramos que un mes seria el tiempo suficiente para poder evaluar ciertos aspectos en ellos dos-contesto nuevamente Byakuya

-Entonces en un mes nos encontraremos nuevamente con nuestra decisión, eso es todo por ahora- prosiguió Soi Fong de manera directa

-Bien- respondieron Urahara e Isshin al unísono

-De acuerdo- prosiguió Ichigo un poco más serio

Después de la reunión, se veía a un Ichigo igual de serio a como salió de la oficina principal ya que las palabras del consejo aún quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza, todavía no podía creer que estaba compitiendo con Aizen por el mismo puesto y no cualquier puesto, sino que era el puesto más importante en todo el hospital, ¿Quién podría imaginarse que a la edad de 26 años se podría llegar a ocupar un puesto como ese? Ichigo seguía su rumbo a quién sabe donde ya que por ir pensando en lo sucedido, no sabia a donde se dirigía pero un grito a lo lejos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡IIIIII-CHIIIII-GOOOO!-gritaba Isshin con la intención de golpear a Ichigo por la espalda pero Ichigo conociendo como era el comportamiento de su padre, lo esquivo fácilmente a lo que Isshin quedó tirado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de él- bu-buen movimiento hijo mío, cada día mejoras más- le comentó mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar como símbolo de aprobación

-¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como una persona normal? ¿Acaso es eso pedir mucho?- comentó Ichigo molesto dejando a su padre tirado

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- le peguntó Isshin tomando a Ichigo por el hombro con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Porque si, si te comportaras como un padre cuerdo tal vez no seria así- le respondió de manera indiferente

-Soy un padre cuerdo, solo te demuestro todo el amor y cariño que puede albergar mi corazón, ¿Es eso malo?- prosiguió el jefe de los Kurosaki

-¿Le demuestras afecto y cariño a tu hijo con golpes?

-Soy un padre muy especial- decía Isshin con orgullo y asintiendo con su cabeza

-De eso no hay duda- respondió Ichigo por lo bajo -¿A que has venido?- preguntó mientras se disponía a continuar su rumbo a quién sabe donde

-He venido a felicitarte, mira que ocupar un puesto tan importante como lo es el de director del hospital no es algo que se ofrezca todos los días, me da mucho gusto por ti-le respondió Isshin tomándolo nuevamente del hombro esta vez con una sonrisa

-Si, gracias- le respondió Ichigo un poco indiferente ante el comentario siguiendo su camino

-¿Gracias? ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir?-preguntó molesto Isshin

-¿Eh? Pues si, ¿Se supone que tengo que decir algo más?

-¡Claro que si! Al menos pudiste darme un abrazo de agradecimiento ¿No crees?- le dijo Isshin mientras le aplicaba una de sus llaves

-¡Claro que no! No pienso darte un abrazo y menos aquí sino creerán que soy un loco como tú- respondió Ichigo mientras trataba de zafarse de la llave que le aplicaba su padre

-Ya te dije que no soy un padre loco, sino muy especial-le dijo Isshin

-Loco, especial, da lo mismo-le respondió Ichigo quien había cambiado de posición ya que era él quien le aplicaba la llave a su padre.

Pero en ese mismo instante, venia Orihime quien se había vuelto a perder en el hospital, estaba un poco nerviosa por volverse a perder y ahora no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver a alguien conocido aunque en una situación un poco incómoda.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó ella a lo que Ichigo volteo a ver la persona que lo había llamado

-¿QUE?-respondió él un poco molesto ya que seguía batallando con su padre pero reconoció la voz de la chica a lo que dirigió su mirada hacia ella - I-Inoue, l-lo siento- le dijo mientras se disponía a levantarse un poco avergonzado por tener que presenciar esa escena

-Descuida- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? S-Si estoy bien y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno es que yo…me volví a perder jeje- contestó con la cabeza gacha y con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Ya veo

-Ichigo ¿Quién es ella?- interrumpió Isshin ya recuperado- Nunca la había visto por aquí y lo digo porque siempre reconozco una cara bonita

-G-Gracias- prosiguió Orihime roja por el comentario

-Ya no la molestes ¿No ves que la estas incomodando?- comentó Ichigo molesto

-N-No, e-esta bien, no hay p-problema- respondió Orihime un poco menos roja

-¿No vas a decirme quién es? Acaso será…-se interrumpió Isshin por estar pensando lo que no debía –Te felicito hijo mío, has encontrado una novia muy hermosa, ya era hora, me estabas preocupando, sabes y yo que pensaba que eras…-pero no continuó sus palabras ya que Ichigo le dio un buen golpe en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo

-¿N-N-Novia?- preguntó Orihime recuperando el rojo de antes

-¡Cállate y deja de estar pensando cosas que no son ¿Quieres?-respondió Ichigo ya completamente irritado por su padre con su puño en el aire y mirándolo tirado en el piso

-S-Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Orihime sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Isshin para ver como se encontraba

-Déjalo Inoue, estará bien

-S-Si, n-no te preocupes, e-estaré bien- le contestó mostrándole su pulgar

-Me da gusto saberlo- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del lugar

-Vámonos Inoue sino nos seguirá molestando-le dijo Ichigo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba ya que si seguían en ese lugar Isshin seguiría con el interrogatorio y no los dejaría en paz

-P-Pero…

-Ya te dije, estará bien

-I-Ichigo espera, ¿No vas a decirme quien es?- le gritaba Isshin mientras los veía partir- Ichigo…-se interrumpió al sentir que algo se le salió de la boca- ¿Uh? Un diente menos, si esto continúa así me quedare sin nada- decía al verlo tirado

En un lugar alejado de Isshin…

-Ese viejo loco, ¿Quién se cree que es para empezar a decir tonterías? Cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar me va a…-iba pensando Ichigo en voz baja cuando alguien lo llamaba

-K-Kurosaki-kun espera…

-¿Eh?- volteo a ver hacia la chica y se dio cuenta de que aún la llevaba tomada de la mano a lo que se dispuso a soltarla mientras el rubor se le subía a la cabeza-l-lo siento Inoue

-N-No hay problema- respondió ella con el mismo rubor

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esa escena

-No te preocupes, está bien, y ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Es el idiota de mi padre

-¿Tu papá?

-Así es, está loco, siempre esta diciendo tonterías, lamento que hayas tenido que conocerlo en esas condiciones

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, es más, me pareció una persona muy simpática- le contestó ella con una sonrisa

-¿Simpático?- preguntó él extrañado por el comentario hacia su padre

-Si, se ve que es una persona muy alegre y enérgica

-Bueno, pues si en eso tienes razón- le comentó mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza

-Y él ¿trabaja aquí?

-Si, aunque no lo parezca, es el jefe de cirugía

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó completamente asombrada

-Si, acaso ¿No me crees?- preguntó con tal de molestarla un poco

-N-No, no es eso, claro que te creo- respondió Orihime moviendo sus manos- es solo que…

-No te preocupes, olvídalo – le dijo con tal de que se tranquilizara ya que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa lo cual le causo gracia a Ichigo

-Está bien

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Eh? S-si ya estoy bien- le contestó más tranquila

-Y ¿A dónde te dirigías antes de encontrarnos en esa escena?

-Bueno, me dirigía a la sala de reuniones ya que me habían dicho que habían programado una para hoy, creo que es sobre la inauguración del nuevo edificio y bueno, me volví a perder- respondió con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos

-Eres todo un caso- le comentó el pelinaranja- vamos, yo te llevo

-Pero no es necesario, solo necesito saber por donde es y podré llegar sola

-Será mejor que te lleve sino terminarás perdiéndote nuevamente

-Pero…no quiero causarte más molestias de las que te he causado ya

-No me molesta, despreocúpate ¿Quieres?

-¿En serio?

-Si, te lo debo por lo de hace rato, además, yo también tengo que ir

-Parece ser que no me queda opción ¿Verdad?

-Así es, así que andando

-Bien

Y así después de una escena tan vergonzosa y otra inesperada, ambos se encaminaron hacia dicho lugar, Ichigo esperando no volver a encontrarse con su padre y Orihime, un poco avergonzada ya que era la segunda vez que Ichigo tenia que llevarla a su destino pero en el fondo le agradaba esa idea pero sentía que no era lo correcto ya que se aprovechaba en parte de Ichigo o al menos así lo veía ella.

Esto es todo por ahora, voy a seguir con lo que sigue aunque ya tengo el próximo capitulo pero es mejor asi (creo), espero que lo comenten.

Que el ichihme este siempre con ustedes!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos/as nuevamente, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo n_n

Bleach no me pertenece, ya lo saben, es de Tite Kubo…

Que lo disfruten!

**3**

En uno de los pasillos del hospital, se podía ver un par de cabelleras anaranjadas dirigiéndose a la sala de reunión, las cuales fueron detenidas ya que una voz llamó a una de ellas.

-¡Kurosaki!

-¿Eh?- exclamó Ichigo, se detuvo y volteo su mirada hacia el lugar donde de encontraba una voz conocida por el pelinaranja- ¿Ishida?

-Vaya por fin te encontré- comentó el dueño de la voz quien se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban la pareja pelinaranja, Ishida es un joven muchacho de la misma edad de Ichigo, es de piel blanca, cabello negro-azulado, alto, delgado y uno de los amigos de Ichigo ya que se conocieron en la universidad y llevaron varios cursos juntos - llevo tiempo buscándote, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno pues…-prosiguió él mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza- tuve un encuentro con mi padre, por eso me tardé

-Ya veo, así que era eso- comentó ajustándose los lentes pero notó que Ichigo no venía solo- Y ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó una vez que divisó a la persona que acompañaba al pelinaranja

-Ah, es cierto, déjenme presentarlos- respondió Ichigo haciéndose a un lado para que ambos quedaran en frente -Ishida ella es Inoue Orihime, ella es la nueva doctora encargada del área de Pediatría, Inoue, él es Ishida Uryuu, él es uno de los encargados del área de Medicina Interna, a veces es un poco engreído pero es alguien en quien se puede confiar

-¿Se supone que debo agradecerte por el "cumplido"?- preguntó burlonamente Ishida

-No, por ahora no, talvez otro día - respondió Ichigo en tono sarcástico

-Muy bien lo tendré en mente-respondió Ishida- es un placer conocerte Inoue-san- comentó mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla

-El placer es todo mío- contestó ella con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano

-y ¿A dónde te dirigías Ishida?

-Pues iba para la sala de reuniones ya que debe por dar comienzo la reunión y ¿ustedes?

-También nos dirigíamos hacia allí- respondió alegremente Orihime

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa sino comenzaran sin nosotros- dijo Ichigo mientras continuaba con su camino

-Espéranos Kurosaki-kun

Ahora el trío se encontraba de camino hacia la sala de reuniones, se encontraban platicando amenamente entre ellos, más bien, Uryuu le comentaba a Orihime que clase de persona era Ichigo a lo que Ichigo no perdía oportunidad al comentarle como era Uryuu. Orihime se encontraba a gusto ya que aunque fuera nueva en el hospital, ya había conocido a un par de personas muy agradables y no podía esperar a conocer más.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?- preguntó con curiosidad Uryuu

-Bueno pues…- comento Orihime ya que recordó el contratiempo que tuvo el día anterior

-Ella es la doctora que te había comentado, la que me habían encargado para que le mostrara el hospital junto con el grupo de nuevos enfermeros

-¿Así que eras tú?- preguntó nuevamente Uryuu

-S-Si- respondió tímidamente la pelinaranja

-Entonces ¿Por qué andabas tan malhumorado ese día? Sé que es normal que estés así pero estabas más de la cuenta

-Cállate- contestó Ichigo a lo cual Orihime se ruborizo un poco y se puso un poco nerviosa al recordar el encuentro -eso fue porque llegó tarde

-Debí suponerlo

-¿Por qué dices eso Ishida-kun?- preguntó inocentemente Orihime

-Kurosaki se pone de malas cuando lo hacen esperar por largo tiempo

-Ya veo, lo siento Kurosaki-kun

-Ya olvídalo, ya pasó, eso no tiene importancia- respondió secamente Ichigo- por fin llegamos- comentó el pelinaranja y se dispuso a entrar.

Si, después de otro recorrido por el hospital, el trío había llegado a una sala muy grande y elegante, al fondo se encontraba una enorme pantalla la cual tenia un mensaje sobre la inauguración del nuevo edificio, en el centro del salón y a los lados se encontraban las escaleras, entre ellas habían muchas asientos para los miembros del hospital, los cuales se veían muy cómodos y tenían una especie de mesa que se podía desplegar de los lados, la iluminación era perfecta lo que permitía obtener una vista completa del lugar. El trío se fue en busca de algunos lugares ya que quedaban pocos desocupados pero una voz los llamaba indicándoles que aún había asientos disponibles.

-¡ICHIGOOO, ISHIDAAA! ¡POR AQUÍ!- gritaba una joven quien les hacia una seña con la mano indicándoles por donde estaban a lo que Ichigo les hizo una señal de que los habían visto, una vez ubicados se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de doctores que los estaban esperando- ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Porque tardaron tanto en llegar?- preguntó la misma joven

-Kurosaki tuvo un encuentro con su padre- respondió Ishida

-Con razón- dijo el grupo al unísono pero la pequeña joven se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos -¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es la nueva doctora del área de Pediatría, Inoue Orihime- la presentó Ichigo ante el grupo

-M-mucho gustó- exclamó la pelinaranja un poco nerviosa

-Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia, doctora del área de Psicología, mucho gusto - le respondió la pequeña joven, Rukia en una joven de 26 años, de cabellera negra y corta que llega hasta sus hombros, de ojos grandes y violáceos-ven te presentaré con el resto, mira, el que tiene cara de mandril es Abarai Renji, doctor del área de Cardiología, el grandote es Sado Yasutora de Neurología y ella es Matsumoto Rangiku del área de Pediatría

-¿Cara de mandril?- preguntó molesto Renji, él es un chico de cabellera roja que estaba sujetada en una cola, con tatuajes en la parte superior de su rostro, de piel blanca y alto- Si yo soy un cara de mandril, tú eres una enana del mal

-¿Qué dijiste?- respondió enojada

-E-na-na-del-mal- repitió en forma lenta para que Rukia captara el mensaje lo que hizo que se enojara más

-Tonto- le dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago lo que causó que Renji quedara en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aire que la pequeña le había sacado

-M-Me las v-vas a pa…gar- le respondió Renji a como pudo

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Orihime preocupada al verlo en el piso

-No te preocupes, es normal entre ellos- le dijo Ichigo para tranquilizarla

-¿En serio?

-Si, siempre están peleando, es la forma de decirse entre ellos que se quieren- comentó Rangiku en voz baja solo para que Orihime escuchara- hola, mucho gusto compañera- le saludó de manera alegre- ella es una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello rubio, suelto y largo que le llegaba por la cadera y de un cuerpo muy voluptuoso

-El gusto es mío Matsumoto-san- respondió ella alegremente

-Dime Rangiku ¿Si?, no me gustan las formalidades

-D-De acuerdo Rangiku- dijo ella tímidamente

-Así me gusta, él es Yasutora Sado- presentó la rubia al moreno

-Hola- saludó Sado, él es un joven de la misma edad que Ichigo solo que mucho mas alto y de gran cuerpo, de cabellera café y de expresión seria

-H-Hola, M-mucho gusto- respondió Orihime quien fue intimidada por la estatura de Sado

-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien Inoue- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Igualmente Kuchiki-san- le contestó Orihime con una de sus sonrisas

Una vez se presentó Orihime ante el grupo, se sintió mucho mejor ya que no sabía que clase de personas iba a conocer pero al saber que son amigos de Ichigo se sintió en confianza, como si fuera parte del grupo aunque fuera la primera vez que los veía a todos. Una vez ubicados todos los presentes, dio comienzo la tan esperada reunión, en la cual se habló sobre la hora y lugar de la inauguración, ya que se tenía pensado inaugurar el edificio siguiendo los protocolos establecidos y continuar con la fiesta en otro lugar ya que no era bien visto seguir la fiesta en un hospital. Luego de un rato ahí adentro, dio finalizada la reunión la cual fue dirigida nada más y nada menos que por Aizen Sosuke, a lo que Ichigo no se sintió muy a gusto con él ya que siempre la presencia de Aizen le incomodaba un poco.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones…

-Vaya, por poco y me duermo- comentó Renji quien salía del lugar estirándose un poco- pensé que iba a ser algo rápido y no que se tardaría tanto en dar la hora y lugar de la fiesta

-Es cierto, se tardo mucho, yo también pensé que iba a ser algo breve- prosiguió Rukia

-Al menos, ya no tendré que verle la cara a Aizen- comentó Ichigo quien estaba un poco molesto por tener que haberlo visto 2 veces el mismo día, en la mañana en la reunión del consejo y ahora verle la cara en la reunión de la inauguración

-Y él ¿es muy conocido por aquí?- preguntó curiosamente Orihime ya que quería conocer la opinión de otros acerca de él

-Aizen-san es un médico reconocido tanto en el hospital como en todo el país, es un hombre muy inteligente y ha hecho grandes cosas por el hospital pero tiene fama de que utiliza sus influencias para obtener lo que desea- le respondió Uryuu

-Así que eso es lo que piensan de Sosuke-san- pensaba para si Orihime cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Inoue- la llamó Ichigo

-¿Eh?

- Que si te gustaría ir a comer con nosotros

-Anda, di que si- le rogaba Rukia con ojos suplicantes

-E-Esta bien, vamos- le respondió alegremente la pelinaranja

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería del hospital, buscaron una mensa desocupada, se sentaron, pidieron lo que cada uno se iba a comer y prosiguieron con la conversación o más bien, el interrogatorio.

-Cuéntanos Orihime, ¿Cómo conociste a Ichigo?- sacó de un solo Rangiku

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo lo conocí?

-Si, cuéntanos- le dijo Rukia emocionada

-Ella es la doctora que me habían asignado para mostrarle el hospital y su consultorio- respondió secamente Ichigo

-¿Es eso cierto Orihime?-preguntó nuevamente Rangiku

-S-Si, es v-verdad- contestó nerviosamente Orihime ya que se sentía como si fuera un criminal con tanto interrogatorio

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado ese día Ichigo?- preguntó esta vez Renji quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio

-Eso mismo le pregunté- comentó Uryuu

-P-Porque llegue t-tarde ese día- respondió más nerviosa Orihime ya que cada vez que recordaba a Ichigo enojado se ponía más nerviosa

-Eso explica todo- respondió Sado

-Ya basta, dejen de sacar conclusiones así de mi ¿quieren?- respondió un poco molesto ya que era la segunda vez que lo hacían

-y ¿se puede saber porque llegaste tarde?- preguntó curiosamente Rukia

-Ya la han interrogado bastante ¿no creen? Déjenla al menos comer en paz- comentó Ichigo molesto ya que no habían dejado de interrogar a Orihime desde que llegó

-E-Esta bien Kurosaki-kun, no me molesta- le dijo ella para tranquilizarlo ya que comenzaba a notar que se ponía más molesto

-Ya la escuchaste así que no te metas Ichigo- le respondió Rukia lo que causó que el pelinaranja se molestara aún mas

-Maldita enana- bufó Ichigo ya a punto de estallar

-Por favor no se peleen- decía Orihime preocupada ya que el ambiente se empezaba a poner denso- ese día llegue tarde porque cuando me dirigía al lugar que me habían indicado, me perdí, fue por eso

- ¿Te perdiste?- preguntó incrédulo Renji

-S-Si, es algo que siempre me pasa cuando llego a un lugar nuevo, jejeje- comentaba ella ya un poco más tranquila

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿si?- propuso Rangiku después de haber conseguido la información que quería- ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana Ichigo?

-Es cierto, se que la subordinada directa de Unohana-san te mando a llamar, ¿para que era?- preguntó Renji

-¿Quién es Unohana-san?- preguntó curiosa Orihime

-Ella es una médico reconocida y miembro del consejo médico- respondió Sado quien hasta el momento no había vuelto a decir nada

-No era nada- respondió secamente Ichigo

-Vamos, dinos, Isane-san no te habría mandado a llamar si no fuera nada importante y menos viniendo del consejo- comentó Rukia

-¿Cómo sabes que era de parte del consejo?- preguntó Ichigo quien le sorprendió el comentario de la pequeña

-Vamos Ichigo, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el Consejo te mandó a llamar- respondió Rangiku- si Isane te mandó a llamar es porque eran ellos ¿o me equivoco?, vamos cuéntanos, ¿Qué querían?

-Pues, era para la decisión del próximo director del hospital, me postularon para el puesto junto con Aizen- respondió directamente el pelinaranja

-¿QUEEE?- exclamó al unísono el grupo ya que no podían creer que lo hayan considerado a él para semejante cargo

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto incrédulo Uryuu

-¿Crees que me pondría a bromear con algo como eso?

-Si es así, pues muchas felicidades Kurosaki-kun- comentó alegremente Orihime por la noticia

-Gracias Inoue- agradeció Ichigo tranquilo

-Si Aizen es el otro postulante, no va a ser nada fácil, va a dar una dura pelea, será mejor que te cuides Ichigo- le aconsejó Renji

-Si, lo sé

Así continuó el grupo un largo rato, siguieron halando de cosas serias, otras cosas del trabajo, o simplemente molestarse entre ellos mismos lo cual no era muy difícil de lograr.

Orihime se encontraba de camino a su casa, iba en su carro Mazda 3 del año, luego de haber recorrido un largo camino, por fin llego a su destino, una enorme mansión, rodeada de un enorme jardín que se abría paso desde la entrada hasta la mansión, se bajo del auto y entró.

-Buenas noches Orihime-sama- la recibió una de las sirvientas de la mansión

-Buenas noches- respondió amablemente- ¿Sosuke-san se encuentra en casa?

-Si señorita, la esta esperando en el comedor

-Bien, gracias- agradeció la pelinaranja y se dirigió a dicho lugar, era un salón enorme y elegante en el cual se encontraba un comedor muy grande en el cual exhibía la comida preparada para él y Orihime.

-Buenas noches Sosuke-san- saludó la pelinaranja al mencionado

-Buenas noches Orihime, te estaba esperando para cenar

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que me quedé con mis nuevos amigos del hospital- se disculpó ante Aizen, él era una persona muy tranquila pero había algo en él que siempre le había inquietado

-Siéntate, todo esta listo- le ordenó Aizen en tono tranquilo

-Gracias- agradeció y tomó asiento para comenzar a cenar

-Y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Orihime?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-Así que ya hiciste nuevos amigos ¿Eh?

-Si, los conocí hoy y a uno lo conocí ayer, él me ha ayudado mucho en mi estadía en el hospital- comentó alegre recordando al pelinaranja

-Me da gusto saberlo Orihime

-Gracias- contestó ella- Es cierto, hoy escuché que usted fue postulado por el consejo para ocupar el lugar del director del hospital, ¿Es cierto Sosuke-san?

-Así que te enteraste- comentó él dirigiéndole una sonrisa- si es verdad, fui postulado para el cargo

-Muchas felicidades Sosuke-san

-Pero aún no esta decidido ya que hay otro postulante más- dijo en tono serio

-Si, sé que es Kurosaki-kun- comentó ella alegre

-Así que ¿lo conoces?- preguntó curiosamente

-Si, Kurosaki-kun es la persona más cercana que tengo en el hospital, él es quien me ha estado ayudando este tiempo- respondió inocentemente Orihime, lo que no sabia es que su respuesta iba a ser usada por Aizen para poder armar su plan

-Ya veo – comentó Aizen - Tú me ayudarás a lograr mi plan…Orihime- pensaba Aizen mostrando una sonrisa

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, nada mas agradecerles a:

**apauletta****aiko1991****Niki-Dragonail**** ladymurasaki23 ****Sean-Raizou**que han comentado, lo cual me ha dado mucho gusto y a todos los que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer, les agradezco mucho!

Es todo por ahora, lamento haber tardado un poquillo en subirlo pero tengo problemas de carga en la pc de mi casa pero eso no impide que lo haga.

Que el Ichihime este siempre con ustedes!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic pero en especial a Sean-Raizou y a ladymurasaki23 por sus comentarios que de verdad me hacen querer continuarlo.

Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean.

Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran Tite Kubo

**4**

En los pasillos del hospital se puede ver a unas cuantas personas de un lado a otro, no porque hubiera muchas personas que atender, sino que corrían con los adornos y artículos para decorar el lugar donde seria la inauguración: el nuevo edificio, ya que solo faltaba un día para tal evento.

Entre tantas personas se divisaban fácilmente un par de cabelleras anaranjadas que iban hablando amenamente, últimamente ese par pasaba mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado para ser exactos, lo cual era extraño para muchos ya que Ichigo no hacia muchas amistades rápidamente, se le conocía un grupo de amigos pero no que se viera tanto tiempo con la misma persona y lo mas extraño de todo, era que casi no se encontraba malhumorado como solía estarlo, él conocía lo fácil que Orihime se perdía, lo cual, siempre estaba con ella ubicándola pero de extraña manera, se sentía bien con la compañía de la chica, de alguna manera, la chica siempre le sacaba una que otra sonrisa al pelinaranja, Orihime por otro lado, ya podía ubicar varios lugares pero de alguna forma, se sentía bien estar con la compañía de Ichigo, se sentía segura a su lado, ambos se dirigían hacia el lugar, llevaban unas cajas con varios adornos de colores para poder terminar con la decoración.

-Espero que podamos terminar pronto con lo que hace falta- comentó alegre la chica

-No te preocupes, lo terminaremos a tiempo, sólo faltan unas cuantas cosas por acomodar- le respondió Ichigo tranquilamente

-Tienes razón- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Kurosaki-kun- lo llamó

-¿Si?

-¿Irás a la fiesta verdad?

-No me queda opción, mi papá dice que como uno de los postulantes debo estar presente ahí, que no daría una buena imagen si no lo hiciera…

-Ya veo- respondió Orihime

-Además…- prosiguió Ichigo- si no lo hago, estoy seguro que mi papá me obligaría a ir

-Así que es por eso que vas más que todo- comentó con una gotita

-Pues si, por eso te dije que no tenía opción- le contestó Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero ¿Por qué no quieres ir Kurosaki-kun? Acaso ¿No te gustan las fiestas?

-No, no es por eso, es solo que…

-Que ¿qué?

-Que la fiesta va a ser en la mansión de Aizen y ese tipo nunca me ha agradado en lo mas mínimo

-Acaso ¿Él te hizo algo?- preguntó curiosamente la pelinaranja

-No, hay algo en él que no me agrada, ese tipo siempre aprovecha ciertas situaciones para poder sobresalir cada vez más, hace ciertas cosas por dar una buena imagen y se cree que él tiene influencias que le ayudan siempre a obtener lo que quiere por lo que ha llegado hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el día de hoy, además, no sé que es pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que él planea algo y, simplemente no me agrada él ni la gente que esta a su lado- respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y serio

-Ya veo- dijo Orihime deteniéndose con la cabeza gacha ya que las palabras de Ichigo la hicieron sentir un poco mal, más bien triste ya que él dijo que no le agradaba ni Aizen ni las personas cercanas a él por lo que eso la incluye

-¿Te pasa algo Inoue?- preguntó el pelinaranja un poco extrañado del repentino cambio de la chica

-No, estoy bien-le respondió en tono bajo- lo siento, es sólo que recordé que tengo algo que hacer- prosiguió y colocó la caja que ella llevaba sobre la de Ichigo – nos vemos- se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar

-¡I-Inoue, espera!- le grito él pero fue inútil ya que la chica desapareció rápidamente de donde se encontraban- me pregunto si realmente estará bien- pensó para si el pelinaranja

-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…

El gran día de la inauguración por fin había llegado, el lugar estaba adornado de una forma muy discreta pero muy bonita y elegante, había globos en la entrada, sobre la puerta del edificio había una especie de cartelón indicando la inauguración y dándoles la bienvenida a los presentes y otras clases de decoraciones, se encontraban muchas personas reunidas en las afueras del lugar, unos se encontraban en grupos, otros se saludaban pero todos esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia.

Aizen, junto con Urahara e Isshin, seguidos por un par de los hombres de Aizen quienes siempre se mantenían a su lado, uno de ellos era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabello ondulado, de color castaño, de mirada un poco seria con cierto aspecto de persona despreocupada pero en el fondo era una persona fría y calculadora y de traje blando, su nombre es Stark Coyote y el otro acompañante, un hombre de estatura alta, de cabello corto azulado al igual que sus ojos de piel blanca, con una sonrisa y expresión sádica y con traje blanco, su nombre es Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, se dirigían hacia la entrada principal del edificio para poder dar inicio con tan esperado evento.

Una vez llegaron a tal punto, se colocaron de modo que quedaran frente a los presentes quedando los subordinados de Aizen al fondo vigilando que nada malo fuese a pasar, Aizen en medio de Isshin y Urahara que se mantenían unos pasos más adelante ya que él seria el encargado de dar el discurso como uno de los postulantes al puesto.

-Todos, su atención por favor- comenzó a hablar Aizen- tengan todos ustedes muy buenas tardes damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para dar comienzo con el acto de apertura de este nuevo edificio el cual nos llena de mucho orgullo a todos nosotros como miembros de este prestigioso y querido lugar, ya que identifica a cada uno de nosotros que estamos en constante crecimiento, siempre buscamos la manera de seguir adelante y mejorar día con día, así es como hemos hecho todo este tiempo, hemos tratado de hacer crecer este lugar para poder ofrecer un servicio de calidad a todas las personas con el fin de poder llegar a ser lo que somos el día de hoy: uno de los hospitales más importantes de todo Japón y todo esto ha sido posible por el trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación que cada uno de nosotros hemos puesto al momento de realizar nuestra labor, es por esta razón que nos encontramos aquí, para dar inicio a una nueva etapa en la cual ayudará a dar un cambio en la imagen y servicio del hospital y eso será posible con la ayuda de todos los aquí presentes- finalizó Aizen mostrando una de sus sonrisas a lo que los presentes aplaudieron al finalizar sus palabras, una vez hubo silencio, Aizen prosiguió- Bien, ahora proseguiremos con el tan esperado acto de apertura.

Urahara e Isshin se colocaron a los lados de la entrada principal del edificio, cada uno sostenía uno de los extremos de la cinta y Aizen se acercó con unas tijeras para luego cortar la cinta, una vez todos listos, Aizen cortó la cinta a lo que todos aplaudieron, una vez finalizado el corte, un par de personas quienes tenían a cargo la labor de dejar escapar los globos, los liberaron y ahora el cielo era adornado por una gran cantidad de puntos de muchos colores y los presentes se quedaron viendo ese lindo escenario.

Después de haber visto ese escenario, muchas personas continuaron con sus conversaciones anteriores, unos se reunían con otros, un grupo en especial en el que se encontraban Renji, quien vestía un traje gris oscuro con una camisa de vestir blanca sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y mocasines negros, Rangiku llevaba puesto un vestido morado que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un escote en V con unos zapatos de tacón alto de color plateado, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, Rukia llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, de tirantes finos con un adorno brillante a la altura de su cintura y zapatos negros que llevaban encima un pequeño lazo brillante, su cabello estaba adornado por una pequeña flor de color blanca que hacía contraste con su cabello y vestido, Uryuu vestía un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa de vestir blanca y con corbata del mismo color que el traje con unos mocasines negros y Sado, con un traje gris claro, con camisa blanca con una corbata color gris claro y mocasines negros, todos se encontraba hablando cuando cierto pelinaranja se les acercaba a lo que Renji le hizo una seña e Ichigo le respondió con su mano alzada.

-Hola Ichigo, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Estaba con mis hermanas esperando a que mi papá bajara de donde estaba- contestó secamente Ichigo, llevaba puesto un traje negro al igual que la camisa de vestir sin abrochar los dos primeros botones y mocasines negros

-Te hubieras venido con ellas- comentó Rangiku solo para molestarlo

-No, gracias, ya sé como eres con ellas-le respondió el pelinaranja ya que Rangiku era una mujer a la que le encantaban los niños aunque las hermanas de Ichigo ya no fueran tan niñas, siempre que las veía las abrazaba fuerte a tal punto de dejarlas sin aire- hubieran terminado estrenando el nuevo edificio

-Ya cállate- le contestó ella un poco molesta y luego le sacó la lengua por el comentario ya que en el fondo sabía que era verdad

-Ya olvídenlo ¿quieren?- dijo esta vez Rukia ya que si los dejaban continuar, sabía donde iría a parar la conversación: Rangiku tomándolo del cuello mientras él trataba de quitársela de encima y tratando de respirar

-Ah, es cierto- comentó Ichigo- ¿No han visto a Inoue?- preguntó ya que desde que llegó no la había visto por ningún lado a lo que pensó que podría estar nuevamente perdida aunque le hubiera dicho la dirección bien

-No, yo no la he visto aún- comentó Renji

-Igual yo- comentó Sado

-Que, acaso ¿te preocupa tu princesa?- comentó Rangiku para cobrarse lo que Ichigo le dijo anteriormente

-Cállate- respondió el pelinaranja ruborizado por el comentario –s-solo l-lo digo p-porque conociéndola p-pudo haberse p-perdido

-Entonces te preocupa- esta vez fue la oportunidad de Rukia para molestarlo, quien se lo decía con una mirada pícara- vamos Ichigo ¡Admítelo!

-Ya no me molesten- respondió completamente ruborizado y molesto

-Yo la ví hace rato por donde estaba Aizen-san en un principio - le respondió Ishida quien se estaba limpiando los lentes- a lo mejor todavía puede estar por ahí, ¿Por qué no vas a ver Kurosaki?

-Esta bien pero ¿Qué podría estar haciendo cerca de ese tipo?- preguntó en voz baja pero los demás lo escucharon

-Quien sabe, talvez estaba buscándote- le contestó Renji quien lo golpeaba suavemente con el codo

-Ya cállate tú también y dejen de estar pensando cosas que no son- respondió el pelinaranja de mala manera mientras se disponía a buscar a la chica

-Como digas- le gritó Rukia

-Quién lo diría, Ichigo interesado por una chica, pensé que no viviría para presenciar esto- comentó alegre Rangiku mientras se colocaba al lado de Rukia

-Todos pensamos eso mi querida rubia- comentó Renji quien se le colocó al lado

-¿Qué tal si los seguimos?- preguntó Rukia muy emocionada

-No creo que eso sea apropiado Kuchiki-san – le respondió Ishida

-¿Por qué no? Acaso ¿No quieres ver en que terminan cuatro ojos?-le contestó Renji quien se apoyaba en el chico

-Dije que no lo creía apropiado, no que no lo fuera a hacer mi estimado cara de mandril- respondió Uryyu subiéndose los lentes-¿tu que dices Sado?

-…-fue la respuesta del moreno

-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…

Ichigo iba caminando y mirando hacia ambos lados para ver si podía encontrar a Orihime ya que hasta el momento no sabía absolutamente nada de ella desde el día anterior que la vio irse cuando iban en el pasillo, le extraño mucho el no volverla a ver en lo que quedaba del día ya que él se quedó parte de la noche, Ichigo comenzaba a desesperarse ya que había mucha gente y no podía encontrarla pero de un momento a otro, pudo verla a lo lejos lo que lo hizo apresurar el paso pero en ese momento Aizen volvió a hablar a lo que Ichigo se detuvo para ver que era lo que Aizen quería.

-¿Me permiten su atención nuevamente?-dijo Aizen logrando captar la atención de todos –Bien, creo que ya podemos continuar la fiesta en mi mansión así que si estamos todos listos, podemos irnos

Luego de que Aizen terminó de hablar, continuó su camino que lo llevaba hacia Orihime, una vez cerca la llamó.

-¡Inoue!

-K-Kurosaki-kun, h-hola - exclamó ella ya que le había sorprendido un poco el encuentro tomando en cuenta lo sucedido el día anterior, Orihime llevaba un vestido de color verde oscuro de tirantes finos, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, ajustado en el área de la cintura rodeada por un lazo de color plateado, zapatos de tacón alto y de color plateados que hacían juego con su lazo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, un poco desordenado pero con un toque de elegancia y a los lados, sus horquillas, lo cual la caracterizaba y que nunca podían faltar

-Vaya, por fin te encontré- le comentó él -¿Dónde te habías metido Inoue?

-Bueno pues…

-Y ¿Bien? Vas a ir a la fiesta de Aizen ¿Verdad?- preguntó el chico esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la pelinaranja

-S-Si, si iré- respondió ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado lo que hizo que Ichigo se extrañara

-Inoue ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Ichigo extrañado

-Si, está todo bien Kurosaki-kun

-Entonces ¿vienes con nosotros?, los demás deben de están esperando

-Bueno, es que yo…-pero fue interrumpida por la persona más odiada por Ichigo: Aizen

-Orihime ¿Estás lista para irnos?- preguntó Aizen tranquilamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Orihime y luego hacia el chico- Kurosaki Ichigo, así que estabas aquí, nos acompañarás en la fiesta ¿Verdad? –se dirigió el hombre tratando de causar malestar en el chico

-Por supuesto que si, ahí estaré- respondió secamente mientras fruncía más el ceño dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica a lo cual, esta, la desvío ya que no sabia que hacer en ese momento porque bien sabía que a Ichigo no le agrada en lo absoluto Aizen y por lo visto, ella tampoco o al menos eso estaba creyendo la pelinaranja por no haberle dicho que lo conocía

-Muy bien, te estaremos esperando Kurosaki-san- le contestó con una sonrisa la cual manifestaba satisfacción por haber causado molestia en el chico- ¿Nos vamos Orihime?- preguntó mientras se disponía a caminar

-S-Si- respondió nerviosamente y lo siguió

Ichigo estaba molesto por tal situación ya que no se esperaba encontrarse con ese tipo y menos que se llevara a Orihime cuando él iba a hacerlo, además, el hecho de que ellos se conocieran y que Orihime no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada sobre eso pero de una u otra forma eso no se iba aquedar así, iba a exigir respuestas y las tendría, de eso no cabía la menor duda, así, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su Audi del año, en el trayecto se encontró con el grupo pero este notó que Ichigo venia de mal humor a lo que Rukia lo llamó.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien?- preguntó extrañada ya que se supone que debería de estar feliz por ir en busca de Orihime

-Si, estoy perfectamente Rukia- contestó pasándole de lado a lo que la pequeña y no solo ella, sino todo el grupo quedó extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo

-I-Ichigo ¿A dónde vas tan enojado?- preguntó Renji

-¿No es obvio?- respondió malhumorado- a la mansión de Aizen

Una vez que divisó su BMW Z4, se subió, lo encendió y se puso en marcha hacia tal lugar, Ichigo a pesar de que nunca soportó a Aizen, bien conocía su casa ya que de joven le había tocado varias ocasiones ir a su casa por alguna festividad a la cual su padre era invitado y siempre lo obligaba a ir así que no tendría ningún problema en llegar. Presionaba cada vez más el acelerador para poder llegar más rápido a la mansión dejando atrás, muy atrás a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Mientras que por otro lado, se encontraba Aizen y Orihime en el auto del primero que era conducido por un chofer, era un hombre de piel blanca y de cabello blanco, lo llevaba corto, con una típica sonrisa que da escalofríos y de uniforme blanco, igual que el que utilizan los subordinados de Aizen, Aizen sólo pensaba en como poner en practica su plan, pensaba en cual podría ser la situación correcta para ejecutarlo pero decidió poner de lado su pensamiento y se dirigió a la chica.

-Orihime, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hombre al notar a la chica muy nerviosa y callada debido a la situación de hace un rato

-¿Eh? S-Si, estoy- estoy bien Sosuke-san

-¿Estás segura? Te noto muy nerviosa

-Si, n-no se preocupe- n-no es n-nada

-Muy bien pero trata de cambiar un poco tu expresión, no es bueno que andes por ahí así

-L-Lo voy a intentar- le respondió Orihime con una sonrisa falsa

-Bien, llegamos

-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…

Luego de haber conducido por 15 minutos aproximadamente, por fin llego a tal lugar, la entrada era muy grande la cual daba paso a un jardín muy hermoso, se encontraban flores de muchos colores, se podía ver a lo lejos frondosos árboles y una fuente en el centro del lugar y la mansión, era muy hermosa y elegante, pintada de blanco, con unos postes del mismo color que la casa en dirección a la puerta principal.

Ichigo se bajó de su auto y se dispuso a entrar, fue recibido por el mayordomo de Aizen el cual le indicó el camino hacia el salón de fiestas aunque Ichigo ya lo conocía muy bien, para cuando llegó al salón, ya había mucha gente reunida y conversando pero él solo tenia en mente a una sola persona en especial: Orihime, la encontraría fuera como fuera, quería respuestas, quería saber porque se comportaba así, por qué lo estaba esquivando tanto desde el día anterior ya que la había estado buscando para poder hablar con ella, saber que era lo que tenia, por más que preguntaba por ella, no daba con la chica y quería saber cuál es la relación que tiene con Aizen, no se iría de ese lugar sin antes hablar con ella, no señor, Ichigo Kurosaki había ido por respuestas y las iba a tener.

Continuó buscando entre las personas pero nada, el salón era grande pero no lo suficiente como para perder a alguien, continuó su búsqueda pero nada todavía, había llegado a una conclusión: Orihime no estaba en el salón, pasó cerca de una ventana y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, la encontró. Si, por fin había encontrado a la chica pelinaranja con la cual no había dejado de pensar en todo el trayecto hacia la mansión y en su búsqueda. Se encontraba en el jardín, tenia la cabeza gacha, el pelinaranja se preocupó al verla así por lo que se le acercó cuidadosamente, no quería asustarla, ni mucho menos hacerle daño, solo quería hablar con ella tranquilamente, cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella, la llamó.

-Inoue

-¿Eh?- exclamó sobresaltada ya que no se esperaba encontrarse con el chico en el lugar y dirigió su mirada hacia él -K-Kurosaki-kun

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, lamento el retraso pero quería darme un tiempo para poner en orden las ideas, espero poder tener listo los que siguen aunque me voy a tardar un poco porque estoy casi en semana de exámenes pero eso no impide el que lo continúe n_n.

Nos leemos y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos/as mis queridos/as lectores/as, aquí nuevamente les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran Tite Kubo-sama

**5**

Orihime se encontraba casi en estado de shock, no se esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con Ichigo después de lo "sucedido", creía que con los que había visto sería suficiente para no volver a dirigirle la palabra pero estaba equivocada, la había buscado y hasta llegó a la mansión de Aizen para ello, ahora que se encontraban ahí, la pelinaranja solo esperaba lo peor.

-No creo que haya algo de que hablar, ya lo viste con tus propios ojos-habló la chica con la mirada en el suelo ya que no quería ver la expresión de Ichigo

-Pues no fue suficiente- exclamó el pelinaranja en tono serio pero tranquilo

-Acaso…acaso el vernos juntos ¿no fue suficiente?

-Eso no dice mucho

-¿Qué es lo quieres saber entonces?- preguntó ella con un tono un poco triste

-Inoue, quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Estas muy extraña, eso es lo que quiero saber y ¿Qué relación tienes con Aizen?- le respondió Ichigo en tono suave ya que había notado las expresión triste de la chica mientras se le acercaba cada vez más hasta que tomó asiento a su lado -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-N-No sé por donde comenzar- respondió la chica un poco nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca y por la situación

-Que tal….con lo de ayer, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?- intentó ayudarla un poco

-Y-Ya te l-lo dije, tuve a-algo que hacer-respondió ella desviando la mirada

-No te creo

-¿P-Porque no?

-Reaccionaste de una manera extraña como para recordar algo que tenías que hacer, te pusiste muy seria y te fuiste como si nada, así que dime ¿Qué te pasó?

-Bueno, pues…

-¿Pues?

-Fue por lo que dijiste ayer- contestó Orihime resignada ya que no podía engañar a Ichigo por más que lo intentara

-¿Lo que dije ayer?- repitió el chico un poco confundido ya que no recordaba lo que había dicho- y ¿Qué fue lo que dije exactamente?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Pues no, no tengo buena memoria que digamos- contestó el chico mucho más tranquilo y llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza – así que tendrás que decírmelo tú - continuó ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica a lo cual, ella sonrió al ver su expresión lo cual le pareció graciosa

-Fue por lo que dijiste de Sosuke-san - respondió un poco más tranquila

-Y ¿eso te molestó? - preguntó Ichigo confundido

-Más bien, que no te agrada las personas que están a su lado - dijo nuevamente agachando su cabeza

-¿Qué no me agradan las personas que están con él? - repitió Ichigo haciendo memoria de tales palabras hasta que las recordó - "_simplemente no me agrada él ni la gente que esta a su lado"_ – repetía esas palabras en su mente - soy un idiota - bufó Ichigo un poco molesto por esas palabras

-N-No digas e-eso, no es cierto - habló Orihime tratando de que Ichigo no siguiera insultándose él mismo - solo dijiste lo que creías, no tiene nada de malo

-Claro que si lo tiene, por culpa de eso te hice sentir mal, lo siento mucho Inoue, no era mi intención - dijo Ichigo ahora desviando su mirada hacia el suelo ya que se sentía muy culpable por tales palabras

-No te preocupes, ya no importa - le respondió Orihime con tal de que se tranquilizara

-Si, si importa y mucho, nunca debí de haber dicho eso

-Tú no sabias lo de Sosuke-san y yo, así que no tienes porque seguirte culpando, eso ya pasó, olvídalo por favor Kurosaki-kun - le repitió colocando su mano sobre la de él

-Está bien pero aún así lo siento mucho - exclamó el pelinaranja girando su rostro un poco hacia donde se encontraba Orihime con una mirada un poco triste

-No te preocupes - le respondió Orihime mostrándole una de sus sonrisas para que se tranquilizara - y con lo de Sosuke-san, pues… yo vivo aquí con él - dijo apenada a lo que a Ichigo esas palabras lo molestaron mucho pero supo controlarse un poco aunque no paso desapercibido por la chica ya que ella al verlo así continuó con el resto de la historia - v-verás…él me aceptó aquí en su casa después de lo de que le sucedió a mi hermano - habló Orihime cabizbaja

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? - preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido pero tranquilo

-Él murió en un accidente hace más de 10 años

-Lo siento mucho - comentó Ichigo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

-Sosuke-san fue quien lo atendió pero no pudo hacer nada más, Sora era lo único que tenia en el mundo y cuando murió, quedé completamente sola y Sosuke-san al enterarse de eso, me aceptó en su casa y desde entonces él cuida de mí - comentó Orihime con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando hacia el cielo

-Ya veo, y tú… ¿sientes algo por él? - preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido viendo a la chica

-¿Eh? P-pues no - respondió la chica nerviosa y sonrojada ante la pregunta de Ichigo ya que no se esperaba algo como eso - lo único que siento por él es gratitud ya que nunca podré pagarle ni agradecerle lo suficiente por todo lo que hizo por mi, él es más un padre para mí ya que se ha comportado como tal en este tiempo, eso es todo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-N-No, por n-nada - respondió también nervioso apartando su vista hacia otro lado y con un poco de rubor en el rostro pero se sentía más tranquilo ante esa respuesta y se preguntaba como había sido capaz de preguntar algo como eso y en esa situación ya que no era la adecuada

-Lamento haberte preocupado Kurosaki-kun - comentó la chica sacando al pelinaranja de sus pensamientos

-No te preocupes, esta bien, soy yo quien debe disculparse por lo que pasó

-Ya te dije que todo esta bien soy yo quien no quería causarte molestias pero parece ser que no lo pude evitar, es lo que esperabas de alguien cercano a Sosuke-san ¿no? jejeje

-No digas eso, tú no eres como Aizen, alguien quien busca el propio beneficio ni como sobresalir, eres todo lo contrario a él y a su gente así que no te compares con él o con los demás Inoue - le dijo Ichigo serio ante el comentario ya que no quería catalogarla como la misma clase de persona que Aizen

-D-De acuerdo - respondió la chica nerviosa ante el tono del pelinaranja ya que se escuchaba molesto y lo mejor sería no llevarle la contraria pero salió de sus pensamientos ya que Ichigo continúo hablando

-Además…tú no causas molestias - le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-P-Pero si siempre me tienes que estar ayudando a llegar hasta donde debo ir

-No me molesta Inoue así que tranquilízate

-Bien, sabes Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me da mucho gusto que todo esto se haya aclarado - comentó Orihime mostrándole una sonrisa

-A mí también me da gusto Inoue - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y poniéndose en pie - será mejor que entremos, los demás ya deben de haber llegado y deben de estar esperándonos - continuó Ichigo extendiéndole una mano a Orihime

-Es cierto - dijo tomando la mano del chico y poniéndose también en pie - deben de estar buscándonos

-Bien, vamos - dijo Ichigo ofreciéndole el brazo a Orihime quien correspondió el gesto y lo tomó mostrándole una sonrisa

Una vez aclarado todo, ambos pelinaranjas se dirigieron hacia el salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados, unos se servían de la comida que se ofrecía en el lugar, otros conversaban amenamente entre si, pero un grupo en especial se encontraba hablando entre ellos y buscando a Ichigo ya que desde que el pelinaranjas salió del lugar de la inauguración, no volvieron a saber de él, de pronto, Ichigo los había divisado con la mirada y junto con Orihime se dirigieron hacia ellos pero fueron alcanzados por Isshin quien buscaba a Ichigo igual que el grupo.

-¡ICHIGOOO!- gritó el padre sin importarle donde se encontraba

-Esta vez no por favor - se detuvo y bufó al escuchar el grito de su padre

-Ichigo ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando por todas part- pero se interrumpió al notar que Ichigo venia con compañía pero no con cualquier compañía – ¡Hola!, tu debes ser la novia de Ichigo ¿No?- preguntó entusiasmado Isshin al ver que Ichigo venía acompañado de la chica de la vez pasada, por lo que él supuso eso en el momento

-¿N-N-Novia?- preguntó Orihime nerviosa y sonrojada por el comentario ya que era la segunda vez que el hombre lo mencionaba

-Ya cállate y deja de estar pensando cosas que no son - respondió Ichigo molesto y sonrojado también por el comentario - y ya te dije que no es mi novia

-Por ahora - pensó Isshin divertido para sí - Entonces ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Inoue Orihime, la nueva doctora del área de Pediatría

-¿La que me habías dicho que te encargaron la vez pasada? - preguntó Isshin sin cambiar la expresión de asombro

-Si la misma - contestó secamente el pelinaranjas ya que se estaba incomodando por el interrogatorio de su padre

-De ser así, déjame presentarme, yo soy Kurosaki Isshin, mucho gusto Orihime-chan - se presentó el hombre tomándole la mano libre de Orihime y se la besó

-M-Mucho gusto Kurosaki-san - respondió la pelinaranjas nerviosa

-Dime Isshin, no me gustan las formalidades ¿Si?

-D-De acuerdo Isshin-san

-Mucho mejor - le contestó mostrándole el dedo pulgar como señal de aprobación - y por cierto ¿Dónde estabas Ichigo? Las niñas y yo te hemos estado buscando por todo el lugar

-Bueno pues…-Ichigo no sabía que decirle, si decía la verdad sería interrogado por su padre hasta cansarse así que pensó rápidamente en decirle una mentira pero Orihime se le había adelantado

-Fuimos a ver el jardín - respondió rápidamente la chica porque pensó que no sería bueno decirle la verdad ya que notó lo buen interrogante que era

-¿El jardín?- preguntó un poco confuso

-S-Si así es, es que yo v-vivo aquí, era mientras llegaban l-los invitados, fue por eso, jejeje - contestó nerviosamente

-¿Tú vives aquí? Entonces tú eres la chica que Aizen cuida desde hace años ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Orihime con asombro

-¿Tú lo sabías viejo? - interrogó Ichigo igual de asombrado que la chica

-Si, Aizen nos lo había contado a Urahara y a mí hace ya varios años - respondió Isshin serio - pero quien lo diría, por fin te conozco y fue de esta forma ¿No es gracioso Orihime-chan?

-S-Si, supongo que si, jejeje - respondió la pelinaranjas con una gotita en su frente

-Y a todo esto, ¿A que venías viejo?

-Pues las niñas y yo no te vimos al salir del hospital, supusimos que ya estabas aquí y te estábamos buscando

-¿Y dónde están ellas?- preguntó Ichigo al no verlas cerca de él

-¡Ah!, es cierto- respondió Isshin al notar la ausencia de las mismas

-¿Qué no estaban contigo?

-Si, estaban hace unos segundos a mi lado pero ya no están - respondió Isshin con lágrimas en sus ojos aferrado al hombro de Ichigo - ¡mis niñas no están!

-Ya compórtate ¿quieres?- respondió Ichigo de mala gana tratando de quitarse a su padre de encima

-No se preocupe Isshin-san, deben de estar cerca de aquí, yo les ayudaré a buscarlas si quieren - le dijo Orihime para que se tranquilizara un poco

-Muchas gracias Orihime-chan, tú si serás una buena nuera - le dijo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomándole ambas manos a la pelinaranjas

-Deja de estar diciendo tonterías y mejor ponte a buscarlas - le dijo Ichigo molesto acto seguido, lo golpeó en la cabeza para que se controlara un poco

-De acuerdo, ya no diré nada má- pero Isshin fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito que reconoció fácilmente

-¡Papá! - exclamó una suave voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos

-¿Eh?- exclamó Isshin y dirigió si mirada hacia donde venía la voz

-Te hemos estado buscando a ti también papá - comentó la pequeña quien se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba el trío, era una chica de 12 años, de cabellera café claro y corta, peinada de carrera a medio lado, sujetado con una prensa quien llevaba un vestido rosado pálido sin mangas y unos zapatos bajos con fajas

-¡Yuzu! - exclamó el padre y prácticamente se le lanzó a la chica quien la abrazó fuertemente mientras le rozaba su mejilla con la de ella

-Basta papá, tu barba me lastima - comentó Yuzu

-Así que aquí estaban ¿eh?- dijo otra chica de la misma edad que Yuzu

-¡Karin! - gritó Isshin quien se dirigió a abrazarla también pero fue detenido por un golpe

-Ni se te ocurra - habló nuevamente la chicha quien mantenía su mano en puño en el aire, era una chica con el cabello que le llegaba por los hombros, de color negro y suelto y llevaba puesto un vestido azul similar al de Yuzu y con zapatos bajos pero sin faja

-Me da gusto verlas niñas - comentó el padre quien estaba tirado en el piso por el impacto del golpe a lo que varias personas se le quedaron mirando y Orihime estaba sorprendida al ver tal escena

-Papá ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Yuzu

-No te preocupes Yuzu, él estará bien - contestó Ichigo indiferente

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, ya debe de estar acostumbrado - respondió Karin igual de indiferente que Ichigo

-¿Dónde te habías metido Ichi-ni? Yuzu estaba muy preocupada - preguntó Karin dejando la escena de lado

-Bueno pues…

-y ¿Quién es ella?- volvió a preguntar Karin notando a Orihime

-Acaso ¿Ella es tu novia?- preguntó emocionada Yuzu al notarla también

-Ella no es mi novia - contestó Ichigo molesto ya que era la segunda vez en el día que le decían lo mismo - ella es una amiga

-Con que así se le llama ahora - dijo Karin en voz baja divertida a lo que Yuzu escuchó

-K-Karin-chan

-Déjenme presentarlas, Yuzu, Karin, ella es Inoue Orihime -prosiguió el pelinaranja -Inoue, ellas son mis hermanas Yuzu y Karin

-Mucho gusto - respondió Orihime con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola, mucho gusto Orihime-chan - contestó Yuzu con otra sonrisa

-Hola- respondió Karin

-¿A dónde iban ustedes dos?- preguntó Isshin una vez compuesto del golpe

-Íbamos hacia donde estaban los demás - respondió Orihime mirando hacia donde se encontraban Ishida y los demás lo que hizo que los miembros de la familia Kurosaki volteara hacia dicho lugar

-Ya veo - comentó Isshin mirando al pequeño grupo - ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos entonces?- preguntó alegremente

-¿Bromeas? - contestó rápidamente Karin a la pregunta que hizo su padre señalando a dicha rubia - Ahí esta la otra amiga tetona de Ichi-ni, no quiero que me ahogue

-No digas esas cosas Karin-chan, ella no es una persona mala, tu lo sabes- comentó Yuzu

-Si pero ella al vernos se emociona mucho y tu bien lo sabes

-S-Si pero…

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos nosotros a buscar algo de comer? Llevamos rato aquí y no hemos probado la comida que se ve deliciosa - dijo el jefe de la familia señalando la mesa donde se encontraba el bufete que exhibía toda la comida

-Si, vamos - dijo Yuzu quien jalaba a Karin y apresuraba el paso hacia dicha mesa

-O-Oye Yuzu espera, no me jales, puedo caminar sola

-Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde muchachos, que disfruten la fiesta - decía Isshin en el momento en que comenzaba a dar los pasos pero antes de irse, se le acerco a Ichigo para susurrarle algo al oído – No vayas a hacer alguna locura sin el globito, ya lo sabes - dicho esto, se apresuró a salir de ese lugar antes de conocer la respuesta del pelinaranja despidiéndose con su mano

-¡YA CALLATE VIEJO LOCO! – Gritó Ichigo completamente rojo por el comentario de su padre – ya me las pagará cuando regrese a casa, de esta no se salva, le voy a…- decía Ichigo por lo bajo pero se interrumpió ya que Orihime lo sacó de sus pensamientos o más bien de sus balbuceos

-¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Eh? S-Si, es-estoy bien Inoue

-¿Estas seguro? Estás un poco rojo, acaso ¿Tienes fiebre? - preguntó la chica preocupadamente al ver a Ichigo con el color rojo en su rostro y reaccionó de una manera un poco incómoda para el chico ya que se le había acercado para tocar su frente lo que hizo que ambos quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro, esto hizo que el rojo en Ichigo fuera más intenso pero en eso, Orihime se percató de que estaba muy cerca de Ichigo por lo que se separó rápidamente - L-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun - dijo ahora con el rojo que invadía sus mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado

-N-No te p-preocupes, Inoue, es-esta bien – respondió Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición por varios segundos más hasta que Ichigo acabó con el silencio

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, todavía deben de estar esperándonos

-S-Si, tienes razón, vamos

Ambos pelinaranja se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Ishida y los demás, Ichigo ya se hacía una idea en mente del posible interrogatorio que le harían sus amigos por haber salido tiempo atrás del lugar y no descansarían hasta conseguir la información mientras que Orihime todavía mantenía parte del rojo en su rostro, trataba de recobrar la respiración que se le había ido por tal situación, el haber estado tan cerca del chico hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y una pequeña especie de descarga le recorriera el cuerpo en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de él?- se preguntaba internamente la chica -¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-Inoue ¿Está todo bien?- Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? S-Si, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando, no te preocupes

-Bien

Ambos pelinaranjas habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, todos conversaban amenamente hasta que Ichigo los interrumpió.

-Hola muchachos – saludó Ichigo e hizo que todos voltearan a verlos

-¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? Hemos estado buscándolos por todas partes- regañó Rangiku

-Estábamos en el jardín esperando a que llegaran – volvió a contestar rápidamente Orihime

-¿En el jardín? - repitieron Renji, Ishida y Rangiku al mismo tiempo

-S-Si, pues verán, es que yo vivo aquí – dijo apenada la chica con la vista al suelo

-¿QUEEE? – gritaron al mismo tiempo los 3

-¿Qué dijiste Inoue? – preguntó asombrada Rukia

-Acaso ¿No escuchaste Rukia? – le dijo Renji lo cual el comentario la molestó

-¡Tu cállate!– respondió rápidamente la pequeña y le asestó un golpe en la boca del estomago lo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo - ¿De verdad tu vives aquí?

-S-Si

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿eres familiar de Aizen?

-N-No se si p-pueda decirse que familiar, e-es una larga historia – comentó un poco nerviosa

-Creo que es suficiente, la están incomodando con su interrogatorio – comentó Ichigo un poco molesto y serio al notar el nerviosismo de la pelinaranja ya que no quería verla de nuevo triste al contar su historia

-K-Kurosaki-kun – dijo ella ya que en el fondo agradecía el gesto ya que no se sentía a gusto hablando del tema conociendo algunos comentarios que existían acerca de Aizen

-De acuerdo, lo sentimos Inoue – comentó Ishida acomodándose sus lentes

Después de que hubiera quedado claro el malestar que causó en Ichigo el interrogatorio, todos continuaron hablando de la fiesta, el ambiente, las tonterías que se le ocurrían a Isshin de vez en cuando lo cual era notorio para muchos, de trabajo o simplemente molestándose entre ellos. Luego de un tiempo de charla, a Orihime le dieron ganas de tomar algo, así que divisó la mesa de las bebidas.

-Tengo un poco de sed, ¿Ustedes quieren algo de tomar? –preguntó la chica

-Yo si, por favor – pidió Ishida

-Yo también- siguió Rukia y Renji

-Y yo – fue la rápida respuesta de Sado

-¡Yo quiero sake! – dijo alegremente la rubia levantando la mano

-A no, eso si que no – habló Renji – tú no puedes beber sake a esta hora y menos en este lugar

-¿EEEEEEEH? ¿Por qué no? Esto es una fiesta de todas formas

-L-Lo siento Rangiku-san pero no tenemos sake- comentó Orihime con una gotita que le resbalaba por su frente

-¿QUEEEEEE? – exclamó ella o más bien, lo gritó, su grito fue tan alto que muchos voltearon a verla

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres? – Respondió Ichigo de forma indiferente – tú sabes que en esta clase de fiestas no es permitido el alcohol

-P-Pero…

-Además, siempre que bebes, lo haces más de lo normal, te pones a gritar como loca y terminas en el suelo y luego, hay que recogerte, lo cual es un poco molesto- prosiguió Ichigo pero por su comentario se ganó un buen codazo por parte de Rangiku ya que la molestó porque sabía que era cierto

-¡Tu cállate! – exclamó Rangiku quedando con su codo en el aire e Ichigo en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aire

-Mal…dita- exclamó Ichigo a como pudo

-¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó preocupadamente Orihime al ver semejante codazo por parte de la rubia

-S-Si, estoy b-bien, no t-te preocupes Inoue

-Si Orihime, estará bien siempre y cuando no me provoque – comentó Rangiku quien le hacía una mirada fea al pelinaranja

-B-Bueno, en seguida regreso entonces – dijo Orihime en el momento que se perdía entre la multitud al dirigirse hacia la mesa de las bebidas

-Maldita bruja- bufó Ichigo por lo bajo en el momento en que se levantaba pero Rangiku pudo escuchar algo

-¿Dijiste algo I-chi-go?

-No nada- contestó secamente

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Rukia dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinaranja

-¿Y bien que? – contestó ya en pie y recuperado del golpe

-Acaso ¿no vas a ir a ayudar a Inoue con las bebidas? – comentó Rukia de manera divertida solo para provocarlo

-Que poco caballeroso eres Ichigo – continuó esta vez Renji quien se le unía a Rukia

-¡Ya cállense! – respondió Ichigo sonrojado por el comentario y comenzaba a dar paso – A eso iba

-Bien, aquí los esperamos – le medio gritaba Rukia alzando una mano y sacudiéndola de un lado a otro – pero no se vayan a perder ustedes solos

Ichigo en el instante en que escuchó ese comentario, se volteó hacia donde se encontraban todos y le hizo una mirada matadora a Rukia por lo que dijo, en su mirada se denotaba una especie de fuego y en su frente una vena notablemente resaltada que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar pero se contuvo de decir algún comentario y se concentró en ubicar a la pelinaranja.

-¡Así se dice compañeros! – comentó Rangiku con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo sabemos – comentaron al unísono

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Después de ese comentario un poco inconveniente para el pelinaranja, buscaba nuevamente a Orihime con la mirada que la dirigía de un lugar a otro dentro del salón, una vez que la encontró se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba pero notó que un hombre se acercaba cada vez a la chica, por lo que estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, se detuvo para observar la escena.

Orihime se encontraba sirviendo las bebidas y las ponía en una bandeja de plata para llevárselas a sus amigos pero en ese momento, alguien la llamó.

-Orihime – llamó una voz masculina y grave lo cual captó la atención de la chica

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Orihime y volteó su mirada hacia el chico - ¿Tú? – preguntó incrédula e inmóvil al ver a esa persona pero después de salir de su estado, una vez que reaccionó, se le lanzó al chico para abrazarlo lo cual, casi provoca que perdieran el equilibrio pero un rápido movimiento del él lo impidió - ¡Ulquiorra-kun! – exclamó muy emocionada

-Ten cuidado Orihime – habló él con un tono serio al igual que su expresión tomándola entre sus brazos, es un joven de 27 años, de baja estatura, de piel muy blanca, cabello largo que llegaba a sus hombros y de color negro, ojos de color verde y con una expresión sumamente seria con un traje blanco, su nombre es Ulquiorra Schifer

-Te eché mucho de menos – le dijo Orihime aún manteniendo el abrazo y muy alegre, caso opuesto para cierto pelinaranja que se mantenía a distancia ya que la situación le había incomodado mucho, al ver que Orihime se le lanzó prácticamente al chico, le hizo hervir la sangre y querer matar al ojiverde en ese mismo instante por lo que optó en deshacer esa escena tan moleta para él, así que se acercó y llamó a la chica.

-Inoue – dijo en tono muy serio y con una mirada fría

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun? – exclamó ella aún abrazada a Ulquiorra y dirigió su mirada hacia la fría de él

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó con el mismo tono pero ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico

Orihime se sentía nuevamente entre la espada y la pared, Ichigo había presenciado una escena poco conveniente, ya había tenido suficiente con lo de Aizen y ahora ¿con lo de Ulquiorra?, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación, para peores, se sentía intimidada por la mirada del pelinaranja por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo articular palabra alguna, en cambio Ichigo, no podía quitarle la mirada de odio a Ulquiorra ya que no iba a permitir que alguien viniera y se quedara con Orihime así como así, estaba decidido a exigir las respuestas que fueran necesarias otra vez.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y esta vez quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes:

**apauletta****: **pensé que no te había gustado, con solo leer la primera oración…imaginé otra cosa, lamento haberte dejado con intriga pero en parte esa es la idea ¿no? , gracias por invertir en el fic, la verdad me hace sentir mucho mejor…Ichigo vestido así y con un carro así, la verdad quise verlo lo más sexy que se podía y parece que lo logré, con solo imaginarlo….*babas* n_n

**ladymurasaki23****: **cuando leí OBJECIÓN… también pensé que no te había gustado, pero no fue así…fiuuuu!,me gusta dejar en suspenso, es divertido XD, espero que este capítulo haya valido el suspenso y no haberlos decepcionado y que varias cosas hayan sido aclaradas, ¿Ichigo celoso? Esa es la idea también y gracias por lo del vestuario, traté de hacerlos lucir lo mejor que pude y parece ser que funcionó

**Nel:**gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y por considerarlo como uno de los mejores, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, me emocionó mucho y todavía lo sigue haciendo, en verdad muchas gracias…y con la frase, pues…IchiHime Power! XD

**Sean-Raizou****: **yo también lo adoro celosos, me gusta ver como reacciona ante tal situación, con el flechazo, me gusta que se tomen su tiempo para conocerse, lo hace mas entretenido y divertido ver las situaciones que salen de eso, gracias por considerarlo genial, ¡me emociona mucho! Y gracias por la suerte, la voy a necesitar, cierto, voy a tratar de darle un toquecito de RenRuki aunque no suelo a leer o involucrarlos mucho en la historia, lo voy a tener en mente**  
**

**aiko1991****: **gracias por tu comentario, espero que haya sido aclarado la situación entre ellos y que lo hayas disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirlo, aprovecho para decirte que espero la continuación de tus fic, porque me muero de ganas por leerlos, de ser así, ahí nos leemos

**Niki-Dragonai****l****:** gracias por el comentario, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia, espero que pueda seguir así como hasta el momento y gracias de nuevo por la idea, espero poder saber utilizarla y sobrellevarla y no decepcionarte, bueno a ninguno en realidad pero a vos, con el trío **  
**

**dany14-black8****: **gracias por pasarte y tomarte el tiempo para leer,la verdad espero poder mantener la "calidad" que lleva la historia y si pudiera, incrementarla, que la hayas agregado a favoritos….¡SI!, ¡gracias!, me emociona mucho en verdad….con respecto al lemon….bueno, lo voy a tener en mente pero no se si lo vaya a incluir ya que nunca lo he intentado y no he pensado en alguna situación en el que pudiera meterlo pero voy a ver…

Nuevamente, gracias a todos lo que leen y a aquellos que comentan, eso me hace seguir continuarlo… me gustaría pedirles un inmenso favor, quisiera saber si la historia va bien narrada o si existe algo que necesite trabajar más, porque a veces siento que hay algo que está fuera de lugar, ya que sus opiniones valen mucho para mi y quiero ir mejorando tanto la historia como escritora, si creen que algo va flojo de acuerdo al hilo, que me lo hagan saber para así, poder corregir los siguientes capítulos y si no, poder dar comienzo con el capitulo 8.

No los molesto más y que el IchiHime esté siempre con ustedes!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas, buenas mis queridos lectores/as, aquí nuevamente con el siguiente capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenece sino al gran Tite Kubo

**6**

-¿Quién es él Inoue? – preguntó nuevamente Ichigo al no tener la respuesta

-K-Kurosaki-kun… yo…

-¿Quién eres tú? – fue el turno de Ulquiorra quien preguntó de forma inmutable

-Yo pregunté primero – respondió de manera fría y rápida el pelinaranja – Así que responde

-No tengo porque hacerlo – contestó nuevamente Ulquiorra de forma fría - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero hablar con Inoue

-Ahora no puede, esta hablando conmigo así que será mejor que te vayas y lo intentes más tarde - le contestó el ojiverde manteniendo su semblante serio

-No me iré hasta hablar con ella – respondió colocándose en frente de Ulquiorra y nuevamente frunciendo más el ceño (si es que era posible) ya que ese tipo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas

-Acaso ¿No entendiste? Ya te dije que está hablando conmigo, así que vete – respondió Ulquiorra imitándolo ahora mirándolo a los ojos

-Y yo te dije que no lo haré hasta que no haya hablado con ella, así que no te metas en esto – repitió Ichigo quien ahora se encontraba junto con Ulquiorra, frente a frente

-¿Quieres pelear? – preguntó Ulquiorra de manera desafiante

-Cuando quieras – contestó el pelinaranja en el mismo tono desafiante

-¡Ya basta por favor! – Interrumpió Orihime ubicándose en medio de los dos ya que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por la situación y el ambiente se tornaba muy denso – por favor, no se peleen

Ulquiorra le dirigió una mirada a la chica, era una mirada seria pero no se denotaba odio ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la miró y accedió a la petición de Orihime mientras que Ichigo solo miraba la escena pero principalmente a la chica por lo que no tuvo opción y también accedió.

-Lo haré pero solo porque tú lo pides – respondió Ichigo un poco relajado y mirando hacia otro lugar pero eso no quitaba el malestar que había sentido por parte del chico ojiverde quien con solo la primera vez que lo vio, no lo soportaba

-Gracias chicos- agradeció la pelinaranja mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa –Ulquiorra-kun ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?… ¿por favor?

-De acuerdo Orihime, los dejaré solos – comentó seriamente Ulquiorra mirando de mala gana al chico - nos vemos luego – dicho esto el ojiverde se retiró del lugar quedando nuestros pelinaranjas solos

-Vayamos a otro lugar Kurosaki-kun – le pidió la chica pero no recibió respuesta por parte de él, Ichigo solo la siguió hacia donde se dirigía ella

Orihime se dirigía hacia una pared que estaba cubierta por una cortina de seda de color azul, detrás de la cortina se encontraba un enorme ventanal el cual, se podía abrir para quedar en una especie de terraza, una vez que entraron, Orihime cerró la puerta de la ventana, quedando ambos pelinaranjas completamente solos.

Ichigo se quedó a un lado de la pequeña terraza y se recostó a la pared quedando con la mirada hacia el suelo y sus manos en los bolsillos mientras que Orihime se dirigió al extremo opuesto, al igual que él, con la mirada gacha y cruzada de brazos.

-Ese chico es el verdadero hijo adoptivo de Sosuke-san, su nombre es Ulquiorra Schifer, desde que Sosuke-san me dejó quedarme aquí, él ha sido como mi hermano mayor, me ha cuidado y protegido desde el día en que llegué, con él estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho, por eso, Ulquiorra-kun solo será un hermano para mi – habló lo más claro que pudo la chica tratando de responder las posibles preguntas que podría formular el pelinaranja

-Ya veo…

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Orihime volteando a verlo y con preocupación en su rostro por el comportamiento del chico

-Si, estoy bien, no es nada- respondió secamente el chico

-¿Estás seguro? Te noto algo extraño

-La verdad no sé que es lo que me pasa

-Debe ser por el estrés que debes de tener por el postulado dijo ella inocentemente

-Si debe ser por eso, lamento haberte preocupado Inoue

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, está bien – contestó la chica dedicándole una sonrisa – pero deberías de relajarte y divertirte un poco sino te puedes enfermar

-Si, tienes razón, lo tendré en cuenta – continuó Ichigo pero ahora dirigiendo su mirada a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Y bien? – comentó Orihime alegre en frente del pelinaranja

-¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Ichigo confuso por el cambio de actitud en ella

-¿Ya tienes pensado que harás para divertirte? – preguntó Orihime alegre nuevamente

-Pero si me lo acaba de sugerir – pensó para sí – N-No, aún no lo sé, talvez me quede en casa descansando

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio Kurosaki-kun?

-S-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió más sereno

-Pero eso no es para nada divertido –decía la chica con un poco de decepción como si se tratase de una niña pequeña

-¿A no? – respondió Ichigo entrecerrando sus ojos ya que quería ver la reacción de Orihime – Entonces ¿Qué me sugieres?

-A ver…veamos… - pensaba Orihime cruzada de brazos pero con un dedo en su barbilla mirando hacia el cielo - ¡Ya sé! – Contestó emocionada – puedes ir de día de campo con tu familia

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Orihime un poco triste ya que consideraba la idea como buena

-Bueno, pues… no habría problema con Yuzu y Karin

-¿Entonces?

-Ya conoces al viejo loco que tengo como padre, si saliese con él terminaría peor de lo que ya estoy

-Es cierto – comentó la chica con una gotita en su frente – entonces ¿Qué te parece una reunión con tus amigos, practicar algún deporte, ir al parque de diversiones o ir a ver el festival de Hanami? – terminó de numerar Orihime esto último con tono un poco triste

-Inoue ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ichigo al notar el cambio de voz

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que recordé que solía ir al festival de Hanami con mi hermano cuando era niña pero desde que murió, no volví nunca más

-Y ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quería ir sola y no podía pedirle eso a Sosuke-san ya que siempre estaba ocupado con los asuntos del hospital y no quería molestarlo y Ulquiorra-kun no se encontraba para esas fechas

-Ya veo – contestó Ichigo mirando hacia el suelo – de ser así ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿L-Lo dices en serio? – preguntó dudosa pero en el fondo emocionada

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no?, tú no has vuelto a ir y ya que me lo recomiendas…no estaría mal – respondió el chico con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, volteando hacia otro lado y con una mano detrás de su cabeza como signo de nerviosismo – Así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme el día de mañana en el festival?

Orihime emocionada ante la petición de Ichigo, se lanzó al chico para abrazarlo, se sentía muy feliz de que por fin volvería a ver el festival, ya extrañaba aquel lugar donde compartió momentos únicos con su hermano y que por culpa de la soledad, nunca más regresó. Ichigo estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica o más bien, por la acción de Orihime ya que no se esperaba algo como eso lo que no ayudó a que el rubor que estaba desapareciendo se fuera por completo, al contrario, hizo que tomara más fuerza y Orihime al notar la posición en la que se encontraban, ruborizada se separó de Ichigo – l-lo siento m-mucho Kurosaki-kun – dijo apenada y mirando hacia otro lado

-N-No te preocupes Inoue – contestó Ichigo imitándola

Por unos segundos, nuestros pelinaranjas quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo pero Ichigo decidió acabarlo.

-Entonces ¿Tomo eso como un sí? – preguntó nuevamente ya recuperado del rojo que abarcó su rostro y volteando su mirada hacia Orihime

-¡Si! – respondió ella más calmada aunque con un poco menos sonrojada

-Está decidido entonces, mañana iremos al Festival de Hanami – comentó con otra pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien – dijo ella dedicándole una calida y sincera sonrisa

Luego de haber acordado y aclarado todo, el par pelinaranja regresaba al salón de fiesta, nuevamente Ichigo se imaginaba todo tipo de cuestionario que sus amigos les harían por desaparecer del lugar cuando se suponía que irían por unas bebidas mientras que Orihime estaba muy feliz de ir nuevamente al festival, por una parte deseaba poder saltar de la alegría, además que iría acompañada de Ichigo el cual, desde hacia varios días comenzaba a verlo de una manera diferente pero no sabía de cual, y la otra parte le decía que debía comportarse ya que todavía se encontraba en la fiesta, sólo tendría que contener un poco más la emoción.

-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…

Un poco alejado del lugar donde se encontraba el par pelinaranja, estaba Aizen junto con Tousen Kaname, un fiel sirviente del mismo, de tez morena, el cabello lo tenía largo, por debajo de los hombros y en trenzas, llevaba una especie de lentes y de vestidura blanca y con Gin Ichimaru, el trío miraba la pareja, Aizen notaba como se acercaban más ellos dos lo cual era lo que esperaba para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

-Ya solo falta muy poco para que se realice lo planeado…muy poco – comentó Aizen en voz alta para que sus sirvientes le escucharan

-¿No cree que será un poco doloroso para Orihime-chan Aizen-sama? – preguntaba Ichimaru viendo al par desaparecer entre las personas con su típica sonrisa

-No digas tonterías Gin, sabes que esto es necesario para que Aizen-sama cumpla con su objetivo y si ese chico está en el camino, es lo mejor – respondió Tousen seriamente

-No te preocupes Gin, esa sería la mejor manera de realizarse aunque podría ser peor, sabes que no me gusta complicar las cosas a menos que sea necesario, es por eso que Orihime me ayudará – respondió Aizen de lo más natural posible con una sonrisa en su rostro

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-

La fiesta continuó su curso y ya era casi medianoche, los invitados se despedían del anfitrión principalmente, agradecían la invitación y adulaban el servicio que se había ofrecido. Todavía en el salón de fiestas se encontraban los 7 doctores aún platicando después de haber interrogado al par naranja, unos no creyeron las respuestas que les habían dado, otros, un poco pero al final trataron de dejar el tema de lado y divertirse.

Notando la hora, todos se despidieron de ambos pelinaranjas, Ichigo se quedada con la excusa de que esperaría a que su padre terminara y se fuera ya que Isshin todavía se encontraba comiendo, así que sin más, quedaron solos por unos momentos.

-Parece ser que tu padre disfrutó la fiesta – comentó Orihime mirando la mesa donde se encontraba la familia del chico ya que se encontraban varios platos vacíos e Isshin con un par más por la mitad

-Siempre lo hace, no sabe como comportarse como una persona decente – respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido mirando de lado ya que la escena lo avergonzaba un poco

-Pero aún así es una buena persona y muy agradable

-Si supongo…lo único que me reconforta es que no está ebrio, espero que nunca llegues a presenciarlo Inoue

-je je je…rió Orihime con una gotita resbalando por su frente – está bien

-Cambiando de tema, ¿A qué hora nos vemos mañana Inoue?

-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece a la 1 de la tarde?

-Me parece bien, entonces a esa hora vendré por ti

-¿Vendrás a recogerme Kurosaki-kun?

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres?

-No, no es eso que no quiero causarte más molestias

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que tú no me causas ninguna molestia Inoue

-Está bien, entonces te estaré esperando a esa hora – finalizó dedicándole una vez más una sonrisa

Después de que Isshin terminara de comer, la familia de Ichigo se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba éste dispuestos a retirarse.

-No puedo creer que todo lo que comiste cupiese en tu estómago viejo, en verdad que das miedo – renegó Karin molesta y cansada por haber tenido que esperar hasta que su padre terminara

-Hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades que da la vida mi querida Karin – contestó Isshin alegre

-Si pero tú te pasaste ¿no crees?

-Por favor no peleen más, toda la noche se la pasaron en eso – comentó Yuzu ya cansada porque tuvo que asumir el cargo de referee entre ellos toda la noche

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya quiero llegar a casa y poder descansar – volvió a renegar Karin dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano – Ichi-ni ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si, los estaba esperando – respondió él

-Muchas gracias por todo Orihime-chan – dijo Yuzu haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento

-Si muchas gracias – siguió Karin

-No fue nada, muchas gracias a ustedes por venir el día de hoy – respondió Orihime con una reverencia

-Bien, entonces nos vamos, espero volver a verte muy pronto – se despedía Isshin tomando una mano de la chica y la besó, cosa que causó malestar en el chico, acto seguido, Ichigo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó con tal de alejarlo de ella – I-Ichigo, oye espera ¿Por qué te pones así? Hey ¡cuidado! – seguía gritando Isshin pero Ichigo no lo escuchaba en lo más mínimo -¡Cuídate Orihime-chan! – se volteó Isshin a como pudo y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a lo que Orihime regresó el gesto aunque un poco confundida por la actitud del chico

-Yuzu, Karin, ¡vámonos! – pidió casi autoritario Ichigo

-Oigan, espérennos – decía Yuzu y Karin al unísono y detrás de ellos

Orihime se quedó mirando la escena, miraba entre divertida por como se llevaba la familia Kurosaki entre sí, era divertido ver a Isshin hacer sus locuras y como sus hijos le reclamaban, más bien, él parecía un niño y sus hijos los padres y confusa aún por la actitud de Ichigo, ya que en todo el día se había comportado de una manera muy extraña con ella y con las personas que se le acercaban a ella, específicamente hombres. Ella continuaba mirando la escena pero salió de sus pensamientos ya que en ese momento, Ichigo se volteó hacia donde se encontraba ella, no dijo nada ni hizo ninguna señal, simplemente la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en él y de nuevo volteó su mirada al frente.

Ella no se esperaba un momento como ese, ya antes había visto al chico sonreír pero ninguna como en esa ocasión, sintió esa sonrisa tan calida y sincera por lo que se sonrojó por completo, sintió como si algo hubiese llegado o tocado su corazón haciéndolo latir más fuerte así que se llevó su mano hacia su pecho como tratando de calmarlo. No sabía el porqué de esa sensación, en su mente estaba aquel pensamiento que tenía desde hace unos días acerca del chico, de lo distinto que era a los demás que había conocido antes por lo que quizás lo hacia algo especial para ella.

Se quedó en el lugar esperando hasta que se fueran pero por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, se quedó más tiempo allí hasta que alguien la sacó de los mismos.

-Orihime ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Aizen quien se le acercaba

-¿Eh? N-No, no es nada Sosuke-san

-Dime, ¿Te divertiste el día de hoy?

-Si Sosuke-san, aunque…

-¿Si?

-No, nada – prosiguió ella con una sonrisa

-Bien, ¿Qué hacías tú aquí sola?

-Estaba despidiéndome de Kurosaki-kun y su familia, ya se fueron

-Ya veo, parece ser que él y tú se están llevando muy bien

-¿E-En verdad l-lo cree? – preguntó nerviosa y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-Por supuesto que si – le contestó el hombre – será mejor que vayas y descanses, hoy fue un día muy largo para todos

-S-Si, entonces me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches Sosuke-san – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia al hombre

-Buenas noches Orihime, que descanses bien

-Igualmente – finalizó ella y se fue hacia su habitación dejando a Aizen solo

-Parece que todo va mejor de lo que pensaba, de seguir así no será difícil lograr el plan – pensaba para sí el hombre con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica en su rostro

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Un nuevo día comenzaba y se podía ver a Orihime en su habitación de un lado para otro pensando que podría vestir para esa ocasión, quería verse bien para cierto chico pelinaranja, buscaba y buscaba en su closet que ponerse, estaba muy nerviosa por la invitación que Ichigo le había hecho por lo que no pudo dormir bien y por eso, se levantó un poco tarde, en ese momento eran las 11:30 de la mañana todavía tenía bastante tiempo pero si seguía así, Ichigo iba a llegar y ella no estaría lista, así que se tranquilizó para poder pensar mejor las cosas y decidió tomar una ducha primero, eso siempre le ayudaba mucho.

Luego de la ducha, 30 minutos aproximadamente, salió del baño que se encontraba en su habitación, y ya tenia pensado que usaría ese día, se dirigió a su closet nuevamente, buscó las prendas y se vistió. En ese proceso tardó otros 30 minutos en lo que se vestía y hacia una cuidadosa selección de los accesorios que ayudarían a complementar su vestimenta. Ya eran las 12:30 pm y ella todavía se encontraba en su habitación dándose los últimos retoques, en ese momento una de las sirvientas llamó a la puerta y Orihime fue a ver que se le ofrecía.

-Lamento molestarla Orihime-sama pero el señor Aizen-sama y el joven Ulquiorra-sama la esperan en el comedor para comenzar a almorzar

-Lo siento Kaori-san pero podrías decirles que hoy no almorzaré con ellos

-¿Se siente mal Orihime-sama? – preguntó preocupada la sirvienta por tales palabras aunque lo dudaba ya que ella estaba vestida para salir

-No, estoy bien, es solo que hoy saldré con alguien y estoy terminando de vestirme

-Muy bien, entonces le daré el mensaje a Aizen-sama, con su permiso – comentó la sirvienta con una reverencia y se fue del lugar y Orihime continuó con sus cosas

Ya casi eran la 1 de la tarde e Ichigo no estaba por tardar en llegar y Orihime se echaba un ultimo vistazo para ver que todo en ella estuviese bien, en ese momento, escucho un pito sonar, se fijó por la ventana para ver si era Ichigo y en efecto, había llegado unos minutos antes ya que no quería ser impuntual – o en el fondo estaba ansioso por verla – así que Orihime tomó sus cosas, bajó las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la puerta pero una voz la detuvo.

-Orihime ¿vas a salir? – preguntó Aizen quien se encontraba en el recibidor junto con Ulquiorra al verla bajar tan rápido

-Sosuke-san, Ulquiorra-kun, hola, e-este si, v-voy a salir con Kurosaki-kun, él m-me invitó al Festival de Hanami el día de hoy

-Me da mucho gusto saber que se están llevando muy bien ustedes dos – le decía Aizen mostrando un tipo de alegría falsa - espero que se diviertan ahí, solo tengan mucho cuidado

-Muchas gracias Sosuke-san, lo tendremos

-Si ese tipo te hace algo, solo avísame Orihime y yo me encararé de él – le decía Ulquiorra, con el mismo semblante serio que lo caracterizaba pero por dentro se sentía furioso por el simple hecho de que ella saldría con él pero al menos lo disimulaba muy bien ya que llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón formando puños por esa idea

-N-No te preocupes Ulquiorra-kun, estaré bien, bueno me voy, nos vemos luego – se despidió Orihime de ambos y se fue en dirección hacia Ichigo quien se encontraba fuera del auto recostado esperando a la chica.

Estaba mirando el jardín que tenia la mansión pero cuando notó que alguien salía de la misma, dirigió su mirada hacia la persona, cuando se dio cuenta que era Orihime, se quedó mudo, se veía muy hermosa aunque estuviese vistiendo de una forma muy sencilla ya que llevaba una falda larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color café claro con zapatos de muñeca del mismo color que la falda, una blusa blanca de tirantes finos, un bolso grande de color beige y su abrigo color café oscuro que lo llevaba en la mano, de accesorios tenía puesto un collar largo de plata con un corazón y una pulsera que hacia juego con el collar y por supuesto, sus características horquillas en forma de flor que nuca podían faltar en ella.

Orihime se apresuró a llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo, cuando estuvo ya cerca de él, se sonrojó un poco al ver lo apuesto que se veía, también vestía de una forma muy sencilla, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro con una camisa de vestir negra pero las mangas las tenía recogidas a tres cuartos del brazo, con las faldas de la camisa por fuera y con los 2 primeros botones sin abrochar y zapatos de vestir cafés oscuros pero reaccionó rápido ya que no quería parecer nerviosa por la presencia del pelinaranja, así que solo lo saludó.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo se sentía un poco tonto por la forma en como la veía, se quedo un momento callado lo que preocupó a Orihime, trataba de responder pero solo decía monosílabos, nunca pensó que una chica lo pondría en una situación como esa, en su mente se regañaba a sí mismo – vamos Ichigo, no seas idiota, sólo respóndele – decía su voz interna así que trató de hacerle caso.

-H-Hola Inoue

-¿Te sientes bien Kurosaki-kun?

-Si, es solo que estaba pensando en algo, lo siento – trató de sonar lo más normal que pudo lo que funcionó

-No te preocupes, está bien – le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Te ves muy bien Inoue – dijo el chico ya compuesto

-G-Gracias Kurosaki-kun – respondió apenada mirando hacia el suelo - t-tú también t-te ves muy bien – a Ichigo, este gesto le pareció muy lindo, Orihime parecía una niña pequeña sonrojada por como había reaccionado, así que decidió que era hora de irse

-Gracias, ¿Nos vamos Inoue?

-S-Si, vamos

Después de su pequeño dialogo, Ichigo le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Orihime y le ayudó a subirse, luego se dirigió hacia el otro lado del auto, se subió, lo encendió y arrancó con dirección al festival.

En la mansión, se encontraba Aizen mirando por una ventana, miraba el auto de Ichigo desaparecer del lugar y pensaba que su plan estaba muy pero muy cerca de realizarse.

-Ya falta muy poco – dijo y luego se volvió a formar una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente quiero agradecer de forma directa a cada uno de ustedes:

**apauletta**: gracias por pasarte y comentar, me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado como va la historia por el momento, espero que los siguientes capítulos sea lo mismo.

**dany14-black8****: **pues si, pobre Orihime, sale de uno para entrar con otro XD pero eso es lo bueno, hay que tratar de dale celos a Ichigo, me da gusto que te guste, muchos aquí adoramos a Ichigo celoso, especialmente sus reacciones…lástima que se acaben las vacaciones pero no queda de otro, extrañaré tus reviews pero primero lo primero que son las obligaciones, así que suerte!

**tifavii****: **gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo, al principio no tenía pensado en incluir a Ulquiorra pero me dieron una gran idea que lo incluía, así que aquí está XD

**ladymurasaki23**: ¿Más intriga? Jojojo!¡ Parece que lo estoy logrando! , es broma XD, la verdad no tenia pensado en dejarlo con intriga pero parece ser que si salió…como lo dije antes, no tenia pensado meter al Ulquiorra en la historia, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente de pollo que tengo pero su participación fue gracias a mi amiga a la distancia Niki-Dragonail quien me la dio y así fue como surgió el triangulo, agradezco sincera y profundamente tu opinión, aunque pensés que es humilde, no sabés cuanto significó para mí, la verdad pensé que me iba descarriando del camino pero veo que no, tus palabras casi me hacen llorar, ¡muchas gracias! ¿Desanimada? Al contrario, mejor, imposible, es más, ya tengo 2 posibles intentos de Ichihime pero no los he comenzado así que tendrán más Kri kri para rato XD, espero poder leer tus historias pronto y no te preocupes, también soy novata, es mas ni siquiera me imaginaba en este lado del Internet y mírame donde quedé, con 2 intentos de historias y con 2 más en mente… ¿Quién lo diría? …así que yo también te estaré apoyando

**aiko1991****: **Hello Aiko-chan! Gracias por tu tiempo, el momento en el jardín... sinceramente a mi también me gustó mucho como quedó ya que no lo esperaba así (por eso no hay que planear las cosas XD, siempre que lo hago salen peor) pues con Ulquiorra…voy a ver como lo meto más en la historia (promesa del dedo meñique XD) 

**Sean-Raizou**: uno de los muchos que esperaba encontrarme por aquí…si, cierto, si sigue así se va a quedar hasta calvo XD, en parte esa es la idea, hay que hacerlo celoso cada vez más… de eso no hay duda, ¿Bien narrada? ¡GOOD!, errores ortográficos…inseparables compañeros de un escritor (y fieles míos), ni modo…gracias por el apoyo para los exámenes, ahora más que nunca los necesito… ya veremos que pasará con Ichigo y Ulquiorra, necesito más sazón en la historia y veré como se la agrego

**Niki-Dragonail**: lo prometido es deuda ¿No?, aquí te traigo a tu preciado Ulquiorra quien salió apenas para este capitulo, ya verás como lo haré aparecer más…espero…, gracias por pasarte y comentar, espero poder seguir manejando al personaje, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por la confianza y por la idea, espero seguir sin decepcionarte con Ulquiorra, hago lo que puedo y espero seguir así, ¡trato hecho! voy a seguir la historia a como la he llevado hasta ahora, es cierto, lo hago por diversión tanto para mi como para ustedes y así será (Kri imitando la pose del dedo pulgar de Isshin XD) 

Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer y aquellos para comentar, sus palabras me animan cada día más a seguir la historia, prometo traer el siguiente capítulo el próximo lunes si Dios me lo permite y seguiré con los que hacen falta.

Los dejo y que el ICHIHIME este siempre con ustedes!

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos mis queridos /as lectores/as, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer****:** Bleach =Tite Kubo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7**

Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban de camino hacia el lugar, había un silencio total en el auto pero no uno incómodo, cada uno estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos, Orihime en que regresaría a tan esperado festival, pensaba que haría lo mismo que hacía los años en que iba con su hermano, visitaría cada uno de los puestos, comería todo lo que pudiese, en especial, algodón de azúcar pero sobretodo, que disfrutaría el día como si fuese el último, en cambio, Ichigo pensaba todavía en lo tonto que pudo haberse visto ante la chica, quedándose viéndola como si estuviera hipnotizado, la verdad se preguntaba el por qué de esa reacción ya que nunca antes había actuado de esa manera pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, así que pensó en algo rápido para crear una conversación.

-¿Ya almorzaste Inoue?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella ya que la sacó de sus pensamientos – N-No, aún no pero estoy bien, no te preocu…- pero fue interrumpida por su estómago quien la delataba ya que no había probado bocado alguno desde el día anterior ni tampoco en la mañana por levantarse tarde y ocuparse de otras cosas - ¡GRRRR! – se escuchó por todo el auto, esto hizo que en la chica apareciera el color rojo y en Ichigo, una sonrisa

-Parece ser que te traicionaron Inoue, vayamos a un restaurante a comer algo primero ¿Está bien? – comentó Ichigo mirándola y divertido ante la situación tan vergonzosa para Orihime

-L-Lo siento p-pero en serio, e-estoy bien Kurosaki-kun – respondió apenada y con la mirada gacha

-No te preocupes, no hay problema, además, yo tampoco he comido nada

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-De acuerdo

-Bien, entonces… ¿A cuál restaurante te gustaría ir?

-Al que tú quieras – respondió más tranquila

Luego de esa situación inesperada para ella, se dirigieron a un restaurante que se encontraba de camino al lugar donde se realizaba el festival. Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora en el restaurante, después, se pusieron en marcha para seguir su trayecto. Ichigo condujo cerca de diez minutos hasta que por fin llegaron.

Ichigo estacionó su auto, salió de este y se dirigió hacia el otro lado para ayudar a Orihime a salir, extendiéndole la mano, la chica la tomó y salió.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos pasos para poder llegar hasta el parque Chidorigafuchi, que se encuentra a los alrededores del Palacio Imperial en la ciudad de Tokio, se quedaron sorprendidos por lo imponente y hermoso del lugar ya que éste, se encontraba rodeado de muchos árboles de cerezo. Orihime se encontraba muy emocionada por pisar nuevamente ese sitio ya que para ella era mágico, el tener el palacio a unos cuantos metros, los árboles coloreados de rosado que rodeaban el lago junto con un cielo azul y despejado, simplemente era un paisaje como sacado de un cuento, Ichigo se dedicaba a observar la reacción de Orihime ya que se veía como una niña, le causaba mucha gracia en ver como alguien se emocionaba tanto por un lugar así, él sabía que el lugar era impresionante, prueba de ello estaba al frente pero lo que más llamaba su atención fue esa chica pelinaranja quien se apresuraba para recorrer el lugar, por lo tanto, Ichigo también apresuro el suyo para alcanzarla.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, habían muchas mantas en el suelo con cestas para picnic, niños jugando entre ellos y otros con sus padres, otros comiendo y otros, simplemente se concentraban en disfrutar del paisaje. Luego de un gran rato (como 3 horas) dándole vueltas al lugar, nuestros pelinaranjas divisaron unas bancas vacías y se dirigieron hacia una de éstas para descansar.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso – comentó Orihime algo cansada con la vista al frente

-Es cierto

-No ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que vine – prosiguió con algo de melancolía pero Ichigo no dijo nada – es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, recuerdo que una vez cuando vine con mi hermano, me puse a llorar porque me lastimé la rodilla por huir de un insecto y Sora me colocó en una banca, era algo tonto pero en ese entonces, creía que eran las mascotas de los extraterrestres, mi hermano se rió de mí por eso pero me dijo que no todos eran malos, en ese momento, se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a la orilla del río, … - se levantó ella del lugar y se dirigió hacia la baranda de seguridad que había, imitando la acción de Sora - …extendió su mano al cielo y una libélula se posó en uno de sus dedos, parecía algo mágico, muchas veces quise intentarlo pero nunca funcionó por eso, no lo intenté más, preferí dejarlo como un hermoso recuerdo – comentó Orihime posando su mirada hacia el atardecer, Ichigo solo se dedicaba a prestarle atención pero se levantó y se le acercó a ella.

-Es un lindo recuerdo – dijo apoyándose en la baranda y ya a la par de ella también mirando el paisaje – uno de los recuerdos que tengo a solas con mi madre antes de que muriera, fue también en un festival de éstos, habíamos venido todos en familia, yo quería ver el castillo pero Yuzu y Karin estaban jugando y no querían venir, así que mi papá se ofreció a cuidarlas y mi mamá me llevó a verlo, estaba muy feliz porque ella me llevaba, al menos, creo que esa fue la única vez que mi papá hizo algo bueno por mí – finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada al frente, Orihime solo lo veía un poco triste, escuchó como Ichigo dijo que su madre estaba muerta, sentía curiosidad por saber algo más así que se atrevió a preguntar

-¿T-Tu madre está muerta Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó directamente aunque con algo de duda por preguntar algo que escuchó del mismo Ichigo

-Si, ella murió hace varios años ya, murió por salvarme – respondió con la mirada al suelo pero un poco enojado

-L-Lo siento m-mucho, no debí preguntar, lamento haberte hecho enojar – dijo ella en tono bajo y con la cabeza gacha pensado que se había molestado por la pregunta

-No, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, lamento si te hice sentir mal Inoue – le dijo mirándola ya que no tenia intenciones de hacerla sentir mal - es solo que no he podido quitarme la culpa de su muerte, es por eso

-N-No tienes porque disculparte Kurosaki-kun pero no deberías culparte de su muerte

-Pero ella murió por mi culpa, no puedo evitarlo – dijo mirando hacia otro lugar

-Pero si lo sigues haciendo, la harás sentir mal a ella, ella dio su vida por ti, porque te amaba y estoy segura que aún lo sigue haciendo ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si no lo hubiese hecho? o ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te dieras cuenta que siempre se estaría lamentando tu muerte?

-Inoue…- dijo Ichigo ante las palabras de ella

-Por eso no debes culparte más, así ella estará feliz y tú también – prosiguió Orihime posando una mano sobre la de Ichigo como dándole apoyo

-No había pensado en eso nunca, talvez tengas razón, no se como se sentiría ella si continúo haciéndolo, gracias por decírmelo Inoue – le respondió mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y presionando un poco el agarre

-No es nada – finalizó mostrándole una de sus calidas sonrisas

En ese momento una brisa suave comenzó a soplar haciendo que muchos pétalos de los cerezos volaran y unos cayeran al lago causando una imagen inolvidable, con el cielo de color naranja reflejado en parte del lago y los pétalos danzando al son del viento, Orihime volteó la mirada hacia el paisaje quedando anonadada por tal, Ichigo miraba también la escena pero de reojo miraba la expresión de la chica, en su mente se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que tenía Orihime que la hacía diferente a las otras chicas? Había estado y hablado muchas veces con Rukia, Rangiku y otras mujeres pero con ella, las cosas eran completamente distintas, siempre lograba sacarle varias sonrisas, hacerlo cambiar de opinión, divertirse y hasta él mismo notaba que ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora, se sentía mucho más tranquilo al lado de ella, después de ese pensamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente para seguir disfrutando del momento, así se quedaron viendo el atardecer hasta que éste desapareciera por completo hasta que Ichigo volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres ir a los puestos? – dijo el pelinaranja ya completamente diferente extendiéndole el brazo a Orihime

-Si, vamos – contestó ella respondiéndole el gesto

Así se fue del lugar el par pelinaranja, Orihime tomando a Ichigo del brazo, iban caminando lentamente, ya que querían disfrutar del _yozakura, _era otra escena para recordar por siempre ya que se encontraban cerezos iluminados a los lados del camino, dándole un toque romántico al momento, ambos iban en silencio para poder admirar el lugar por completo y en la mejor compañía que había: el uno para el otro.

Después de que apreciaron el paisaje, llegaron a los puestos que se extendían a los lados del camino que se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo, el lugar seguía lleno de muchas personas, unas probaban su suerte, otros su puntería, otros mejor se dedicaban a comer pero todos desfrutando el festival, nuestros pelinaranjas no iban a ser la excepción.

Se encaminaron hacia uno de los puestos para ver que ofrecían, se acercaron y vieron que era un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar, cuando Orihime lo supo, se le iluminaron los ojos ya que desde que habían llegado, estaba esperando en momento para poder disfrutar de uno, se lo comentó a Ichigo por lo que se acercaron para poder obtener el preciado dulce pero no pudieron avanzar mucho porque el lugar estaba lleno, Ichigo le dijo a Orihime que lo esperara ahí, que él lo iría a comprar, ella asintió y lo esperó, Ichigo trató de abrirse camino pero chocó con alguien que estaba frente a él.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó el chico pero se llevó tal sorpresa al ver con quien había chocado – ¡R-Renji! – exclamó sorprendido al ver a su amigo justo al frente

-¡Ichigo! – Exclamó Renji al mismo tiempo que Ichigo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó igual de sorprendido, el pelirrojo iba vestido con un kimono azul oscuro con unas líneas blancas, con sandalias y su cabello en una cola de caballo baja y un algodón en la mano

-Lo mismo te pregunto – dijo Ichigo

-Bueno, pues… - iba diciendo un poco sonrojado pero no prosiguió porque alguien lo estaba llamando, el llamado provenía de la multitud y se veía una mano alzada moviéndose de un lugar a otro para indicar donde se encontraba

-¡Renji! – se escuchó el grito pero era uno femenino y reconocible para Ichigo

-¿Rukia? – exclamó Ichigo

En ese momento, venia saliendo del pelotón la mencionada, vestía un kimono blanco con diseños dorados al igual que el _obi*_ que rodea su cintura, con sandalias y con dos algodones de azúcar en cada mano

-¡¿Ichigo? – Exclamó asombrada y algo sonrojada la pequeña de ver al pelinaranja en el lugar ya que no esperaba que la encontraran acompañada del pelirrojo - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que ustedes supongo – respondió llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza

-¿Viniste solo Ichigo? – preguntó el pelirrojo señalándolo pero en eso, se escuchó una voz femenina que llamaba al pelinaranja

-¡Kurosaki-kun! – llamó Orihime metiéndose un poco entre la multitud, lo que no sabía era que el chico no estaba solo, en eso, los tres se volvieron en dirección al llamado sorprendiendo a la pareja y en cuanto la pelinaranja llegó al lugar, también se sorprendió al verlos - ¡Rukia-san! ¡Abarai-kun!

-¿Inoue? – exclamaron al unísono Renji y Rukia al ver a la chica pero más extrañado Renji

-H-Hola – saludó nerviosa aunque no sabía porque - No sabía que estaban aquí

-Entonces ¿Ustedes dos vinieron juntos? – preguntó emocionada Rukia ya que no le conocía este lado a Ichigo, el haber invitado a una chica a salir con él

-P-Pues si –respondió Ichigo un poco nervioso

-Ya veo… te ves muy hermosa Inoue – dijo Renji con una mirada pícara para molestar a Ichigo, el cual lo notó y lo logró por lo que le hizo una mirada amenazante

-Si, es cierto – prosiguió la pequeña

-G-Gracias chicos – respondió apenada

-Y ¿A dónde te dirigías Ichigo? – preguntó Renji curioso

-¡Es cierto!, iba a comprarle un algodón de azúcar a Inoue pero me encontré con ustedes

-Si quieres te regalo éste Orihime – comentó Rukia ofreciéndole uno de los que tenia

-No es necesario Rukia-san, no te molestes – decía Orihime moviendo sus manos

-No me molesta, además, así Ichigo no tendrá que esperar a que lo atiendan, nosotros tuvimos que esperar un largo tiempo

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! – respondió Rukia ofreciéndole una vez más la golosina

-Muchas gracias Rukia-san – agradeció la chica y lo tomó

-De nada – contestó Rukia mostrándole una sonrisa

Los cuatro se encontraban en un punto muy transcurrido por las personas y decidieron dirigirse hacia otro lugar. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que Ichigo decidió irse para no "interrumpir" a la pareja.

-Será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino Inoue – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice lo cual, ella captó inmediatamente

-Esta bien – le respondió al instante

-¿Ya se van? – preguntó extrañado Renji de la repentina decisión de ambos chicos

-Si, nosotros iremos a ver los puestos – respondió Orihime comenzando a seguir a Ichigo – nos vemos luego – se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano

-Pero… - se interrumpió Rukia por Ichigo

-Además…no queremos interrumpirlos más – dijo en forma divertida, dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo con tal de cobrarse la que Renji le debía y siguiendo a Orihime – Nos vemos – se despidió más alejado

Rukia y Renji se miraron entre sí por un momento, se sonrojaron y cada quien dirigió su mirada a dirección contraria, no esperaban una respuesta así por parte del pelinaranja, Rukia ya estaba algo preocupada porque fue descubierta con Renji en el sitio, y no quería que los demás comenzaran a hacerse ideas ya que de por si, solo era una salida de amigos y Renji, buscaría la manera de cobrarse esa que Ichigo le acaba de hacer.

-¿C-Continuamos? – preguntó Renji sonrojado

-S-Si – respondió ella igual que el chico

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, se encontraban Ichigo y Orihime de camino a uno de los puestos, iban platicando sobre la pareja que habían dejado atrás.

-¿No crees que se veían tiernos los 2 juntos Kurosaki-kun? – comentaba alegre Orihime por la pareja y porque tenía su preciado algodón de azúcar

-Si, supongo que si – contestó Ichigo con la mirada a la chica – parece ser que te gusta mucho el algodón de azúcar ¿Verdad?

-Si, es mi golosina favorita, siempre la comía cuando era niña – decía mirando al algodón

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres Kurosaki-kun? – se detuvo Orihime, le ofreció y se lo acercó al rostro

-B-Bueno, solo un poco – le dijo él un poco sonrojado y dándole un pequeño mordisco

Después de eso, continuaron su camino, caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que quedaron frente a un puesto en donde se tenía que lanzar unos aros a un pequeño tubo, el dueño del puesto llamó a Ichigo.

-¡Joven! ¿No le gustaría ganar un premio para su novia? – lo dijo casi gritando estando la pareja a un par de metros del local, lo que causó que ambos pelinaranjas se sonrojaran pero aún más Ichigo ya que parecía que todo el mundo se empeñaba en juntarlos -¿Qué dice?

-D-Dime Inoue… ¿T-Te gustaría algo? – dijo Ichigo llevándose un dedo a su mejilla como si se estuviese rascando y mirando hacia otro lado

-E-Está bien – contestó apenada

En eso, Ichigo se acerco al puesto, el dueño le dijo que tenía que hacer, una vez que terminó de aclararlo, tomó los aros y se concentró, como si su vida dependiese de ello, confiaba en su puntería y los lanzó, al cabo de unos segundos, los 5 aros estaban en el tubo, se alegró de que su puntería no fallara y el dueño le dio un enorme oso de peluche de color café claro con la panza blanca y con un lazo de color rojo en el cuello, le agradeció al dueño y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Orihime, ésta sonrió al ver el nuevo amigo que Ichigo le había conseguido, en verdad que era un oso grande y hermoso.

-E-Esto es para ti – dijo el chico apenado y entregándole el peluche, en verdad que no sabía que en él existiese una parte así o que alguien lo hiciese hacer algo como eso

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun – le agradeció con una sonrisa ya que el animalito le gustaba mucho y más si venía de parte del chico

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – le dijo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado ya que el sonrojo lo tenia más marcado

-Está bien, vamos

Ambos se dispusieron a buscar un puesto de comidas, divisaron varios más adelante así que se dirigieron hasta donde éstos estaban, pidieron algo de comer, buscaron un lugar donde pudieran comer, como no habían mesas, se fueron cerca de las escaleras, tomaron asiento y cada quien comió lo suyo aunque eran 2 tazones de ramen.

-¡Esto está delicioso! – exclamó Orihime alegre por la comida

-Es cierto – respondió Ichigo llevándose un poco de fideos a la boca pero no creyó que estuvieran tan calientes - ¡AH!

-¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó preocupada por el chico

-Si, n-no te preocupes, no es nada

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si Orihime, no es nada, tranquila – le respondió él ya calmado

-¿M-Me llamaste por mi nombre? – preguntó sonrojada pero en el fondo alegre

-S-Si, creo que si…- respondió un poco nervioso – Orihime… ¿Te molestaría si te llamo por tu nombre?

-¿Eh? N-No, claro que no, no hay problema

-Me alegra saberlo porque de ser así, me gustaría que nos llamáramos por el nombre, claro si te parece bien – decía apenado pero mirándola a los ojos

-S-Si, me parece bien Kur…Ichigo-kun – respondió un poco apenada pero con una sonrisa

-Bien – la imitó él

-Este ramen tendría mejor sabor si le agregara un poco de miel o jalea de moras – decía alegre la chica pero Ichigo la volvió su mirada hacia ella para ver si estaba bromeando pero Orihime se le quedó mirando extrañada

-¿Pasa algo Ichigo-kun?

-¿Dijiste miel o jalea de moras con ramen?

-¡Si! Sabe delicioso – comentaba más alegre – acaso ¿Nunca lo has probado?

-N-No, n-nunca Orihime

-Es una lástima – dijo un poco decepcionada - algún día te daré un poco para que pruebes – siguió pero con un cambio de actitud

-G-Gracias pero no te molestes – dijo con una cara disimulada ya que no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera comer algo como eso

-No me molesta Ichigo-kun, así que un día te haré un especial de mis platillos

-E-Está bien Orihime – respondió nervioso ante tal afirmación

Continuaron platicando amenamente y disfrutando del ramen por unos cuantos minutos más, luego de eso, prosiguieron el trayecto de visitar todos los puestos que había aunque no pudieron porque en unos se encontraban muchas personas reunidas y si esperaban a que se fueran, tardarían mucho en el lugar, buscaron los puestos más llamativos y que no estuvieran muy llenos y los visitaron, habían de tratar de atrapar peces, al cual Orihime quiso ir, intentó atrapar uno pero no pudo, lo intentó varias veces pero nada, Ichigo intentó atrapar uno pero tuvo la misma suerte, igual que ella, lo intentó muchas veces pero no lograba nada, solo lograba desesperarse porque el papel siempre se rompía al contacto con el agua, en uno de esos momentos, llegó a tal extremo que colocar un pie sobre la tina en la que estaban y se arrollaba más la manga de la camisa completamente enojado y dispuesto a atrapar uno pero Orihime lo detuvo, le dijo que no era necesario con tal de que se tranquilizara ya que esa era la intención del paseo, luego de que se tranquilizó, continuaron con la travesía.

Llegaron a otro puesto, en éste exhibían una colección de muñecas antiguas, eran muy hermosas, muchos turistas les tomaban fotografías a tal colección ya que valía la pena y Orihime se les unió, aunque no llevaba cámara fotográfica, utilizó la de su celular, aprovechó a tomar unas cuantas y después, siguieron en lo suyo.

Siguieron su curso, fueron a otro de los puestos, en éste se ofrecía la suerte por lo que se encontraba el gato Maneki Neko dándoles la bienvenida, Orihime fue a probar la suya, tomó uno de los papeles que estaban en un pequeño tarro de cerámica, el que tomó era de color azul, el cual significaba el cumplimiento de sueños, se emocionó mucho porque en realidad tenía varios sueños que quería cumplir así que incitó a Ichigo a que hiciera lo mismo aunque éste no creía en esas cosas pero solo por complacerla, lo hizo, sacó un papel de color verde que indicaba seguridad en el hogar, pensó en eso por un minuto pero con solo imaginar a su padre en la casa…las palabras sobran en éste caso, simplemente lo tomó y lo guardó ignorando el mensaje por completo, se despidieron de la dueña del lugar y estaban a punto de finalizar el paseo hasta que un hombre llegó y los interrumpió.

-Disculpen, ¿No les gustaría tomarse una fotografía como recuerdo? – preguntaba el hombre con la cámara lista y apuntándolos

-Bueno, pues… - dijo Orihime mirando a Ichigo esperando a que accediera ya que a ella le parecía un bonito detalle, Ichigo la miró, Orihime tenía una cara suplicante aunque no lo hiciera notar, simplemente con la mirada de ella, ya había entendido

-¿Te gustaría Orihime? – le preguntó el chico conociendo la respuesta, solo quería confirmarla

-¿De verdad? – cuestionó ella animada

-Claro, si quieres

-Por supuesto que sí

Luego de la súplica de la chica, el hombre se colocó ya en posición para tomarla mientras que la pareja se acomodaba, los dos quedaron uno al lado del otro, Orihime con los brazos al frente tratando de sujetar al oso que estaba en el suelo y de frente con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Ichigo tenia levemente una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, una vez listos, el hombre la tomó y se la entregó a Orihime, habían salido muy bien pero…

-¿Quién se quedará con ella? - se preguntaba Orihime que la miraba triste, le gustaría quedarse con ella pero también quería que Ichigo tuviese una

-Puedes quedártela si deseas

-Pero ¿y tú?

-No te preocupes por eso

-Este…lamento interrumpirlos – dijo el hombre – pero si quieren puedo tomarles otra para el joven

-¿En verdad haría eso señor? – preguntaba Orihime emocionada

-Si, si ustedes quieren – dijo el hombre y Orihime volteando su mirada hacia Ichigo emocionada

-De acuerdo – respondió él

Así, nuevamente volvieron a la misma posición en la que estaban en la foto, el fotógrafo la tomó, la entregó y se despidió de los chicos quedando una vez más, solos.

-Fue muy amable de su parte el tomarla nuevamente

-Si, es cierto

-Me dio gusto que lo hiciera

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Bueno, es que me hubiera gustado que tuvieras una – respondió apenada

-Yo también quería una – continuó Ichigo mirando la fotografía

-¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó incrédula ante el comentario – pero entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada acerca de la fotografía?

-Porque sabía que tú la querías, fue por eso

-Pero…

-No te preocupes más por eso Orihime, ya ambos tenemos una así que ya no importa – dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo – respondió rendida

-Será mejor irnos, ya es un poco tarde y no quiero problemas con Aizen y menos causártelos a ti

-Tienes razón, vamos

Al finalizar el paseo por los alrededores del lugar, aproximadamente como a las 7:30, se dirigieron hacia el auto de Ichigo, el chico le abrió la puerta a Orihime, luego se subió, lo encendió, arrancó y se dirigió a la mansión de Aizen, había sido un largo día pero lo disfrutó como nunca, compartió momentos que creía que nunca iba a tener, sonrió más de lo normal pero lo más importante, fue que conoció más a la chica, esa chica pelinaranja que había influido mucho en él, la cual causaba un cierto interés en él, así que ya no había más que analizar, era extraño pero Ichigo había llegado a una conclusión: estaba muy interesado en Orihime Inoue.

El silencio reinó en el auto durante todo el trayecto, la verdad era que ambos estaban muy cansados por lo que prefirieron continuarlo, Ichigo condujo por unos 20 minutos hasta que llegó al lugar, estaba frente a la entrada principal pero ninguno bajaba, se quedaron unos segundos más hasta que Orihime rompió el silencio.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Ichigo-kun, me divertí mucho el día de hoy

-No fue nada, gracias a ti por darme la idea y por aceptar, yo también me divertí hoy

-Me da mucho gusto saberlo – le dijo mostrándole otra sonrisa – bueno es mejor que me baje ya, nos vemos mañana en el hospital – decía mientras tomaba al oso y sus pertenencias y abría la puerta pero Ichigo la llamó

-Orihime

-¿Si? – dijo ella pero en el momento en que volteó su mirada hacia el chico, Ichigo la tomó de la barbilla y le besó la mejilla, esto fue algo completamente inesperado para Orihime ya que no se esperaba una situación como esa, el color rojo se apoderó del rostro de la chica ya que estaba impactada por el beso, en eso Ichigo se separó y notó el carmín en ella lo que le causó un poco de gracia pero él estaba bien

-Buenas noches Orihime – dijo él lo más tranquilo, en eso Orihime reaccionó y se despidió de él

– B-Buenas n-noches Ichigo-kun – dijo y salió del auto rápidamente

Ichigo la miraba alejarse, en verdad que ella llamaba toda su atención, con solo pensar en eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se marchó del lugar con dirección a su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno hasta aquí llega este séptimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo lo hice al escribirlo, la verdad que me gustó mucho como quedó porque nunca imaginé que fuera a quedar tan…tan… ¿romántico?, no sé si esa sea la palabra pero fue lo que salió, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ^^

Algunas cosillas por aclarar:

-Yozakura: se adornan alrededor de los caminos que rodean los árboles, miles de lámparas tradicionales, dando un clima de romanticismo con las tenues luces que se reflejan sobre las flores del Sakura.

-Obi: El **obi **es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda.

-Maneki Neko: conocido como "gato de la suerte", es una popular escultura japonesa, la que se dice que trae buena suerte a su dueño, es el gato que mueve una de sus patas en señal de llamado.

Quiero agradecerles a:

**Sean-Raizou****: **pues ya viste el Hanami, espero que te haya gustado, pues es lo que intento, que reine el Ichihime XD…con el tiempo se descubrirá lo que trama Aizen e Ichigo más celoso…puede ser, quiero hacerlo más celoso pero no sé a que extremo, ahí veré…gracias por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, espero que te guste uno de los próximos n_n

**aiko1991****:** que bueno que te haya gustado, siempre trato de esmerarme lo más que puedo para que quede bien, espero también que te haya gustado el hanami, la verdad hace tiempo que tenía la idea del hanami pero no sabía como desarrollarla pero como ves, aquí está XD (que obvia ¿no?), gracias por considerarme buena, eso me anima mucho

**Niki-Dragonail****: **OK, trato XD, lo estoy logrando, trato de darle más participación a Ulquiorra, espero seguir dándole un buen manejo al personaje, ya verás como va a aparecer más…espero, Ichigo más celoso por causa de él…obvio, así será, voy a seguir pensando como lo hago más celoso por culpa de él XD, me encanta cuando lo está, por eso trato y trato y trato… Aizen…jojojo…ya verán

**Vane94..etc****: **que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que siga así, ¿Tipo Vampire Knight? Pues la verdad no sé, no he visto la serie, Ichigo y Orihime juntos, son tan lindos…tenés razón, meter a todos los personajes…pues no sé, simplemente se me ocurre una escena en la cual puedan participar aunque no tenía pensado en meter a tantos pero así salió la cosa, por eso no es bueno planear XD, las cosas no salen si se planean, gracias por lo del talento, nunca lo llegué a considerar pero es bueno tenerlo presente, ¡gracias!

**Nel:**gracias por pasarte y comentar, me alegro de que te agrade, trato de mantener el ritmo o mejorarlo, eso es gracias a sus comentarios que dejan los cuales me han servido de mucho aunque no crean…gracias por las ideas, bueno, idea ya que se me acaba de ocurrir un momento Ichihime con esa que propones y la otra idea fue gracias a vos n_n**  
**

**apauletta****:** gracias por las palabras, eso es lo que sigo intentando, cada vez sean mejor, la verdad no sé si lo son, ustedes son quienes los consideran así y si es así, espero que los próximos los sean, gracias por pasarte y comentar

**Kuchiki Kibe:**gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la historia, perdón por hacerte casi llorar XD, pues…con respecto a las actualizaciones, las hago una vez la semana o eso intento aunque tenga ya varios capítulos terminados prefiero llevarla así ya que por aquello de que me atrase, poder seguir actualizando y no dejarlos con las dudas…que bueno que te guste, eso es bueno para mi salud mental (si soy loca pero gracias a eso, salió esta historia)…Rangiku…por lo visto pensamos igual, tampoco le veo pinta de pediatra, como no sabía que cargo darle, fue de tín marín…a lo que salió así se quedó. Celos, celos…vivan los celos XD, eso intento, cada vez más. ¿Grimhime?, no, no lo he pensado y no creo que lo meta ya que no tengo algo especial para él, direccionada a favoritos, ¡SIIIIIIIIII! gracias

**ladymurasaki23: **gracias a vos por comentar y por supuesto que te apoyo, tenemos que hacerlo entre nosotros por un mundo más Ichihime…espero que las puedas tener listas pronto porque desde ya, tenés una fan tuya n_n, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, me da muuuuuuuucho gusto saber que les gusta la historia, eso me anima mucho, mucho, mucho, MUCHO!, pues ya es tiempo de que se conozcan cada vez más, es lindo y emocionante, Isshin glotón XD , me gustaría ver eso en realidad… Aizen, Aizen…pronto estará de vuelta pero por ahora, no, me da pereza sacarlo antes de tiempo, los sentimientos de Ulquiorra, parece ser que deja intriga pero eso se sabrá en el cap 9 (es que ya lo terminé y voy comenzando el 10 ^^) con respecto a las historias, si pienso hacerlas pero no sé cuando, solo espero que no se me vayan las ideas

**nypsy:** gracias a vos también por tomarte un tiempo, la verdad me agrada mucho saberlo, pues Tatsuki… simplemente no se me ocurrió meterla, no sé porque pero se me fue…muy pronto verán o sabrán sobre sus sentimientos…me has dejado pensando en una cosa que no había pensado…gracias por eso

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y a los que comentan, espero ver sus reviews.

Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hoooola a todos!

Nuevamente les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Bleach = Tite Kubo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

El sol se filtraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación de Orihime, impactando directamente en la cara de ella despertándola poco a poco y antes de lo habitual porque faltaba media hora para ello, lo que le causó malestar ya que no quería levantarse porque no había podido conciliar el sueño en buena parte de la noche por estar pensando en el beso que Ichigo le había dado en señal de despedida, pensaba que como la relación de amigos iba cada vez mejor, no era de extrañarse de un simple beso de ese tipo pero aún así, no dejó de pensar en ello.

Se levantó y ya que faltaba poco para que el despertador sonara, prefirió ir a darse un buen baño, luego de que se tomara su tiempo, salió envuelta en un paño, tanto su cuerpo como cabeza, se dirigió a su closet a ver que podía ponerse para ir a trabajar, esta vez no se complicó mucho la existencia y optó por un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos de tacón negros y una blusa color fucsia con un bordado a un lado a lo largo de toda la blusa, una pulsera fina de oro junto con unos aretes que hacían juego y por su puesto, sus inolvidables horquillas.

Parecía ser que los pensamientos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se iban de su cabeza porque se podía notar en la expresión de la chica ya que no prestaba atención en lo que hacía ni en la hora ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para tomar su desayuno, así que bajó, se dirigió al comedor el cual estaba siendo ocupado por Aizen y por Ulquiorra, quienes ya habían comenzado sin ella, cuando lo notó, se apresuró a tomar asiento sin antes dar los buenos días.

-Buenos días Sosuke-san, Ulquiorra-kun

-Buenos días Orihime – saludó Aizen normalmente

-Buenos días – esta vez fue la oportunidad del chico con su habitual seriedad

-Se te hizo un poco tarde – comentó Aizen antes de darle un sorbo a su taza con café

-Si, e-es que no pude dormir bien anoche, si, eso, jejeje – respondió rápidamente la chica mientras se servía un par de tostadas

-Ya lo notamos – dijo inmutable Ulquiorra imitando a Aizen

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Ulquiorra-kun? – preguntó extrañada ante el comentario

-Lo dice por tu blusa Orihime – contestó Aizen mirando a la chica divertido

-¿Mi blusa? – Repitió igual de confusa que antes - ¿Qué tiene mi blusa?

-Mírala – dijo seriamente Ulquiorra sin quitarle la vista de encima al igual que Aizen, en eso, Orihime se mira su blusa y se da cuenta de que se la había puesto al revés lo cual causó que se sonrojara por completo, en un momento así, se hubieran puesto a pensar que eso le pasa a cualquiera pero en el caso de Orihime, eso sucedía cuando ella se ponía a recordar alguna escena o situación en la que se viera comprometida, ya Aizen y Ulquiorra conocían esa parte de ella, no por nada, Ulquiorra había asumido el papel de "hermano mayor" ya que él, al haber estado tanto tiempo a su lado, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y ya la había visto con un par de reacciones como esa anteriormente y Aizen, el de padre.

-Y dinos Orihime… ¿Se la pasaron bien ayer en su paseo? – preguntó nuevamente Aizen con una sonrisa en su rostro

-S-S-Si, b-bien Sosuke-san

-Me da gusto escucharlo – comentó Aizen dándole el último sorbo a su taza

-G-Gracias

-Será mejor que te des prisa o llegaremos tarde al hospital – continuó poniéndose

-Si, solo termino con esto y ¡listo!

-Y con tu blusa – prosiguió Ulquiorra todavía desayunando

-E-es cierto, jejeje…

-Te estaré esperando en el auto – dijo para dirigirse a su estudio a recoger unos papeles y su maletín para luego encontrarse en el lugar acordado

Orihime continuó con su desayuno, trataba de darse prisa para que no se le hiciera tarde.

-Es cierto, tengo que llevar mi auto al mecánico – comentaba la chica para si pero Ulquiorra escuchó

-¿No lo has llevado aún? – le seguía la conversación a Orihime

-No aún no, se me había olvidado

-No tienes remedio Orihime

-No digas eso Ulquiorra-kun – reclamaba la pelinaranja inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña

-Iré a recogerte esta tarde

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes como regresarte?

-No pero no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi, no te preocupes por eso Ulquiorra-kun, no quiero molestarte – respondía Orihime moviendo sus manos

-No es molestia Orihime

-De acuerdo, parece ser que no tengo mas opción, te estaré esperando donde siempre – lo dijo Orihime levantándose de su lugar para ir en busca de sus cosas y de acomodarse su blusa

- Bien – dijo viéndola salir del comedor – Así aprovechare para dejarle en claro una cosa a Kurosaki Ichigo – pensaba para sí

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya en el hospital, después de la inauguración, el edificio nuevo ya estaba siendo utilizado por varios colaboradores del mismo, se veía a mucho personal, especialmente de enfermería ir de un lado a otro. Eran pasadas de las 10 de la mañana y se veía a Ichigo en uno de los pasillos, se dirigía hacia el consultorio de Sado para ver si tenía unos papeles que él necesitaba y luego a la reunión que se había acordado para los doctores de medicina interna, él también había estado dándole vueltas al asunto del beso, en un principio, pensaba que había actuado de esa manera solo por impulso pero luego de un análisis exhaustivo de la situación, sabía que solo había actuado porque lo deseaba. Iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos pero algo o más bien alguien los alejó de ellos, si, nada más y nada menos que Orihime quien salía de la oficina de Yoruichi porque le fue a dejarle unos resultados que ella le había pedido a la pelinaranja pero Orihime no lo había visto porque siguió su camino, en eso Ichigo se apresuró para "saludarla".

-Orihime – llamó el chico a la pelinaranja

-¿Eh? – exclamó ella al escuchar su nombre y al voltear a ver al chico, se sonrojó un poco ya que la escena se le vino rápido a la mente –I-Ichigo-kun

-Buenos días Orihime – saludó Ichigo ya en frente de ella

-B-Buenos días Ichigo-kun – respondió con un poco de rubor en el rostro

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él al notar el nerviosismo de ella

-N-No, nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Talvez porque te vez un poco nerviosa

-No es nada, es solo que no te esperaba por este lugar

-Bueno es que fui a pedirle unos papeles a Chad

-¿Chad?

-Si bueno, en realidad es Sado pero acostumbro a llamarlo así

-No lo sabía

-Y ¿Tú?

-Vine a dejarle unos papeles a Yoruichi-san, son los resultados de uno de los pacientes

- Ya veo…- comentaba Orihime pero en eso, se escuchó un grito por el pasillo llamando a Ichigo

-¡ICHIGOOO! – gritaba una voz femenina que lo llamaba, claro, él ya conocía esa voz así que se giró para verla pero no pudo porque esa persona se le lanzó encima por la espalda para abrazarlo logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo y dejando a Orihime un poco asustada

-Ichigo, por fin te encuentro – decía la chica todavía encima de él – te he estado buscando por todas partes, te extrañé mucho

-¿N-Nell? ¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó extrañado por tan repentina aparición

-Bueno, vine a buscarte y decirte que regresé – respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella era una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, de cabello largo y de color verde, ojos de color café claro con una cicatriz por encima de la nariz que atraviesa su rostro de lado a lado, de un cuerpo bien formado

-Si, ya me dí cuenta pero ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Volví el sábado, quería darte la sorpresa ayer, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y pero no estabas, te esperé por un largo rato pero aún así no llegaste ¿Dónde estabas Ichigo?

-Bueno, pues… - dijo Ichigo girando su rostro seguido de Nell, hacia donde se encontraba Orihime, la cual estaba con un poco seria mirando hacia un lado, el chico en eso, se acordó de la posición en la que estaban y rápidamente reaccionó y trató de ponerse en pie

-Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Orihime seria comenzando a caminar pero Ichigo la llamó antes

-Orihime, espera – dijo tanto él ya en pie como Nell y Orihime deteniendo su paso girándose hacia él – quiero presentarte a alguien – continuó él haciéndose a un lado para que quedaran en frente - ella es Neliel Tu Oderschvank, mi prima, Nell, ella es Inoue Orihime

-¿P-Prima? – se cuestionaba Orihime mentalmente ya que el apellido de la chica era completamente diferente al de Ichigo, le parecía mas bien, extranjero

-Hola, mucho gusto Orihime-san – se presentó ella mostrándole una cálida sonrisa estrechándole la mano

-Hola, el gusto es mío Oder…Oder… ¿Neliel-san? – dijo ella quien comenzaba a enredarse con el apellido de la chica ya que era un poco complicado y respondiendo el gesto

-Puedes llamarme Nell, es mas de confianza

-De acuerdo Nell-san

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto antes

-No, en realidad hace poco comencé a trabajar

En eso, una voz llamaba por los parlantes a Orihime pero ésta, ni cuenta se dio por estar conversando con su nueva amiga

_Doctora Inoue Orihime, favor presentarse en Pediatría 1, Doctora Inoue Orihime, favor presentarse en Pediatría 1_

-Oigan – llamaba Ichigo quien se sentía fuera de lugar

-Y ¿Qué puesto desempeñas? – comenzaba a cuestionarla Nell, ambas ignorando a Ichigo por completo

-Soy pediatra y ¿Tú?

-Yo soy la asistente de Aizen-sama

-¿La asistente de Sosuke-san?

-Oigan… - volvió a decir Ichigo esta vez con una vena resaltándose en la frente

-¿Sosuke-san? Acaso ¿lo conoces?

-S-Si, si lo conozco

-¿Eres familia de él?

-No exactamente, es una historia larga de contar

-¡OIGAN! – gritó Ichigo ya desesperado a lo cual, varias personas se le quedaron mirando y el par de chicas se asustaron un poco ya que la conversación se había tornado amena para ambas, se giraron y lo vieron un poco colorado

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo-kun? – preguntó Orihime preocupada por el chico

-¿Estás bien Ichigo? – siguió Nell quien notó al chico colorado por el grito

-Si, estoy bien – respondió un poco calmado – es solo que este no es lugar para ponerse a hablar – dirigiendo su mirada hacia uno de los enfermeros que empujaba una silla de ruedas con una anciana en ella quien se había detenido esperando a que las chicas le dieran campo pero no lo hacían hasta que Ichigo les dijo, luego de que notaron al enfermero, se hicieron a un lado del pasillo y se disculparon con él y con la anciana

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estábamos en medio del pasillo Ichigo? – reclamaba Nell

-¿Talvez porque no me ponían atención? – respondió en tono sarcástico

-Lo sentimos Ichigo-kun – continuó Orihime – es que nos concentramos mucho en la conversación

-No te preocupes Orihime – dijo ya tranquilo y sereno mirándola a los ojos - es hora de irnos Nell

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – preguntó ella confusa

-A la reunión

-¿Reunión? ¿Cuál reunión? – esta vez fue la oportunidad de Orihime de preguntar ya que no sabía que había una reunión

-Es una reunión para los de Medicina Interna

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo ahí? – reclamaba Nell ya que ella no correspondía a esa área de forma directa, simplemente era la asistente de Aizen

-Que Aizen como jefe del área estará ahí y tú eres su asistente ¿No se supone que tienes que estar donde él está? – comentó Ichigo en un tono serio y seco pero eso no le molestaba a Nell ya que él solía ser así con todo el mundo por lo general a excepción de cierta chica

-Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado – decía un poco apenada

-Además…te han estado llamando por los parlantes Orihime

-¿A mí? – preguntó incrédula ya que no había escuchado que la estuvieran llamando

-Si pero no escuchabas porque estabas hablando con Nell – prosiguió Ichigo cambiando su tono a uno más suave lo que extraño un poco o más bien, mucho a Nell, en eso se escucha nuevamente una voz por los parlantes:

_Doctora Inoue Orihime, favor presentarse en Pediatría 1, Doctora Inoue Orihime, favor presentarse en Pediatría 1_

-¿Lo ves? – decía Ichigo como afirmando lo dicho

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Ichigo-kun, Nell-san – se despedía la chica dirigiéndose al lugar donde requerían de su presencia, dejando solos a Ichigo y a Nell

-Y ¿bien? ¿Qué fue eso Ichigo? – preguntaba Nell en un tono un poco divertido al notar el cambio de voz de Ichigo hacia Orihime

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó un poco confuso por la pregunta

-No te hagas Ichigo, ¿Crees que no lo noté?

-¿Notar qué?

-Tu cambio de voz para con ella – diciendo esto, Ichigo comenzaba a ponerse rojo por tal afirmación

-N-No se de que hablas – respondió comenzando a caminar para que ella no notara su sonrojo y no le hiciera preguntas

-Vamos Ichigo, ¡cuéntame! – salió Nell detrás de Ichigo y diciendo en voz alta

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Eran ya las 12:30 del medio día, hora en la que muchos iban a comer su preciado y sagrado almuerzo, en el comedor del hospital, un espacio grande, pintado de color beige con el piso de cerámica café, dando un contraste muy bonito al lugar, con varias mesas dispersas y de un tamaño considerable, en una de ellas, se encontraban Rukia y Rangiku quienes comenzaban a probar bocado de sus almuerzos.

-¡Esto está delicioso! –exclamaba Rangiku con la boca llena

-Cierra la boca Rangiku, eso es asqueroso – regañaba Rukia la acción de su amiga

-No molestes Rukia – respondió ella todavía con la boca llena

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?

-Si pero no me importa, tengo que disfrutar de esto

-No tienes remedio – comentaba molesta, en eso, se ve a Nell con su bandeja buscando un lugar en donde sentarse ya que todo el lugar estaba lleno, Rukia se sorprende al verla ya que no sabia que estaba de regreso, se levanta de su silla y la llama - ¡Nell! ¡Por aquí! – gritaba la pequeña moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para que la peliverde la viera y Rangiku extrañada del llamado de su amiga ya que tampoco sabía del regreso de la chica pero mas que todo, el reaccionar de Rukia ya que varios se le quedaron mirando.

-Y yo soy la que no tiene modales…- dijo Rangiku pero por su comentario se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de la pequeña

-¡Hola chicas! Ha pasado algo de tiempo – decía Nell ya en frente de ellas

-¡Neeell! – gritaba Rangiku poniéndose en pie para ir a abrazar a su vieja amiga

-H-Hola Rangiku – saludaba ella tratando de no perder el equilibrio ya que la rubia se el había lanzado encima para abrazarla

-¡Nell! ¿Cuándo regresaste? – preguntaba Rukia en un tono completamente al que había empleado con Rangiku

-Si ¿Cuándo? – repitió Rangiku ya zafada del abrazo

-Bueno, regresé el sábado en la tarde

-Y ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que llegabas ese día? – reclamaba Rukia

-Quería darles una sorpresa pero no pude, no había nadie en el hospital

-Es que ese día fue la inauguración y todo el personal asistió – decía Rangiku de vuelta con su almuerzo y con la boca llena

-¿Inauguración? Me hubiera gustado ir – decía Nell en tono triste

-Por eso te dije, si nos hubieras avisado, hubieras asistido también – comentaba Rukia

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo? – preguntaba Nell jugando con su comida

-Que te puedo decir… - decía nuevamente Rangiku con la boca llena

-¿No puedes dejar de comer por un momento Rangiku? – seguía reclamando Rukia por los modales de su amiga

-No – respondió secamente la rubia dejando a Nell con una gotita en su frente por el espectáculo que sus 2 amigas le brindaban

-Ustedes no cambian ¿verdad? – Comentaba Nell – y ¿bien?

-Y ¿bien qué? - repitió Rukia

-La fiesta ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Digamos que… interesante – le respondió Rangiku sin comida en su boca

-¿Interesante? ¿Por qué lo dicen? – preguntaba confusa la chica peliverde

-Por Ichigo – contestó Rukia divertida

-¿Qué le pasó? – cuestionaba preocupada Nell

-No te preocupes, no le pasó nada – decía Rangiku moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

-¿Entonces?

-Es porque últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Orihime - comenzaba a decir Rukia pero en eso, divisó una larga cabellera anaranjada con una bandeja con almuerzo buscando un lugar pero en su búsqueda, Orihime se encontró con unas caras conocidas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban esperando que la dejasen comer junto con ellas

-¿Orihime? – preguntaba Nell nuevamente confusa

-Si la chica nueva de la cual Ichigo no se despega – respondía en forma divertida Rangiku

-¿En serio?

-Si, es más, ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas? – prosiguió Rukia dirigiendo su mirada a al pelinaranja

-Hola chicas, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? – preguntaba nerviosa Orihime

-Por supuesto que puedes – respondía Rangiku señalándole la silla de la par

-Gracias – agradeció ella pero notó que alguien más estaba ahí - ¿Nell-san?

-Hola –respondió la mencionada

-¿Se conocen? – preguntaron al unísono Rukia y Rangiku

-Si nos conocimos hoy – comentó Nell – Ichigo nos presentó

-¿Ichigo? – cuestionó Rukia

-Si, él estaba hablando con Orihime-san – volvió a decir Nell

-¿Lo ves? – comentaba Rangiku afirmando el comentario

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntaba Orihime confusa

-De Ichigo y de ti – respondía Rangiku apoyada en la mesa y a la vez sostenía el tenedor que utilizó para señalarla

-¿Eh? – exclamó la pelinaranja roja por el comentario

-¿Entonces es cierto que Ichigo y tú están juntos? – preguntó emocionada Nell mirando a Orihime con estrellas en sus ojos

-P-P-Pero ¿q-qué dices N-Nell-san?

-Vamos Orihime, admítelo – continuaba molestando Rukia – o ¿Vas a negar que ya salieron juntos?

-B-Bueno, e-este…

-¿Ya salieron ustedes dos? – continuó interrogando Rangiku acercándose más a la chica

-S-Si

-Y ¿Qué esperas para contárnoslo? A ver, empieza – amenazaba Rukia imitando a la rubia, con el tenedor en su mano

-Por favor Orihime-san, cuéntanos ¿Si? – rogaba Nell ya que no podía creer que el Ichigo que ella conocía fuera el mismo del que estaban hablando – empieza desde el principio, quiero saberlo todo

-Empieza – dijeron al unísono Rukia y Rangiku de forma amenazante

-E-E-Es…Está bien – dijo a lo último la chica ya que sentía la mirada encima de las 2 amigas y la mirada emocionada de Nell

Así dio inicio a la narración de Orihime quien se vio obligada por ese par más que todo, mientras que Nell prestaba mucha atención ya que no quería perderse detalle alguno, cada vez que Orihime continuaba, Nell se sorprendía más, por mas que lo escuchara de la boca de la chica, le costaba creer que Ichigo llegara a comportarse de esa manera ya que bien lo conocía desde pequeña quien compartió mucho de su infancia con el pelinaranja y sabía como era el comportamiento del chico, por lo general, era un poco frío y malhumorado pero ahora veía que tenia ese lado dulce y tranquilo muy pero muy bien escondido.

-Y eso fue todo – finalizó Orihime con rubor en sus mejillas y con la cabeza gacha tratando de esconderlo, claro que omitió ciertos detalles como el que se encontró con Rukia y Renji en el lugar y por supuesto, el beso en la mejilla porque no quería que la molestaran con algo como eso y además que volvió a pensar que solo era un acto de amistad

-¿Estás segura de que fue todo? – cuestionaba Rukia entrecerrando sus ojos de forma maliciosa

-S-Si, es t-todo

-¡Que romántico! –Exclamaba Nell nuevamente con sus ojos con estrellas y sus manos juntas a nivel del pecho – la primera cita en un Hanami, los cerezos, viendo el atardecer juntos, el yozakura… ¡que hermoso!…vaya que Ichigo puede llegar a sorprendernos

-La verdad que si, quien lo diría que Ichigo fuera todo un Romeo – comentaba Rangiku dándole un codazo suave a Orihime junto con una mirada pícara

-P-Por favor, no le vayan a decir que yo les conté – pedía Orihime ya que no quería que le reclamara algo después

-No te preocupes, no le diremos nada… – respondió Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro –…que lo comprometa

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula a sus palabras

-No le hagas caso Orihime-san, no diremos nada, te lo prometemos – la confortaba Nell con una sonrisa - ¿Verdad? – ahora con una mirada seria

-S-Si, l-lo prometemos – dijeron las 2 chicas al notar el cambio de tono por parte de la peliverde ya que a veces podía manejarse un humor que nadie quisiera presenciar

-Gracias – agradeció Orihime con una gotita en su frente al notar también el cambio de tono

-B-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa – decía Rukia

-Si, no es justo que solo yo hable de mi salida con Ichigo-kun… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como te fue ayer con Abarai-kun…Rukia-san? – comentaba ahora Orihime con una sonrisa tratando de cobrarse la que le hizo Rukia, dejando a esta perpleja ya que no esperaba que Orihime le pagara con la misma moneda

-¿E-EH? – casi lo gritó la pequeña

-¿A sí? – cuestionaba Nell mirándola divertida de la situación

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos R-u-k-i-a? –reclamaba Rangiku por no haberles contado sobre ese acontecimiento

-B-Bueno…e-este…yo…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de la hora del almuerzo, las 4 amigas se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo no sin antes molestar a Rukia principalmente por lo sucedido con Renji en el festival, mientras que ella se hacía una nota mental de no volver a descubrir a Orihime (a menos que fuera necesario) ante las otras 2 chicas ya que no conocía ese lado vengador de Orihime y considerando que si la pelinaranja se lo proponía, podía ser…peligrosa hasta cierto punto.

Por otro lado, se veía a Aizen en uno de los pasillos caminado, con un aire de superioridad ya que todo aquel que se cruzaba con él, se hacía a un lado del pasillo para darle las buenas tardes junto con una reverencia y él, devolvía el saludo de manera indiferente.

Después de que caminó unos cuantos pasillos más, por fin llegó a su destino: el laboratorio al que solo él tenía acceso, abrió la puerta con una tarjeta de identificación y entró. Ahí adentro se encontraba un grupo de científicos haciendo cada quien lo suyo pero en especial, se veía a uno dando órdenes con un par de tubos de ensayo en sus mano, era un hombre con un traje negro y con su gabacha de doctor, con una especie de sombrero alargado que de lo puso de lado, de piel blanca y con una especie de máscara en su cara, de nombre Mayuri Kurotsuchi y detrás de él, una mujer morena, de cabello rubio, con el traje que llevan los hombres de Aizen y con parte de su rostro cubierto por el mismo traje, de nombre Halibel Tia, quien llevaba en sus manos unos cuantos papeles. En eso, Aizen se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Mayuri y su asistente.

-Buenas tardes Mayuri – saluda Aizen con una sonrisa, de esas en las que se puede ver que trama algo

-Buenas tardes Aizen-sama – saludó Halibel haciendo una reverencia

-Ah, pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – Respondió Mayuri volteando su mirada hacia el castaño – hacía tiempo que no te pasabas desde aquella vez

-Lo sé, he tenido que encargarme de ciertos asuntos, ¿Cómo va lo que te pedí?

-Aquí están – responde Mayuri enseñándole los tubos de ensayo que cargaba

-Y ¿funcionan?

-¿Con quien crees que estás hablando Aizen? – Responde Mayuri de mala gana por el comentario - Por supuesto que si, ya los probamos en varios "conejillos de indias" y funcionan perfectamente

-Ya veo…pues espero que no me decepciones – comentó en el momento en que los tomaba y veía, estaban llenos de una sustancia verde y otra casi transparente - ¿Hay algo que deba saber de esto? – preguntaba mientras guardaba los tubos en el bolsillo de su gabacha

-No, nada en especial, lo hice como me lo ordenó – respondía moviendo su mano es señal de desinterés

-Muy bien, me voy entonces – dijo en el momento en que se disponía abrir la puerta, la abrió, salió y se dirigía a su oficina a pensar en como ponerlos en uso – esto me facilitará mucho más las cosas – pensaba para sí Aizen nuevamente con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, por ahora es todo, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirlo, ahora paso a agradecerles a:

**dany14-black8****: **me alegra mucho saber que te gustó, tranquila que no tengo pensado matar a sexy-Ichigo, sino…adiós Ichihime XD, beshito! Siiiiiiiii! Me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma pero lo ví mejor así…por ahora XD, estoy segura que más de una quería un besote de parte de él, al menos yo si, voy a tener en cuenta la proposición, muchos la queremos, espero más adelante me salga la escena del beshote XD

**nypsy****:** ¿de verdad te pareció divertido? …¡lo logré! Siiiiiii! , pues…Aizen…intenta algo pero lo sabrán más adelante, no sé dentro de cuanto pero mááááás adelante XD, también lo veo algo raro a como me salió la familia pero me gustó, gracias por pasarte y comentar ^^

**Sean-Raizou****: **¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! ¡YAY!, esperaba que quedara así, por eso estoy muy contenta con el resultado, la escena RenRuki, fue algo pequeña pero los metí porque me acordé de vos que me los habías pedido y hasta ahora tuvieron su oportunidad, gracias por considerarlo uno de los mejores capítulos y pues…ya era hora de al menos un besito

**Vane94..etc****:** gracias por dedicarle el tiempo de estudio al fic, ya es la segunda vez que me lo dicen, prefieren leer que estudiar, lo recomiendo porque lo hago todo el tiempo (que mala influencia soy XD), OK, quedará en mi conciencia ^^, ya que Tite no lo hace en el anime, lo hago yo en la mente, todos desearíamos ver a la pareja junta en el anime, mataría por eso, Ichigo va a seguir así y quien sabe si hasta peor, así que tranquila n_n

**ladymurasaki23****:** gracias por tus palabras, siempre me animan mucho, traté de hacerla lo mejor posible, metiendo algo de romance y por supuesto, comedia, ¿en verdad pensás que esta escena es para recordar? T_T, nunca me habían dicho algo así, GRACIAS, por supuesto que va a influir más en ellos,…espero, no vas a ver que si ^^

**.**

Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer y a aquellos en comentar, realmente sus comentarios me animan y motivan montones, además, me sirven para darle nuevas situaciones a la historia, gracias a eso, ha salido como va y espero que siga así.

Sin más que decir, los dejo hasta la próxima actualización y que el ¡Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, nuevamente aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

Bleach ni Ichigo lamentablemente no me pertenecen pero si el 100% de la historia, solo utilizo a los personajes para entretenerme y a ustedes un rato.

* * *

**9 **

Faltaban poco para las 4 de la tarde, hora de salida y en eso, se encontraba Orihime dirigiéndose a su consultorio para dejar los papeles que cargaba, alistar parte del trabajo del día siguiente y finalmente recoger sus cosas e irse a su casa en compañía de Ulquiorra, seguía su camino y se encontró con una palmera roja a la distancia, apuró su paso para alcanzarla y saludar.

-Hola Abarai-kun - saludó de forma alegre ya al lado del chico

-Oh, hola Inoue – respondió Renji mirándola - no te ví en todo el día ¿tuviste mucho trabajo?

-No, no mucho y ¿tú?

-Pues si, la verdad un poco cansado ya que tuve que atender a unos pacientes que son un poco tercos, no aceptan indicaciones médicas y luego se quejan de que tienen más problemas que antes

-No me quiero imaginar cuanto tiempo tuviste que lidiar con ellos je jeje – comentaba la chica con una gota en su frente

-No lo hagas mejor, tienes suerte de que trabajas con niños, nada más le das indicaciones a sus padres y listo

-No es solo eso, a veces también es difícil aunque sean solo niños

-Si tú lo dices… ¿vas de salida?

-Si ya casi, nada mas dejo estos papeles, alisto unos cuantos y puedo irme

-Que suerte tienes Inoue, yo tengo que quedarme una hora más – decía el pelirrojo un tanto desanimado como si estuviera derrotado

-Pero ya verás que en menos de lo que imaginas ya estarás saliendo, además a esta hora no hay mucho que hacer – trataba de animarle Orihime

-Si, es cierto, lo bueno es que ya no tengo que atender a nadie más, solo tengo que revisar unos estudios de unos pacientes y dar un dictamen

-¿Lo ves? No es mucho hasta puede que salgas antes de la hora

-Eso espero porque siento que voy a estallar si me quedo más de la cuenta – comentaba Renji desesperado tomándose de su cabello como si fuera un desquiciado

-Tranquilízate o en verdad te quedaras más de la cuenta pero hospitalizado – decía preocupada la chica al ver el estado de su amigo

-Tienes razón, lo siento

-Lo que necesitas es tomarte unas vacaciones y descansar, estás muy tenso por todo el trabajo que has tenido

-Será mejor que las pida antes de que me vuelva loco

-Si es lo mejor – continuaba Orihime con la mirada al frente – pensé que con la salida de ayer con Rukia-san estarías más tranquilo – sacó directamente Orihime el tema haciendo que Renji se tensara más de la cuenta

-¿E-Eh? ¿P-Porqué l-lo dices Inoue? – respondía nervioso y mirando hacia un lado tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le apareció en la cara

-Porque fue un lindo día, fuiste de paseo con ella, supongo que se la pasaron muy bien ustedes dos y disfrutaron el festival, por eso

-Talvez para ti

-¿Por qué?

-Aún no conoces bien a Rukia, no sabes como se pone si no se cumplen sus caprichos y ayer no se cumplieron unos cuantos, así que se puso un tanto molesta por ello

-Ya veo…

-Y por eso terminé un poco más estresado

-Y entonces ¿Por qué fuiste?

-Porque me obligó a ir con ella ya que su hermano no podía acompañarla

-¿Te obligó?

-Si, dijo que si no la acompañaba, divulgaría un secreto del que solo ella sabe, así que no tuve de otra

-Vaya, Rukia-san puede ser peligrosa por lo que veo

-Y mucho, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Talvez en el fondo si quería acompañarla – dijo con la mirada al frente, las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara lo que causó que Orihime lo volteara a ver con una mirada un tanto tierna

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿estás enamorado de Rukia-san?

-B-B-Bueno… es-este… yo… - tartamudeaba Renji haciéndole competencia a su cabello

-Supongo que eso lo dice todo pero me da gusto saberlo

-P-Pero no se lo vayas a decir, no quiero que se burle de mí

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada, además, no creo que se burle de ti, no hay motivo para hacerlo

-Quien sabe si lo haría o no

-¿Sabes? Ustedes 2 harían una linda pareja

-¿Tu crees? – preguntó Renji volteando su mirada hacia ella y sonrojado

-Por supuesto, los dos se llevan muy bien

-¿Llevarnos bien significa golpes y gritos?

-En ciertos casos, si

-Me gustaría que fuera diferente, aunque no parezca, ella sabe como dar un buen derechazo

-Es su forma de decir que te quiere

-Puede demostrarlo de otra forma ¿No crees?

-Si pero ¿Por qué no le dices como te sientes? Eso podría cambiar las cosas

-No creo que sea el momento para ello

-¿Cuándo sería entonces?

-No lo sé, prefiero llevar las cosas como van hasta el momento y no arruinar nuestra amistad

-Lo que debes hacer es acercarte más a ella y tratarla un poco diferente talvez lo note y ella haga lo mismo

-Puede ser, voy a intentarlo y esperaré el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro en señal de que se sentía mejor

-¡Así se habla! Y si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo para ello – exclamaba la chica dándole una palmada en la espalda como signo de apoyo

-G-Gracias

-No tienes porque agradecer – dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa, su conversación se había vuelto tan amena que no se dieron cuenta del trayecto, Orihime había llegado a su consultorio – bueno, te dejo para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer Abarai-kun

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego y nuevamente te agradezco el apoyo Inoue

-No fue nada, nos vemos – se despidió ella, entró a su consultorio e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para irse, pensaba que ya Ulquiorra debería estarla esperando afuera, siempre que él la recogía, estaba antes de tiempo, por eso la suposición así que se dio prisa, tomó sus cosas, salió del lugar no sin antes encontrarse con alguien.

-Ichigo-kun

-Hola Orihime, ¿ya te vas?

-Si hace rato que lo esperaba y tú, ¿también te vas?

-Si, por suerte terminé antes de lo previsto lo que tenía que hacer

-Que bueno – dijo con una sonrisa

-Orihime… ya que vas de salida ¿no te gustaría ir por un helado o algo? – preguntó el chico sonrojado y con su típica señal de nerviosismo: la mano detrás de su cabeza

-T-Te agradezco mucho la oferta Ichigo-kun pero hoy no puedo

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque… - comenzaba a responder pero una voz la interrumpió

-Porque ella se va conmigo – respondió Ulquiorra de manera inmutable quien había escuchado la conversación de la pareja y se les acercaba

-¿Es cierto Orihime? – preguntó Ichigo serio mirando al ojiverde

-S-Si, él vino a recogerme ya que mi auto tiene algunos problemas

-Ya veo…

-¡Ah! Es cierto – comentó ella – olvidé los papeles que Yoruichi-san me pidió, en seguida regreso – dijo ella entrando de nuevo a su consultorio en busca de los papeles – por favor no se vayan a pelear – dijo esto y la puerta se cerró dejando al par de celosos afuera

-Esperaba verte por aquí Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo seriamente Ulquiorra sin quitarle esa mirada penetrante al pelinaranja

-¿A si? Y ¿puedo saber para qué? – contestó Ichigo secamente

-Para decirte que te alejes de Orihime por las buenas

-¿Y porque debería?

-Porque te conviene

-O sino ¿qué?

-Yo mismo me encargaré de eso y créeme, habrás preferido haberlo hecho cuando te lo advertí

-Pues no te tengo miedo y no pienso alejarme de ella solo porque un mimo celoso me lo dice

-Eso lo veremos

-No pienso dejarte el camino a la libre, ella me interesa y mucho, si tengo que enfrentarme a ti por ella, no dudes de que lo haré las veces que sea necesario ¿me escuchaste?

-Muy bien, solo atente a las consecuencias Kurosaki Ichigo ya que a mi también me interesa más de lo que piensas - dijo Ulquiorra con sus manos en los bolsillos en forma de puños ya que no quería verse enojado en frente de su rival, en eso, sale la pelinaranja con unos cuantos papeles en su mano.

-Lamento haberme tardado pero no encontraba un papel importan…te – dijo ella al notar la tensión en el lugar - ¿pasó algo?

-No nada Orihime, vámonos ya – le dijo Ulquiorra casi como si fuera una orden

-E-Está bien – respondió ella al notar el tono de voz del ojiverde ya que no era el usual en él – nos vemos mañana Ichigo-kun – continuo ella pero no notó que Ichigo se había acercado más de lo que estaba, la tomó de la barbilla, le alzó el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios causándole un sonrojo total a ella

-Nos vemos Orihime – dijo él alejándose y mirándola a los ojos un poco serio, en ese momento le hubiera gustado ver la reacción del pelinegro pero no lo hizo, mejor se enfocó en la chica

-A-A-Adiós - en ese momento, Orihime lo miró extrañada de su repentino comportamiento, luego de que se alejó, salió en busca de la salida dejando a Ulquiorra atrás, el cual le hizo una mirada matadora a Ichigo y la siguió, dejando al chico solo en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos formando puños y viendo como se alejaban los 2, dio media vuelta y se fue.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Caminaba a paso lento, no tenia prisa alguna por irse ya que últimamente en su casa se aburría un poco por la ausencia de su hermano quien se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pensaba en qué podía hacer para entretenerse un rato pero sola todo le parecía…aburrido. Seguía su trayecto a la salida pero nada se le venía a la mente así que ya se estaba resignando en irse directo a su casa pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto chico adelante quien buscaba la salida.

-¡Renji! – gritó Rukia al verlo

-¿Ah? – Exclamó ante el llamado -¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué? Acaso ¿te molesta mi presencia? – dijo en tono de burla

-No, no es eso…

-Estoy bromeando Renji, por lo que veo perdiste el sentido del humor por tanto trabajo

-Puede ser, la verdad con el trabajo que me tengo últimamente ya no recuerdo como divertirme – decía el chico continuando su camino y seguido por Rukia – pensé que ya te habías ido

-No, no quiero llegar temprano a casa, nii-sama no está y todo se hace muy aburrido sin él

-Suena como si consideraras a tu hermano como un payaso o algo parecido siendo él un hombre muy serio

-Lo que pasa es que con él al menos puedo platicar un poco y ahora que se fue, no tengo con quien hablar

-Ya veo

-Y tú ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – cuestionó Rukia interesada por ver que haría el chico

-Pues tenía pensado en ir a comer algo ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre y luego ir por un helado al parque para relajarme un poco

-Pues date prisa Renji o se nos hará tarde – decía Rukia jalándolo del brazo para que apurara su paso después de haber escuchado los planes de su amigo

-O-Oye Rukia, espera, acaso ¿me vas a acompañar?

-Por supuesto, también tengo hambre y ya que vas a comer, tendrás el honor de tenerme como compañía – comentaba con una sonrisa la cual Renji conocía muy bien

-Solo lo haces para que te pague la cuenta – comentaba el chico con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a la pequeña

-No es cierto – dijo para luego sacarle la lengua

-Como sea… pero y ¿Tu auto?

-Eso no importa, llamaré para que alguien venga a recogerlo

-Bien

-Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vámonos ya – ordenaba Rukia empujando a Renji hasta su auto

-Oye, oye, tranquila, el restaurante no va a desaparecer

-Pero mi estómago sino te apresuras

-De acuerdo – accedió el chico, ya llegando al auto, un Hyundai Equus VI del año, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Rukia como buen caballero, luego se dirigió al otro lado, se subió, lo encendió y arrancó.

Después de 10 minutos de conducir, llegaron a un restaurante, no era muy fino pero eso no les importaba a la pareja y menos a Rukia quien fue quien pidió ir a ese lugar ya que había ido en ocasiones anteriores y adoraba la comida que servían y Renji…pues, no tuvo elección. Entraron al restaurante y un mesero los recibió, pidieron una mesa para 2 y el hombre los llevó hacia una, les entregó el menú y luego de unos minutos ordenaron.

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a pedir? – preguntó Renji a Rukia mientras él decidía que comer

-Si, lo mismo de siempre: un Patata korokke por favor – pidió la chica devolviendo el menú

-Y eso ¿Qué es? – preguntó extrañado

-Permítame y le explico señor – dijo el mesero – el Patata Korokke es una croqueta hecha de puré de papa mezclado con cebolla salteada y carne picada las cuales pueden ir acompañadas de espagueti o repollo finamente cortado como guarnición

-Ya veo… yo mejor pediré un Arroz con curry y un plato de ramen

-Y ¿para tomar?

-A mi me trae agua mineral – pidió nuevamente Rukia

-Yo quiero una gaseosa

-Muy bien, en seguida se las traeré – dijo el mesero y se fue a dejar las órdenes y a recoger las bebidas dejando a la pareja solos

-Nunca había venido a este lugar – comentaba Renji para crear una conversación – se ve muy tranquilo

-Así es, es por eso que lo frecuento mucho, especialmente por sus platillos – decía Rukia apoyada en una mano

-_¿Por qué no me extraña eso último? _– se cuestionaba mentalmente Renji entrecerrando los ojos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la chica

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No, por nada en especial

-Te conozco, se que estabas pensando algo de mí

-Ya te dije que no fue nada en especial – respondió el pelirrojo moviendo su mano de un ludo a otro

-No es cierto, dime que fue lo que pensaste

-Nada

-¡Renji!

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?

-No lo haré hasta que me digas que fue

-Que no lo haré

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Así que no piensas decirme ¿eh? – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa fingida

-Si

-¡Pues toma! – le dijo ella dándole una patada en la espinilla del chico

-¡AAY! – Exclamó el chico tratando de no gritar muy duro ya que había mucha gente en el lugar y tomándose la zona donde fue el impacto con su cabeza apoyada en el brazo tratando de ocultar su dolor - ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO? – esta vez lo gritó alzando su cabeza para mirarla directamente

-Eso te pasa por no decirme lo que pensaste

-Maldita enana y así piensa Inoue que puedo tratarla diferente – murmuraba Renji

-¿Dijiste algo?

-NO

En eso, el mesero se acercaba con los pedidos de cada uno

-Disculpen señores, aquí les traigo sus pedidos – dijo el hombre entregándole a cada uno su orden

-¡AAAH! Se ve delicioso – exclamaba Rukia cambiando completamente su actitud – gracias

-S-Si, gracias

-Esperamos sea de su agrado, con permiso

Luego de que cada uno tuviera lo suyo, se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente aunque con uno que otro comentario por parte de Rukia mientras que Renji solo se dedicaba a escucharla y tratar de no hacer un gesto que lo pudiera notar Rukia y le diera otro golpe como al anterior o peor.

-Oye Renji – llamó la chica una vez finalizó su comida

-¿Qué?

-Esos helados del parque ¿son deliciosos? – cuestionaba la pelinegra curiosamente ya que ella sentía una debilidad por los mencionados

-Si son deliciosos, es por eso que prefiero comprarlos al señor del parque que está a un par de cuadras de aquí

-¿En serio? – decía con estrellas en sus ojos

-Si ¿quieres ir por uno? – dijo el chico ya mucho mas calmado y con un semblante diferente

-Por supuesto, vámonos ya entonces – respondió tomando sus cosas y buscando la salida

-Oye Rukia, tranquilízate

-No lo haré hasta que tenga mi helado en mis manos así que apresúrate en pagar la cuenta para irnos

-Bien, adelántate si quieres, en seguida voy – le dijo entregándole las llaves del auto

-No te tardes

-De acuerdo – respondió Renji dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar, luego de unos minutos, se dirigió hacia su auto en donde sabía lo esperaba una ansiosa Rukia por un helado y le reclamaría por el tiempo que tardó que no fue mucho pero conociéndola, si lo era. Luego de que lo divisó, se dirigió hacia él rápidamente, abrió la puerta y se subió.

-¿Estás lista?

-Por supuesto pero arranca de una vez

-Nunca cambiarás Rukia – comentaba Renji mirándola divertido mientras ponía su auto en marcha

-Pues no – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Renji condujo ese par de cuadras que los separaban del parque, una vez que llegaron al lugar, Renji se estacionó donde tuviera el auto a la vista, cerca del puesto de helados, el cual fue divisado por Rukia cuando iban llegando, así que se bajó y se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba el señor.

-Buenas tardes señor – saludó Rukia algo desesperada

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? – respondió

-Si, dénos 2 helados por favor

-¿2 helados?

-Si, uno para mí y para… – dijo señalando hacia atrás pensando que el chico estaba en el lugar donde señaló - él - finalizó ella notando que Renji no estaba con ella - ¿Renji?

-A-Aquí… estoy – contestó el mencionada a la distancia quien venía corriendo

-¿Dónde te habías metido Renji? – cuestionaba la chica con las manos en su cadera

-Pues… estaba terminando… de estacionar bien…el auto ¿Qué mas? – decía entre jadeos ya que Rukia había salido casi corriendo en busca de los benditos helados dejando a Renji atrás

-Bueno, ya no importa, por favor señor, 2 helados – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿D-De qué sabor los quieren? - contestó el dueño del puesto extrañado del cambio de humor de la chica

-Yo de chocolate - dijo Rukia

- Y yo de vainilla

-En seguida

-Pudiste haberme esperado ¿no crees? - reclamaba Renji ya compuesto

-Eres muy lento

-Pero si nada más acomodé el auto

-Son excusas

-Como quieras – respondió rendido ya que el pelear con Rukia no tiene fin

-Aquí los tienen jóvenes – habló el hombre con los helados en sus manos y entregándolos

-Gracias – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo tomando cada quien el suyo

Luego buscaron una banca desocupada para poder comerse los helados tranquilamente.

-Tenías razón Renji, está delicioso – decía emocionada

-Te lo dije, estos helados son los mejores, hacía tiempo que no venía por uno por todo el trabajo que he tenido en estos días, ya los extrañaba

-Es cierto, ya casi no te veo y eso que trabajamos en el mismo lugar, ¿Por qué tienes tanto trabajo?

-Es porque Kira está de vacaciones y tengo que encargarme de algunos de sus pacientes

-Ya veo

-Pero regresa en un par de días por suerte

-Que bueno, entonces tendrás más tiempo libre

- Si

-Que bien

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque así podremos venir por un helado después del trabajo ¿Qué dices?

-Suena bien

-Entonces es una promesa – dijo Rukia con el dedo meñique en el aire esperando que Renji completara la promesa

-¿MM?

-Vamos Renji, promételo

-Si lo prometo

-Pero no has hecho la promesa del dedo meñique

-No pienso hacerlo Rukia, esas son cosas de niños

-¿Qué dijiste?

-N-Nada, nada, te lo prometo – respondió nervioso el chico y haciendo la parte que le correspondía de la promesa

-Más te vale cumplirla

-Si, lo sé

Así siguieron en el parque, hablando y/o discutiendo lo que quedaba de la tarde hasta que llegó la noche y decidieron irse ya que tenían que trabajar el día siguiente, se dirigieron al auto de Renji y él se dirigía a la casa de Rukia para dejarla. Había sido una tarde algo normal (con respecto a las peleas que eran usuales entre ellos) pero divertida para ambos, para Rukia porque en su casa no tenía nada que hacer y había salido a dar un pequeño paseo con su amigo y para Renji, porque había estado sobrecargado de trabajo y necesitaba relajarse un poco aunque no fue mucho por el golpe que le propició la chica pero al menos pudo distraerse algo.

Luego de haber conducido unos cuantos minutos en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, uno tranquilizante, llegaron a la casa o más bien, mansión de la chica, Renji se estacionó frente a la puerta principal hasta que decidió romper con el silencio.

-Llegamos

-Si

-Que bueno que tu hermano no está

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si lo estuviera, ya me puedo imaginar lo que me diría por traerte a esta hora

-Pero si aún es temprano, son las 9 de la noche apenas

-¿No recuerdas como se puso cuando te traje aquella vez a las 8:30?

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, tuviste suerte

-Si…

-Renji – llamó ella

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, solo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy

-No fue nada

-Espero que se vuelva a repetir

-Igual yo pero…

-¿Pero que?

-¿Podrías eliminar los golpes?

-Todo depende de ti – dijo esto guiñándole un ojo y saliendo el auto para dirigirse a la entrada principal – nos vemos

-Muy bien – después de decir esto último, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, esperó hasta que Rukia entrara para poner de nuevo su auto en marcha e irse a su departamento con una idea en mente: definitivamente tenía que repetirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí este noveno capítulo, la verdad estoy sorprendida de que haya llegado hasta el numero 9, nunca creí que se me extendiera tanto pero eso ha sido gracias a las ideas que ustedes me han brindado a lo largo de la historia y con las cuales, he quedado satisfecha a como me han salido al desarrollarlas ^^.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes que han comentado:

**dany14-black8****:** como te dije, nuevamente te lo agradezco, me da mucho gusto saber que te sigue gustando, esa es mi meta final: que les haya gustado a todos ustedes, intento siempre dar lo que puedo para que salga bien… tranquila que nadie va a violar a nadie, nunca lo pensé ademas… pues, claro, es momento de darle un giro a Orihime, no siempre nos va a salir 100% angel, podria ser 90-10 XD, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen y que hayas disfrutado el choco-chan que te mandé ^^ y verte un día de estos conectada

**nypsy****:** lo que Aizen intenta se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo…si, me salió Nell como asistente y todo depende de cómo lo haga si es peligroso o no…XD Nell es peligrosa en ocasiones pero creo que por ahora no, Ulquiorra celoso, intento meterle tantos celos como puedo al igual que con Ichigo, no hay nada mejor que las peleas…pero lo hace a escondidas de Aizen sino se va todo al caño…ahora hay más besitos XD

**Sean-Raizou****: **los sigo dejando con la espinita… (Soy mala), me gusta ver a Orihime un tanto diferente a como la conocemos, es bueno darle un toquecillo de maldad…ya que no siempre nos gusta como angelito, es bueno verla algo ruda o mala de vez en cuando, con respecto a Nell… se me ocurrió incluirla en el momento en que Nel me dejó su comentario, fue como una pequeña luz por así decirlo y así salieron las cosas, tranquilo que no pienso ponerla de pareja con nadie ( por ahora) pero mas adelante podría hacer unos pequeños momentos de ella con Grimmjow y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^

**Nel:**Gracias por pasarte y comentar, en verdad me da mucho gusto saber que les va gustando como va la historia, ¿competencia a grey's Anatomy? ¿Eso es bueno? Es que desconozco la serie, solo la he escuchado pero espero que sea bueno ^^, igual para mí, fue inesperada ya que no la tenía pensada pero eso fue gracias a vos, con tu primer comentario fue que apareció, cuando leí "Nel", se me vino a la mente, hay que darle vuelta a las cosas de vez en cuando, no solo Ichigo puede sentir celos

**Vane94..etc****: ** perdón, no era la idea matarte, eso significa que hay suspenso en la historia XD ( broma), perdón, perdón, no era mi intención que saliera así (en parte si XD), Ichigo piensa rápido, es bueno, tranquila que no pienso alejarlos, al contrario, eso veremos, todo depende a como me vayan saliendo las cosas, así se tardará Ichigo en confesarlo, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que los limites no lleguen porque siento que se me acaban las ideas T_T

**apauletta****: **si, soy mala…siempre los dejo con la duda pero eso se aclara pronto y no, no es nada bueno…creo (no más spoilers XD), espero que te haya entretenido este capitulo aunque no me salió muy Ichihime que digamos pero es la manera de alargar la historia, además que debía ese momento, gracias por pasar y comentar ya que sus comentarios me animan montones n_n

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero tener listo el que sigue ya que me he atrasado un poco pos cosas personales y de la u pero no impide que lo continúe ^^, gracias por pasar y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola todos mis queridos/as lectores/as, nuevamente aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo ^^

**Disclaimer**: Bleach le pertenece al gran Tite Kubo, sólo utilizo sus personajes para divertirlos un rato pero eso sí, la historia es 100% mía ^^

* * *

**10**

Ichigo se encontraba en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza, trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, anteriormente había estado dando vueltas en su cama pero nada, la razón: Ulquiorra, tenía muy presente la plática que tuvo con el ojiverde, de las palabras que había dicho sobre Orihime, parecía ser que tenía competencia pero si así lo fuera, él no se iba a dar por vencido, por más que se lo haya advertido, no iba a renunciar a ella, no señor, para él, la chica se había convertido en alguien muy importante y no pensaba en dejársela a nadie y menos a un tipo como ese, aunque eso era algo completamente diferente en el modo de ser de él, no le importaba, lo que si lo hacía era Orihime pero pensaba también en que si tanto Ulquiorra como él iban a luchar por ella, ¿Qué podía hacer para impedir que Ulquiorra se quedara con ella?.

Se quedó pensando en varias cosas pero se le vino a la mente el tiempo que ha compartido con ella hasta el momento, desde el día en que la conoció, los penosos momentos que presenció con su padre, las "arrastradas" que él le dio para evitar a Isshin, cuando decoraban el hospital, la fiesta en su casa, la conversación que tuvo con ella en el jardín explicándole ciertas circunstancias pero en eso, recordó el momento en que la vio con Ulquiorra, la manera en que lo conoció, muy altanera y arrogante – claro. Ichigo al verlos así, actuó igual pero eso no lo veía – pero rápidamente se le vino la situación en la que nuevamente se encontraba hablando con Orihime en la terraza pero en especial, cuando ella le decía que Ulquiorra sólo sería como un hermano para ella, lo cual causó que se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa un tanto arrogante, como si esas palabras le hubieran dado la victoria o el derecho de estar con ella, lo que hizo que se sintiera más seguro y se tranquilizara dejando así esos pensamientos de lado para poder concentrarse en dormir.

La mañana había llegado rápidamente y era hora de trabajar, Ichigo se encontraba de camino a su consultorio, llevaba su gabacha de doctor en uno de sus brazos pero no venía con una buena cara, traía unas ojeras un poco marcadas por la falta de sueño o más bien, la invasión de pensamientos la noche anterior y con su antiguo ceño fruncido – aunque no lo había borrado de su cara completamente pero ahora es un poco más ligero – solo deseaba que el día se fuera rápido para irse a descasar a su casa pero para ello, tendría que esperar un largo tiempo. Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo llamó.

-¡Kurosaki!

-¿Eh? – Se volteó - ¿Ishida? ¿Chad?

-Hola – saludó el grandote

-Pero que cara te traes Kurosaki, parece como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche – dijo Ishida

-Algo así

-¿Problemas?

-Digamos que si – contestó siguiendo su camino

-¿Es por tu padre o el trabajo? – preguntó Chad

-No creo que sea por eso Sado – continuó Ishida ajustándose sus lentes y devolviéndole la miranda a Ichigo - ¿verdad Kurosaki? – Ichigo se sonrojó por el comentario, frunció más el ceño y trató de ocultar el color mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Entonces? – cuestionaba Chad

-Diría que es por un tema amoroso ligado a cierta persona – proseguía Ishida mirando la reacción de Ichigo quien se tornaba cada vez más rojo, aunque no hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya el peliazul estaba al tanto de las cosas, información otorgada por Rangiku

-¿Quién? – cuestionaba el moreno

-Acaso… ¿pasó algo entre Inoue-san y tú Kurosaki?

-No, nada – contestó secamente Ichigo

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás así? – interrogaba Ishida mientras que Chad se dedicaba a escuchar

-Es por culpa de ese estúpido mimo

-¿Mimo? ¿Qué mimo?

-El idiota de Ulquiorra

-Y ¿Quién es ese?

-Es el que se cree el hermano de Orihime

-¿Orihime? Parece ser que ya pasaron a otro nivel

-¡Cállate! No molestes

-Está bien, lo haré en otra ocasión junto con las preguntas, por ahora puedes continuar

-Gracias – dijo Ichigo en tono sarcástico

-De nada – continuó Ishida siguiéndole el juego lo que provocó que Ichigo se molestara más

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Ichigo? – preguntaba ahora Chad

-Me dijo que me alejara de ella sino me iba a ir mal

-Típico comportamiento de hermano celoso – comentaba Ishida

-No es por creerse el hermano

-¿A no?

-No

-Explícate

-Él la ve como algo más

-¿Quieres decir que él está enamorado de ella o algo parecido?

-Si, me dijo que ella le interesaba más de lo que podía imaginar

-¿Vas a hacerle caso?

-Por supuesto que no

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer Ichigo? – preguntó Chad con su tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba

-No lo sé pero no pienso alejarme de ella

-Lo sabemos – dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 hombres dejando a Ichigo confundido

-¿P-Por qué lo dicen?

-Por lo terco y obstinado que eres

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme Ishida? –preguntaba Ichigo en tono sarcástico

-No, por ahora no, todo a su tiempo Kurosaki – contestó divertido ya que se había empeñado en molestarlo, cosa que consiguió

-Hmp

-Cuando algo, en este caso, alguien, se te mete en la cabeza, no existe algo que te lo saque

-Es cierto Ichigo – apoyó Chad haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera más rojo

-Bueno, ya es suficiente – respondió Ichigo ya irritado porque le estaban diciendo unas cuantas verdades

-Y ¿ya le contaste de esto a Inoue-san?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿piensas que voy a ir a decirle "Inoue, el idiota de Ulquiorra vino a decirme que me alejara de ti porque él te ve como algo más que una hermana"?

-Buen punto

-Lo mejor será no involucrarla en esto ya que es algo entre ese idiota y yo

-Pero ella está de por medio Ichigo – dijo Chad

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor

-Hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas, te estaremos apoyando Kurosaki – confortaba Ishida mientras lo tomaba de un hombro – pero no lo vayas a echar a perder

-Si Ichigo – fue el turno de Chad de apoyar a su amigo mostrándole el dedo pulgar con su habitual seriedad

-Gracias

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, Aizen se encontraba en su oficina, estaba sentado en su silla giratoria mirando por el ventanal esperando a las personas que había mandado a llamar, en ese momento, se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Adelante – dice Aizen sin quitar su mirada del paisaje

-¿Nos mandó a llamar usted Aizen-sama? – cuestionó una mujer que se asomaba por la puerta, de ojos morados al igual que su cabello, sujetado en dos colas con una especie de adorno en su cabeza, de piel blanca, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas con un encaje negro al final del vestido y con su gabacha de doctora, de nombre Cirucci Thunderwitch, que venía en compañía de un hombre que llevaba puesto un traje blanco, el traje de ambos tenía un estilo similar al que utiliza la gente de Aizen, de manga larga con una especie de colgante en sus mangas con una cinta roja alrededor de su cadera y con su gabacha puesta también, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros al igual que su bigote, de nombre Dordoni Alessandro del Socacchio

-Si, entren – respondió el castaño volteando su mirada hacia el par

-Con su permiso – pidió la mujer y ambos entraron y se ubicaron en frente del escritorio de Aizen

-¿Qué se le ofrece Aizen-sama? – dijo el hombre en tono serio

-Bien, como ustedes saben, fui postulado para el cargo de Director del Hospital… - inició el castaño de manera directa

-Así es – dijo Cirucci

-Pero aún no es algo definitivo ya que comparto el postulado con Kurosaki Ichigo

-Así que ese niño fue postulado ¿Eh? – comentó Dordoni

-Si, a pesar de su corta estadía y trayectoria le ha demostrado al concejo tener lo necesario para el cargo, fue por esa razón que también lo escogieron

-Y ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted Aizen-sama? – dijo la mujer muy seria causando en Aizen, la aparición de una de sus sonrisas de medio lado

-Ustedes saben bien que siempre que quiero algo, lo consigo a como dé lugar ¿cierto?

-Es verdad – dijo nuevamente Cirucci

-Y esta vez…no será la excepción

-Y ¿Qué tenemos que ver en eso nosotros? – preguntó Dordoni extrañado pero por su pregunta, se ganó un buen golpe en su estómago, cortesía de Cirucci

-No seas idiota Dordoni, ¿no ves que Aizen-sama nos tiene un trabajo especial? ¿No es así Aizen-sama?

-Por supuesto

-Ah…con…que era…eso… - decía entre jadeos el hombre ya que la chica le había sacado casi todo el aire

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – cuestionaba Cirucci seria mirando a Aizen en espera de la respuesta

-Esto – dice Aizen extendiéndole la mano y mostrándole los 2 tubos de ensayo que le había dado Mayuri anteriormente

-Disculpe Aizen-sama…pero ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Cirucci extrañada al tomar el par de tubos

-Eso es lo que me ayudará a obtener el cargo – dijo con una sonrisa – es una bacteria que mandé a modificar genéticamente, lo que quiero es que esparzan éste liquido entre algunos de los pacientes que están a mi cargo, los de la sala de recuperación 1 del segundo piso y algunos otros de la sala 3

-Pero la sala 3 no está a su cargo – comentó Cirucci

-Si lo hacen sólo en la 3, se vería sospechoso, por eso, habrá que esparcirla

-P-Pero Aizen-sama… ¿no es muy peligroso? – fue el turno de Dordoni

-Tranquilízate Dordoni – decía en el momento en el que se apoyaba en una de sus manos – uno de esos tubos es la bacteria y el otro es la cura, todo estará bajo control si se hace de acuerdo a como yo lo indique

-B-Bien

-¿Cuál es cual? – preguntó nuevamente Cirucci sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los mencionados

-El de la sustancia más oscura es la bacteria, la más clara, es la cura

-Y ¿Cuándo lo pondremos en marcha? – cuestionó Dordoni un poco asustado por lo que tenían que hacer

-Será a partir del lunes

-¿No es muy pronto para llevarlo a cabo? – cuestionaba ahora Cirucci

-No, hay que esperar a que empiece a hacer efecto y dejarla actuar varios días después de los primeros síntomas, no podemos hacerlo de un momento a otro o los demás dudaran

-Suena lógico – decía Dordoni comenzando a sudar

-Además… -¿Qué? -Alguien más tiene que comenzar a hacer su parte – dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y ya era jueves por la tarde, casi la hora de salida, Ichigo ya se estaba preparando para irse a su casa, toda la semana lo había hecho ya que cierta persona molesta para él, había ido a recoger a Orihime después de la salida y no había podido casi ni cruzar palabra alguna con ella, sin contar el trabajo que tuvo que hacer durante la semana, lo cual hacía que no tuviera un buen humor, luego de que buscó sus cosas, se fue en busca de la salida.

Pasó frente al consultorio de Orihime pero continuó su camino, en un principio hubiera pasado un momento a ver si aún se encontraba adentro pero teniendo en cuenta la hora y que Ulquiorra había ido por ella todos esos días atrás, prefirió seguir su tomaba sus cosas lista para irse, le dio un último vistazo al consultorio a ver si no se le quedaba algo olvidado, vio que todo estaba bien y salió.

Al comenzar su camino, vio a lo lejos una cabellera anaranjada, la cual iba con un paso lento, así que aprovechó y apresuró el suyo para alcanzarla.

-Ichigo-kun – llamó ella haciendo que el mencionado volteara su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, una vez que se encontraba al lado de Ichigo, lo saludó – hola, hace días que no nos vemos

-¿Orihime? – Dijo él al ver a la chica – Hola, si, hace varios días… pensé que ya te habías ido

-No, es que me atrasé un poco alistando las cosas para mañana – dijo ella continuando su camino

-Ya veo…

-¿Vas de salida Ichigo-kun?

-Si… ¿tu también?

-Si

-Entonces ya deben de estar esperándote – dijo esto un poco serio, con su miranda al frente

-De hecho…no -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es porque Ulquiorra-kun se fue de viaje fuera de la ciudad por unos días, así que hoy no vendrá – finalizado esto, a Ichigo se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro pero Orihime no lo notó

-Entonces, puede decirse que tienes la tarde libre, ¿Cierto?

-Pues si

-De ser así… ¿Podrías dedicarme esta tarde a mí Orihime?

-¿Eh? – exclamó ella por la sorpresa de la pregunta pero le respondió al momento, claro, con las mejillas un poco coloradas– Por supuesto que si Ichigo-kun - dicha respuesta había logrado que Ichigo cambiara su humor, ya tenía una sonrisa más marcada en el rostro y su ceño estaba más relajado

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Tenía pensado ir al centro comercial a dar una vuelta y luego comer una hamburguesa, hace tiempo que no como una – dijo esto con la mirada hacia arriba y con su dedo índice sobre su barbilla como recordando sus planes

-Entonces, vamos

-¿Eh? Pero podemos ir a otro lado si quieres, no tiene que ser al centro comercial necesariamente – dijo esto deteniendo su paso

-No importa Orihime, no quiero arruinarte tus planes, así que vamos

-P-Pero Ichigo-k…

-Vamos – dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano y llevándola en dirección de su auto

-E-Está bien – dijo resignada

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de que Ichigo casi la arrastrara hasta el auto, se dirigieron al centro comercial que Orihime quería visitar, se encontraba a unos 5 minutos en auto, se estacionó, bajaron y se fueron en busca de algo que hacer.

Caminaron por los alrededores del lugar viendo una que otra tienda que llamaba la atención de la chica, especialmente: ropa, Orihime se detuvo en aquella tienda que exhibían vestidos de todos diseños y colores, le hizo una cara suplicante a Ichigo, el cual entendió perfectamente y entraron a ver.

Una de las encargadas del lugar se les acercó para ver que se les ofrecían.

-Buenas tardes ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la mujer

-Buenas tardes – respondió Orihime – me gustaría ver ese vestido – dijo señalando al mencionado, un vestido de color turquesa, casi sin mangas, solo tenía un poco de ellas, con cuello redondeado, ajustado en la zona de la cintura con una especie de lazo de color celeste, que llegaba por encima de las rodillas (tomando como base al maniquí)

-Bien, síganme por favor – pidió la mujer y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba un gran perchero con diferentes colores pero con diseños muy similares al que Orihime quería – aquí los tienen

-Muchas gracias

-Si necesitan algo más, por favor, llámenme

-De acuerdo – contestó con una sonrisa, luego de que la mujer se fue, comenzó a buscar el vestido que había llamado su atención en la ventana

-¿Buscas el mismo vestido que está en la ventana? – preguntó Ichigo al ver que pasaba los vestidos

-Si pero no encuentro alguno

-Te ayudaré – dicho esto, se fue por el otro lado del perchero y dio inicio a su búsqueda la cual no fue nada fácil, encontrar el mismo estilo que ella quería entre muchos, después de unos minutos de búsqueda, encontró varios de ellos en distintos colores –Orihime, aquí están

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada ya que desde que comenzó con su búsqueda, no había dado con ninguno, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico emocionada

-Si y hay de varios colores también

-¡Que bien! Ahora si podré probarme algunos….a ver… ¿Cuál color me queda mejor? – pensaba para si pero Ichigo llegó a escucharla

-¿Qué tal este? – preguntaba Ichigo en el momento en que le mostraba uno de color azul

-No está mal, tenía en mente este amarillo – decía viendo al que tenia en su mano

-Pruébate los dos, así veras cual te gusta más

-Bien, lo haré – dijo ella tomando el que Ichigo había escogido y se fue a un vestidor a cambiarse, luego de unos minutos en él, salió con la prenda que Ichigo eligió para ella – y bien ¿Cómo me veo?

-T-Te ves muy bien Orihime – dijo Ichigo con rubor en sus mejillas ya que el color azul le quedaba muy bien

-¿De verdad? ¿No me estarás mintiendo Ichigo-kun? – molestaba Orihime al chico por la expresión que había puesto, se veía un poco nervioso y aprovechó un poco la situación

-Por supuesto que no Orihime, ¿Acaso no me crees de nuevo?

-Mm...No lo sé… - siguió con el juego que había comenzado y se fue a ver como se veía con el vestido azul – me gusta este color

-¿En serio?

-Si y mucho – comentaba mientras se veía en el espejo por todos los ángulos que este le ofrecía – iré a probarme el otro – dicho esto, regresó al vestidor, se cambió y salió directo al espejo

-¿Qué te parece? – decía ella nuevamente viéndose por todos los ángulos

-Me gusta más el azul

-Tienes razón, me llevare el azul entonces – dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a poner su ropa, luego de otros segundos, salió cambiada y con el par de prendas en la mano dispuesta a comprar la que Ichigo le escogió, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la caja para pagarlo.

-Aquí tiene señorita – dijo la cajera entregándole una bolsa con su compra – la esperamos pronto

-Muchas gracias – respondió Orihime con una sonrisa

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo el pelinaranja como cortesía, ambos buscando la salida

Luego de que estuvieron en la tienda por varios minutos, siguieron con su camino, buscando algo que hacer.

-Te agradezco mucho el haberme acompañado Ichigo-kun

-No fue nada

-Pero aun así… gracias – dijo esto con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres ir por la hamburguesa? – preguntaba Ichigo con un gesto un poco tierno

-Si, me muero de hambre

-Entonces, vamos – dijo esto tomando la mano de la chica, aunque ella se sonrojó un poco, no le molestó en lo más mínimo y se fueron en busca de las hamburguesas

Caminaron hacia un restaurante de comida rápida donde vendían hamburguesas, ambos pidieron una hamburguesa especial la cual tenía todo tipo de ingredientes, papas fritas y una gaseosa grande, recogieron sus pedidos y fueron en busca de las salsas para las papas y/o hamburguesas, una vez en la fuente, Ichigo escogió salsa de tomate y mayonesa mientras que Orihime agregó a la lista: salsa de soya, salsa inglesa, salsa BBQ, mostaza y salsa picante.  
Ichigo quedó extrañado de la selección de la chica pero recordó que ella le había comentado anteriormente de sus extraños gustos así que prefirió no decir nada.

Buscaron una mesa desocupada pero había mucha gente por lo que tuvieron que darle una vuelta al lugar para encontrar alguna, luego de una búsqueda con la mirada, la encontraron y se dirigieron a ella.

-Por fin – dijo Ichigo molesto y tomando asiento – de haber sabido hubiéramos ido a otro lugar

-Tranquilízate Ichigo-kun, no es para tanto – comentaba ella con tal de tranquilizarlo y tomando su lugar – al menos lo encontramos, no te pongas así por favor – prosiguió ella tomando su mano y con una expresión de súplica ya que no le gustaba ver al pelinarnaja enojado

-Lo siento, es que me desespero un poco cuando pasa esto

-Pero es normal, a esta hora, muchas personas suelen buscar un lugar donde comer

-Es cierto

-Mejor olvidemos esto y comamos ¿Si?

-Bien –concluyó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa para luego repartir lo de cada uno

Así, ambos pelinaranjas se concentraron en sus comidas, Orihime le ponía a su hamburguesa la salsa de soya, la de BBQ, la inglesa y le agregaba más mostaza, no hubiera sido tan extraño lo que hizo pero si que lo fue, al menos para él, ya que le agregó grandes cantidades de cada una dejando a Ichigo con asombro, mirándola y preguntándose como alguien podía poner tanta cantidad en su hamburguesa pero la chica notó la expresión en él.

-¿Pasa algo Ichigo-kun? – preguntó ella un poco confundida y con la hamburguesa en el aire ya que iba a darle un mordisco

-N-No, nada Orihime

-¿Seguro?

-Si, es sólo que me sorprende que le hayas puesto toda esa salsa a tu hamburguesa

-¿Crees que es malo? – volvía a cuestionar pero ahora con un poco de comida en la boca

-No, no es eso, es sólo que nunca creí que alguien lo hiciera

-Pero deberías intentarlo Ichigo-kun, es delicioso ¿No quieres probar?

-N-No, ahora no Orihime, en otra ocasión – respondió un poco nervioso al intentar probar los gustos de ella, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo podría ser la cocina de Orihime teniendo en cuenta sus gustos?

-De acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa

Continuaron con la comida y hablando de diferentes temas, trabajo, Orihime le contaba al chico del encuentro que tuvo con Renji días atrás y de que habían hablado – omitiendo una que otra cosa que consideraba que no era bueno divulgar – haciendo reír al pelinarnaja ya que no imaginaba a Renji cursi – como si él no lo fuera un poco de vez en cuando – y de otros temas que iban y venían…

Así estuvieron un largo rato por lo que tardaron en comer, al menos Ichigo si había terminado pero Orihime por hablar y hablar, no, a ella le quedaban varias papas fritas por acabar pero recordó que no había utilizado la salsa picante, por lo que optó en utilizarla.

-Ahora sólo faltas tú – dijo ella tomando la salsa

-¿En verdad te la vas a comer? – preguntaba Ichigo apoyado en una de sus manos esperando a que ella terminara

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que esa salsa es algo picante

-No te preocupes, ya he comido salsa picante antes

-Pero esta… - pero fue interrumpido por ella

-Estaré bien Ichigo-kun – finalizó con una sonrisa para luego proceder a continuar con lo que quedaba de su comida, introdujo la papa frita en la salsa y se la llevó a la boca, en un principio todo estaba bien pero de un pronto a otro, ella bajó su cabeza, ocultando con su fleco sus ojos y se quedó en silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Ichigo y le extrañó

-Orihime ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó preocupado por el cambio pero no obtuvo respuesta – Orihime ¿Qué te pasa? – Volvió a preguntar pero nada así que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a ella, quedando a la altura ya que se había agachado - ¿Orihime? –llamó él pero vio una lágrima correr por su mejilla preocupándose aún más por lo que la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirar - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Es…-Está…

-¿Eh?

-Está… muy… pi… picante – dijo ella ahora con la mirada fija en él y con otra lágrima bajando por la mejilla y un poco colorada, Ichigo se había preocupado pero cuando la escuchó decir eso, comenzó a reír, le había causado mucha gracia la situación de la chica por lo que no pudo evitarlo – te lo dije Orihime – dijo él tomando su vaso que aún le quedaba de su gaseosa –tómate esto, te refregará un poco

-Gra-Gracias – agradeció y tomó la bebida, luego colocó el vaso sobre la mesa

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias Ichigo-kun – dijo ella con la cabeza gacha – nunca pensé que fuera tan picante – continuó ahora con la mirada puesta el él

-Pues si lo es ya que este lugar se caracteriza por su salsa – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, levantó su mano y la dirigió hacia la cara del Orihime para limpiar esa lágrima que permanecía en la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, acto que logró que la pelinaranja se sonrojara un poco

-N-No lo sabía…

-Bueno…ahora ¿quieres ir por una malteada? Te hará sentir mejor – preguntaba aún agachado al lado de ella en espera de una respuesta -¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo

-Vamos – finalizó esto levantándose del lugar y luego tomó las bandejas para depositar la basura en su lugar, mientras que Orihime tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba para seguirlo, Ichigo notó que ella estaba un poco cargada, traía su bolso, su abrigo y la bolsa de la compra así que decidió ayudarle un poco – déjame y te ayudo un poco Orihime – dijo tomando la bolsa que ella llevaba en la mano casi sin permiso comenzando a caminar

-I-Ichigo-kun, y-yo puedo llevarla, no es necesario – dijo ella en pie

-Yo la llevo Orihime

-P-Pero – volvía a insistir Orihime pero en eso, Ichigo se devuelve hasta ella y la vuelve a tomar de la mano llevándosela con él y ella respondiendo el gesto ya que si conocía un poco al chico, sabía que no tenía más opción

-Conozco un lugar donde preparan unas malteadas, solía frecuentarlo hace mucho, ¿te parece si vamos ahí?

-M-Me parece bien

Salieron del centro comercial – aún tomados de la mano -, caminaron hacia el auto de Ichigo y se fueron al lugar mencionado por él, iban hablando tranquilamente durante el trayecto, después del pequeño recorrido, llegaron al establecimiento, se estacionaron, bajaron y entraron.

El lugar era de mediano tamaño, habían unas cuantas mesas dentro y unas pocas afuera, el lugar era algo famoso por lo que siempre estaba lleno de clientes, en la entrada se leía "Zangetsu's Milkshake", en el mostrador se encontraba una pequeña joven de cabello café oscuro amarrado en un moño, de ojos oscuros, de piel blanca, vestía una blusa celeste con un mangano que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color negro, con zapatos estilo muñeca y con una sonrisa en el rostro, de nombre Momo HInamori.

-Buenas tardes Ichigo-san – saludó la castaña – hace tiempo que no venías por aquí

-Hola Momo, pues he tenido un poco más de trabajo últimamente

-Ya veo…

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos por aquí? – se escuchó una voz masculina que provenía de la cocina, la cual se escuchaba más claro ya que el dueño de la misma iba saliendo – Vaya, así que decidiste volver Ichigo – dijo el dueño de la voz una vez que salió del lugar, era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello café oscuro pero a la altura de sus hombros, llevaba puesto unos lentes, de piel blanca, con un poco de barba pero con el candado bien definido en su rostro, una camisa de color vino y un pantalón negro

-Zangetsu o-san – dijo él al verlo - lo siento, he estado ocupado últimamente – reiteró el pelinarnaja

-Me alegra volver a verte pero veo que no vienes solo – dijo el castaño seriamente viendo a Orihime – bienvenida señorita

-Gracias señor

-Pero no se queden ahí de pie, tomen asiento, en seguida les enviaré a alguien para que tomen sus pedidos

-Gracias o-san – dijo Ichigo buscando un lugar donde sentarse pero adentro había mucha gente por lo que no les quedó de otra que ir afuera – vamos Orihime – dijo él indicándole el camino a la chica y ella, siguiéndolo.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías que había afuera, ambos muy cerca el uno del otro, la mesa estaba un poco alejada de la entrada pero un tanto escondida por las plantas que tenían en el lugar.

-Espero que te gusten las malteadas de aquí

-Es lo más probable, me gustas las cosas dulces, así que no habrá problema por eso, además, si solías frecuentarlo, supongo que lo hacías porque el lugar es muy bueno

-Si, la verdad es que si, siempre lo visitaba antes, éste es el único lugar al que vengo por una malteada

-¿Hace mucho que no volvías a este lugar?

-Desde hace más de cuatro meses…creo

-Ya veo

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Ichigo en su mente, se decía si decirle a la chica lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella ya que días atrás, esos pensamientos lo invadían, todo comenzó cuando apareció Ulquiorra y le dijo que se alejara de ella, en ese momento, Ichigo se había dado cuenta que ella era alguien muy especial para él, no podía sacársela de la mente por lo que al final, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y tenía que decírselo cuanto antes, sino quería perderla por culpa de Ulquiorra.

-Orihime yo…

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos -¿Pasa algo Ichigo-kun?

-B-Bueno, es que yo…- dijo llevándose su mano a la cabeza

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco nervioso

-Es que…quería decirte algo

-Adelante

-Bueno pues… - iba a decirle a la chica lo que sentía cuando fue interrumpido por alguien

-Lamento interrumpirlos - dijo una voz masculina un tanto grave, era un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos color turquesa, de tez blanca y de mediana estatura, con una expresión seria en su rostro - pero ¿Van a pedir algo?– dijo secamente

-_Maldita sea_ – se decía Ichigo mentalmente por la interrupción – si Toushiro, vamos a pedir algo – respondió un poco molesto porque le habían arruinado la "declaración"

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Hitsugaya – dijo él con una vena resaltando en su frente - bueno y ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Si, si, como sea… lo mismo de siempre para mí – respondió Ichigo molesto

-Y ¿Ella?

-¿O-Ofrecen algo más? – preguntaba Orihime nerviosa ante el tono serio del chico

-Si, aquí tiene por si desea ordenar algo más – respondió él secamente

-G-Gracias… - dijo ella y tomó el menú que le ofrecía el chico, lo ojeó un poco y al final se decidió – quiero el pastel de chocolate y una malteada de caramelo por favor – continuó devolviéndole el menú

-Malteada de vainilla con pie de limón – dijo como afirmando la orden de Ichigo – y malteada de caramelo con pastel de chocolate, bien, enseguida se los traeré – tomó el menú y se fue a entregar la orden dejando a nuestros pelinaranjas solos quedando en silencio nuevamente pero Orihime recordó que Ichigo quería decirle algo

-¿Me ibas a decir algo Ichigo-kun?

-No era nada

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Bien pero yo si quiero decirte algo Ichigo-kun – dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – y-yo quería agradecerte por todo este tiempo, por lo que has hecho por mi – continuó ella pero acomodándose en su silla quedando más cerca de Ichigo

-N-No tienes nada que agradecer Orihime – dijo él un poco extrañado por el repentino momento ya que había sido él quien pensaba decirle lo que sentía a ella y terminó siendo ella la que dio el primer paso

-Claro que si, has hecho mucho por mí, me has ayudado desde que comencé a trabajar y aún lo sigues haciendo

-Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas pero ¿Por qué dices todo eso ahora?

-Porque estuve pensando que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo eso y más – dijo esto último con más rubor que antes

-¿Y más?

-S-Si, e-es porque h-has estado pendiente de mí y sido muy atento

-No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo quien debería hacerlo, no tú

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando estoy contigo, me siento muy tranquilo y relajado por todas las veces que me has hecho reír y principalmente, por permitirme estar a tu lado

-Ichigo-kun…

-Gracias Orihime – dijo él tomando la mano de la chica

-No tienes porque hacerlo – dijo ella correspondiendo el gesto que él inició pero con las dos manos – también a tu lado me siento muy tranquila y me divierto mucho, así que nuevamente gracias – finalizó ella acercándose a él para depositar un beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla

-Ejeeeem – interrumpió nuevamente el chico serio – lamento nuevamente interrumpirlos pero aquí les traigo sus pedidos – dijo otra vez haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente y con rubor en el rostro

-Gracias Toushiro

-Hitsugaya

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun – agradeció Orihime con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que el peliblanco se le apareciera un pequeño rubor en el rostro

-¡Shiro-chan! – Llamaba Momo – date prisa, ya están listos los otros pedidos

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – gritó él ya que nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran de esa forma y con la vena, ahora si, resaltada – si necesitan algo más me dicen – finalizó el peliblanco encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba su amiga

-Es un chico simpático – comentaba Orihime al verlo alejarse

-Como siempre…todo un mar de risas – dijo sarcásticamente Ichigo

-No digas eso Ichigo-kun – continuó ella con una pequeña risita

-Aquí tienes – dijo él entregándole lo que le correspondía

-Gracias

-Que lo disfrutes

-Igualmente

Y así, nuestros pelinaranjas comenzaron a comer, hablando de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente y disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí este décimo capítulo, espero que se hayan aclarado algunas de sus dudas y que hayan generado otras XD (broma).

Estoy un poco extrañada por la longitud del mismo, siento que me he superado a mí misma y espero seguir así.

Ahora paso a agradecer:

**dany14-black8****: **me alegra saber que disfrutaste el capítulo anterior, es motivación para mí, 99.9% mala…mmm…suena divertido XD, todos llevamos un poco de maldad dentro pero si decís que es 99%, OK, me alegra que hayas pasado la prueba, sirvo para algo XD, me dio gusto también que te haya gustado el RenRuki, nunca pensé que haría una escena de ellos pero salió, para todo hay una primera vez ¿no?

**apauletta****:**jeje…gracias, pues para serte sincera, de carros no tengo idea alguna, con costo sé que son, lo que pasa es que al momento de buscar alguno, si me llama la atención, busco la imagen y ahí dice que modelo es y ya pero no es porque sea fan de ellos, en el fondo me gusta el RenRuki y por petición de Sean, la metí pero juro que no tenía pensado en que abarcara casi todo el capitulo, fue por eso que no hubo Ichihime

**Sean-Raizou****: **lamento que Aizen no haya aparecido en acción, sé que muchos aún lo esperan pero todo a su tiempo (aunque creo que estoy alargando mucho las cosas) pero eso ha sido por las ideas que me han brindado todos ustedes las cuales agradezco montones, pues si, me emocioné un poco con esta otra pareja, la idea me salió de la nada y por eso se alargó más de lo que debía…veré si los puedo complacer más adelante con una escena RenRuki más comprometedora, por ahora, hay que amasar la masa para luego darle forma, es lo que intento con ambas parejas, y si, Ichigo poco a poco se acerca, espero que dentro de poco le atine bien para la próxima XD

**nypsy****:** a mi también en lo personal quería más Ichihime pero no me salió para éste pero tengo uno que vendrá más adelante esperando que les agrade, con este me quedo tranquila porque les gustó la aparición de esta pareja pero espero que no sea la única vez, Orihime como siempre, despistada a más no poder pero es divertido, ver que otros se pongan a pelear y ni cuenta se da, todavía no me imagino como reaccionaria si lo supiera, ahí veré como salen las cosas entre Aizen y Ulquiorra, por ahora ando escasa de ideas la cuales no me vendrían nada mal, trato de que haya interacción entre la pareja y los personajes aunque puedo hacer que haya de los 2 , ahí veré

**Vane94..etc****:** que mala influencia que soy…y así seguiré XD, gracias por dedicarle tiempo al fic, espero que no te vaya mal en los estudios, al contrario mira que ser una distracción no me gustaría =/, gracias por el comentario del RenRuki, ojala que en este si haya habido suficiente Ichihime o al menos para que equilibre la falta en el anterior, hay que darle emoción al asunto, por supuesto, hacer a Ichigo más celoso, por eso la precocidad XD, hay que hacerlos más cercanos

**Niki-Dragonail****:** vos no te preocupés, sé que todos tienen obligaciones que cumplir, pero me da mucho gusto que le dediques un pequeño momento al fic, que bueno que te guste como va el curso de la historia porque a mi también XD, esa es mi meta principal, que sea de agrado para todos ustedes, por eso es importante para mí saber sus opiniones las cuales me han animado montones hasta el día de hoy y gracias a eso, he podido llegar hasta aquí y así seguiré hasta donde me de mi mente

**aiko1991****: **a muchos nos gusta Ichigo celoso, hace cosas sin pensar de las cuales no se arrepiente y de las que nunca me imaginé que yo lo pondría a hacer pero así salen gracias a mi mente loca, espero que haya salido el Ichihime que esperaban y que te haya gustado ^^

Bueno, es todo por ahora, les agradezco nuevamente el tiempo que le dedican a la historia y por supuesto, sus comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante.

Sin más que decir los dejo y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece lamentablemente, si así lo fuera, no estaría haciendo intentos Ichihime porque ya sería un hecho ^^

* * *

**11**

Viernes por la mañana…

Se encontraba atendiendo a unos pacientes, nada fuera de lo habitual – al menos para ella – quien estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos a los tres juntos, aunque fuera un poco más de trabajo pero aún así, lo hacia con gusto.

Buscaba unos papeles que necesitaba pero entre tanto alboroto, no los encontraba, la madre de los niños se había ido a hacer unos trámites que Orihime le había solicitado por lo que se tuvo que quedar ella sola con los tres. Comenzaba a desesperarse ya que los niños habían tomado su consultorio como cuarto de juegos, una de las niñas jugaba tranquila con su muñeca en el piso del lugar, la otra, brincaba sobre los sillones y el niño, correteaba por todo el consultorio con su avión – razones suficientes para desesperarse -, no tuvo más opción que ir en busca de esos papeles a otro lado, por más que había buscado, no los encontró, esperaba que alguien apareciera y le ayudara con el cuidado de los niños en su ausencia pero creía que eso sería demasiada suerte.

Se levantó de su silla con dirección al consultorio de Rangiku a ver si ella tenía de esos papeles pero no sin antes decirles una cosa.

-Niños, tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles al lado, en seguida regreso ¿está bien?

-Si – respondieron al unísono los 3

-Bien – finalizó ella con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba su rubia amiga, cuando salió de su consultorio, por extrañas cuestiones y casualidades de la vida, Ichigo iba de paso por enfrente del lugar, se hubiera quedado a hablar en el momento pero por la situación que tenía adentro, no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello – Ichigo-kun, hola – dijo ella rápidamente y pasando de lado

-Hola Orihime, veo que tienes prisa

-Si, es que tuve que dejar a los niños solos un momento ya que la madre no está y tengo que ir por unos papeles

-Ya veo… Si quieres puedo quedarme con ellos mientras no estás

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntaba la chica ya que no podía creer que su petición fuera escuchada

-Si, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer por ahora

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ichigo-kun, prometo no tardarme

-Despreocúpate por ello

-Entonces iré a buscarlos, en seguida regreso – dijo ella y se fue en busca de esos papeles tan importantes e Ichigo entrando al consultorio, cuando lo hizo, vio a los niños que jugaban pero ellos al notarlo, se quedaron en silencio al ver a alguien desconocido pero el pelinaranja lo notó y trató de decir algo

-Hola

-¿Quién es usted? - dijo la pequeña que jugaba con la muñeca, una niña de 6 años, de piel blanca, que tenía puesto un vestido rosado sin mangas a la altura de las rodillas con zapatos estilo muñeca, de cabello castaño oscuro que lo llevaba recogido en dos colas bajas con un pequeño collar

-Mi nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Cuál es el tuyo pequeña? – respondió Ichigo arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de ella

-Me llamo Yui

-Pues mucho gusto pequeña Yui – dijo él extendiéndole la mano y la niña le respondió el gesto - yo me quedaré con ustedes mientras Orihime regresa

-Y el de allá es Shouta y ella es Yachiru – dijo señalando a los otros 2 niños que faltaban

-¿Eh? - Exclamó Ichigo volteando su mirada hacia el niño y luego a la niña – hola

-Hola – respondió tímidamente el niño y quien había detenido su juego para poner atención, un niño de 8 años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, con una curita sobre su nariz, que vestía una camisa roja de manga larga con una amarilla encima, de pantanos que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color gris oscuro, con tenis rojas

-Hola Ichi – dijo la pequeña enérgicamente, una niña de 9 años, de piel blanca, ojos cafés oscuros, de cabello rosado que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, tenía puesto un vestido de color verde claro, a la altura de las rodillas, medias blancas con encaje en la orilla y zapatos estilo muñeca de color blanco

-¿Usted conoce a Orihime-chan? – preguntó ahora el niño

– Si, si la conozco

-¿Orihime-chan es su novia? – cuestionaba ahora la niña que faltaba, parecía que ahora habían encontrado una nueva diversión en el chico

-¿P-Por qué lo dices? – cuestionaba nervioso

-Por el color de sus cabellos – dijo Yachiru señalándolo

-¿Por el cabello? – preguntaba extrañado Ichigo y curioso por las preguntas y respuestas de los niños

-Si, los dos lo tienen igual, por eso parecen dos zanahorias – dijo el niño

-¿_Dos zanahorias_? – se repetía Ichigo mentalmente con una cara de pocos amigos

-Jajaja, es cierto, lo parecen – decía ahora Yachiru quien se encontraba encima del escritorio de Orihime señalándolo

-Si, si… como sea – decía Ichigo tratando de no hacerles mucho caso pero alguien salió en su defensa

-Ya, no lo molesten – dijo la pequeña Yui quien sostenía su muñeca entre sus manos – mamá dice que no está bien molestar a los demás

-Está bien – dijeron al unísono los dos niños quienes comenzaron de nuevo con sus juegos y dejando a Ichigo sorprendido por las palabras de Yui

-Muchas gracias por defenderme pequeña – agradeció Ichigo agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella colocándole una mano en la cabeza mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-No fue nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego de eso, ella también continuó con su juego dejando a Ichigo sólo quien los veía jugar

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Ichigo entró al lugar, se preguntaba por qué se tardaba tanto Orihime ya que sólo iba por unos papeles que necesitaba y teniendo en cuenta que no podía haber ido muy lejos si iba a dejar a los niños solos, continuó con sus pensamientos pero salió de ellos en cuanto escuchó llorar a alguien.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Yui - ¿Qué pasa Yui? – preguntó mientras se agachaba ante la niña

-Mi muñeca – respondió entre llanto

-¿Dónde está?

-Allí – dijo ella señalando a su muñeca que se había quedado encima del librero ya que antes la estaba lanzando hacia arriba pero en una de esas, se quedó pegada

-No llores, yo te ayudaré a bajarla de ahí

-¿En verdad?

-Por supuesto, yo te alzaré para que la bajes tu misma ¿está bien?

-Gracias – dijo ella abrazándolo

-Bien, aquí vamos, ¿lista?

-Si – respondió ella e Ichigo la alzaba para que pudiera bajarla pero el librero era muy alto por lo que no alcanzaba a la muñeca – no la alcanzo Ichigo-san

-Y ¿así? – dijo él alzándola un poco más

-No, aún no pero falta poco

En eso, Shouta quien seguía su juego con el avión, notó que Yui no la alcanzaba, él era un poco más alto que ella por lo que pensó que podría bajarla, así que decidió ayudar un poco.

-Yo la bajaré – dijo el niño para luego subirse en uno de los brazos del sillón que se encontraba al lado del librero pero aún así no llegaba por lo que vio que Ichigo al tener cargada a Yui, sus brazos, obviamente, iban a estar flexionados y aprovechó y apoyó uno de sus pies en el brazo del pelinaranja

-O-Oye niño, ten cuidado, te puedes caer – dijo él un poco tambaleándose por el peso extra que le había otorgado el niño

-Ya casi la alcanzo – dijo estirándose un poco más

Yachiru quien se mantenía en su juego con la silla giratoria de Orihime de dar vueltas y vueltas, decidió poner atención al acto heroico de su hermano, veía divertida como hacían los dos por recuperar a la muñeca de Yui y a Ichigo "jugar" con ellos por lo que se sintió un poco excluida del juego y decidió unírseles.

-Yo también quiero jugar – terminado de decir esto, se levantó y se le lanzó a Ichigo a la espalda, quedando guindada de sus hombros, se movía de un lado a otro causándole más desequilibrio a Ichigo – ¡wiiiii! ¡Qué divertido!

-O-Oye tú, bájate de mi espalda – decía Ichigo aún haciendo equilibrio

-No quiero, es divertido jugar en la espalda de Ichi

En eso, Shouta quien seguía en su labor de rescate, tomó un poco más de impulso, y logró alcanzarla

-La tengo – dijo él pero tal hazaña causó el desequilibrio total de Ichigo haciéndolo caer pero antes, Yachiru se bajó rápidamente de la espalda y se hizo a un lado, Shouta había caído en el sillón con la muñeca en su mano y Yui aún seguía en los brazos de Ichigo

-¡AAAAHHH! – exclamó Ichigo por el golpe ya que fue uno fuerte, cayó de espaldas por tratar de proteger a Yui de uno, los niños al verlo en el piso, se preocuparon mucho ya que Ichigo tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, ya que era mucho dolor que sentía y que se quedó sin moverse por lo mismo.

-¿E-Está bien? – preguntó Shouta nervioso por lo que le ocurrió pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del pelinaranja

-¡Ichigo-san! – exclamó Yui con los ojos cristalinos

-Parece que ya se murió – dijo Yachiru al ver que no se movía

-¿S-Se murió? – Cuestionaba Yui para luego comenzar a llorar – Ichigo-san está muerto – seguía diciendo entre llanto

-N-No llores Yui – trataba de tranquilizarla Shouta – n-no le digas eso Yachiru

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En eso, Orihime regresaba de su búsqueda, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho, así que apresuró su paso, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada, quería pensar que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. Cuando estuvo ya cerca de su consultorio, escuchó a alguien llorar, así que corrió hasta el lugar.

-Por favor, que no haya pasado nada malo – se decía a sí misma para luego entrar - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo al momento de entrar para luego ver a Ichigo tirado en el suelo -¡Ichigo-kun! ¿Q-Qué le pasó? – preguntaba muy preocupada y acercándose hasta donde se encontraba

-Ichigo-san está muerto – decía Yui entre lloriqueos

-¿QUE?

-No es cierto, él se cayó y se golpeó – decía Shouta

-P-Pero ¿Cómo?

-F-Fue por…nuestra culpa – respondió Yui en tono muy bajo ya que se sentía culpable

-No…No te preocupes Yui-chan, no llores por favor, él estará bien, te lo prometo – trataba de confortarla la pelinaranja al verla con esa expresión de culpa

-AY – exclamaba Ichigo mientras abría sus ojos -¿Ori…Orihime?

-¡Ichigo-kun! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mi…espalda

-Quédate quieto, buscaré ayuda – decía mientras se levantaba

-No…te preo…cupes, estoy bi…- pero se interrumpió por una punzada en su espalda -¡AY!

-No, no lo estás, iré por alguien, niños quédense con él mientras busco a alguien por favor, no dejen que se levante – dicho esto, salió corriendo del consultorio en busca de ayuda

Los niños estaban en un lado de la habitación, preocupados por el estado del chico, especialmente Yui ya que había entablado muy buena comunicación con él, se le acercó con su muñeca en sus brazos para ver cómo seguía.

-Ichigo-san – llamó ella nuevamente entre sollozos y agachándose al lado de él

-¿Estás bien Yui?

-Si

-Que bueno pero no llores más por favor ¿Si?

-Pero usted se golpeó por ayudarme a bajar a Midori-chan

-¿Midori? ¿Así se llama tu muñeca?

-Si

-Es un lindo nombre, ¿Tú se lo pusiste? – Ichigo trataba de crear una conversación con la niña para que se olvidara de lo ocurrido

-Si, se lo puse cuando me la regalaron para mi cumpleaños

-Ya veo…

En ese mismo momento, entraba Orihime con Ishida quien se lo había encontrado en el camino, venían muy agitados por la corrida que se tuvieron que pegar, se acercaron a él para tratar de moverlo hasta el sillón.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kurosaki?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento? – respondió sarcásticamente

-Parece ser que estás bien – respondió Ishida en el mismo tono que Ichigo – será mejor esperar a que lleguen Sado y Urahara-san, él sabrá si lo mejor es mover o no

-¿Le dijiste a Urahara-san que viniera?

-Por supuesto, ¿hubieras preferido que llamara a tu papá?

-Buen punto – dijo Ichigo dándole la razón a Ishida, justo en ese otro momento, aparecía Rangiku extrañada del alboroto que había en el lugar

-Oigan, ¿se puede saber por qué hay tanto ruido? – dijo entrando al lugar

-Rangiku-san – dijo Orihime al verla – Ichigo-kun tuvo un accidente

-¿Qué le pasó? – cuestionaba la rubia muy curiosa

-Me caí y me golpeé la espalda – respondió Ichigo en forma directa

-Rangiku-san ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – decía Orihime preocupada por la situación

-Claro, dime

-¿Podrías encargarte de los niños? Es mejor que no estén aquí

-Por supuesto ¿son ellos? – dijo la rubia señalando a los 3 que estaban viendo todo en una esquina del lugar

-Si, su madre no debe tardar en llegar así que no será por mucho tiempo

-Está bien, me los llevaré a mi consultorio, si necesitan algo, avísenme – decía ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Niños – comenzaba a decir Orihime en el momento en que se agachaba para verlos a los ojos - ella se encargará de ustedes mientras su madre regresa, pórtense bien por favor ¿Si?

-Si – respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo con un poco de culpabilidad en el rostro

-Muy bien niños, vamos – dijo Rangiku y los 3 comenzaron a seguirla

-¿Aún te duele mucho Ichigo-kun? – volvía a preguntar Orihime luego de que Rangiku se llevó a los niños

-Un poco pero estaré bien

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste Kurosaki?

-Una de las niñas estaba jugando con la muñeca pero se le quedó pegada encima del librero, la ayudé a bajarla pero el niño quiso hacerlo, se subió al sillón y encontró apoyo en mí y la otra niña se subió a la espalda, todos al mismo tiempo

-Parece ser que tienes buena química con los niños Kurosaki

-No me molestes Ishida

En el momento de la plática de ellos 2, apareció Urahara y Sado venía detrás de él, aunque no fuera especialista en ortopedia, su fuerza sería necesaria para la movilización del pelinaranja, los 2 venían serios, extraño en Urahara pero no en Sado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó el rubio al ver a Orihime y a Ishida agachados

-Es Kurosaki, tuvo un pequeño accidente

-Parece ser que se golpeó fuertemente la espalda, por eso no quisimos moverlo – dijo Orihime aún preocupada por el estado de Ichigo

-Déjenme ver – pidió Urahara y los otros 2 doctores se hicieron a un lado, dándole espacio al rubio doctor – Sado ¿podrías ayudarme a subirlo a la camilla? Me será mejor examinarlo ahí pero ponlo boca abajo

-Bien – respondió el grandote, se agachó para poder alzar a Ichigo y llevarlo donde Urahara le había indicado

-O-Oye Chad, ten cuidado

-Lo tendré – dicho esto, lo tomó no sin poder evitar que Ichigo sintiera dolor

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! – se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Lo siento – dijo Chad para ahora colocarlo en la camilla con cuidado, una vez que fue colocado, Urahara se acercó para comenzar con la revisión

-Bien, aquí voy pero te advierto Kurosaki-san, esto puede doler un poco – le dijo el hombre con parte de la mirada escondida por su sombrero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro para luego, sonar sus dedos - será mejor que esperen afuera un momento, no querrán escuchar esto

-Créeme que si – dijo en tono burlesco Ishida

-Salgamos – dijo seriamente Chad

-D-De acuerdo – dijo Orihime nerviosa por el tono del rubio doctor para luego salir del lugar

Una vez afuera, los tres permanecían en silencio pero preocupados por el chico, sobre todo Orihime quien no podía quitarse la culpa de encima.

-No te preocupes Inoue-san, él estará bien – dijo Ishida al notarlo

-Pero él se lastimó porque le pedí que se quedara con ellos

-Tú no sabías que esto pasaría – prosiguió Chad

-Pero yo…

-Urahara-san hará lo que se tenga que hacer – continuó Chad

-Esto no es nada para él – decía Ishida

-¿Por qué lo dices Ishida-kun?

-Deberías haberlo visto antes, cuando solía meterse en problemas

-¿Meterse en problemas? – peguntaba curiosamente la chica ante las palabras de Ishida

-Si pero es una larga historia, puedes preguntarle después si quie… - la oración fue interrumpida por gran grito que provenía del interior del consultorio

-_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

-Parece que me equivoqué – comentó Ishida ajustándose sus lentes para luego quedar nuevamente en silencio

Permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que se comenzaba a abrir la puerta con Urahara saliendo.

-Pueden pasar – dijo él haciéndose a un lado para dejarles el paso libre siendo Orihime la primera seguida de los otros 2

-¿Cómo te sientes Ichigo-kun? – preguntó Orihime ya al lado de la camilla viendo a Ichigo que permanecía quieto

-Mejor – dijo él pero con el rostro del lado de la pared, no quería que lo vieran sufrir en especial Ishida, si lo conocía bien, sabría que se reiría como el buen amigo que era

-No fue nada grave, el dolor se debe por el impacto del golpe, sólo necesitará descansar por un par de días sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y estará como nuevo – dijo el rubio dándole una palmada cerca de la zona del golpe haciéndolo gritar

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó él para luego girar su rostro hacia el lado opuesto para mirar con ira a Urahara – mal…dito, esta me… la pagarás

-Ichigo-kun…

-Será mejor que notifique esto para que te den el resto del día libre y puedas irte a tu casa a descansar – decía Urahara con dirección a la puerta – pero ahora que lo pienso, necesitarás a alguien que te lleve así que iré a decirle a tu padre para que lo haga

-Espere – dijo Orihime haciendo que se él se detuviera y volteara – s-si quiere, yo puedo llevarlo, él está así por mi culpa y yo…

-Pero y ¿los demás pacientes que tienes hoy? – preguntaba Ichigo

-Cancelaré las citas – dijo ella decidida

-¿Estás de acuerdo Kurosaki-san? – dijo Urahara volteando a verlo

-No hay problema – respondió el chico un poco más tranquilo ya que el dolor de la palmada le estaba pasando

-¿Sabes dónde vive? – preguntó Ishida sólo por preguntar

-N-No

-Kurosaki-san podrá indicarte el camino ¿verdad Kurosaki-san?

-Si, por eso no te preocupes Orihime, no es muy lejos de aquí

-Muy bien, entonces iré a notificar todo esto para que puedan irse cuanto antes – dijo Urahara ahora sí saliendo del lugar – Ishida, Sado ayuden a Kurosaki-san a levantarse y a llevarlo hasta el auto por favor

-De acuerdo Urahara-san – dijeron los dos al unísono

-Yo iré a recoger tus cosas Ichigo-kun, en seguida los alcanzo

-No te tardes – pidió Chad quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio

-No lo haré - dijo ella saliendo en dirección a la oficina de Ichigo para llevarse sus cosas y luego pasar por las de ella

-Muy bien Kurosaki…mejor prepárate

-Más te vale Ishida que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte más adelante – advertía Ichigo a su querido amigo quien sabía como era

-No te preocupes Kurosaki… - comentó el pelizaul ayudando a su amigo junto con Chad

-Andando – dijo Chad quien conocía muy bien la amistad de los 2

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Orihime apresuraba su paso, iba muy agitada y nerviosa por el accidente de Ichigo, seguía culpándose por ello ya que nunca debió dejarlo a cargo. Seguía muy metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la sacó de ellos.

-Doctora Inoue – llamó una voz femenina

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella mientras se volteaba a verla – Ise-san

-Lamento la demora pero habían más personas antes que mí – decía ella, una joven mujer, de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro que lo llevaba peinado con una carrera de medio lado un poco suelto y el resto, sujetado con una prensa, de ojos oscuros con lentes, de expresión seria, bestia una blusa blanca cruzada por el frente con una falda gris oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, con tacones bajos de color negros, de nombre Nanao Ise

-Lo siento Ise-san pero tendré que atenderlos otro día

-¿Pasó algo?

-Si, uno de mis compañeros sufrió un accidente, le pedí que cuidara a los niños por unos minutos mientras iba a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba pero él se puso a jugar con ellos y terminó golpeándose la espalda

-Pero ¿él está bien? – preguntaba Nanao preocupada por Ichigo ya que si bien conocía a sus hijos, sabía que ellos tenían algo que ver en eso

-Si, él está mejor pero le mandaron que descansara y bueno, me ofrecí a llevarlo hasta su casa, espero y lo comprenda

-Por supuesto que lo comprendo, espero que se recupere pronto, estoy segura que los niños tuvieron que ver en ello, lo lamento mucho Doctora – se disculpó Nanao haciendo una reverencia

-Los niños están en el consultorio de al lado, le pedí a mi compañera que si los podía cuidar mientras usted llegaba

-Que bien, iré por ellos ahora mismo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo

-La llamaré para acordar una nueva cita y disculpe Ise-san, de nuevo, lo lamento

-No se preocupe doctora, no tiene porque disculparse, soy yo quien debe hacerlo por lo sucedido

-Descuide

-Bien, me voy, con permiso – dijo ella para irse en busca de los niños y Orihime a hacer lo que tenía que hacer

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de que buscó las cosas de Ichigo y las de ella, se dirigió hasta el parqueo, pensaba en cual auto se irían pero pensó que lo más probable sería el de Ichigo si se iban a ir a la casa de él, así que fue en busca del auto, luego que lo divisó, vio que estaba en lo correcto, se encontraban Ishida y Chad al lado de la puerta del copiloto, el asiento estaba hacia atrás para que Ichigo pudiera recostarse, lo que creyó extraño pero le encontró la lógica cuando pensó en que él le indicaría por donde irse.

-Listo, esto es todo lo que encontré Ichigo-kun, tu maletín y tu abrigo ¿falta algo más? – decía ella poniendo tanto sus cosas como las de Ichigo en el asiento de atrás

-No, eso es todo lo que traje Orihime

-Bien entonces podemos irnos

-Espero que no tengas problemas con él Inoue – comentaba Ishida

-¿A qué te refieres Ishida? – decía Ichigo no muy contento por el comentario

-A que no sea muy difícil sacarte de ahí

-Si apenas pudimos meterte Ichigo – también comentaba Chad igual de serio que siempre

-Ya, no molesten ¿quieren?

-Será mejor irnos Ichigo-kun

-Si, vámonos

-Suerte Inoue-san

-Gracias – decía ella con una gotita en su frente ya lista para arrancar

-Iremos a verte más tarde Ichigo

-Está bien, nos vemos luego – finalizó Ichigo para luego comenzar con el trayecto hasta su casa que se encontraba no muy lejos del Hospital

Orihime manejaba con cuidado para evitar que el dolor apareciera en la espalda del pelinaranja, luego de que Ichigo le indicara el camino a seguir, llegaron a un gran edificio y entraron para aparcar el auto, Orihime bajó y luego, ayudó a bajar a Ichigo, no pudo evitar que parte del dolor regresara, con sumo cuidado logró sacarlo, Ichigo pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Orihime para poder apoyarse y ella, lo sujetaba de su torso, se sonrojó un poco ya que al hacer el tacto con él, pudo sentir lo bien trabajado que lo tenía.

Después de que se tranquilizó – porque esperaba que Ichigo no lo hubiera notado -, se dirigieron al interior del edificio, la entrada principal era grande, de dos puertas de vidrio corredizas, adentro, un gran espacio, las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas de color blanco con el piso de cerámica de color café-rojizo, en el centro del lugar se encontraba la recepción, la cual era de color blanco, a un lado habían un par de sillones de color café claro con una mesita en la cual tenían varias revistas encima, el lugar era adornado por varias macetas con plantas de colores para darle más color, en la recepción se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, de piel blanca, corpulento, de nombre Ganju Shiba, el cual se encontraba descansando en su silla, con los pies sobre el mueble con sus lentes oscuros puestos pero se acomodó cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse.

-B-Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre al notar que alguien entraba pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Ichigo venía en compañía de una chica y no en muy buen estado –Ichigo ¿qué te pasó?

-No es nada – dijo él de lo más tranquilo

-Tuvo un accidente en el hospital, se lastimó la espalda y lo traje a su casa

-Ya veo pero déjenme ayudarles – dicho esto, Ganju se dirigió hasta el ascensor para abrirle la puerta al par naranja al ver como venían

-Muchas gracias – dijo ella amablemente y con una sonrisa

-D-De nada – prosiguió él un poco ruborizado por la chica

-Oye Ganju – llamó Ichigo - ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrían subir las cosas que está en mi auto?

-Por supuesto

-Te lo agradezco – decía él en el momento en que le lanzaba las llaves

-Enviaré a Hanatarou para que las recoja

-Bien – finalizó Ichigo para luego presionar el tercer botón, las puertas se cerraron y empezó a subir hasta dar al piso seleccionado

Salieron y en el pasillo había 5 puertas pero continuaron el camino hasta quedar en frente de la que decía _303_.

Ichigo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para luego abrir la puerta y entrar al departamento, el lugar no era muy grande pero tenía el tamaño perfecto, al entrar se podía divisar la sala y el comedor al fondo, la paredes eran la mitad de mármol negro y de la mitad para arriba, de color blanco al igual que el piso de cerámica, los sillones de color crema sobre una alfombra blanca con el borde negro, y una mesa cuadrada de color café oscuro, el televisor LCD en la pared, al fondo, el comedor de vidrio con 6 sillas del mismo color que los sillones junto a un enorme ventanal, el cual permitía una vista hermosa de la ciudad, al lado derecho un pequeño pasillo que daba al lado derecho, la cocina con los aparatos de acero inoxidable, las paredes de la cocina que dividían la sala de la misma, sólo se encontraba a la mitas para dar una expresión de mayor espacio al lugar y al izquierdo se encontraba el cuarto de lavado, al lado izquierdo del departamento, era lo mismo que con el lado derecho, un pasillo que dividía los 2 cuartos y el baño.

-Es muy bonito tu departamento - comentaba Orihime al verlo

-Gracias

-¿Tú lo decoraste?

-No, una amiga lo hizo, ella estudió diseño de interiores y pues, no me quedó más opción

-Ya veo, tiene muy buen gusto

-Digamos que si

-¿A dónde te llevo Ichigo-kun?

-A mi habitación, quiero acostarme

-Bien, ¿por donde?

-Es por aquí – dijo Ichigo comenzando a caminar hasta su habitación que se encontraba en la puerta izquierda del pasillo, abrió la puerta y entraron, un cuarto de paredes completamente de color blanco, una enorme cama en el centro del lugar con el cubre cama de color azul sobre una alfombra café oscuro, a cada lado, una mesita de noche con su respectiva lámpara, al frente de la cama, estaba un enorme closet barnizado y en el centro se encontraba otro televisor en la pared, en cada esquina de la habitación, una planta para darle un poco de vida al lugar y al fondo, una puerta la cual conducía hacia el baño propio que tenía el cuarto

Despacio, se acercaron a la cama para que Ichigo se pudiera acostar, luego de que lo hizo, Orihime tomó un par de almohadas y las colocó en la espalda del pelinaranja para darle más apoyo.

-¿Así está bien? – decía ella en el momento en que terminaba de colocárselas

-Si, gracias Orihime por ayudarme

-No es nada, estás así por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer – continuó ella sentada al lado de Ichigo pero con la mirada gacha

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, olvidemos esto, no quiero verte así - ahora fue el turno del chico para hablar

-Pero yo…

-Por favor Orihime – pidió él tomándola del mentón para levantar el rostro de ella y que lo viera a los ojos

-Está bien Ichigo-kun – aceptó ella después de que se hubiera perdido un segundo en la mirada de él – será mejor que descanses o ¿quieres comer algo?

-Bueno…este… - decía Ichigo ante la idea de comer alguna de las extravagancias de ella

-Prometo que haré algo decente – respondió ella ante la reacción de Ichigo con ojos como suplicantes lo que le causó gracia a él

-Muy bien Orihime

-Te prepararé un sándwich enorme, no me tardo – finalizó ella para irse a preparar dicho platillo, se tardó unos 10 minutos en hacerlo, mientras encontraba los ingredientes que necesitaba, salió de la cocina con una bandeja con el sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja junto con unas servilletas para entrar nuevamente al cuarto – aquí está, espero que te guste – dijo ella poniendo la bandeja en una de las mesas

-Te lo agradezco Orihime – cuando vio a su sándwich, se tranquilizó al ver que sí se veía decente, se levantó un poco más para poder dar inicio con su comida

Así pasaron parte del día, Orihime no se despegaba de él por si fuese a necesitar algo, ya el atardecer se hacía visible. El timbre sonó, podían imaginarse que serian sus amigos quienes venían a visitar al chico, Orihime se levantó para ir a abrirles. Cuando lo hizo, se asustó un poco porque Isshin entró como loco.

-¡ICHIGOOOOO! – Gritaba el padre - ¿Dónde estás? – decía ya adentro viendo de un lado a otro

-Está en su habitación Isshin-san – respondió Orihime al ver al hombre tan preocupado

-¡Orihime-chan! – Dijo él al verla y la abrazó – gracias por cuidar al idiota de mi hijo, cada vez me convenzo más de que serás una gran nuera

-¿Q-Qué? – cuestionaba nerviosa y sonrojada por el comentario

-Ya déjala viejo, no la molestes – dijo Karin dándole un codazo por la espalda a su padre quien venía entrando junto con el resto de invitados

-Papá – dijo Yuzu preocupada

-Ok – respondió Isshin apoyado en la pared con su mano y con la otra en la zona del impacto

-Así que te quedaste con él todo este tiempo ¿eh? – Decía ahora Rangiku quien le daba un pequeño golpe con el codo con mirada pícara - vaya suerte que tienes

-R-Rangiku-san

-No comiences con tus bromas Rangiku-san – comentaba Renji quien se les unía

-Aguafiestas – respondió la rubia

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntaba ahora Ishida

-Está mejor pero todavía siente dolor

-Es normal – dijo seriamente Chad

-Vayamos a verlo, quiero ver qué tan mal está – decía Rukia con burla

El grupo se fue a ver cómo estaba su amigo, cuando entraron lo vieron recostado en su cama, tenía un mejor aspecto que en la mañana, Isshin cuando lo vio, se le fue encima.

-¡HIJO MIOOO! – gritaba Isshin a punto de lanzársele encima para abrazarlo

-¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ME ACERQUE! – gritaba Ichigo al ver que su padre le venía encima, petición que fue escuchada por sus amigos Chad y Renji quien lo atraparon en el aire

-Tranquilízate viejo loco – regañaba Karin muy molesta por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su padre

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntaba Renji

-Te ves mejor que antes Kurosaki – ahora Ishida

-Ya me siento mejor – respondió el pelinaranja

-Pues claro, si fue Orihime quien lo cuidó todo este tiempo – decía Rangiku de forma divertida haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-Bueno… ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste Ichigo? – cuestionaba nuevamente Renji muy curioso

-Unos niños se me subieron encima y perdí el equilibrio

-¿Niños? ¿Qué estabas haciendo TÚ con niños? – preguntaba Rukia incrédula de saber que Ichigo estaba con niños y señalándolo

-Él estaba cuidándolos mientras me fui a buscar unos papeles – decía Orihime aún con culpa

-Pero yo me ofrecí a hacerlo – respondió rápidamente el pelinaranja ante la respuesta de ella

-Así que fue por eso…no me imagino cómo harás cuando tengas a tus propios hijos Ichigo – dijo Rukia divertida ante la respuesta que le dieron viendo tanto a Ichigo como a Orihime y haciendo que se sonrojaran ya que Orihime notó la mirada en ella

-Es cierto Kurosaki – seguía ahora Ishida para molestarlo un poco

En eso, el timbre sonó nuevamente, extrañando a todos pero para Orihime fue como una salivación, salió del cuarto para ver quien era aún sonrojada.

-¿Quién será? – preguntaba con duda Renji

-No lo sé – dijo Chad

-Él está en su habitación, venga por favor – se escuchaba a Orihime hablar con alguien – ahí está – dijo ella señalándolo

-Hola Kurosaki-san, veo que ya estás mucho mejor – dijo Urahara quien había decidido visitarlo a ver cómo se encontraba

-Urahara-san – dijeron varios al mismo tiempo

-Vinimos a visitarte y ver cómo va tu lesión

-¿Vinimos? – preguntó Rangiku

-Así es, ¿no es así Hiyori?

-Yo no quería venir, usted me obligó – dijo señalándolo una pequeña mujer rubia peinada con dos colas altas y flequillo, de piel blanca, con molestia y pecas en el rostro, quien vestía un pantalón arrollado rojo con una línea a lo largo del mismo pero a los lados, al igual que el suéter que llevaba puesto, con una blusa blanca y con sandalias

-¿Lo revisarás? – preguntaba Isshin preocupado o haciéndose el preocupado

-Si, quiero ver que todo esté bien

-Entonces será mejor que salgamos y los dejemos – dijo Ishida con aire de superioridad

-Vamos – dijo Rukia siendo la primera en salir y dirigirse a la sala siendo seguida por el resto de gente

-Muy bien Hiyori, ayúdame

-Hmp – exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En la sala…

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que Ichigo cuidaría a unos niños, me hubiera gustado verlo – decía Renji incrédulo sentado en uno de los sillones

-Igual yo, de haberlo hecho, lo habría visto todo en esta vida – continuó Rukia

-Vamos Orihime, anímate – decía Rangiku dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Pero él está Asia por mi culpa

-Ya te dijimos que no fue tu culpa – ahora Chad

-Ichigo es difícil de matar, tranquila – fue el turno de Rukia nuevamente

Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos para luego, ser reemplazado por un grito

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_-_Eso mismo le dije yo pero no me quiso creer – dijo Ishida serio

Luego de varios minutos de espera…

-Parece ser que no hay de que preocuparse, todo está bien, sólo necesitara descansar completamente, nada de esforzarse y estará bien pero no puede quedarse sólo, por precaución

-Nosotras lo haremos ¿verdad Karin-chan?

-Pero tengo entrenamiento mañana – se quejaba la mencionada

-P-Pero Karin-chan…

-No se preocupen, yo lo haré – dijo Orihime levantándose, con mirada seria y firme dejando a todos asombrados

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, me salio más largo de lo que me imaginé, lamento si no quedó muy bien, mi imaginación me abandonó y esto fue lo que pude hacer ^^

Agradezco a:

**Vane94..etc****: **Pues si, me salió larguito, lo cual me extraña y aún más de este, traté de recompensar la falta que hubo en el capítulo 9 y eso fue lo que salió, jejeje, no era mi intención hacerlo largo, perdón pero ni modo ^^, malteada y hamburguesa…sería bueno intentarlo una vez ¿Por qué no? XD, gracias por tu comentario, ya que siempre intento superarme lo más que puedo, Ulquiorra se fue pero pronto regresa, sólo lo hizo para darles un respiro a los 2, tranquila, la oportunidad se acerca, ha que juntarlos lo más posible y esas son las únicas formas que se me ocurren, Aizen también aparecerá pronto =/, las actualizaciones…pues verás, como soy una vaga completa, me tomo un rato diario para hacerlas, por eso, en una semana puedo tener hasta 2 capítulos listo, ese es mi truquillo, suerte en el mes que falta ;)

**Sean-Raizou :**Gracias también por comentar, ese es mi otra meta, superarme como escritora y lograr que mi historia sea de agrado para ustedes, espero continuar así de ahora en adelante ^^, los arrancars puede ser que aparezcan más adelante (si se me ocurre cómo, ando escasa de ideas T_T) y quise darle un poco de OCC, utilizarlos como son es bueno pero también es bueno jugar con ellos, la verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió lo de la salsa picante pero también me gustó mucho, Zangetsu no me podía faltar, quiero utilizar la mayor cantidad de personajes como se me permita y tampoco sé por qué pero así lo quiero aunque sea sólo una vez, claro que las estoy alargando, hay cosas que nunca pensé meter pero sus sugerencias me ayudaron por lo que estoy contenta con ello y como quedó gracias a eso también

**nypsy****: **era hora de que lo hiciera, Ichigo me salió un poco lento, por eso hasta ahora se dio cuenta, suerte que lo hizo antes de que fuera tarde, a mí también me gusta Ulquiorra pero en esta historia no va a salir vencedor, créeme, tenia pensado meter el beso pero luego pensé y mejor lo dejo para más adelante pero va a ser pronto, lo prometo, la confesión si será más adelante pero la que queremos…. Creo =/, espero poder meter a muchos más personajes, quiero darle algo diferente a la historia pero no sé como qué, la bacteria…ahí veremos cómo termina

**dany14-black8****:**r que bueno que te guste y al menos que lo metí, tampoco sé de donde me salio la idea pero me gustó montones junto con Momo, ¿me salió sexy Zangetsu? Lol, no pensé, perdón por la hemorragia, efectos secundarios XD, gracias por lo de querer guardarlo, me emociona mucho, faltó poquito para que se cumpliera pero sabés que soy mala XD y Aizen…mejor dejémoslo así, jajaja, me parece divertida tu idea, la voy a tener en mente para ver que hago con ella ^^

**aiko1991****: **ese es nuestro trabajo como Ichihimistas, traer lo más que se pueda de ellos 2, gracias por comentar y pues las citas, salen de la nada (milagrosamente) y me da gusto saber que te gustan, eso me anima mucho, Aizen aparecerá pronto y sabrán que es lo que quiere hacer, así que no se preocupen, gracias por considerarlo bueno, también me anima mucho

Una cosilla más, como varios de ustedes me han pedido continuación del otro fic, los voy a complacer pero no aseguro que lo vaya a hacer tan rápido como este porque tengo que ver como lo sigo pero si lo voy a hacer ^^

Esto es todo, los dejo y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, nuevamente aquí molestando pero es mi especialidad XD

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni Bleach son míos sino de Tite-sensei, simplemente los utilizo para evitar responsabilidades

* * *

**12**

-No se preocupen, yo lo haré – dijo Orihime levantándose, con mirada seria y firme dejando a todos asombrados

-¿En serio te quedarás a cuidarlo Inoue? – preguntaba Rukia aún asombrada

-¿Está mal? - dijo ella dudosa

-No, es sólo que no lo esperábamos – dijo nuevamente la pequeña

-Así tendrán su oportunidad, vaya, quien lo diría de ti Orihime – comentaba Rangiku divertida dándole nuevamente leves codazos

-N-No, no e-es lo q-que creen – respondió Orihime colorada y moviendo sus manos desesperadamente ante el comentario lo que causó diversión entre los presentes

-No te preocupes Inoue-san, sabemos que lo haces por tu buen corazón aunque hay que tener uno muy grande para querer cuidar a Kurosaki – decía Ishida tranquilamente

-N-No digas eso Ishida-kun

-Pero serían 2 días Inoue-san – decía Urahara

-No se preocupe por eso, por mí está bien – ahora decía Orihime más calmada después de aquel momento

-¿Ya le dijiste a Aizen, Orihime-chan? – preguntaba Isshin

-No, aún no pero iré a decirle que me quedaré aquí por 2 días, le explicaré lo que pasó – dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas para ponerse en marcha – pero ahora que lo recuerdo, dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, será mejor que llame un taxi – continuó con dirección al teléfono

-Llévate el de Ichigo Orihime-chan, de todas formas regresarás – decía Isshin en el momento en que le entregaba las llaves

-P-Pero…

-Es más seguro que te vayas en el auto de él que en un taxi – continuó Isshin

-Ya no lo pienses tanto Orihime y vámonos – dijo Rangiku tomando las llaves para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta dejando al par extrañados

-¿Me vas a acompañar Rangiku-san? – preguntaba la chica extrañada

-Si, no es muy divertido viajar solo, es por eso que te acompañaré – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Vamos Rangiku-san, dile la verdad – dijo Renji quien seguía sentado en el sillón todo tranquilo

-¿La verdad? – Preguntaba Orihime - ¿Qué verdad Rangiku-san?

-Te la diré en el camino, vamos – respondió ella y tomó a Orihime y se la llevó a rastras dejando a los presentes curiosos por saber esa verdad

-¿De qué verdad hablas Renji? – cuestionaba Rukia ya sin poder evitar la curiosidad

-Aquí entre nos… la aconsejará – dijo esto en voz baja sólo para que ella lo escuchara

-¿Aconsejará? – Repetía Rukia ya que no había captado la idea, luego de unos segundos de procesamiento… -Y ¿tú como sabes eso?

-Es una historia un poco larga de contar, luego te la diré – respondió el pelirrojo sin muchas ganas

-Está bien – dijo Rukia levantándose y recogiendo su bolso

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Renji

-Quiero ver qué clase de consejos le da Rangiku, nos vemos más tarde – finalizó ella para salir del lugar y tratar de alcanzar a sus dos amigas

-Chismosa – dijo Renji cuando ella salió esperando que no hubiere sido escuchado por ella

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ambas caminaban tranquilamente, hablando de lo que se venía a la mente, ya estaban llegando al auto de Ichigo pero escucharon un llamado conocido a lo lejos.

-¡Oigan, espérenme! – gritaba Rukia quien venía corriendo

-¿Kuchiki-san? – Dijo Orihime volteándose - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Las voy a acompañar, no es divertido ser la única mujer entre tantos hombres – se excusaba la pequeña ya que sentía curiosidad por la plática que tendrían las 2

-Bien, démonos prisa – ordenó la rubia dentro del auto lista para arrancar

-Vamos – finalizó Orihime una vez que ambas hubieran subido al auto

El trío se puso en marcha hacia la mansión de Aizen, iban en silencio, algo extraño para Rukia quien esperaba que diera inicio el seminario de la rubia y Rangiku, sólo esperaba a que llegara el momento indicado para iniciarlo, mientras que Orihime miraba por la ventana pensativa.

Así transcurrió el camino hasta que llegaron a su destino, bajaron del auto, entraron pero fueron recibidas por uno de los sirvientes, Orihime le pidió que llevara a sus amigas hasta su habitación mientras ella le explicaba todo a Aizen, luego, las 3 mujeres tomaron caminos diferentes, Orihime buscaba a Aizen en el comedor pensando que estaría aún cenando considerando la hora que era pero no estaba, así que se dirigió hasta el estudio del hombre, dando con él.

-Buenas noches Sosuke-san – dijo ella entrando con cuidado al lugar

-Orihime – dijo él volteándose a verla ya que estaba buscando un libro - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lamento llegar a esta hora pero necesito hablar con usted

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, es que yo…quería pedirle permiso para quedarme a cuidar a Ichigo-kun este fin de semana

-¿Acaso le pasó algo? – preguntaba el castaño como si en realidad le importase

-Tuvo un accidente por mi culpa

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Le pedí que si podía cuidar a unos niños mientras iba a buscar unos papeles y él se puso a jugar con ellos pero se golpeó fuertemente la espalda

-Pero ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, ya está mejor, Urahara-san lo revisó y dijo que estaría bien pero necesita reposo y que alguien esté con él, por eso me ofrecí a hacerlo – respondió ella con la cabeza gacha

-Que bueno que no fue nada grave – dijo él acercándose a la chica

-Es por eso que quería pedirle el permiso, ya que aún me siento culpable por ello y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-No te culpes Orihime, sé que no lo fue – prosiguió tomándola de los hombros como para animarla un poco

-Si no se lo hubiera pedido, él no estaría como está – continuó ella con la cabeza gacha y mirando a un lado

-Si estar a su lado te hace sentir mejor, está bien, pueden ir

-¿En serio? – exclamó ella mirándolo a los ojos ya que le costaba trabajo creer lo que había escuchado

-Por supuesto que puedes

-Se lo agradezco mucho Sosuke-san – dijo esto abrazándolo

-No tienes por qué

-Entonces iré a buscar lo que necesito y me voy

-Bien, sólo cuídate

-Lo haré – dijo ella soltándose del abrazo

-Espero que siga mejor

-Si – finalizó ella y salió del lugar dejando a Aizen solo

-Todo va mejor de lo que pensé – se dijo para sí con una sonrisa en el rostro

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de que habló con Aizen, subió rápidamente a su habitación, cuando entró, vio a sus dos amigas moviéndose de un lado a otro, divisó en su cama una maleta que estaba siendo llenada por ellas.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Inoue… te estamos ayudando a hacer tu maleta, ya casi terminamos ¿ves? – respondió Rukia señalando a la mencionada que estaba casi lista quien sabe con qué cosas

-Pero ¿no creen que son muchas cosas para un fin de semana? – preguntó dudosa al ver la maleta bastante llena

-Para nada, aquí van las armas que necesitarás para poder pasar un buen fin de semana – respondió Rangiku guiñándole un ojo, cerrando la maleta y luego, comenzando a caminar – ya todo está listo así que vamos – continuó ella saliendo del lugar seguida de Rukia

-Pero esperen ¿Qué pusieron el la maleta? Y ¿Por qué una maleta tan grande? – preguntó Orihime saliendo detrás de ellas

-Ya Rangiku te lo dijo, lo necesario nada más – respondió Rukia

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo necesario? – preguntaba ella dudosa y bajando las escaleras con cuidado

-Ya lo verás cuando llegues y lo descubras – respondió la rubia con mirada pícara lo que hizo que Orihime comenzara a sudar frío ya que no le daba una buena espina las respuestas de las 2 mujeres

-_No creo que sea bueno _– pensaba para sí pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Orihime – llamó el dueño de la voz quien se encontraba en el recibidor ya que iba de camino hasta donde se encontraba Aizen

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella volteando la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz pero no fue la única ya que ambas mujeres también voltearon a verlo – Ulquiorra-kun – dijo ella para salir a darle un abrazo – no sabía que habías regresado

-Lo hice hace un par de horas

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Lo hice pero no contestabas el celular

-¿Quién es él? – le preguntaba Rangiku a Rukia

-No lo sé, debe ser su hermano o algo parecido

-No está nada mal – comentaba Rangiku en voz baja viéndolo de arriba abajo

-Compórtate ¿quieres? – renegó Rukia lo cual fue escuchado por el par

-Ah, es cierto, Ulquiorra-kun ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigas – dijo la pelinaranja tomando al ojiverde del brazo hasta donde estaban las doctoras – ella es Rangiku-san y ella es Kuchiki-san, chicas, él el Ulquiorra-kun

-Mucho gusto – dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano

-Hola – saludó seriamente el chico y devolviéndole el saludo ya que no tuvo más opción

-Hola – saludó Rukia

-¿Vas a algún lado? – preguntó Ulquiorra al ver la maleta de Orihime en las manos de Rangiku

-Nosotras mejor nos vamos adelantando, Orihime te esperamos en el auto, con permiso – interrumpió Rukia ya que no consideraba apropiado estar en una conversación de ellos – vamos Rangiku – continuó ella tomando a la mujer y llevándosela consigo

-Pero ¿Por qué? Sino estamos haciendo nada malo – se quejaba la chica

-Ellos tienen que hablar

-Está bien – respondió resignada por su amiga - mucho gusto Ulquiorra – continuó ella despidiéndose del muchacho con la mano alegremente, ambas salieron dejando a los dos chicos solos

-S-Si, voy p-para donde Ichigo-kun – contestó apenada

-Y ¿para qué? – cuestionaba nuevamente el chico pero ahora con el tono más serio que antes

-Tuvo un accidente y necesita que alguien esté con él

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?

-Está mal por mi causa y me ofrecí a cuidarlo

-Pero tiene a su familia y amigos, no tienes por que ser tú quien se encargue de él

-Pero yo…

-No estoy de acuerdo con ello Orihime, no me parece que vayas y te quedes con él – respondió en un tono más alto y molesto

-¿Por qué te pones así Ulquiorra-kun? – preguntaba ella un poco extrañada por el tono en que hablaba el chico lo cual no era normal - ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos?

-No es nada importante

-Entonces ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? No es normal en ti, cada vez que hablo de Ichigo-kun te pones así, quiero saber que es lo que pasa

-Lo que pasa es que no soporto a ese tipo

-Eso no es una respuesta, mira que ponerte así porque simplemente no lo toleras, no justifica tu actitud – habló la pelinaranja un poco alterada ya que el chico estaba cuestionando mucho el acto de ella

-Orihime… - trataba de decir Ulquiorra pero Orihime se le adelantó

-Lo siento Ulquiorra-kun pero tengo que irme, Rangiku-san y Kuchiki-san me están esperando, nos vemos – terminó de decir ella para comenzar su camino hasta el auto pero Ulquiorra la detuvo

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hablaste con Aizen-sama de esto?

-Por supuesto, él me dio el permiso para ir – respondió ella dejando al chico sorprendido por la respuesta ya que no se esperaba que el castaño accediera ante tal acto

-¿Te dio el permiso en serio?

-Si

-No puedo creer que te lo haya dado, sobre todo porque te quedarás con él

-Puedes preguntarle si quieres, me voy – dijo ella dirigiéndose hasta la puerta

-Aún así, no puedo creer que haya accedido

-De todas formas, aunque se hubiera negado, igual hubiera ido – finalizó ella para luego cerrar la puerta dejando a Ulquiorra extrañado por el comportamiento de ella ya que en el tiempo que tiene de conocerla nunca la había visto hablar de esa manera

-_Maldita sea, ese idiota de Kurosaki Ichigo ya comenzó a actuar_, – decía mentalmente el ojiverde muy molesto porque ella se quedaría con él el fin de semana – _esta vez se salió con la suya pero será la única vez_ – continuaba diciéndose en el momento en que se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba Aizen

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Trataba de tranquilizarse pero le costaba trabajo, nunca le había hablado a Ulquiorra de esa forma pero se sentía como libre, ya que nunca la había cuestionado tanto por algo que hiciera aunque si lo pensaba bien, creía que sólo había actuado como lo hubiera hecho un hermano mayor y sobre protector, ante tal pensamiento, se sintió un poco mal por haber usado el tono que utilizó pero eso sería tema para otro día.

Apresuró su paso hasta llegar donde se encontraba el auto de Ichigo con sus dos amigas adentro, esperándola para poder irse al departamento.

-Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó la pelinaranja en el momento en que se subió al auto

-¿Pasó algo Orihime? – cuestionaba Rangiku

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te ves un poco nerviosa o algo parecido – respondió Rukia quien la notaba igual que la rubia

-No es nada, debe ser su imaginación je jeje – habló ella tratando de parecer lo más normal posible

-Como digas – finalizó Rangiku para ponerse en camino a su destino

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-Adelante – se escuchó decir ante el toque de la puerta para dar paso a Ulquiorra quien tenía un semblante molesto – Ulquiorra, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó el castaño al notar la expresión en el chico

-¿Es verdad que usted autorizó a Orihime para quedarse con Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Si, yo le dí el permiso ¿Por qué?

-¿No cree que fue muy condescendiente?

-No veo nada malo en eso, el chico tuvo un accidente del cual Orihime se culpa y necesita que alguien esté con él y ella, conociéndola, se ofreció a hacerlo

-Eso es lo malo, si conocemos a Orihime, sabemos que lo haría pero aún así, ¿Por qué accedió tan fácilmente?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Se lo hubiera negado

-No entiendo Ulquiorra, ¿Por qué te pones así por algo como esto? Acaso ¿no confías en ella?

-No confío el él, desde que lo conocí, no lo soporto

-No te pongas así, no hay de que preocuparse, confío el ella y sé que estarán bien los dos

-Eso es lo de menos

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero que Orihime esté cerca de él, es todo

-Tranquilízate Ulquiorra…

-Lo haré pero hasta que ella esté de regreso – decía el chico mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta

-Serán sólo dos días

-Aún así, no quiero que esté cerca ni por un minuto

-Eso es algo que no puedes evitarlo Ulquiorra

-Lo sé pero si ese tipo de atreve a hacerle algo a Orihime, me las pagará y muy caro - terminó de decir él y cerró la puerta dejando a Aizen solo en el estudio

-No puedo permitir que Ulquiorra arruine todo, sino de nada habrá servido el que ellos estén juntos – decía el hombre en voz baja y un tanto molesto

Mientras que Ulquiorra…

_-Algo no está bien aquí, antes Aizen-sama no hubiera permitido esto pero ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quiere en realidad? ¿Por qué está tan decidido en que estén juntos? Acaso ¿Planea algo? Pero ¿Qué es?..._

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En el auto, iban todas en silencio pero Rukia, iba ansiosa por que comenzara la hora de los consejos, Rangiku, mirando la reacción de Orihime para ver cuando daba comienzo y la pelinaranja, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos solas, podemos hablar tranquilamente – inició la rubia después de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Hablar de qué? – preguntó Orihime extrañada

-Ya era hora de que comenzaras Rangiku – habló Rukia como desesperada colocándose en medio de los dos asientos de en frente para poder quedar más cerca de ambas

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-De unas tutorías que te vamos a dar – respondió Rangiku divertida

-¿Tutorías? ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionaba nuevamente Orihime pero ahora más nerviosa que el principio

-Ya sabes… de Ichigo y de ti – respondió Rukia guiñándole un ojo

-¿De Ichigo-kun y de mí?

-Así es, ya que pasarán el fin de semana juntos, tenemos que aconsejarte y darte unos tips

-¿E-En en q-qué están pensando ustedes? ¿Aconsejarme de qué? y ¿tips para qué?

-Como ustedes dos tendrán todo el fin de semana para ustedes solitos, debes ir preparada para las circunstancias que puedan darse ¿No crees? – respondió Rukia quien miraba a Rangiku con complicidad

-¡Exacto! – exclamó Rangiku por la respuesta de la pequeña

-_¿En qué me metí?_ – Se preguntaba mentalmente Orihime – N-No entiendo a qué se refieren

-Vamos Orihime, no te hagas la inocente – continuó Rangiku – sabes muy bien a qué nos referimos

-Mira, en la maleta llevas ropa que puedes aprovechar muy bien, van tus perfumes, ropa interior… - enumeraba Rukia divertida

-Si pero tu ropa interior no nos convence mucho Orihime, hubiera sido mejor algo más acorde a la situación – prosiguió Rangiku lo cual, causó que Orihime se sonrojara completamente ante su comentario

-B-B-Basta, p-por favor – dijo Orihime a como pudo por la vergüenza que sentía en el momento

-Me hubiera gustado que Nell estuviera aquí – comentaba Rukia

-¿Para qué? – respondió Rangiku

-Nos hubiera ayudado con la tutoría

-Lo dudo, Nell no se presta para estas cosas aunque si supiera que es para ustedes dos, quien sabe…

-¿P-Por qué l-lo dices Rangiku-san?

-Sabemos que le agradas y aquí entre nos, eres la única a la cual, ha permitido que se le acerque a Ichigo y eso lo dice todo – respondió Rukia

-¿E-En serio? – preguntaba Orihime dudosa de las palabras de su amiga

-Si, aunque no lo creas, es un poco celosa, tuviste que verla antes, las mujeres no podían acercársele a Ichigo pero contigo es lo contrario – comentaba Rangiku

-Pero aún no ha podido alejar a esa chica – comentó Rukia

-¿Q-Qué chica? – cuestionaba Orihime curiosa por saber de qué chica se estaban refiriendo

-Una que siempre está detrás de Ichigo desde hace un año, la cual no lo ha dejado en paz desde entonces – prosiguió Rukia

-Pero tú tranquila Orihime, que si Ichigo no le ha hecho caso antes, no lo hará ahora

-¿P-Por qué c-crees eso Rangiku-san?

-Porque hasta el momento, Ichigo no se ha fijado en alguien más que en ti – respondió la rubia causando un poco de alegría en la pelinaranja ante esas palabras que hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo que ya iba

-Si, es cierto pero no nos salgamos del tema… - renegaba Rukia por el cambio de la conversación

-Lo siento – se disculpaba Rangiku – continuando con el tema anterior…Orihime… ¿llevas protección?

-¿QUE? – gritó la pelinaranja ante la pregunta de su otra amiga

-Que si llevas protección – repitió Rukia de lo más tranquila

-N-N-No p-pero ¿p-para qué?

-No quieres que algo salga mal o ¿sí? – respondió Rangiku al igual que Rukia, lo más tranquila

-Pero Ichigo como hombre debe de tener – comentaba Rukia como si estuviese pensando – pero y ¿si no?

-No es problema, podemos pasar a comprar unos cuantos ¿Qué dices Orihime? – finalizó ella con una sonrisa haciendo que Orihime se pusiera más colorada y nerviosa de lo que ya iba y dejándola sin palabras…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En el departamento de Ichigo…

-¿Aún no llega? – preguntaba Ichigo por Orihime quien al parecer se había tardado más de la cuenta

-No te preocupes Ichigo, llegará en cualquier momento, sabes que se fue con Rukia y Rangiku-san – respondió Renji quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se habían llevado para la habitación del pelinaranja

-Lo que me preocupa es mi auto, si es que está siendo conducido por Rangiku-san – decía el pelinaranja

-Vamos Ichigo, búscate una excusa más creíble ¿quieres? – Dijo Renji ante las palabras de su amigo – mejor di: "quiero que Orihime llegue ya"

-Cállate – dijo él sonrojado

-Deben de haberse entretenido con algo en el camino – comentó también Chad que estaba sentado al lado del pelirrojo

-O Inoue-san debe de estarse preparando mentalmente para pasar el fin de semana aquí, es un proceso largo, no la culpo por tardarse – comentó Ishida divertido quien se mantenía en pie recostado en una de las paredes

-Muchas gracias como siempre Ishida, cada vez me convenzo más de que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea – dijo Ichigo en el mismo tono sarcástico que utiliza cada vez que habla con el chico

-Con permiso – dijo Yuzu quien venía con una bandeja con vasos llenos de algún jugo y detrás de ella, Karin que cargaba con los sándwiches que había preparado Yuzu – les traemos unos bocadillos – continuó ella dejando la bandeja en una de las mesas de noche

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono los cuatro para servirse cada quien lo suyo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Eran pasado de las 8 de la noche y luego de su vergonzoso recorrido junto con sus amigas, por fin habían llegado al departamento, Orihime trataba de recuperarse después de la plática que sostuvo con sus amigas quienes le habían dicho de todo. Se escuchó el timbre sonar y a Isshin gritar que él abría la puerta

-Yo abro – gritó el padre y salió corriendo para realizar tal acción - Pasen, pasen chicas – se escuchaba decir a Isshin quien recibía al trío

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero se nos hizo un poco tarde, tuvimos que hacer unas cosas – se excusaba Rukia con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Dónde están todos? – preguntaba Rangiku quien no veía ni escuchaba ruido en todo el lugar

-Bueno, Urahara y Hiyori-chan se fueron hace rato y los chicos están en la habitación con Ichigo y con las niñas

-Ya veo – dijo la rubia

-Que bueno que llegaron, Ichigo no ha dejado de preguntar por ti Orihime-chan, será mejor que le diga que ya llegaron para ver si ya se tranquiliza – continuó Isshin

-Ve a verlo Orihime, que esperas – dijo Rukia empujando a su amiga

-E-Está b-bien – respondió la pelinaranja dejando su maleta de lado

-¡ICHIGO!, ORIHIME-CHAN YA LLEGÓ – Gritaba Isshin como si nada causando más rojo en la cara de ella

-Iré a buscar algo de comer – comentaba Rangiku en dirección a la cocina

-Yo también – la seguía Rukia

Tanto el padre como nuera Orihime, iban de camino hacia la habitación a ver cómo se encontraba Ichigo, todos se encontraban hablando, Yuzu y Karin estaban sentadas al lado de su hermano comiendo, junto con los demás – excepto Ichigo -, lo que habían preparado

-Ichigo – llamó su padre

-¿Eh? – exclamó el mencionado volteando hacia donde estaban su padre y Orihime

-Lamento la tardanza – entró Orihime - ¿cómo te sientes Ichigo-kun?

-Ya me siento mejor Orihime

-Me da gusto saberlo

-¿Viniste sola? – preguntó Renji quien terminaba su sándwich

-No

-¿Dónde están entonces?

- Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san están en la cocina buscando algo para comer

-No sé para qué pregunté si la respuesta era obvia – dijo el pelirrojo

-Más te vale que Kuchiki-san no te haya escuchado – decía Ishida sabiendo la posible reacción de la pequeña

-Muy tarde Ishida – dijo la mencionada quien le tiraba un paño para cocina a Renji por su comentario

-Oye – dijo el pelirrojo por la agresión

-Será mejor que dejen su pelea para otro día, este no es el lugar para llevarla a cabo sino Inoue-san tendría que cuidar a dos en lugar de uno – proseguía Ishida de forma normal

-Tiene razón, más les vale que se comporten al menos mientras estamos aquí – prosiguió Rangiku quien entraba con su vaso y su sándwich – con permiso – dijo ahora sentándose en la cama ya que no había más lugares disponibles

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Así se quedaron un rato más, todos reunidos, hablando y molestando como era costumbre entre ellos ya que desde hacía tiempo, no pasaban momentos como esos por el exceso de trabajo que había últimamente.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es un poco tarde – inició Ishida quien comenzaba a salir del lugar

-Pero es viernes – decía Rangiku

-Si pero Kurosaki tiene que descansar

-De nuevo tiene razón el cuatro ojos – continuó Renji levantándose de la silla y estirándose

-Bien niñas, vamos a casa – fue el turno de Isshin quien estaba recostado en la pared

-De acuerdo – respondió Yuzu para luego ponerse a recoger los vasos y bandejas que se habían llevado al cuarto

-Ya voy – dijo perezosamente Karin quien ya se había acomodado al lado de su hermano

-¿Podemos venir mañana Ichigo para ver cómo sigues? – preguntó Renji quien ya iba de salida

-No veo porque no – contestó el mencionado

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Ichigo – continuó Rukia ya saliendo del lugar

-De acuerno, nos vemos – respondió el pelinaranja para luego quedar solo

-Cuídalo muy bien Orihime-chan, si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarnos ¿si? – decía Isshin ya en la puerta, tomándola de las manos y con ojos cristalinos

-Lo haré Isshin-san, no se preocupe por ello – respondió Orihime ante la petición del padre mostrándole una sonrisa

-Ya vámonos – ordenó Karin jalándolo del brazo – y no te preocupes que Ichi-ni estará bien, sabes que Orihime lo cuidará, no te pongas así que me avergüenzas

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Orihime-san – dijo Yuzu con una reverencia ante la chica

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él

-Bueno, ya nos vamos, buenas noches – continuó Yuzu ya saliendo del lugar ya que su hermana y su padre la habían dejado atrás

-Buenas noches – respondió Orihime quien estaba en la puerta despidiendo a todos

-Mañana vendremos en la tarde a visitarlos – dijo Renji quien ya salía del departamento seguido por los demás, excepto dos mujeres

-Los estaremos esperando

-Buenas noches Inoue-san – se despedía Ishida siguiendo al pelirrojo

-Llámanos si ocurre algo – dijo Chad saliendo – hasta mañana

-Por supuesto, hasta mañana Sado-kun

-Ya sabes Orihime, tienes que aprovechar bien la situación, mira que otra oportunidad como ésta, no creo que haya – dijo Rangiku en voz baja sólo para que las dos mujeres escucharan haciendo sonrojar a la pelinaranja

-Y-Ya b-basta con eso p-por favor, s-saben que no haría a-algo como eso

-Es cierto, al menos no lo iniciarías – dijo Rukia divertida – pero y si Ichigo ¿si?, piénsalo bien Orihime, nos vemos – finalizó Rukia siguiendo a su otra amiga y dejando sola a Orihime con su vergüenza y su sonrojo

-¿Por qué piensan que Ichigo-kun y yo…? – Se decía a sí misma una vez que cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en ella ocultando su color – no lo entiendo, será mejor que lo olvide

Después de dejar esos pensamientos y comentarios de lado, se fue en dirección a la habitación de Ichigo.

-Ya se fueron todos – dijo entrando

-Ahora si podré descansar

-¿Te duele? – prosiguió sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama

-No, ya no pero quiero dormir, puede ser el efecto de las pastillas que me dio Urahara-san

-Ya veo…, Ichigo-kun yo…

-No te culpes más Orihime, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa

-Está bien

-Prométeme que no lo harás más, por favor

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo, ya no insistiré en lo mismo

-Gracias, Orihime, ¿ya comiste?

-N-No, aún no ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no has comido nada desde que llegaste

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy bi… - el traidor de su estómago la delató una vez más en frente de Ichigo haciéndola sonrojar por completo y a él, reír

-Lo sabía, Yuzu nos dejó unos sándwiches en la cocina por si quieres

-Lo siento, y tu, ¿ya comiste?

-No, aún no, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

-No, claro que no, al contrario, iré por ellos, en seguida regreso – dijo ella para luego salir corriendo por esos sándwiches y el jugo, dejando nuevamente a Ichigo solo

-No sé qué es y cómo lo haces Orihime pero cada vez me atraes más – decía en voz baja mientras se hacía para atrás como forma de liberarse y con una sonrisa en el rostro

En la cocina…

-¿Por qué me siento así?, mi corazón late más fuerte cuando estoy con él, me siento segura a su lado, me gusta estar con él pero será que… ¿me enamoré de Ichigo-kun? – Se decía para sí misma como si eso la sorprendiera y mientras estaba apoyada en una de las mesas de la cocina – a quien engaño, si lo estoy – prosiguió con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente – pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí, lo mejor es olvidarlo, para él sólo seré una amiga – dijo esto con tristeza al momento de salir de la cocina con la bandeja en sus manos – _vamos Orihime, cambia la cara sino, Ichigo-kun se dará cuenta_ – se regañaba mentalmente para que no fuera escuchada por el pelinaranja para luego entrar de nuevo en el cuarto – aquí está – dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa de noche

-Gracias

-De nada – respondió ella sirviéndole la parte que le correspondía a Ichigo para luego ella tomar la suya y sentarse cerca de él pero quedando frente a frente

-Déjame adivinar – Ichigo trató de iniciar una conversación - mi papá casi se pone a llorar al salir ¿cierto?

-Este…si, pero no lo hizo porque tu hermana se lo llevó antes de que lo hiciera

-Me alegro de que Karin lo hiciera, a veces me avergüenza

-Pero es alguien muy simpático y divertido

-Pero siempre se pasa, a veces me pregunto cómo hizo para llegar a ser médico y obtener el cargo que tiene

-Eso es algo de lo que talvez nunca sabremos

-Es posible – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa para disponerse a comer

Así se quedaron un pequeño tiempo, hablando y compartiendo entre ellos después de que sus amigos se quedaron un buen rato haciéndoles compañía. Después de ese tiempo, Orihime pensó que sería mejor dejarlo descansar.

-Será mejor que descanses ahora sí Ichigo-kun

-Está bien

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, por ahora estoy bien así

-Entonces te dejo para que puedas descansar, si necesitas algo, llámame

-Lo haré, buenas noches Orihime

-Buenas noches – dijo ella estando en el marco de la puerta con bandeja en mano – que descanses

-Lo haré – finalizó él y ella apagó la luz y cerró la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para dejar lo que llevaba en la mano y lavarlo

Una vez que terminó de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto que ocuparía por esos dos días, entró y se fue a ver qué cosas había en su maleta, cuando la abrió, empezó a sacar una por una sus pertenencias y las fue poniendo en la cama, cada vez que sacaba y veía su ropa, se sorprendía más por lo que había, luego de que terminó de sacarlas y ponerlas encima de la cama, en su rostro tenía una expresión de WTF, eran prendas que ella no hubiera escogido para el momento aunque no eran muy extravagantes – o talvez si - , no las hubiera escogido ella misma.

Había: una blusa blanca y sin mangas de botones la cual no utilizaba hacía mucho porque sentía que le quedaba algo pequeña, un pantalón negro que le quedaba ajustado, había también, un vestido verde algo provocativo, le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas, también ajustado y con escote en V, otras de sus prendas era una minifalda de color negro oscuro con una blusa de tirantes rosada y para fortuna de ella, estaba el vestido que había comprado cuando fue con Ichigo al centro comercial, no creía que ellas lo hubieran metido a propósito pero de todas formas, agradecía a los cielos que hubiera algo que ella se pondría aunque no para esa ocasión pero considerando la situación en que fue metida por sus amigas, era lo mejor que había, su bata verde que solía utilizar de vez en cuando, de tirantes y con escote en V y una que otra cosa por ahí, se preguntaba cómo haría para utilizarla ya que le daba pena porque estaba en el departamento de Ichigo, el chico del cual ya había admitido que estaba enamorada, su sonrojo tomó más color con sólo pensarlo pero ya que no tenía más opción, se la puso para acomodar sus cosas de nuevo en la maleta dejando fuera sus cosas personales para luego, irse a dormir con una idea fija en mente: deshacerse de toda aquella ropa que solía utilizar antes, cuando era más joven.

Amaneció y Orihime se levantó un poco temprano para preparar el desayuno, quería hacer uno de sus usuales platillos exóticos pero pensó que no sería bueno para Ichigo considerando como estaba de salud y mejor preparó algo normal, unas tostadas, unos huevos revueltos, también optó por agregar al menú, un poco de fruta picada y un tazón con cereal ya que no sabía qué era lo que Ichigo desayunaba usualmente, había también una taza con café negro y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Cuando terminó de poner todo sobre la bandeja, se dirigió hacia le cuarto de Ichigo, apenas si pudo girar la perilla de la puerta, la abrió de espalda ya que la bandeja estaba un poco pesada para sostenerla con una sola mano.

-Buenos días Ichigo-kun – saludó ella pero cuando entró, vio que Ichigo no estaba, extrañándola un poco. -¿Ichigo-kun? – llamó ella pero en el momento en que terminó de hacerlo, la puerta del baño que estaba en el mismo cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a un Ichigo recién bañado, sólo traía puesto un buzo azul con una línea blanca al lado, dejando su bien trabajado torso al descubierto, con el paño sobre su cabeza ya que se estaba secando el pelo pero sin notar la presencia de la chica pero ella, estaba impactada por semejante vista, se le quedó mirando fijamente pero en eso, Ichigo se quitaba el paño de la cabeza, dejándolo todo despeinado haciéndolo ver más sexy - de lo que ya era - y hasta que por fin, notando a Orihime.

-¿Uh? Orihime – exclamó él al notarla - buenos días – saludó él de lo más normal olvidando la vestimenta que llevaba en ese momento

-Bu…bu…bu…-balbuceaba ella ya que no le había quitado la mirada al chico

-¿Orihime? – Llamó acercándosele - ¿estás bien? – preguntó él tomándola de los hombros con cuidado ya que aún tenía la bandeja en las manos, lo que ayudó a que ella reaccionara

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella cuando ya reaccionó – l-l-lo s-siento

-¿Qué te pasó?

-N-Nada, e-es sólo que m-me…me quedé pensando en algo – sacó rápidamente una mentira de quien sabe donde ya que dado el momento, no era el indicado para ponerse a pensar en algo coherente – t-te traje t-t-tu desayuno – dijo ella poniendo la bandeja en la mesa

-Trajiste mucha comida – dijo él viendo la bandeja

-C-Como no sé q-qué desayunas, t-te traje varias cosas

-Si, es mucho, no creo que me lo coma todo – dijo mirando todo el menú que ella había preparado - … ¿desayunas conmigo? – preguntó ahora mirándola a ella

-¿Y-Yo? – preguntó tontamente ya que todavía no podía evitar ver de reojo el torso de él

-Pues… si – respondió con extrañeza mientras se sentaba o acomodaba en su cama

-E-Está bien – respondió ella tratando de calmarse un poco ya que ella en bata, aunque llevaba una sobre la de dormir, y él con el torso descubierto… era un poco difícil

Así, se pusieron a desayunar los dos, Ichigo optó por las tostadas y el café, Orihime por el cereal y el jugo y la fruta la compartieron entre los dos, una vez que finalizaron, Orihime recogió todo para lavarlo y luego irse a bañar, luego de que lo hizo, salió vestida con el pantalón negro y con la blusa blanca, ambos ajustados al cuerpo, los zapatos de tacón negro que llevaba el día anterior y con el pelo recogido en una cola alta, nuevamente se fue a ver si Ichigo necesitaba algo.

-Ichigo-kun – dijo ella entrando e Ichigo volteando a verla, cuando la vio, se quedó viéndola fijamente, ya que la ropa que vestía le resaltaba mucho las curvas, especialmente las del frente ya que llevaba unos botones abiertos dejando ver parte de sus atributos - ¿necesitas algo? – Preguntó ella pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del chico - ¿Ichigo-kun?

-¿Eh? – exclamó él con sonrojo

-Que si necesit – pero fue interrumpida por el timbre – iré a ver quien es – dijo ella saliendo del cuarto dejando a Ichigo solo con su rubor y tratando de calmarse

-_Cálmate Ichigo, sino pensará que eres un pervertido_ – pensaba para sí nuevamente haciéndose hacia atrás

En la sala…

-Me pregunto ¿Quién será?, dijeron que vendrían en la tarde y aún es muy temprano, deben ser Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan – buscaba una respuesta ante su pregunta antes de abrir la puerta

-¡ICHIGO! – Gritó Nell entrando con prisa quien venía a verlo, un poco preocupada y casi llorando - ¿Orihime? – Dijo viendo a quien le había abierto la puerta - ¿Por qué estás aquí y donde está Ichigo?

-H-Hola – saludó nerviosa ante la actitud de ella - me quedé a cuidarlo y él está en su habitación - cuando Nell supo donde estaba Ichigo, salió corriendo en dirección a él

-¡ICHIGOOO!

-E-Espera Nell-san – llamó Orihime a su amiga para evitar que se le lanzara encima a Ichigo para evitar otro mal pero cuando llegó al cuarto, era muy tarde, ella ya estaba abrazando a Ichigo, casi ahogándolo – N-Nell-san, cuidado, lo vas a matar

-Ichigo, estaba muy preocupada por ti, Rangiku me dijo anoche que tuviste un accidente pero ya era muy tarde para venir a verte así que esperé hasta hoy para hacerlo – dijo ella aún con el abrazo fuerte

-Nell-san, cuidado – volvió a repetir Orihime preocupada

-N-N-N…- trataba de decir Ichigo pero no podía por su prima

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó ella soltándolo

-S-Si…, m-mucho…mejor – decía a como podía respirar

-Me da gusto oír eso

Una vez que Nell soltó a Ichigo, Orihime se despreocupó un poco y pensó en ir a preparar algo de té.

-Iré a preparar un poco de té, no me tardo mucho – dijo ella saliendo del lugar

-¿Es verdad que estás así porque te pusiste a jugar con unos niños Ichigo?

-Algo así

-Tu ¿jugando con niños?, no lo puedo creer, me hubiera gustado ver eso

-¿Tan difícil de creer es?

-Pues si, cuando éramos niños, no te gustaba jugar ni siquiera contigo mismo y menos con otros niños

-Fue porque Orihime me lo pidió

-Así que haciendo puntos extra ¿eh? – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos entrecerrando los ojos para ver la reacción de él ya que la cosa se estaba poniendo divertida

-N-No es por eso, es porque ella tenía que hacer algo importante y no podían quedarse solos, es todo

-Como digas Ichigo… ¿es verdad que se quedó a cuidarte?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Wow, no sabía que era en serio lo de ustedes

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada en especial Ichigo, sabes…Orihime me agrada mucho…está aprobada, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado

-Nell, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, ¿porque lo dices?

-Porque dices cosas extrañas

-¿Yo?

-Olvídalo – dijo Ichigo cansado, en eso Orihime entraba al cuarto con unas tazas de té

-Listo, aquí están – dijo la pelinaranja poniendo la bandeja en la mesa

-Gracias Orihime – agradeció Nell con una sonrisa

-De nada, es cierto – dijo ella recordando algo, dejando al par confundidos - en seguida regreso

-¿Le pasa algo Ichigo?

-No lo sé – respondió Ichigo, ambos se pusieron a tomar de su té, esperando a que Orihime regresara

-Ichigo ¿tienes galletas?

-Si, están en la alacena de arriba, segunda puerta de izquierda a derecha

-Iré por ellas – se levantó rápidamente Nell pero cuando iba a salir del cuarto, chocó con Orihime quien traía un frasco que Urahara le había dejado con las pastillas que Ichigo necesitaría y un vaso con agua, derramándolo todo sobre ella, mojando su blusa y haciéndola transparente – l-lo siento Orihime

-E-Está bien – dijo ella calmando a su amiga con el vaso vacío y el frasco en sus manos

En eso Ichigo quien daba un sorbo a su té, miraba la situación pero pasó su mirada a Orihime para ver si estaba bien pero se le quedó viendo y ubicando su mirada sobre su blusa la cual le dejaba ver ahora sí, más de la cuenta, lo que hizo que escupiera todo el sorbo a un lado de la cama y con el rojo en su cara, tanto por haber visto más de lo que debía como por el té que se le había ido por mal camino.

-Ichigo ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Nell volteando a verlo pero no recibió respuesta ya que Ichigo aún seguía ahogándose, cuando lo notó, corrió a él – junto con Orihime - para golpearle la espalda – vamos Ichigo, reacciona – decía dándole cada vez más fuerte logrando que se recuperara

-¿Estás bien Ichigo-kun? – preguntaba preocupada olvidando el estado de su blusa

-S-Si – contestó el ya dejando de toser pero aún rojo por lo mismo

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Nell

-Nada, sólo que me ahogué con un poco de té – trataba de excusarse mirando para otro lado evitando ver de nuevo la blusa de la chica

-Que bueno, iré a cambiarme la blusa, en seguida regreso – dijo poniendo frasco y vaso sobre la mesa para salir a cambiarse

En ese momento, el timbre sonó nuevamente…

-Iré a ver quien es – dijo Nell dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió, una joven entró sin permiso alguno, preguntando por el chico

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? – preguntó sin más mirando por el lugar, una chica de piel blanca, ojos grandes y amarillos, cabello oscuro recogido en una cola alta, sujetado con una tira roja, con uniforme de colegio: blusa blanca con un saco café claro y con la enagua café oscuro, con medias de color azul y zapatos blancos

-¿Qué haces aquí Senna? – preguntó molesta Nell por la visita de la chica

-Vine a ver a Ichigo así que ¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación descansando

-Iré a verlo – dijo sin más de forma altanera y se encaminó hacia el cuarto corriendo – ¡Ichigo! – Dijo al verlo en cama

-¡Senna! – exclamó al verla

-¿Estás bien? – ahora apoyada con sus manos sobre la cama

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuché que tuviste un accidente y quise venir a ver cómo estabas, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, como ves estoy bien así que ya puedes irte – respondió fríamente ante la pregunta de la chica ya que era una molestia para él

-Pero si estás en cama, necesitas que alguien te cuide

-Por eso no te preocupes mi querida Senna – dijo Nell apoyada en la pared de la habitación – ya hay alguien que se encarga de ello

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó molesta Senna

-Eso mismo, que alguien lo está cuidando

-¿Quién?

En ese mismo instante, Orihime venía saliendo de su habitación, con la otra blusa que le habían empacado.

-Ya está – dijo ella entrando al cuarto y viendo a la chica quien se veía molesta y en Nell una sonrisa

-Ella – dijo Nell señalando a Orihime

-Y ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Orihime – contestó nuevamente Nell con su sonrisa – la novia de Ichigo

* * *

Hasta aquí este doceavo capítulo, el más largo hasta el momento, sé que he alargado mucho la historia pero no lo hago a propósito, de hecho, como saben, hay muchas cosas de las cuales no tenía ni idea y menos pensado en meterlas pero lo he hecho porque ustedes mismos me dan las ideas y quiero aprovecharlas lo más que pueda pero debo admitir que estoy muy conforme como ha quedado.

Saben que acostumbro a subir un capítulo por semana pero la pasada no pude, por varias razones:

1. Me quedé sin imaginación, no se extrañen si ven medio medio este capítulo, conocen la razón

2. Estoy sin Internet

3. He estado con otras cosas las cuales me quitan imaginación a la vez

Mucho bla, bla, bla… ahora sí, a lo que vine:

**dany14-black8****:** todavía estoy pensando lo del lemon, el que lo haya mencionado, no garantiza la aparición del mismo, es que nunca he hecho uno y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, ¿darte hemorragia nasal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Ichigo? Si es por él, imagínate como quedé yo al imaginármelo para este capítulo, y aquí vez, tu idea aunque no supe manejarla mucho pero la utilicé un poco ^^, la confesión vienen pronto, ¡tranquilidad amiga!, perdón por dejarte siempre con ganas pero no lo puedo evitar

**Vane94..etc**: si, pobre Orihime, pero por la culpabilidad que siente pasan cosas…, que bueno que te gustó el departamento, me costó mucho imaginarlo pero al final, también me gustó, la amiga… voy a ver si la meto, lo más seguro es que sí, pronto lo sabrán…, es divertido imaginarlos a todos ahí metidos molestando al pobre de Ichigo, como no pueden (sarcasmo)…, me alegra que el consejo te sirva, es un honor que lo tomes en cuenta

**Sean-Raizou****:** quien sabe…Ikkaku puede tener pelo, ¿Por qué no?, Yumichika tatuado y musculoso, con peinado punk y piercing en la cara, Kenpachi sacerdote, Nemu una rebelde sin causa… todo es posible en este mundo XD, ahí veremos si se me ocurre como hacer lemon, le están pidiendo mucho a la vida y a mí ., que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, me alegra saberlo ^^

**nypsy****:** si por fin los junté a esos dos aunque no como muchos quieren U_U…talvez…y ahora quieran o no les toca quedarse un buen rato juntos

**apauletta****:** gracias por pasarte y leer aunque te tome tiempo pero lo entiendo, no todos tienen tiempo libre o se la pasan de vagos como yo, sé que están con el colegio, universidad y con trabajos pero aún así aprecio el espacio que le dedicas y los demás a la historia, para mí vale mucho, me alegra que te guste

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer y a los que comentan, sus reviews significan mucho para mí ya que me dice qué puedo mejorar o cambiar o simplemente para animarme a seguirla.

Quiero avisar que no sé si pueda tener el otro capítulo listo para la otra semana ya que en estos días tengo examen y mi imaginación no llega T_T

Ya no los aburro más, sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima y que el ICHIHIME esté siempre con ustedes ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, Hola, Hola a todos…después de un buen rato, estoy de regreso…^^

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío y no creo que lo sea nunca, me conformaría y bastaría con que Ichigo sí lo fuera T_T

* * *

**13**

-Ella es Orihime – contestó nuevamente Nell con su sonrisa – la novia de Ichigo

Esa frase dicha por Nell, dejó a los presentes sin habla, principalmente a Orihime quien parecía ser que todos sus conocidos habían llegado a un acuerdo en juntarla con Ichigo.

Por otro lado, Senna aún seguía procesando la información que Nell le dijo, que esa chica era la novia de Ichigo, por más que lo intentara, no lo creía.

-¿Que ella qué? – preguntó incrédula la joven

-No me hagas repetirlo Senna

-Esto no puede ser cierto

-Y ¿Por qué no?

-¿Verdad que no es cierto Ichigo? – preguntó nuevamente Senna pero ahora quería escucharlo del propio pelinaranja así que se volteó a verlo, quedando las dos mujeres a su espalda, oportunidad que aprovechó Nell

-Anda Orihime, dí que sí, es por una buena causa – le decía Nell a su amiga en voz baja para que no las escuchara Senna

-P-Pero ¿Por qué? – respondió Orihime confundida

-Luego te explico, sólo hazlo – casi le ordenó Nell a ella por lo que no tuvo más opción esperando que todo eso tuviera una buena explicación

-¿Es verdad que es tu novia? – cuestionaba Senna al ver que no contestaba, con la esperanza de que Ichigo dijera lo contrario

-Así es – dijeron al unísono el par naranja quedando ambos sorprendidos al igual que Senna quien luego que escuchó que Orihime lo afirmaba, volteó a verla con enojo en su mirada

-No, no puede ser, no les creo

-¿Por qué no? – cuestionaba Nell de forma seria

-Porque sé que no te agrado y sólo lo haces para alejarme de Ichigo

-Es verdad, no me agradas pero no es motivo para que me ponga a inventar cosas

-¡Mentirosa! – gritó Senna ya muy molesta

-Acéptalo de una vez Senna, Orihime y yo ya lo dijimos, ella es mi novia, así que ya no insistas más ¿quieres? – dijo fríamente Ichigo tratando que ella captara muy bien la idea y que por fin lo dejara en paz, estirando su brazo en dirección a Orihime haciéndole saber que se acercara, ella captó bien el mensaje, se le acercó y un poco dudosa, le tomó la mano, mirando a Senna tristemente

-Ichigo… - dijo ella al borde del llanto

-Es mejor que te vayas Senna – le pidió Ichigo un poco menos frío, se sentía un poco culpable por tratarla de esa manera pero no tenía más opción, era lo mejor para ella, que se olvidara de él de una buena vez

-E-Está bien – contestó ella con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo – ya no te molestaré más…adiós – finalizó ella para salir corriendo del cuarto ya que se sentía mal por el rechazo, los 3 la miraron irse, Ichigo y Nell con una cara seria y Orihime, con una de tristeza ya que se sentía culpable por la chica

-Me aseguraré de que no entre más y de paso,…voy por las galletas – dijo Nell cambiando completamente su actitud saliendo de la habitación quedando los pelinaranjas solos

-Espero que no vuelva más – dijo Ichigo soltando el agarre y haciéndose para atrás como forma de alivio

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella? – preguntaba Orihime aún un poco triste por Senna mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ichigo

-Si pero es lo mejor para ella…lamento haberte metido en esto Orihime

-N-No te preocupes por ello – dijo con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas – p-pero ¿Por qué Nell y tú dijeron que era tu novia?

-Es porque esa niña no me deja en paz, insiste en ser mi novia

-Aún está muy joven, sabes cómo son los pensamientos de niñas, no la culpes por ello

-Lo sé, muchas veces se lo he dicho pero no hace caso, ya no sabía como hacérselo entender hasta que Nell habló, diciendo eso, era la única forma de que se olvidara de ello, por el bien de ella

-Talvez tengas razón

-¡Las encontré! – Dijo Nell quien regresaba de su búsqueda asomando sólo su cabeza y mano con el tubo de galletas y con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego entrar y acomodarse también en la cama - ¿quieren?

Así los tres, se quedaron hablando por un poco más de tiempo, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con Senna, los dos pelinaranjas esperaban que Nell no contara nada de lo que pasó pero conociéndola –Ichigo – sabía que sería algo imposible y aún más si era amiga de Rangiku y Rukia, las cuales los molestarían cuando lo supiesen y estuviesen de visita.

-Bien, es hora de irme - dijo Nell quien se levantaba de la cama y sacudía sus ropas de las moronas que tenía – será mejor que me dé prisa sino Aizen-sama se molestará conmigo

-¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? – preguntó dudosa Orihime

-Si pero por pocas horas, sólo necesito preparar unos papeles y que Aizen-sama los firme para presentarlos esta tarde, talvez regrese más tarde

-Te estaremos esperando Nell-san – dijo Orihime levantándose de su lugar para acompañar a su amiga hasta la entrada

-Que sigas mejor Ichigo, nos vemos – una vez que finalizó Nell, salió del cuarto para alcanzar a Orihime quien había salido primero que ella, cuando estaba ya a punto de salir, notó que Orihime se veía un poco triste – vamos Orihime, no te pongas así, era lo mejor tanto para ella como para Ichigo, sé porqué te lo digo – continuó Nell quien la miraba fijo a los ojos y la tomaba de los hombros

-Está bien, no pensaré más en ello, lo dejaré así como está, gracias Nell-san – respondió Orihime con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mucho mejor - dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto – ahora si, me voy, cuídense, hasta más tarde…talvez – nuevamente habló, finalizó y salió del departamento

Orihime cerró la puerta para luego, dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras lo estaba bebiendo, escuchó que Ichigo se acercaba.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando

-Lo sé pero no me gusta estar todo el día en cama sin hacer nada

-Pero Urahara-san dijo que tienes que guardar reposo

-No te preocupes Orihime

-Pero aún así, deberías estar descansando

-Ya me siento mejor – dijo él dirigiéndose a la cocina para encenderla

-¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, tenía pensado preparar el almuerzo – continuó con una olla en sus manos poniéndola en uno de los discos de la cocina

-No, déjame, tu no puedes hacer esfuerzo alguno – habló Orihime en un intento de tomar la olla pero Ichigo fue más rápido que ella y la alzó para que no la tomara

-Ya te dije que yo lo hago, ya has hecho mucho por mí, así que déjame hacer esto

-Pe-Pero…

-¿Entonces me ayudas a hacer el almuerzo? – preguntaba él mientras le extendía un delantal de color verde oscuro

-De acuerdo – dijo rendida, tomando el delantal para ponérselo – y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tenía pensado unos spaghetti en salsa de tomate con unas albóndigas ¿te parece?

-Claro que sí – respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Alguna vez preparaste algo como esto?

-No, nunca, para ser sincera, no sé cocinar muy bien pero me gustaría aprender

-Yo cocino una que otra cosa porque Yuzu me ha enseñado pero no me quedan muy bien que digamos

-Pero tienes idea de cómo prepararlos, en cambio yo, sólo tengo las ganas pero de ahí, nada más

-Por algo se empieza Orihime – comentó Ichigo con varios ingredientes en mano para dar comienzo

Ichigo en el proceso, le iba explicando a Orihime cómo preparar las cosas, ella ponía toda la atención que podía y si hubiera sido posible, hubiera tomado nota de algunos pasos y detalles de la preparación. Varios minutos después de que pusieron la pasta a cocinar, ésta ya estaba lista e Ichigo le daba uno que otro consejo, le explicaba que una de las formas que Yuzu le había dicho para saber cuando la pasta estaba lista, era tirar un spaghetti al techo y si se quedaba pegado, era señal de que estaba perfecta, Orihime quiso intentarlo, asi que tomó uno y lo lanzó y se quedó pegado al techo, volvió a ver a Ichigo algo emocionada, volvió su mirada al spaghetti pero no vio que su nuevo amigo iba de regreso y cayó en ojo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el chico, lo cual le causó mucha gracia.

Con la salsa, prefirieron prepararla ellos mismos, Ichigo le daba indicaciones a Orihime, ella picó, cortó y/o rebanó lo que era necesario para la salsa, cuando terminó de hacer su trabajo, puso todo lo que el chico le dijo el la licuadora, ella estaba lista para encenderla pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: ponerle la tapa a la máquina por lo que cuando la encendió, varios de los ingredientes salpicaron parte del lugar al momento de encenderla pero al momento, todo se licuó tranquilamente, pero antes, ella gritó y salió corriendo - tanto por el susto como para evitar salir salpicada - para refugiarse detrás de Ichigo, en el momento en que él notó lo sucedido, rápidamente desconectó la licuadora. Cuando la apagó, rió por lo sucedido en el instante para luego, voltearse a verla a ella lucía un poco asustada, con una que otra mancha en su cara, cuando ella lo miró, se veía un poco de culpa en su mirada y sólo atinó a decir un "lo siento".

Con las albóndigas, no pasó mucho, Ichigo nuevamente le indicaba a Orihime qué agregar y ella con sumo cuidado, lo hacía, mezcló todo cuidadosamente y se alegró porque no pasó nada de lo que se pudiera avergonzar, Ichigo les empezaba a dar forma a la carne, Orihime veía cómo las hacía, vio que la cosa no era muy complicada y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, al final, tenían un plato grande con muchas esferas de carne – las de Ichigo, las de Orihime, estaban un poco achatadas -, en la cocina, estaba la salsa que comenzaba a hervir, Ichigo le dijo a Orihime que era el momento para agregar las albóndigas y dejar que se cocinaran por un rato.

Orihime vio el que hervor era un poco fuerte por como las burbujas estallaban y salpicaban un poco por lo que pensó que sería mejor agregarlas de lejos, tenía pensado lanzarlas pero Ichigo vio que tomaba espacio entre la cocina y ella y le dijo que mejor él lo haría. Mientras las albóndigas se cocinaban, los dos se pusieron a limpiar la cocina y a hablar de varias cosas, Orihime se sentía apenada por el desastre que era en la cocina.

Una vez que finalizaron la limpieza, Orihime se encargaba de poner la mesa mientras que Ichigo, servia el almuerzo en un platón y se encargaba de la decoración, fue algo muy sencillo, el spaghetti en el centro del platón, rodeado por las albóndigas y encima de la pasta, la salsa de tomate con cuatro hojas de menta como decoración.

-Lamento mucho el desastre Ichigo-kun

-No te preocupes, todo está bien – dijo él mientras servía un poco de la pasta en el plato de Orihime

-Creo que mejor me dedico sólo a la pediatría

-Vamos, no digas eso, sólo necesitas práctica – comentó extendiéndole el plato

-Yo diría que demasiada – respondió tomándolo – gracias

-Claro que no, debes pensar que puedes hacerlo, es la forma de motivarte a intentarlo

-¿En serio?

-Diría que sí, Yuzu me lo dijo

-Ya veo…de ser así, lo intentaré, he hecho cosas más difíciles y con esto, si me lo propongo, puedo hacerlo – dijo con todos los ánimos que tenía en el momento, con su mano en forma de puño alzada

.-Así se habla Orihime – dijo él viéndola antes de comenzar a comer - provecho

-G-Gracias – dijo ella apenada por el apoyo que le daba el chico – provecho – finalizó ella para comenzar a comer

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Después de que fue a visitar a su primo y a su amiga, se encontraba ya en el hospital haciendo el trabajo que debía presentarle a Aizen para esa misma tarde, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer, preparar un informe y que su jefe los firmara. Una vez que concluyó con su tarea, se dispuso a avisarle a Aizen.

-Buenas tardes Aizen-sama, soy yo, Nell

_-Hola Nell, ¿Qué pasa? – _dijo al otro lado del teléfono

-Lamento molestarlo pero es para avisarle que los papeles que me encargó ya están listos, sólo les falta su firma para entregarlos

_-Enviaré a alguien para que te recoja_

-Está bien Aizen-sama, esperaré aquí

_-Adiós – _finalizó el castaño

-Bien… a esperar – comentó Nell colgando el teléfono, para luego, subir sus pies al escritorio y llevarse sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

Esperó un tiempo, ya sabía más o menos cuanto tiempo se tardaban los hombres de Aizen en recogerla, creía que iba con tiempo de sobra pero al salir, vio que el auto estaba afuera estacionado y con un hombre recostado en el mismo, se extrañó un poco al saber que había llegado antes de lo usual pero notó que no era el conductor de siempre. Se acercó lentamente para ver si era el enviado de Aizen, aunque estaba segura que era el auto de siempre pero aún así, es mejor ser precavida.

-Disculpe – habló ella haciendo que el hombre volteara a verla - ¿es usted el enviado de Aizen-sama?

-Si – preguntó de manera fría ya que se veía un poco molesto - ¿Tu eres la que tengo que llevar a la mansión?

-Así es, soy Neliel – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿tu quien eres?

-Grimmjow

-Mucho gusto Grimmjow

-Si, como sea, vámonos – dijo él en el momento en que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella para abrirle la puerta de atrás pero se extrañó un poco al ver que ella abría la del copiloto

-Bien – dijo ella en el momento en que tomaba asiento como si nada y Grimmjow sin más que hacer, se subió al auto para comenzar a conducir. Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio pero Nell pensó que sería bueno hablar un poco, así que lo hizo.

-¿Por qué Ichimaru-san no vino a recogerme como usualmente lo hace?

-Está de viaje – respondió secamente el chico

-Ya veo…nunca antes te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?

-No, estaba en otras cosas distintas a ésta

-¿Cómo en cuales?

-Es secreto – habló con la mirada al frente

-Amargado – renegó ella cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Amargado, eres demasiado serio ¿lo sabías?

-Y ¿que?

-Eso no es bueno, te hace más viejo, tu actitud me recuerda a un gato que tuve, era un poco amargado pero aún así, eso no le quitaba lo lindo, en cambio tú…

-Tsk – exclamó Grimmjow molesto por la comparación

-En fin, deberías cambiar un poco, relajarte talvez

-Como sea… - finalizó pisando el acelerador

En pocos minutos ya estaban en la mansión, Nell llevaba en sus manos los papeles que Aizen debía firmar, uno de los sirvientes la llevó hasta el estudio en donde se encontraba su jefe, cuando estuvo allí con él, le entregó los mismos para ver si firmaba rápidamente ya que deseaba que su trabajo acabase e irse a su casa, iría donde su primo el otra ocasión.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Aizen para ver si había algo más que firmar

-Si, es todo Aizen-sama

-Encárgate de entregarlo cuanto antes ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto

-Gracias por hacer este trabajo de última hora Nell

-No se preocupe por ello, no fue nada, ¿necesita algo más?

-No, por ahora no

-Entonces me retiro, con su permiso – hizo una reverencia ante su jefe para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Nell

-¿Si?

-Grimmjow te llevará de regreso al hospital – habó mientras presionaba un botón que tenía en su escritorio

-No hace falta Aizen-sama… – trataba de decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por alguien

-¿Llamó usted Aizen-sama?

-Si Kaname, que Grimmjow lleve de regreso a Nell al hospital

-En seguida – dijo el moreno – venga conmigo

-Si

Ya afuera…

-Grimmjow – llamó Tousen – debes llevar de regreso a la señorita al hospital

-Tsk

-Con permiso – dijo el moreno para luego retirarse del lugar

-¿Nos vamos…gatito? – preguntó Nell una vez que Tousen los dejó solos

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-No tiene nada de malo que te llame gatito o ¿si?

-Ya deja de estar molestando ¿quieres?

-Pero es divertido llamarte gatito

-Ya cállate

-O ¿prefieres que te llame pantera? Así de enojado te pareces a una

-Sólo súbete - continuó él ahora subiéndose al auto para poder deshacerse de la chica y ella también subiendo pero con una expresión divertida

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Más tarde, ya los doctores se encontraban en el departamento de visita nuevamente, Chad había sido el primero en llegar, Rangiku y Rukia llegaron al rato, Renji e Ishida llegaron momentos después. Todos estaban en la sala ya que Ichigo se había movilizado hasta dicho lugar, pensaba que la habitación era un poco pequeña para albergar a todos ahí reunidos.

-Y bien Ichigo, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – preguntó Renji

-Ya estoy mejor, ya no me duele

-¿Será porque Orihime le dio su "medicina"? – le decía Rangiku divertida a Rukia en un susurro

-Cállate – le respondió en la misma forma la pequeña sólo que la risa de ella fue un poco más notoria

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? – cuestionaba ahora Ichigo

-De nada – dijeron al unísono el dúo

-Bien - dijo Orihime quien venía con una bandeja con té y Chad con una bandeja que traía los bocadillos – aquí están – ambos pusieron las bandejas en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala para que cada quien tomara lo que quisiera

-Gracias – dijeron todos a la vez

Después de un buen rato…

-Que bueno que ya te sientas mejor Ichigo – dijo Chad todo tranquilo

-Gracias Chad

-Sólo no te vuelvas a meter con niños Kurosaki – comentó Ishida con el mismo sarcasmo que utilizaba siempre – a menos que te consigas un manual de cómo interactuar con ellos

-Gracias por tu consejo Ishida, lo tendré en mente

-Bueno, me voy, tengo algo que hacer – dijo Ishida mientras se levantaba de su lugar – gracias por el té y los bocadillos Inoue-san

-De nada – respondió la pelinaranja

-Yo igual, quiero descansar un poco – habó Renji quien se estiraba lo más que podía

-Y yo – dijo Chad quien se levantaba

-Bueno, nosotras también nos vamos – dijo Rangiku imitando a su amigo – nos espera una larga tarde de compras, ¿no es así Rukia?

-Si, nos vemos luego – contestó Rukia ya en frente a la puerta - ¿nos acompañas Renji?

-¿Yo? ¿Yo por qué? – Dijo él también levantándose dispuesto a irse – nos vemos

-¿Quién nos ayudará a cargar las bolsas? – preguntaba Rukia

-No lo sé, ustedes son las que van a comprar, no yo, eso es asunto suyo – respondió saliendo del lugar

-Pero el cargarlas es asunto de hombres – volvió a decir en lo que salía corriendo detrás de él para tratar de convencerlo

-¡Olvídalo! – se escuchó la voz de Renji en el pasillo

-Mejor voy a alcanzarlos, nos vemos luego, - dijo Rangiku ya en pie dirigiéndose hasta donde se había ido aquel par – Orihime, no olvides lo que te dijimos ayer – prosiguió ella asomándose por la puerta guiñándole un ojo

-R-Rangiku-san – dijo ella toda colorada ante el comentario que le hizo sabiendo a qué se refería su amiga

-¿A qué se refiere Orihime? - preguntó Ichigo curioso por saber el significado de aquellas palabras y la reacción de la chica

-A-A n-nada, a n-nada – dijo ella vuelta tratando de esconder su sonrojo total

-Bueno, nos vamos – dijo Ishida saliendo del departamento seguido por Chad

-Adiós – se despidió el grandote para dejar a los dos solos

-A-Adiós – finalizó Orihime cerrando la puerta quedando apoyada en ella con su frente, con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro como en forma de alivio

-Orihime ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ichigo con las bandejas en la mano al ver la reacción de la chica después del comentario que le hizo la rubia

-S-Si – dijo ella dando un brinco por el susto ya que no esperaba que Ichigo siguiera ahí y sobretodo por la reacción que había tenido por culpa de Rangiku – es sólo que estoy un poco cansada – pensó rápidamente con tal de librarse de las preguntas del pelinaranja

-Será mejor que descanses, ya hiciste mucho ayer y hoy

-Está bien, lo haré pero tú también deberías hacerlo

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Orihime

-Lo sé pero aún así… si necesitas algo, me avisas – finalizó ella entrando al cuarto

-De acuerdo

Cuando estuvo ya dentro, se tiró en la cama un poco colorada ya que no se le iban las palabras de su amiga, pensaba en que ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de decir algo como eso estando Ichigo en frente?, con sólo pensarlo, el rojo regresaba a su cara con mayor intensidad, tratando de ocultarlo con una almohada que se puso encima de la cara.

-Cálmate Orihime, cálmate – se decía para sí misma mientras se acomodaba en la cama para poder descansar finalmente

Al cabo de un tiempo, después de haber descansado un poco, Orihime salía del cuarto, se dirigía a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua pero vio que Ichigo estaba en el comedor comiéndose algo pero él se volteó a ver a la chica ya que había escuchado el ruido que hizo al salir.

-¿Descansase? – cuestionó Ichigo con el tenedor en el aire

-Si, ya me siento mejor, gracias

-Yuzu nos dejó pastel de chocolate por si quieres, está en el refrigerador

-¿Yuzu-chan? ¿Acaso vino?

-Si junto con Karin y el viejo pero se fueron rápido

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Estabas dormida

-Me hubieras despertado

-Lo pensé pero me dijeron que te dejara descansar

-Me hubiera gustado saludarlos – dijo ya resignada en camino a la cocina

-Probablemente vengan mañana para… - Ichigo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre – yo voy – dijo levantándose de su asiento pero Orihime se le adelantó

-Yo abro – le dijo ella mientras llegaba a la puesta, la abrió y cuando vio a la otra persona que estaba al otro lado de la misma, abrió los ojos por la impresión - ¡TU! – habló ella casi gritando junto con la otra persona

* * *

Hasta aquí este otro capítulo, sé que no me quedó muy largo y medio medio ahora sí pero es que mi imaginación se levantó en huelga junto con mis ideas y mi musa, estamos tratando de llegar a un acuerdo pero nada XD

A lo que vine:

**dany14-black8****: **_vamos a ver si tus ideas me funcionan, pues con la hemorragia, no era lo planeado pero así salió y estoy contenta con ello, dejame seguir pensando lo del lemon, mirá que no tengo ni ideas para seguir y menos para meterlo por ahora T.T, ok me voy a preparar para el secuestro entonces XD, awww, gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me emocionan mucho (Melissa tratando de no llorar y de que el moco no se le salga), gracias por la declaración, gracias por seguir la historia semana a semana, decile a tu imaginación que me traiga un póster de Ichigo gigante please, inner…¡adiós!, la ayudaría pero si me encerrarás con Ichigo pero como es con Rukia… ¡adiós inner, adiós! XD_

**Sean-Raizou****:** _está bien, está bien, ya entendí, (salí regañada XD), entre más largo el fic mejor sólo que no me quedó esta vez u_u pero voy a seguir intentando hacerlos largos, yo también hubiera quedado idiotizada por ver a Ichigo recién salidito del baño *babas*, no la culpo, quien sabe que les habrá pasado por la mente en esos momentos, mejor dejemos la oración abierta…, también me cae mal Senna, desde el primer momento que la vi de pega con Ichigo, se convirtió en la segunda mujer odiada por mí, gracias por ser tan paciente, prometo traer pronto el siguiente capítulo y segui esperando como un buen niño n_n_

**nypsy**_**:**__ que dicha que te gustó la reacciona de Nell, la verdad que a mí también me gustó, parece que yo fuera una lectora y no la escritora XD, veremos cuando Ichigo se lo propone o se lo insinúa, estoy escasa de ideas, talvez si me doy un golpe eso ayude…ok no, mejor no, espero a que lleguen, ya no sé no lo que digo, ahhh si, de hecho, van a haber problemas más adelante, pronto talvez, estoy pensando en ello al igual que con los momentos Ichihime pero de que los van a haber, los van a haber, no lo dudes!_

**aiko1991**: _gracias por seguir la historia también, me alegra mucho saber que siempre están atentos a ella, me emociona mucho, el mejor capítulo, que bueno, sólo espero poder seguir a como voy, tratando de mejorar capítulo tras capítulo, el suspenso es bueno… al menos para mí XD, espero poder tener los siguientes capítulos pronto para así no dejarlos con tanta intriga, (bueno si) sino no tendría mucha gracia, gracias por pasarte y comentar_

**apauletta**: _¿de verdad estuvo bien el capítulo anterior? Y yo que pensé que no estuvo bien…la verdad es que disfruté mucho el capítulo anterior aunque lo sentí flojo, ese par de amigas saben como hacer que Orihime aproveche sus atributos aunque ella no quiera, ahora que mis vacaciones son oficiales, tengo más tiempo para pensar y vaguear más, puede que me encuentre algo por ahí que ilumine mi imaginación o que la haga regresar aunque sea…esta vez si voy a llorar ., nunca me habían dicho palabras tan bonitas, todos ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo ¿verdad? Pero aún así, gracias, sólo por eso, voy a forzar a mi mente para ver si le exprimo algo y tengo listo el otro capítulo_

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer y a aquellos en comentar ya que sus comentarios me alegran mucho el día y me animan montones.

No los molesto más y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, por fin me encuentro de vuelta después de unas largas vacaciones…

Lamento el atraso pero fue por lo mismo y por falta de imaginación como ya lo saben.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo…

Espero que lo disfruten

**14**

-Yo abro – le dijo ella mientras llegaba a la puerta, la abrió y cuando vio a la otra persona que estaba al otro lado de la misma, abrió los ojos por la impresión - ¡TU! – habló ella casi gritando junto con la otra persona

Ambas personas se quedaron mirándose entre si con asombro hasta que Orihime reaccionó.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! – dijo Orihime antes de lanzársele encima para abrazarla

-O-Orihime, cuidado – dijo la chica haciendo un intento por mantener el equilibrio pero con el asombro en ella, una chica delgada, alta de cabello azulado y largo, piel blanca y de ojos oscuros, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, con una blusa blanca manga larga y con cuello alto - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó después de que ambas soltaran el abrazo

-Bueno, es una larga historia, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó también, haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entrara

-Vine a ver cómo sigue Ichigo, Uryuu me contó que tuvo un accidente – contestó una vez adentro

-¿Quién es Orihime? – Preguntaba Ichigo saliendo de la cocina quien había ido a dejar el plato en el que estaba su pedazo que queque de chocolate pero también se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la chica - ¡Tatsuki!

-Ichigo, ha pasado un largo tiempo ¿no?

-Si, casi un año desde que te fuiste, has cambiado por lo que veo

-Digamos que un poco, por lo visto no ha cambiado mucho por aquí, y menos de lo que hice en el apartamento – comentó Tatsuki echándole una rápida mirada al lugar

-Sabes que las decoraciones no son lo mío, para eso estás tú

-Lo sé… ¿Cómo te sientes?, Uryuu me dijo que tuviste un accidente y que alguien te estaba cuidando, pensé que era una de tus hermanas pero nunca me imaginé que sería Orihime quien lo haría

-Así que ustedes se conocen ¿eh? – dijo el pelinaranja tomando asiento ya que la plática se veía que iba para rato y las dos chicas haciendo lo mismo

-Si, nos conocimos en Londres hace unos años, íbamos en la misma universidad y llevamos unas materias generales juntas y desde ahí nos hicimos buenas amigas – dijo Orihime muy alegre

-Y ¿no ha sido un dolor de cabeza para ti Orihime, tratar con Ichigo?

-N-No, claro que no Tatsuki-chan, más bien lo soy yo, siempre le estoy causando molestias ¿Verdad Ichigo-kun?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Orihime, tu no causas molestias – habló Ichigo en tono suave, cosa que causó asombro total en Tatsuki ya que si bien lo conocía desde que eran niños, sabía que Ichigo era un chico conocido por el mal humor que se manejaba a veces

-Interesante… - comentaba Tatsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo el par naranja

-No me hagan caso, efectos del viaje nada más – respondió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

-Hablando de viaje, ¿Cuándo regresaste? – dijo Orihime aún emocionada

-Regresé esta misma tarde

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – interrogaba Ichigo

-Quería darles una sorpresa pero más bien fui yo la sorprendida – dijo ella mirando a Orihime para luego pasar su mirada a Ichigo

-¿Y tus cosas? – habló Orihime al ver que no traía nada de equipaje

-Uryuu se las quiso llevar

-O más bien, se las dejaste a él – comentaba Ichigo divertido sabiendo cual era la verdad y Tatsuki mirándolo con una expresión en los ojos que le decía "cállate"

-¿Conoces a Ishida-kun?

-Si, es mi prometido

-¿En serio? – Dijo Orihime emocionada ante esas palabras – entonces que el chico del que siempre me hablabas ¿es Ishida-kun?

-Así es – respondió ella asintiendo

-¡Que emoción! – exclamó la pelinaranja levantándose del sillón

-Tranquilízate Orihime – habló la chica con una gota resbalando por su frente pero con una pequeña sonrisa – veo que no has cambiado en nada

-Lo siento – contestó Orihime un poco apenada por su reacción

-¿En serio? – preguntó Ichigo mirándola pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, siempre fue enérgica y alegre ¿continúa así?

-Pues supongo que sí, hasta el momento es lo que he podido ver en ella – contestó Tatsuki y Orihime tomaba asiento un poco colorada por la plática así que para que no la siguieran colorando más, se levantó con dirección a la cocina

-En seguida regreso, iré a preparar un poco de té - cuando la pelinaranja dejó la sala, Tatsuki se le acercó a Ichigo para poder saber un poco más de ellos

-Hey Ichigo, acaso… ¿Orihime y tú son novios? – esa pregunta hizo que Ichigo secundara a Orihime

-¿P-Por qué l-lo dices?

-Uryuu me dijo que ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por eso lo pregunté y por lo que veo es cierto

-Bueno… es que…

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? Y ¿Por qué Orihime? ¿Cuándo planean casarse? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? – y la lluvia de preguntas no tardó en salir

-E-Espera Tatsuki, son demasiadas preguntas a la vez y ¿casarnos? Pero ni siquiera somos novios

-Y ¿Cuándo planeas pedírselo? Si no lo haces pronto, ese otro chico lo hará

-¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico? – preguntó Ichigo extrañado

-El medio hermano de Orihime

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...espera, déjame adivinar… Ishida ¿cierto?

-Si, él me resumió lo que ha pasado entre ustedes pero quiero saberlo todo así que es mejor que comiences ahora

-Es un poco complicado de contar, mejor lo dejamos para después – contestó Ichigo echándose para atrás

-Si no me los dices tú…Orihime lo hará – dijo ella levantándose del sillón para ir en busca de su amiga pero se detuvo al ver que ella venía con una bandeja – hablando de la reina de Roma…

-¿Pasa algo? – Exclamó Orihime al oír que hablaban de ella

-No pero ven, siéntate aquí – señalando en asiento junto a ella - quiero que me cuentes toda la historia de cómo se conocieron ustedes dos ya que Ichigo no me lo quiere decir – mirando enojada a Ichigo

-Bueno…

-Y no me salgas con que es complicado de contar

-Está bien – dijo ella resignada, entregándole una taza con té y un plato con el queque de chocolate que Yuzu les había traído

Y así… lo que quedaba de tarde se fue en el relato de cómo se conocieron los dos, Tatsuki al igual que cualquier otro que escuchaba la historia completa, no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía ya que aunque Orihime le estuviera contando todo, le era imposible asimilar el comportamiento de su amigo, Ichigo, de ser un chico malhumorado, serio, frío y bla, bla, bla a que viniera y se comportara de acuerdo a la descripción que la pelinaranja le daba, era imposible.

Tatsuki comentaba, se asombraba y se reía de una que otra cosa a más no poder, le parecía muy divertido algunas situaciones, especialmente, en la que Ichigo había optado por ser niñera.

-¿TÚ DE NIÑERO? – no pudo aguantar más y soltó la risa de un solo, Orihime trataba de aguantarse la risa ya que no quería que Ichigo se pusiera de malas pero ya eso no funcionaba, ya que Tatsuki se le había adelantado

-Deja de reírte de una vez – habló Ichigo con una vena resaltada en su frente, en eso a Tatsuki se le fue la risa pero en el momento en que lo volvía a ver, nuevamente su risa se escapaba haciendo enojar más al chico

-Lo…Lo siento Ichigo – trataba de hablar entre risas – pero no… puedo

-Como sea… - habló poniéndose en pie

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo-kun?

-Iré a pedir algo para comer - dijo en dirección al cuarto para buscar el número de algún restaurante

-Que… que sea pizza Ichigo – dijo Tatsuki ya un poco calmada de su risa – la de Iba-san

-¿La misma de siempre?

-¿Te gusta la suprema Orihime? – preguntó Tatsuki

-Si, por mí está bien

-Suprema Ichigo – le gritó la chica desde la sala – Ichigo de niñero… ¿no le tomaste una foto Orihime?

-No… ¿Por qué les causa tanta gracia ese hecho?

-Es porque Ichigo es demasiado serio como para verlo cuidar a niños, o más bien, lo era, ha cambiado mucho, al menos eso es lo que he notado

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto…Orihime

-¿Si?

-Aquí entre nos… ¿Te gusta Ichigo? – sacó de un solo la chica

-¿EH? – exclamó Orihime por lo alto con el color rojo apoderándose de su rostro

-Veo que si – intuyó por la reacción de la pelinaranja -¿Y ya se lo dijiste o insinuaste?

-¿QUE?

-Veo que no – dijo echándose para atrás - ¿No sé que es lo que esperan ustedes dos la verdad?

-¿P-P-Por que l-lo dices?

-Por nada, olvídalo – en ese momento, Ichigo venía saliendo del cuarto

-Está en media hora – dijo ya de nuevo en la sala

-Que bien porque tengo hambre

-¿No has comido nada Tatsuki-chan?

-No, la comida del avión es horrible y apenas llegué, lo primero que hice fue venir para acá

-Porqué no me extraña… - comentó Ichigo como si nada, Tatsuki ni siquiera le prestó atención al comentario

Media hora - de burlas, comentarios, uno que otro enfrentamiento entre Tatsuki e Ichigo, risas… - después, los tres se encontraban disfrutando de su pedazo de pizza pero el momento se hizo muy ameno que no se dieron cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde.

-Bueno me voy, estoy un poco cansada – dijo Tatsuki levantándose de su asiento para tomar luego su bolso

-Pero aún queda media pizza – comentó Ichigo extrañado y señalando a la mencionada

-Lo sé pero será para otra ocasión Ichigo

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si

-Está bien, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Tatsuki-chan – habló Orihime quien se levantaba de su asiento para despedir a su amiga

-Lo mismo digo Orihime – ambas se dieron un abrazo de despedida ya en la puerta – nos vemos luego, adiós Ichigo, cuídate – finalizó y se encaminó para su destino para que Orihime pudiera cerrar la puerta

-Fue una pena que se quedara tan poco tiempo – dijo recostada en la pared – pero me dio mucho gusto volver a verla después de tanto tiempo

-A mi también pero la vi un poco diferente

-Ahora que lo dices – dijo con un dedo en su barbilla - tienes razón, se dejó crecer el cabello, su forma de vestir cambió…

-Y su estómago por lo visto se hizo pequeño

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo ella tomando asiento al lado del chico

-¿No viste? No quiso comer más pizza y eso que es la de Iba-san

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Siempre que pide una pizza, la ordena del restaurante de él, además, debiste haberla visto hace unos años atrás, hacía competencias con Renji por ver quién comía más pizza

-¿En serio?

-Si, hubo una vez en que ella le ganó

-Tatsuki-chan es increíble

-Si…

-Espera Ichigo-kun, me dejarás sin pizza

-Lo siento pero si no te apresuras – dijo él tomando una nueva pieza de la misma – me la comeré toda

Así se quedaron parte de la noche, terminándose la pizza entre ellos y mirando televisión por un rato, cuando se la terminaron por completo, les costaba trabajo moverse por la cantidad que habían consumido, con un poco de esfuerzo, los dos se levantaron, recogieron la basura que quedó, platos y vasos, los lavaron al menos para esperar que la comida les bajara aunque fuera un poco, luego de varios minutos, decidieron irse a dormir ya que había sido un largo día.

-Estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir mejor – dijo ella encaminándose al cuarto luego de que se le salió un pequeño bostezo

-Si yo también – siguiendo a la chica para dirigirse a su cuarto

-Que descanses Ichigo-kun – quedando ambos frente el uno del otro – buenas noches

-Tu también Orihime, buenas noches – abriendo la puerta

Después de que se despidieron, se cambiaron, lavaron los dientes y se fueron a dormir. La noche seguía su curso normalmente, el sueño de Ichigo igual pero no el de Orihime, su sueño por lo visto era un poco perturbado por una pesadilla ya que se movía de un lado para otro balbuceando una que otra palabra y con sudor en su cara.

Ichigo continuaba durmiendo pero se vio interrumpido por ahora unos gritos que provenían del cuarto en el que estaba Orihime, se despertó un poco alterado por los mismos y ya al incorporarse a la realidad, salió corriendo en dirección a ella, cuando entró, la vio sentada en la cama llorando, con su cabeza gacha y sus manos en el rostro cubriéndoselo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrió a su lado.

-Orihime – sentándose junto a ella - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¡Orihime!

-Ichigo-kun – alzando la cabeza para mirarlo y luego abrazarlo ya que estaba asustada, llorando y temblando un poco, Ichigo se extrañó por la repentina reacción pero le restó importancia y trató de abrazarla – tengo miedo – dijo ya aferrada a él

-¿Estás bien?

-T-Tengo mie…do

-Tranquila, no volverá a ocurrir

-No, no es cierto, es la misma pesadilla de siempre

-¿La de siempre?

-Si…

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No sé porqué pero desde que era más joven tengo esa pesadilla – comenzaba a relatar aún aferrada a Ichigo quien la tenía entre sus brazos para que se tranquilizara - me encuentro en un desierto y ahí hay un enorme castillo blanco y me acerco, cuando entro, me dirijo a una de las torres y ya en la cima, se encuentra todo destruido, como si se hubiera librado una pelea, cuando me giro, me encuentro con un ser extraño, parece humano, su torso es blanco y está descubierto y la parte inferior está cubierta por la parte de abajo de un kimono negro, su rostro parece estar cubierto como por una máscara que tiene unas manchas negras que comienzan en su frente y bajan hasta su barbilla, tiene grandes cuernos, un agujero en su pecho y su cabello… es largo y de tu color Ichigo-kun…

-¿De mi color?

-S-Si… - aferrándose más

-Cuéntame más

-Cuando lo miro, me pide ayuda y comienza a acercarse a mí pero cuando lo hace, retrocedo un poco, en el momento en que lo nota, también retrocede y es cuando aparece Sosuke-san llamándome, cuando él escucha la voz de Sosuke-san, parece que se descontrola y va a atacarlo con una espada negra, lo atraviesa, luego lo lanza lejos de él y de sus cuernos le dispara un rayo rojo, cuando salgo a ayudar a Sosuke-san, ese ser se interpone y me vuelve a pedir que lo ayude pero lo ignoro y trato de llegar hasta Sosuke-san pero se interpone nuevamente y ésta vez intenta lanzar ese mismo rayo hacia mí, trato de escapar del ataque pero no lo logro y es ahí cuando despierto pero ésta vez lo sentí mucho más que las veces anteriores

-Ya veo…es una horrible pesadilla, no me extraña que gritaras de esa manera

-L-Lo lamento m-mucho Ichigo-kun – entre sollozos – l-lamento haber…te d-despertado

-No te preocupes por eso – separándose del abrazo – iré por un poco de agua, en seguida regreso – levantándose de la cama

-D-De acuerdo – dijo ella tratando de limpiarse la cara

Ichigo se fue en busca del agua para que ella pudiera tranquilizarse ya que al parecer la pesadilla le había afectado mucho, ya de regreso, venía con una jarra llena de agua y con un vaso, se sentó y comenzó a servir el líquido.

-Toma – extendiéndole el vaso

-G-Gracias – dijo un poco más calmada tomando el vaso para beber todo su contenido

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si…un poco, gracias – dijo con el vaso en sus dos manos y con la cabeza gacha

-Dices que no es la primera vez que tienes esa pesadilla ¿cierto?

-Si

-¿Le has contado a alguien de eso?

-N-No…

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No quiero molestar a nadie con eso, es sólo una tontería nada más – mirando de lado

-Una tontería que te ha estado molestando por un tiempo

-Lo sé pero aunque se lo dijera a quien sea o a Sosuke-san diría que no me preocupe por eso, que lo olvide pero no puedo hacerlo, por más que lo intente no logro hacerlo

-Bien, no voy a decirte que lo olvides entonces pero sí que no te preocupes más por eso ahora, lo mejor será que descanses

-L-Lo intentaré aunque es un poco difícil

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da miedo volver a soñar con ello, aunque son muchas veces ya pero siempre tienen el mismo efecto

-Así que es eso…

-Ichigo-kun ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, dime

-Sé que puede ser un poco incómodo para ti pero ¿podrías quedarte conmigo sólo por esta noche? – Levantó un poco la mirada para fijarla en la de él – e-es que n-no quiero e-estar sola después de e-eso

Ichigo simplemente se le quedó mirando por un momento, luego de haber visto preocupación en el rostro de la chica y los ojos un poco cristalinos, no pudo negarse tal petición.

-Por supuesto Orihime, si eso te hace sentir mejor – levantó su mano derecha para llevarla a la mejilla de ella y limpiar una lágrima que se le había escapado – me quedaré hasta que te duermas

-Gracias Ichigo-kun – agradeció más tranquila

-Déjame ir a apagar las luces y regreso – se levantó para ir a realizar tal acción

-Bien

En eso, el pelinaranja salió del cuarto y se fue apagar las luces del cuarto, la de la sala y cocina, Orihime se sentía mejor después de haberle contado a alguien de ese sueño que tenía en ciertas ocasiones, se sentía un poco sonrojada por haberle pedido tal petición pero realmente no quería estar sola después de que su pesadilla fue mayor a las otras, además, con el chico junto a ella, podría estar más tranquila así que sólo esperó a que él llegara.

Finalizado el apague de las luces, llegó al cuarto y se sentó al lado de la chica, comenzaron a hablar un rato para que ella pudiera irse durmiendo poco a poco, tenía pensado quedarse hasta que ella se quedara dormida pero su lucha contra el sueño fue mayor y éste le ganó la batalla quedándose él dormido también.

Amanecía poco a poco, prueba de ello eran los rayos que entraban por la ventana a como podían, iluminando en parte la habitación, uno de los pocos que lo lograron, se posó en el rostro de la chica haciéndola despertar lentamente, abría y cerraba los ojos con pesadez mientras se acostumbraba a lo poco que había de luz, en uno de esos momentos, intentó darse vuelta pero la sábana se lo impidió ya que parecía ser que algo la majaba o estaba prensada con algo, se giró para ver qué era y lo vio, a su lado se había quedado Ichigo, según a lo que tenía entendido, él se quedaría ahí hasta que se quedara dormida pero de seguro, se quedó dormido también en lo que ella se dormía, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se dio la vuelta quedando de medio lado y con el chico en frente de ella, se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, se veía diferente a como era normalmente, se veía muy tranquilo y su usual ceño no estaba, le pareció lindo verlo en ese estado el cual era uno muy raro, se sonrojó por tal efecto y nuevamente se dio la vuelta para ver si así se le quitaba, al momento, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Después de unas horas volvía a despertar pero ahora era más tarde, al sentarse vio que el chico ya no estaba, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina pensando que probablemente podría estar ahí y no se equivocó, estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, Ichigo como se había quedado dormido junto a ella, al despertarse lo notó por lo que prefirió levantarse para que cuando ella lo hiciera no se molestara o se sintiera incómoda así que fue a hacer algo para que el tiempo transcurriese.

-Buenos días – saludó en lo que se acercaba haciendo

-Buenos días Orihime – volteándose - ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar

-Que bueno, ¿quieres desayunar? Nuevamente hay tostadas, fruta y cereal si quieres

-El cereal está bien para mí – viendo el menú

-Vamos a la mesa entonces – tomando la bandeja con el desayuno y dirigiéndose al comedor, cuando se acomodaron, cada quien tomó lo que se pensaba desayunar

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-kun – dejando de desayunar – p-por lo de anoche

-Ya te lo dije que no fue nada, además, estabas muy nerviosa y asustada como para quedarte sola, de no haberlo hecho, hubieras pasado una mala noche

-Si es si… - dijo un poco triste

-Pero bueno, no hablemos de ello, veo que no te agrada mucho el tema

-Gracias Ichigo-kun – volteando a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía ser que el chico lograba comprenderla mejor que cualquier otra persona y no era para más, después de haber compartido tiempo juntos, no era de esperarse menos - ¡es cierto! ¿Cómo sigue tu lesión?

-Ya no me duele para nada, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

-Me da mucho gusto saberlo – con una sonrisa más grande – es un hermoso día ¿no crees? – mirando por el ventanal

-Por lo visto eso parece – imitándola - ¿Qué te parece si vamos y damos una vuelta? – ahora mirándola

-Pero debes guardar reposo, por tu espalda

-Estoy bien además no me gusta estar mucho tiempo acostado o sin hacer nada ¿Qué me dices?

-Está bien Ichigo-kun – nuevamente con sonrisa - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé ¿tienes algún lugar en mente?

-Pues la verdad no

-Entonces decidimos de camino ¿te parece?

-Me parece buena idea

-Bien

Continuaron con su desayuno, se fueron a bañar, una vez vestidos, ella con el vestido azul que se había comprado cuando Ichigo y ella fueron al centro comercial, con los mismos zapatos de tacones y el abrigo negro que tenía del viernes, él, un jeans negro, tenis blancas con las orillas negras, una camisa de color verde oscuro con un 96 en el lado izquierdo en color blanco y un abrigo de color verde más claro, una vez todo estuviera listo, se dirigieron hacia el parqueo, divisaron el auto del chico y se subieron.

Manejaba despacio para ir viendo las opciones que le ofrecía el lugar, como no había mucho de donde escoger, estacionaron el auto y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad, veían por las vitrinas, entraban y preguntaban por ciertas cosas que llamaban su atención, una que si lo hizo fue una tienda de disfraces, por petición de la chica entraron ya que le hacían mucha gracia los mismos, a él, no pero no tuvo opción

Miraba lentamente los que estaban exhibiéndose, habían varios maniquíes con disfraces de: payasos, brujas, gatos, duendes, ángeles, diablos, novias, hadas, sirvientas, mayordomos, wasón… pero uno que sí logró llamar la atención de Orihime fue uno de una cucaracha, le pareció muy divertido.

Luego de haber visto los maniquíes, pasaron más al fondo de la tienda en donde estaban las máscaras, ella iba del lado en el que se encontraban las mismas, iba hablando muy tranquilamente con Ichigo que al pasar por una de las puertas, no vio que había un esqueleto de plástico con una máscara deformada y con la pintura roja simulando la sangre escondido en la orilla de la puerta hasta que de casualidad se giró hacia el esqueleto, de la impresión gritó y se escondió detrás del pelinaranja, él se preguntaba el por qué del grito hasta que se giró a ver lo que ella vio y cuando vio al muñeco blanco, comenzó a reír para luego girarse y tratar de calmarla ya que por lo visto, había sido un buen susto el que se llevó, en lo que ella se calmaba, dejó que Ichigo caminara del lado de las máscaras y ella al lado de él.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban las que se podían probar, comenzaron a probarse las que más llamaban la atención, Ichigo fue el primero por insistencia de ella ya que le había pasado una peluca de payaso, se la puso y cuando terminó de hacerlo, una vez listo, se miró en el espejo, por otro lado Orihime reía a más no poder ya que la peluca simulaba calvicie en la parte de arriba de la misma y el cabello de colores a los lados – dejando de lado la expresión seria que tenía Ichigo en el momento -, al saber que probablemente no habría una oportunidad como esa, decidió y le suplicó a Ichigo una foto así, conociendo la posible negativa de él, en lo que trataba de convencerlo, le sacó una foto a escondidas y una vez que la tuvo, dejó la insistencia de lado y decidió probarse una, esa era una deformada como la que tenía el esqueleto que la asustó, se miró en el espejo y le pareció divertido así que le pidió a Ichigo que le tomara una y el accedió, los dos – aunque suene raro - continuaron probándose las que les llamaba la atención junto con ciertos accesorios que habían.

Ella se probó unas antenas de abeja que había, haciendo que él se pusiera unas de cucaracha, también sombreros de bruja, cuernos, aureolas y había también una máscara de Shrek y unas orejas del mismo, Ichigo se puso la máscara y Orihime las orejas, nuevamente por petición de ella, se tomaron esta foto juntos, después de que terminaron de probárselas, se fueron en busca de algún otro lugar que visitar.

Así continuaron el resto del día, ya cuando era aproximadamente la hora del almuerzo, se fueron a buscar un restaurante, Orihime había quedado muy a gusto con la pizza que se comieron la noche anterior, así que le pidió a Ichigo si era posible ir allí, él no se opuso ante la idea ya que el restaurante del viejo Iba era uno de los que solía frecuentar antes que por cuestiones de trabajo no había vuelto por el lugar, el local se encontraba cerca de donde estaban como para irse caminando.

Llegando ya al lugar fueron recibidos por un chico rubio, alto, de piel blanca y ojos de color azul, con el traje de camarero.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Pasta Iba Pasta – dijo el chico con una reverencia pero no había visto que era Ichigo quien llegaba hasta que levantó su mirada - ¡Ichigo!

-Hola,

-Ha pasado un tiempo Ichigo

-Es porque he tenido mucho trabajo, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en un hospital

-Me imagino… - contestó pero notó que el pelinaranja no venía solo – buenas tardes señorita – haciendo reverencia

-Buenas tardes

-Vengan por aquí por favor – iniciando su trayecto para llevarlos a una mesa que tenía una gran vista – aquí tienen – entregándoles el menú

-Yo el especial de la casa – dijo el pelinaranja entregándole el menú sin siquiera haberlo visto y una gaseosa

-A mí me trae unos tornillitos en salsa blanca y una botella de agua por favor – también entregándole el menú después de haberlo visto

-En seguida – dijo el rubio para ir a dejar la orden al hombre que estaba en el mostrador – Iba-san – dirigiéndose al hombre, de cabello negro, tez blanca algo entrado en años, con bigote y siempre usaba lentes oscuros - un especial y unos tornillos en salsa blanca para la mesa 3 – le dijo al dueño del lugar, cuando Iba recibió la orden, volteó a ver a la mesa que le había indicado Kira, se llevó una gran sorpresa ver de nuevo a Ichigo por los alrededores

-Bien – dijo Iba – oye Oz de viento, un especial y un TSB – gritó al cocinero que se encontraba del otro lado de la pared

-¿La salsa con algo en especial? – dijo el hombre de la cocina quien se asomaba por una ventana que se encontraba en la pared, un hombre de piel pálida, ojos oscuros, con una especie de rosario gigante en su cuello, con el traje y sombrero de chef, de nombre Jiroubou Ikkanzaka - pues porque después hay alguien que dice "no me gustan los hongos" o cosas por el estilo

-N-No, creo que no, la joven no me dijo nada con respecto a la salsa – contestó el rubio

-Manos a la obra – dijo Jiroubou retirándose del lugar

-Iré a darle la bienvenida, atiende tú por el momento Kira – tirándole el delantal al rubio

-P-Pero… - tomándolo en el aire

El par naranja hablaba amenamente, principalmente de lo de la tienda de disfraces hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el dueño del local.

-Buenas tardes – dijo llamando la atención del par – ha pasado mucho tiempo Ichigo

-Iba-san, pues si, la verdad es que si…

-¿Cómo has estado? Me imagino que con mucho trabajo ¿No? – dijo el hombre acercando una de las sillas que estaban en otra mesa y tomando asiento siendo un poco inoportuno pero él ni cuenta se daba

-Últimamente he estado ocupado con lo del hospital y con otras cosas y no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por aquí – contestó con un poco de desgano ya que habían interrumpido su conversación

-Ya veo, así que es por eso…- iba a continuar con la plática pero vio que el chico venía acompañado – oh, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, muy buenas tardes señorita – levantándose para hacer una reverencia ante Orihime – sea bienvenida a este humilde restaurante

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor – con una sonrisa

-Ella es Orihime Iba-san, Orihime, él es Iba-san, el dueño del restaurante

-Mucho gusto señor – extendiéndole la mano

-El gusto es todo mío Orihime-san – tomándole la mano para besársela, cosa que causó cierta molestia en Ichigo y sonrojo el ella

-Ya veo cuales son esas otras cosas Ichigo – dijo una vez sentado y acercándosele al chico para que Orihime no lo escuchara – te felicito chico, tienes muy buen gusto

-Ya cállate – dijo ya molesto o al menos aparentando estarlo ya que no quería verse nervioso por tal "afirmación"

-De acuerdo, no diré nada más – dijo simulando resentimiento

-Oye Iba-san, ¿crees que se tarden mucho en preparar el pedido?

-Veo que tienes prisa – mirando a Orihime pero no lo podían notar por los lentes pero Ichigo sabía a qué se refería, no por nada lo conocía desde tiempo atrás

-NO, NO es por eso – respondió resaltando la negativa ya con más enojo cosa extraño a Orihime al ver que se hablaban casi en secreto

-Como digas chico, no te preocupes, "Oz de viento" no tardará mucho

-¿Oz de viento? – repitió Orihime preguntándose a quien se refería con ese nombre

-Si, es nuestro nuevo chef Jiroubou Ikkanzaka, es muy hábil en el manejo de los cuchillos, por eso le puse ese apodo (sobre nombre, nickname, como sea)

-¿En serio? – Preguntaba Orihime emocionada por la afirmación – me gustaría ver cuan hábil es

-Ya lo he visto y sería mejor que no lo hicieras, sé porqué te lo digo, a veces se vuelve medio loco y es un desastre

-Y entonces ¿Por qué lo contrataste? – preguntó Ichigo sin muchas ganas

-Por lo bueno que es, no por su locura, por que más

-Como sea…

-Bien, iré a ver cómo le va, estoy seguro que ya casi tiene todo listo – levantándose de su silla – espero que disfrutes tu estadía Orihime-san

-Se lo agradezco Iba-san

-Nos vemos más tarde chico – yéndose del lugar

-Si – respondió el pelinaranja como si nada

-Se ve que Iba-san es un hombre muy simpático – dijo ella luego de que quedaron solos

-Puede ser pero a veces se vuelve molesto, cuando tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, la aprovecha

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo Ichigo-kun?

-Digamos que si, es un viejo amigo de mi padre

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero aquí les traigo sus pedidos – decía Kira con una bandeja en sus manos, con los dos platos, los refrescos y con los cubiertos

-Se ve delicioso – decía Orihime al momento en que le servían su pedido y miraba el contenido – muchas gracias

-Es un placer servirles – dijo el rubio mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa en lo que le entregaba a Ichigo su plato

-Gracias Kira

-Me retiro, con permiso – dijo con una reverencia en lo que se iba a atender a los clientes

Así se quedaron los dos pelinaranja, cada quien disfrutando de su almuerzo y hablando de lo que sea, luego de que terminaron, Ichigo fue a pagar la cuenta mientras era molestado por Iba, lo cual no era extraño ya que siempre lo hacía, se despidieron y emprendieron de nuevo su viaje.

Como hacia buen tiempo, decidieron continuar con la caminata, al cabo de un buen rato, después de haber caminado por la ciudad llegaron al puesto del viejo Zangetsu, saludaron a Momo y a Toushiro, nuevamente Zangetsu al saber que su viejo cliente regresaba, fue a saludarlo y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la misma chica de la vez anterior con él, prefirió no hacer preguntas así que sólo se quedó por unos momentos con ellos, los chicos pidieron lo suyo, y continuaron hablando.

Pasó así la tarde y ya estaba atardeciendo, se fueron a dar una última caminata que finalizó en una de las bancas de un mirador que se encontraba en la ciudad, después de todo un día de recorrer la misma, no era para menos.

-Estoy cansada – dijo Orihime tomando asiento

-Si, yo también, hoy caminamos mucho – continuó Ichigo haciendo lo mismo

-Pero valió la pena, visitamos muchos lugares y fue muy divertido todo lo que pasó hoy, especialmente lo de la tienda de disfraces – refiriéndose específicamente a lo de las máscaras

-Si, digamos que si – recordando lo de la peluca de payaso – excepto por lo de esa peluca, todo estuvo bien

-Pero si eso fue lo más divertido de todo

-¿Bromeas? Mira que hacerme ponerme una peluca de esas… - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándola

-Pero te veías muy divertido ¿quieres ver? – sacando el celular

-No me digas que… - continuó él temiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ella sólo comenzó a sonreír lo cual era significado de que si había hecho algo en aquel momento – ya me extrañaba que hubieras dejado de insistir, decirte que la borres es algo en vano ¿verdad?

-Si pero no te preocupes, no se la mostraré a nadie, te lo prometo

-Eso espero, te imaginas si alguien la viera y con ese alguien me refiero a Rukia y Renji

-Bueno, no los conozco muy bien que digamos pero por lo poco que he podido ver, puede que tengas razón – comentó pensando en lo que podrían hacer y decir ese par si la viesen, se imaginaba a ese par pegando copias de la misma por todos lados, molestándolo a cada momento por lo mismo y demás cosas

-Si Rukia por sí sola es casi un demonio, ahora imagínate con Renji conspirando en mi contra…

-Tienes razón – con una gota en su frente – será mejor que la guarde muy bien – abriendo su celular y empezando a teclear - ¡listo! Ya no estás en problemas Ichigo-kun

-¿Por qué? ¿La borraste?

-Claro que no, la guardé en un lugar al que sólo yo tengo la clave

-Menos mal – dijo ya más tranquilo y mirando el paisaje, quedándose los dos en silencio para poder apreciar lo poco que se veía aún con la luz del sol

-Es un hermoso lugar Ichigo-kun – comentó la pelinaranja manteniendo la vista al frente, con un semblante más relajado, simplemente sintiendo la brisa que pasaba por ahí

-Lo es, solía venir después de las clases del instituto, me relajaba mucho y aún lo sigue haciendo

-Tienes razón, es un lugar muy tranquilo

-Si

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto, mirar el atardecer siempre y todo… gracias a ti – volviéndose y mostrándole una sonrisa

-¿A mí? – repitió extrañado por la afirmación

-Si porque ya es la segunda vez que veo el atardecer junto a ti y antes no solía hacerlo, no sé pero contigo se vuelve como una rutina

-Ya veo…de ser así, espero que no sea la última vez – respondió mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa que sólo ella lograba sacarle

-Yo también – continuó también con una sonrisa pero más grande

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, apreciando la vista que la madre naturaleza les ofrecía hasta que Ichigo lo acabó.

-Orihime, gracias – dijo él aún con la vista en frente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por haberme ayudado estos días atrás

-Pero ya te lo he… - fue interrumpida por Ichigo quien puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla, sabiendo la respuesta de ella

-Por favor Orihime, no sigas

-E-Está bien pero soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias Ichigo-kun – dijo apenada por el momento, ya que estar viendo un atardecer, junto al chico que le gusta, a una distancia no muy grande, y considerando la situación, no era para menos – por todo lo que has hecho por mi a pesar de que soy algo torpe y distraída

-No digas eso…

-Pero es verdad, lo soy y eso sin agregarle que también soy algo infantil todavía – con más sonrojo pero esta vez mirando hacia el suelo

-Lo de distraída, no voy a negártelo, con lo de infantil, talvez lo seas pocas veces pero para serte sincero, eso es lo que me gusta de ti – levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos

Después de esa declaración, los colores de Orihime comenzaron a hacer su aparición, haciéndola sentir nerviosa e Ichigo pues, se tornó un poco rojo pero eso no logró que perdiera su calma, simplemente se le quedó mirando a la chica a ver si reaccionaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó incrédula porque nunca pensó que él le fuera a salir con algo parecido aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz porque por fin, parecía ser que talvez pero sólo talvez, él podría sentir algo similar a lo que ella sentía

-Lo que escuchaste Orihime, que me gustas y mucho – fue el turno de él para girar su cabeza – lo siento, no quería incomodarte pero no podía seguirlo escondiendo

-Ichigo-kun…- dijo ella en un tono suave pero esta vez no se puso nerviosa, levantó su mano, la llevó hacia el rostro del pelinaranja para posicionarla en su mejilla, con delicadeza, volteó su rostro haciendo que la mirara – no me incomoda para nada, al contrario, me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso – mirada tierna – tú también me gustas Ichigo-kun – una vez que escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del pelinaranja, sintió las fuerzas necesarias para poder decir lo que ella también sentía en el fondo

-¿Hablas en serio? – él tampoco creía que ella sintiera algo por él, ya que si se ponía a analizar su vida, siempre fue malhumorado, serio y no siempre se llevaba bien con ciertas personas por lo que no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera sentir algo por él pero por lo visto, esa vez no era así

-Si Ichigo-kun, desde hace un tiempo lo descubrí pero nunca dije nada porque pensé que nunca podría pasar – nuevamente bajando la mirada

Ichigo no dijo nada, simplemente se dispuso a imitarla, llevó su mano a la barbilla de la chica, la levantó y una vez que la miró, se le quedo viendo un par de segundos para acercársele, ella simplemente lo veía, estaba tranquilo y cuando notó que se le acercaba, se dejó llevar por el momento, uno que estaba esperando ansiosamente en el fondo de su corazón, poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, esperando el momento mágico, cuando la distancia entre sus labios se acortó, ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga recorrerles el cuerpo simplemente por el contacto con el otro.

Al principio, el beso era suave, como si cada uno comenzara a reconocer el territorio del otro, poco a poco la intensidad aumentaba, Ichigo lentamente posicionaba su mano derecha en la cintura de ella mientras que la otra mano estaba en el cuello de Orihime, ella por otro lado, tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla del chico mientras que la otra mano se encontraba tomando parte del brazo derecho de él.

Después de varios minutos de reconocimiento total, de haber probado de los labios del otro, sus pulmones no daban para más, razón por la cual tuvieron que separarse, él la miraba, se veía un poco de color, principalmente en sus mejillas, Orihime lentamente abría sus ojos aunque su mirada quedó en los labios de Ichigo, al momento la levantó para posicionarla en esos ojos que siempre la cautivaban, le dedicó una sonrisa al pelinaranja, el cual, no pudo negarse a responderle de la misma manera.

-Te amo Orihime – le dijo Ichigo, en tono suave sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Yo…yo también te amo Ichigo-kun – nuevamente le sonrío para luego, abrazarlo, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por un abrazo fuerte de parte de él

Lamentablemente, el día terminaba y la luna reclamaba su lugar, el cual fue cedido por el sol, la noche apenas comenzaba, si por decisión de ellos fuera, se quedarían compartiendo más tiempo pero Ichigo sabía que no era bueno que Orihime llegara muy tarde a su casa, no quería generarle problemas a ella y menos generárselos él con Aizen, así aunque no quisiera, pensó que era mejor terminar el paseo y llevarla de regreso a su casa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, se hace un poco tarde – sin soltar el abrazo

-Pero todavía es temprano Ichigo-kun – dijo ella aún abrazada a él pero levantando su mirada para verlo

-Lo sé pero no quiero que tengas problemas con Aizen por mi culpa

-Está bien – resignada a la idea, soltó el abrazo para mirarlo con expresión de "no quiero irme"

-No me mires así, sabes que lo hago por ti, si por mí fuera, me quedaría aquí toda la noche contigo

-Lo sé – cambiando de expresión – sólo lo hacia para ver tu reacción, vámonos entonces – poniéndose en pie

-Si claro…- entrecerrando sus ojos para luego ponerse en pie, una vez lo hizo, tomó la mano de la chica y comenzaron su caminata hacia el auto

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo contigo Ichigo-kun, bueno, después de lo que pasó…- le dijo ella con un poco de sonrojo y aún sosteniendo la mano de Ichigo

-Si, a mí también, es una lástima que esto haya pasado sólo hace minutos y no antes

-Pero veamos el lado positivo, lo bueno fue que pasó lo que pasó – tomándole el brazo

-Si, pasó por fin – continuó con la mirada al frente para luego voltear a verla con una sonrisa

-Si, por fin… - repitió ella mostrándole una sonrisa

Una vez divisado el auto, se subieron e Ichigo condujo hasta su departamento, cuando llegaron y entraron, Orihime se dirigió hacia el cuarto para poder recoger sus cosas, con un poco de nostalgia, lo hizo ya que quería quedarse más tiempo con Ichigo después de lo ocurrido pero no podía quejarse, había pasado todo un fin de semana junto a él para "cuidarlo" aunque al final, no lo necesitó pero él con tal de que ella se quedara más tiempo, necesitaba muchos cuidados y mucha atención que sólo ella le había ofrecido.

Cuando todo estaba listo, Orihime salió del cuarto cargando la maleta y su bolso, Ichigo la esperaba sentado en el sillón, también con un poco de nostalgia por la partida de la chica, había pasado buenos y divertidos momentos junto a ella y ahora que podía pasar tiempo con Orihime como siempre quiso, ella tenía que irse, ahora más que nunca odiaba a Aizen, si no fuera por él, le pediría a Orihime que se quedara más tiempo con él pero por lo mismo, no podía.

Al verla con la maleta, se levantó para ayudarla con la misma, caminó hasta la entrada, tomó las llaves que estaban en una mesita que estaba al lado de la misma y le abrió la puerta, esperando a que ella saliera, prosiguió él. Caminaron nuevamente hacia el parqueo, metió la maleta en el asiento de atrás, le abrió la puerta a ella y se fue a tomar su lugar al otro lado, lo encendió y emprendió el viaje de regreso para Orihime.

Ya en camino, nuestros pelinaranjas iban en silencio a causa del cansancio, claro, después de todo un día de estar caminando de un lugar a otro, no era para menos, de vez en cuando sacaban una que otra conversación, Ichigo manejaba más despacio de lo que usualmente lo hacia, quería poder pasar al menos unos minutos más junto a ella.

Ya en frente de la mansión, Ichigo aparcó el auto, él bajó primero para ayudarle a Orihime a salir como todo buen caballero, luego bajar la maleta y llevarla hasta la entrada, los dos se que quedaron unos minutos ahí, despidiéndose.

-Listo – habló Ichigo sin muchas ganas

-Gracias por traerme Ichigo-kun

-No es nada, nuevamente gracias Orihime, por lo que hiciste por mí, por quedarte y ayudarme - extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella, cuando la tomó, él hizo el agarre más fuerte, como si ese fuera un intento para no dejarla ir

-No tienes porque agradecer, lo hice con gusto - respondiendo al agarre

-Gracias

-Bueno, ya es hora de entrar, gracias a ti por todo Ichigo-kun, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana entonces – tomándola de la barbilla para depositar un beso sobre sus labios a lo cual, ella no se negó en lo más mínimo

Cuando finalizó, ella entró, el pelinaranja se dirigió a su auto, se subió y antes de encenderlo, volteo su mirada hacia la entrada, en el momento se le dibujó una gran sonrisa por todo lo ocurrido, especialmente en el mirador, encendió el auto y se fue.

Por otra parte, Aizen miraba al chico irse por una de las ventanas del estudio, esperando el momento en que Orihime fuera a verlo, a los pocos minutos, se escuchó la puerta ser golpeada.

-Adelante – dijo Aizen en su tono natural de voz

-Con permiso Sosuke-san – dijo ella en lo que entraba al lugar

-Orihime – exclamó él, como si la llegada de la pelinaranja lo hubiera sorprendido - ¿acabas de llegar? – ahora con tono serio

-Si, lamento la tardanza – ya en frente de él

-¿Cómo sigue el chico? – en tono más serio y fingiendo interés

-Si, ya se recuperó por completo

-Bien – terminó él en su tono serio, lo cual extrañó a Orihime, por lo del tono

-¿Está todo bien Sosuke-san?

-Si, todo está bien, sólo esperaba a que llegaras – sentándose en su silla

-¿Para que? – preguntó Orihime con un poco de miedo ya que nunca había visto a Aizen tan serio como lo estaba en ese mismo instante

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este otro capítulo, no pueden quejarse (bueno si) pero me salió un poco larguito y por fin se presentó lo que muchos estaban esperando y lo que yo misma atrasé, lamento si no salió como muchos esperaban y si salió nuevamente medio medio pero mis neuronas no dan para mucho últimamente…

Ahora si:

**dany14-black8****: **¿sabías que me divierten tus peleas con tu inner? Aparte de tu review, es lo que también espero leer a ver que nueva pelea sale, pues si, intenté darle una pizca de Grimnell, a ver si salía algo diferente y pues, digamos que me salió, quiero retomar mis capítulos largos, me haca falta hacerlos así, como ya me acostumbré…Senna e Ichigo…posiblemente (no estoy segura) en un futuro n muy lejano, talvez diga cómo se conocieron, por ahora, prefiero no incluirla nuevamente y con respecto al lemon, . . . . . . . . .

**K****uchiki Kibe****:** que bueno verte por aquí otra vez, gracias por pasarte y tomarte el tiempo de leer, lamento no haber subido el capítulo rápido pero bueno, como dice el dicho: mejor tarde que nunca, Ulquiorra se lo llevó un perro entre el hocico…es broma (es una forma de decir que se perdió), no sé cómo meterlo nuevamente, mi mente está vacía, gracias por comentar, a mí también me gustan los capítulos largos y siempre intento hacerlos así pero a veces no me salen y sí, el anterior me quedó cortito pero espero que este lo compense, gracias por esperar junto con los demás las continuaciones, me hace sentir bien saber que siempre lo hacen ^^

**Sean-Raizou****:** Que manera la tuya para sacar a Senna, ¡me gusta!, con aceite hirviendo, nunca lo hubiera pensado…era hora que Nell hiciera algo bueno por la humanidad, sacar a esa metida y a su manera, pensé en tu petición de hace tiempo en el que me decías que si la hacía "pareja" con alguien que fuera con Grimmjow y pues hice una medio escena aunque sea de ellos, la comparación me pareció divertida y quise meterla, de verdad que a veces me pregunto de dónde me salen esas ideas, la del spaghetti ni por la mente se me pasaba pero al final me gustó también, estoy segura que nadie se esperaba que fuera Tatsuki la de la puerta, fue una forma de darle una pizca de suspenso, en fin, espero que te haya gustado

**nypsy****:** fijo, no más Senna, ya tuvo su aparición la cual basta y sobra, suspenso, suspenso, más suspenso, me gusta dejarles la duda, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, por fin pasó lo que tenía que pasar en algún momento de la vida, sé que no quedó muy bien pero al menos ya lo hizo, estoy pensando en Ulquiorra, en lo que hará más adelante, en Aizen también, lo que él va a hacer viene pronto, sólo esperalo también , ay si por fin hice un GrimNell aunque no estuvo pensado en la idea original pero me gustó como quedó

**apauletta****:** ¿marido y mujer? ¿en serio? Ahora que lo decís… puede que tengás razón, nunca lo habia pensado pero bueno, mejor todavía…que dicha, que te lo haya alegrado, espero que las vacaciones que le di a mi imaginación le sirva de algo después de haberla explotado mucho aunque por lo que parece que si porque se me ocurrió una nueva idea la cual intentaré desarrollarla pronto aunque ya he comenzado con otra que la voy a subir en cuanto tenga algo más adelantado, no sé que me pasa, tengo varias ideas nuevas para desarrollar, me siento tan emocionada porque por fin sale algo, sólo espérenlo, gracias por pasarte a comentar, ¿chocolates como soborno junto con música? Mmm...me parece…me parece, gracias por el consejo

**Vane94..etc****: **es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, me alegra saberlo, gracias por estar atenta a la continuación, con los capítulos siempre intento meterles todo lo que puedo o me sale, me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia, me anima mucho saberlo, gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir mejor y junto con los demás comentarios, me alientan a seguir la historia aunque no falta mucho para terminarla o quien sabe, todo depende si salen más ideas o me las dan, porque a como lo tengo en mente, no me falta mucho pero ahí veremos…¿odias a Senna? Muchos lo hacemos y la verdad no sé para qué la metí pero bueno, ni modo…Nell es mi segundo personaje favorito y como tal, tenía que darle un buen papel aunque es corto pero hizo mucho sacando a Senna, y Orihime, hay que ver como pierde un poco la inocencia, el suspenso es bueno, hace que las personas piensen en quién puede ser aunque a veces es quien menos se lo imaginan, ¡a la orden! XD voy a seguir intentando continuar con esta historia y seguir con la posible próxima que voy a publicar ^^

Gracias a todo por pasarse y luego comentar, sus palabras me dan muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo, por ahora es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer, espero más adelante traerles unos nuevos intentos Ichihime los cuales unos ya los tenía en mente y otros me han salido de la nada.

Sin más que decir, los dejo hasta la próxima vez, que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola gente, lamento la demora por la actualización pero ustedes saben… imaginación y universidad no es buena combinación.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pero sobre todo Ichigo me pertenecerán cuando los elefantes sepan brincar y las jirafas logren emitir sonido alguno…

* * *

**1****5**

Esas palabras causaron que Orihime se pusiera nerviosa, sabía bien que Aizen a veces se ponía serio pero nunca lo había hecho hasta tal punto con ella, su tono era algo diferente al que conocía, se podía notar que lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar, era un asunto bastante serio.

-¿Hablar? ¿D-De qué?

-De la verdad…

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero ¿cierto?

-S-Si – temiendo el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

-Y ésta vez no será la excepción – haciéndose hacia delante para apoyarse con su mano izquierda en lo que se le formaba una sonrisa

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que obtendré el cargo de director del hospital a como dé lugar

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida por la afirmación – p-pero ¿Cómo?

-Tú me ayudarás Orihime

-¿Y-Yo?

-Harás lo que sea por lograr que Kurosaki Ichigo se olvide de él – tales palabras hicieron que la chica abriera más los ojos por la sorpresa

-Pe…Pero… ¿Por qué y-yo? – tartamudeaba en lo que asimilaba las palabras del castaño

-Porque nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo, sé que él te hará caso

-Pero n-no puedo

¿Por qué no? – regresando a su tono serio por la respuesta de la chica

-No m-me parece justo Sosuke-san, no quiero hacerle daño a Ichigo-kun, además… aún n-no entiendo porqué tengo que hacerlo yo

-¿Por qué crees que siempre estuve alentando tu cercanía con él?

-¿Qué? – captando la idea

-Así es Orihime, desde el momento en que me dijiste que te hiciste amiga de ese chico, supe que tú me serías de gran ayuda en esto

-Entonces, ¿siempre fingió interés por lo que pasaba entre nosotros sólo por su propio beneficio? – contestó rápidamente con ojos cristalinos

-¿Porqué otra cosa sería Orihime?

-_Es un…_ - pensaba con rabia Orihime después de saber la verdad del asunto – l-lo siento Sosuke-san pero no lo haré – reiteró de forma decidida

-Sé que lo harás Orihime – sin cambiar su semblante

-Ya le dije que no lo haré

-Pues entonces, despídete de él para siempre

-¿QUÉ?

-Si no lo haces tú a un lado, lo haré yo pero de forma definitiva – poniéndose serio

-Quiere decir… - temiendo lo peor con respecto a Ichigo

-Así es Orihime, lo eliminaré de una vez por todas, así que es tu decisión, si lo haces o no – volteándose hacia en ventanal, dándole la espalda a ella

Orihime, ante tales palabras, no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, simplemente, comenzó a llorar, todavía no podía creer que el hombre que consideró su padre por mucho tiempo, fuera en realidad un ser despreciable, ¿cómo era capaz de realizar tal acto simplemente por propio beneficio? ¿Qué quería en realidad? ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero?

-Es…Está…Está bien, lo… lo haré – dijo al final con llanto

Sin más opción que escoger, aceptó hacer el trabajo que Aizen le pidió, pensó simplemente en el chico y lo que significaba para ella, lo hacía únicamente porque no corriera riesgo alguno, por no causarle un sufrimiento a su familia y amigos aunque fuera ella la que sufriría pero no le importaba si con ello, él estaría bien, sin pedir permiso ni obtenerlo, salió corriendo hacia su habitación con todo su dolor, esperando que fuera otra pesadilla.

Después de haber escuchado la respuesta que quería escuchar, se le formó una sonrisa de satisfacción aún manteniéndose de espaldas a la chica, al fin tendría tan esperado cargo, el cual aspiraba tiempo atrás, ahora sólo faltaba que ella comenzara a actuar, no le importaba cómo lo haría, sólo importaba el resultado final.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Ulquiorra, quien estaba apoyado sobre la pared, escuchando la conversación entre los dos, ya que había bajado para recibir a la chica después de que uno de los sirvientes le dio el aviso que estaba esperando, cuando llegó, escuchó hablar a Aizen en un tono extraño también para él, por eso, disimuladamente, se colocó sobre la pared, para no perderse detalle ni palabra alguna sobre esa conversación.

Desde que comenzó a sospechar la cercanía entre Orihime e Ichigo, también comenzó a sospechar de Aizen, porque nunca antes había actuado de la manera en que lo hacía, como él era un chico calculador, le era fácil reconocer algún patrón o comportamiento en alguien con quien tenía alguna clase de acercamiento y la forma de actuar del castaño, era un poco particular ya que antes, nunca se había interesado en las relaciones afectivas que tuviera alguno de los dos pero ahora que sabía la verdad del caso, entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

_-Así que es por eso, interesante_ – se decía internamente el oji-verde

Orihime venía saliendo, con lágrimas en su rostro por lo ocurrido, salió corriendo por lo que no se percató de la presencia de Ulquiorra, se dedicó a dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación para poder sacar todo ese dolor que estaba comenzando a formarse en su interior, lo único que quería era llorar hasta más no poder.

Ulquiorra veía correr a la chica, la siguió con su vista hasta que desapareció, a su paso lento, comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de ella para poder actuar como "un hermano" lo haría, hizo más lento su paso para no levantar sospecha, cuando su travesía concluyó en la puerta de la habitación, tocó y esperó a que la chica le respondiera pero no lo hizo por lo que tuvo que volver a tocar.

-Orihime, soy yo, Ulquiorra

-Quiero estar sola – gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Orihime, ábreme

-Que quiero estar sola – gritó nuevamente pero más fuerte haciendo entender que no quería ver a nadie

-Por favor – pidió amablemente el chico, cosa que era muy extraña, Orihime al haberlo escuchado pedirlo de esa forma, decidió abrirle

Cuando Ulquiorra la miró, estaba completamente roja por la ira que sentía hacia Aizen y por lo que sería capaz de hacer, en su rostro se podía apreciar una tristeza profunda acompañada de un gran dolor, el cual lo era para ella, saber que todo ese tiempo fue utilizada por su "padre" para un fin sin gracia, del cual, el chico que amaba estaba involucrado y que tenía que buscar la manera de que no saliera lastimado por ese hombre.

Rápidamente, trató de limpiarse las lágrimas mientras caminada en dirección a su cama para no preocupar a Ulquiorra pero era algo tarde ya que el chico se le había quedado mirando con su típica expresión fría.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ulquiorra después de un momento de silencio entre los dos

-No

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-No es nada

-Sabes que si necesitas desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo Orihime – trataba de parecer lo más comprensible que podía, a pesar de que conocía muy bien la razón de su estado, ante tales palabras, Orihime no pudo contener el llanto y sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

-¡ES POR ICHIGO-KUN! – gritó de un solo, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de desahogarse o al menos soltando parte de la presión que su corazón mantenía

-¿Qué te hizo? – aparentando tono de molestia

-N-No…él no…me hizo nada – sentándose en la cama con la cabeza gacha

-¿Entonces?

-Es porque…porque no… quiero hacerle daño – soltando más lágrimas

-¿Y por qué razón tendrías que hacerle daño? – sentándose junto a ella

-P-Porque si…si no lo hago, Sosuke-san lo hará, s-si no hago q-que se olvide del cargo, Sosuke-san lo…lo… matará – aún llorando, buscó refugio en los brazos del chico, era un momento en que necesitaba a alguien a su lado y al parecer, él había sido oportuno

Ulquiorra sólo guardó silencio ante el llanto de la chica en lo que le correspondía al gesto, era duro ver como la chica por la que sentía algo más que un sentimiento de afecto, era destrozada tan rápidamente, si antes no soportaba al pelinaranja, ahora menos que lo hacía, por hacerla llorar aunque no propiamente él, maldecía el momento en que tuvieron que conocerse, el momento en que llegaron a ser tan cercanos, el momento en que se quedó con ella, no quería volver a verla de esa manera, si permitiendo lo que Aizen le había pedido a ella era la forma de alejarlo de su lado para siempre, buscaría la forma de cómo tomar parte en el asunto pero algo tenía que hacer, no permitiría que ella se quedara al lado de aquel chico.

-No te pongas así Orihime, talvez lo malinterpretaste

-No, él me lo dijo claramente, si no hago lo que me pidió, él…

-Se que habrá alguna manera de solucionar esto, no te angusties por eso

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero hacerlo, es una gran oportunidad para él y por mi culpa le será arrebatada

-No Orihime, tu no tienes la culpa de esto, no sabías que esto podría pasar, no te causes más daño del que ya tienes, no pienses más en ello, mejor descansa por ahora, mañana buscaremos una forma juntos de solucionarlo

Aunque sonara increíble, Ulquiorra se comportaba como lo haría un buen hermano, comprensivo y tratando de ayudar a la chica pero en el fondo era que ese plan que tramó Aizen, le podría ayudar a alejar a ella y a Ichigo para siempre.

Así pasaron los minutos, ella buscando consuelo en Ulquiorra, él simplemente, en silencio se lo daba – o al menos aparentándolo - aún abrazados los dos hasta que Orihime logró dormirse a duras penas, con mucho cuidado, Ulquiorra la alzó para poder acomodarla en su cama, todavía mantenía varias lágrimas en sus mejillas que poco a poco desaparecían, uno de los mechones del cabello estaban posicionados en el rostro de Orihime, luego de que terminó de acomodarla, Ulquiorra levantó su mano para poder quitárselo y ponérselo detrás de su oreja para después, dejarla dormir en paz y retirarse de la habitación.

Caminando por el pasillo, aún seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió finalmente, a pesar de que era un chico bastante frío, serio y calculador, en verdad que le había dolido ver a Orihime en aquel estado, buscaría una forma de vengarse de Ichigo por lo que le ha pasado a ella.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Por otro lado, Ichigo estacionaba su auto en el parqueo, con una gran satisfacción en todo su ser, se dirigía hacia su departamento aún recordando lo sucedido al final del día, se sentía tan feliz porque al final de todo ambos se habían confesado al otro después de mucho tiempo de silencio.

Llegando ya hasta su departamento, había mantenido una sonrisa la cual, no podía borrarse fácilmente, abrió la puerta, entró y se dirigió hacia el sillón, se sentó y se lanzó para atrás, sin borrar su semblante.

-Por fin Orihime, por fin – mirando al techo – no puedo esperar hasta mañana para verte

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Ya amanecía, era algo temprano pero se despertaba poco a poco, sus ojos pesaban más de lo que acostumbraban y los sentía hinchados, después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche llorando hasta quedarse dormida, cuando logró acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, aún permaneciendo acostada, se quedó con su mirada perdida por varios minutos, pensado que sería el día en que tendría que comenzar con la orden que Aizen le dio, pensaba también en cómo podría ver a Ichigo a la cara cuando tenía que comenzar a meterle ideas con respecto al cargo pero bien sabía que lo hacía por la seguridad del chico, esperando en contra de su voluntad que todo saliera como debería ser según Aizen.

Sin ánimos, se levantó con dirección al baño, en el cual se tomó su tiempo para poder relajarse un poco, siendo algo casi imposible teniendo en mente lo que tendría que hacer, después de que finalizó su ducha, se encaminó a su closet, buscando una falda negra de vestir, que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con una blusa de color verde pastel, sin mangas y con un bordado en el lado izquierdo a todo lo largo de la blusa, unos zapatos de tacón con una faja negros, al vestirse también se tomaba su tiempo, como si el reloj no corriera, la razón, simple, no quería verle la cara a Aizen.

Era ya la hora del desayuno y una de las sirvientas subió a avisarle a la chica que ya estaba listo y que podía bajan cuando quisiera.

-Orihime-sama – llamó la mujer – una joven chica de piel blanca, ojos color café claro con cabello de color verde corto, con un traje de sirvienta negro, de manga larga con el borde blanco, a la altura de las rodillas con un delantal blanco, medias largas y blancas y zapatos de poco tacón negros - del otro lado de la puerta en espera que de la llamada apareciera, segundos después, apareció la chica pero no con el semblante que acostumbraba, sorprendiendo a la chica - ¿Se siente bien Orihime-sama?

-Si, no te preocupes Mashiro, ¿Qué pasa? – regresando a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción

-E-El desayuno ya está listo, Aizen-sama y Ulquiorra-sama esperan por usted

Orihime al escuchar que Aizen la estaba esperando para desayunar, su hambre desapareció de forma inmediata, después de lo ocurrido, no quería intercambiar ni siquiera una mirada con el hombre.

-Gracias pero no voy a desayunar – tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Mashiro al ver que venía con dirección a ella se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre

-¿E-Está segura que se siente bien? – volvió a insistir la chica

-Si, no te preocupes – fingiendo una sonrisa – en el camino comeré algo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y no quiero quedarme hasta tarde – mintió con tal de no preocupar a Mashiro

-De acuerdo, que tenga buen día – haciendo una reverencia en lo que Orihime desaparecía de su vista

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con tal de no encontrarse con Aizen, quería evitarlo lo más que se pudiera, no quería que le estuviera recordando lo que tenía que hacer en contra de su voluntad, subió a su auto y se encaminó al hospital.

Cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo – más temprano de lo normal -, se estacionó pero se quedó ahí adentro, no tenía humor pero tendría que aparentarlo sino quería preocupar a nadie y menos a Ichigo, si lo hacía, el pelinaranja insistiría en saber lo que le pasa, por tal razón, quisiera o no, tendría que actuar normalmente.

Luego de unos minutos de pensamiento, bajó del auto para dirigirse a su oficina, su rostro se veía un poco serio, cosa extraña en ella ya que siempre su rostro era adornado por su sonrisa, trataba de saludar lo más normalmente posible, al menos fingiendo, si lo lograba.

Ya en su oficina, puso todas las cosas que venía cargando en uno de las sillas, más tarde las acomodaría, ahora sólo quería pensar en cómo podría hacer las cosas.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Era ya pasada de la hora de entrada, una mujer morena caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital en busca de unos papeles y con otros en mano, aún con señal de sueño, dejando salir un gran bostezo y quejándose.

-¿Por qué nunca me duran los fines de semana? – se decía a sí misma Yoruichi en lo que otro bostezo se le salía – deberían de inventar los fines de semana de 5 días – nuevamente se decía pero en eso, en lo que iba caminando, vio entre varias personas y a lo lejos una cabellera naranja alborotada – Pero ¿a quien tenemos por aquí? Después de tanto tiempo de no molestarlo, veo que es buen momento para hacerlo ahora

Había escuchado que tuvo un accidente y que tuvo una "enfermera"personal, así que apresuró su paso para poder alcanzar a Ichigo y "actualizarse" un poco.

Ichigo después de lo sucedido, no podía sacársela de la mente, por lo que talvez viéndola por unos momentos, podría estar bien hasta la hora del almuerzo ya que tenía en mente invitarla a comer, así que caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Orihime, también para "saludarla" pero alguien lo llamó, desviándolo de su pensamiento inicial.

-Ichigo – llamó la morena en lo que se le acercaba

-¿Eh? - el pelinaranja simplemente se detuvo al escuchar ser llamado no con buena cara – Yoruichi-san – dijo sin muchas ganas por verla, si la conocía bien, sabía a lo que venía

-Si, a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo – con sarcasmo, le dio una pequeña palmada en su espalda – escuché que tuviste un accidente

-Si, una pequeña lesión en la espalda, nada importante – continuando con su trayecto

-¿Nada importante? – repitió con duda

-Si – extrañado del tono con que dijo esas palabras

-Si no hubiera sido nada importante, no hubieras necesitado una "enfermera"

-¿Te enteraste? – preguntó él sin muchas ganas de que ella lo supiera

-Así es – asintiendo y con las manos cruzadas - Kisuke me lo contó

-Me lo imaginé…

-Y ¿bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no piensas contarme como les fue en su fin de semana? – dándole leves golpes con el codo

-No pasó nada – ignorando los codazos - _de lo que imaginabas_ – esto último se lo dijo en mente, sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Vamos Ichigo, estás en confianza – tomándolo del hombro, con una sonrisa algo pícara – puedes contarme, no se lo contaré a más de medio hospital, te lo prometo

-¿Se supone que eso debería reconfortarme? – devolviéndole el sarcasmo

-No te desvíes del tema y cuéntame – golpeándolo con los papeles, Ichigo simplemente se le quedó mirando a la morena en lo que continuaba su camino.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Por otro lado…

Rukia, Rangiku y Nell – ignorando su trabajo -, se acercaban a la oficina de la pelinaranja para poder actualizarse ellas también, tocaron la puerta y sólo esperaron la respuesta de Orihime.

-Adelante – dijo la chica desde el otro lado de pie ya que buscaba un libro en el estante que tenía en la oficina, ignorando completamente quien podría ser, cuando dio el permiso, casi sin terminar de decirlo, las tres chicas entraban apresuradamente al lugar, dejando a Orihime extrañada

-Cierra la puerta con seguro Nell – ordenó Rangiku tomando asiento ya que fue la primera en ingresar, seguida de Rukia quien tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia y Nell permanecía en pie entre las dos chicas, todas con cara de "comienza a contar ya"

-H-Hola – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Orihime después de que ellas hicieron su entrada triunfal - ¿pasa algo?

-Muy bien Orihime, comienza, tienes 20 minutos antes de que me regañen por no estar haciendo mi trabajo – dijo Rukia mirando su reloj para luego mirarla a ella

-¿P-Para qué? – se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo la respuesta

-¿Qué pasó entre Ichigo y tú? – prosiguió Nell de manera directa y alegre en espera de una respuesta

-B-Bueno…pues…

-Al grano niña – continuó Rangiku señalando su reloj

-P-Pues…n-no pasó n-nada – mirando de lado con un leve sonrojo

-¿QUE? – exclamaron las tres a coro, poniéndose en pie y apoyándose en el escritorio

-¿Bromeas? – dijo Rukia después de las palabras de su amiga

-No te creo Orihime-san – decía Nell

-Ni yo, Ichigo no puede ser tan lento como para no haber hecho algo, por lo menos un beso – prosiguió Rangiku tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos pero tales palabras hicieron efecto en Orihime, quien comenzó a tornarse poco a poco de color rojo, por tal reacción, las tres mujeres comenzaron a sonreír

-¿Orihime? – Llamó Rukia acercándose a la mencionada para poder notar mejor la expresión de ella ya que se había vuelto, dándoles la espalda a las mujeres -¡estás roja! – la delató señalándola, eso sólo logró que Orihime completara su color

Ante la confirmación de Rukia, Rangiku y Nell chocaron sus manos, con eso les bastaba que al menos hubo algo entre ellos durante los dos días que estuvieron juntos, Orihime sólo sentía que en cualquier momento podría arder en llamas por la situación, ya que su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su temperatura corporal aumentaba por la pena de que la descubrieron.

-¿Cómo fue? – Nell se animó a preguntar - ¡vamos Orihime-san, cuéntanos! – en tono de súplica, las otras dos, apoyaron a la peliverde, ahora las tres tenían ojos brillantes y sus manos estaban unidas a la altura del pecho, con su sonrojo, Orihime se les quedó mirando, pensando en si les contaba o no

-¿Y bien? – trató de ayudar Rukia aún en la misma posición, por lo visto, por la insistencia de las tres, Orihime no tenía más opción que decirles

-P-Pasó ayer – nuevamente le daba la espalda a las mujeres, si las veía de frente se pondría más nerviosa – e-en lo q-que dábamos una vuelta p-por la ciudad

-Pero cuéntanos bien Orihime, queremos detalles – habló la rubia en forma directa -¿al fin se declararon?

-¿D-Declararon? – repitió ella, acaso todos sabían de lo que sentían el uno del otro y sólo ellos no lo notaron

-Si Orihime, declararon – repitió Rukia quien no borraba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, se sentía muy feliz por sus dos amigos, especialmente por Ichigo, porque por primera vez era sincero, le daba mucho gusto saber que existe alguien más en su vida que no sea él mismo – todos sabíamos o al menos notamos que lo de ustedes era algo más que una amistad

-Así es – Rangiku asintiendo

-Pero continúa Orihime-san – Nell mirándola con ojos de súplica

Sin más opciones, Orihime no tuvo de otra que comenzar a relatar el momento mágico, las tres chicas sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que hacía que la pelinaranja se pusiera más tensa de lo que estaba, cuando finalizó de contar, sus amigas le dieron el visto bueno, la abrazaron y felicitaron.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti Orihime-san – fueron las palabras que le decía Nell en lo que Rangiku la abrazaba fuertemente

-Igual yo – Rukia prosiguió mirando como Orihime se tornaba de roja a morada

-Y yo – no podía faltar la rubia, todavía abrazándolo sólo que tanta fue la emoción que se balanceaba con ella en brazos

-G-Gra…gracias…chicas

-Sé que las cosas entre ustedes estarán muy bien – habló nuevamente Nell inocentemente, sin saber que esas palabras hicieron que Orihime cambiara un tanto la expresión

-Si…bien… - mirando hacia le piso

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Por fin Ichigo logró deshacerse de Yoruichi, después de que la morena lo interrogó por completo pero que no logró obtener toda la información que quería pero se conformó con lo que obtuvo pero salió de una para meterse en otra, ya que iba pasando por uno de los pasillos del hospital, en frente de la oficina de su padre, quien al parecer, venía saliendo – intencionalmente, porque todo fue planeado por él y sus amigos – y aprovechó para "saludarlo".

-¡GOOD MORNING… - – gritaba Isshin en lo que se le abalanzaba encima pero quedó en la pared ya que Ichigo hizo un rápido movimiento para evadirlo, siempre estaba atento cuando pasaba por en frente de la oficina de su padre, por si las dudas – I…chi…go! – finalizaba tendido en el piso

-Viejo… - fue a lo que atinó a decir después de que quedara pegado en la pared – y ahora ¿qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? – Poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos - esa es una forma muy fea de saludar a tu padre, puedes intentar decir…veamos… - cruzándose de brazos y poniendo el cerebro a funcionar

Ichigo simplemente se le quedó mirando con cara de fastidio

-Que tal: "buenos días padre, ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?" – Isshin dramatizando el momento

-Si, algún día…- encaminándose – en mi próxima vida, talvez

-Momento, tu vienes para acá - rápidamente lo tomó de su bata y lo jaló hacia su oficina

-Pero que… - fue lo único que logró articular el pelinaranja antes de entrar - ¿Quieres explicarme qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo molesto por el actuar de su padre, sin notar que no eran los únicos en la oficina de Isshin – y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? – señalando a Renji, Chad, quienes estaban apoyados en la pared e Ishida, sentado en uno de los sillones

-Esperándote Ichigo – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo

-Para que lo sepas, no estoy aquí por decisión propia – dijo Ishida aparentando indiferencia, Chad, simplemente guardó silencio

-Muy bien hijo mío, ¿Cómo te fue con Orihime-chan?

-¿Por qué no me sorprende tu actuar? – analizando el por qué el jalón que le dio – ni tampoco el de ustedes, excepto por Chad, ¿no se supone que deberían estar trabajando?

-Tú no te preocupes por eso hijo, concéntrate en lo tuyo

-Ya te lo dije Kurosaki, no estoy aquí por gusto – dedicándole una mirada aparentando nuevamente enojo

-Vamos Ishida, no seas mentiroso, cuando Kurosaki-san dio la idea, no te negaste a la idea – Renji lo delataba mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – y Sado no opuso resistencia – dirigiendo su mirada al moreno, el cual no dijo nada

-E-Eso n-no es cierto – el nerviosismo lo delató

-¿Y? – dijo Isshin esperando respuesta por parte de su hijo quien no se le quitaba del hombro

-Todo está bien con ella – fue lo único que dijo, mostrando un muy leve sonrojo

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Isshin un poco decepcionado

-¿Todo bien? – Repitió Ishida analizando las palabras - interesante – Ichigo lo volteó a ver extrañado

-Muy bien cuatro ojos, traduce – ordenó Renji sin entender a qué se refería

-Por lo general, si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal, hubieses dicho "no pasó nada" pero ese "todo está bien", quiere decir que si pasó algo ¿cierto Kurosaki? – Ichigo por culpa de ese análisis, fue tomando poco a poco color, lo que ayudó a delatarlo

-Así se hace cabeza de zanahoria – Renji rodeó el cuello de Ichigo y comenzó a desordenarle el pelo – que, ¿al menos te le declaraste? – deteniendo el movimiento de desordenarle el cabello, Ichigo sólo volteó su mirada de lado

-Eso es un sí – habló nuevamente Ishida después de observar el comportamiento del pelinaranja

-¡MASAKIII! – Isshin salió corriendo hacia la copia del retrato de la madre del chico para lloriquearle – nuestro hijo por fin tiene novia y una muy hermosa, ya estoy más tranquilo, ahora puedo morir en paz – aferrado al retrato

-¡TU CALLATE! – Ichigo le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a su querido padre por las palabras que dio a entender

-Ishida, ¿Por qué estás ejerciendo medicina general? – el moreno decidió abrir la boca

-Buena pregunta Sado, es verdad, deberías estar como sicólogo y no esa loca de Rukia

-A ver Ichigo, toma asiento – el padre le acercaba una silla para que estuviera más cómodo en el momento del relato después de haberse recuperado

-Olvídalo, no diré nada más – dijo Ichigo quien iba en dirección a la salida pero Renji se lo impidió

-Vamos Ichigo, somos tus amigos – tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia la silla - los amigos se cuentan las cosas ¿no es así? - sentándolo

-¿Cómo fue que te le declaraste a Orihime-chan?

-Todos ustedes son un caso… - dijo Ichigo resignado

Al parecer, el grupito se puso de acuerdo en cuestionar a cada pelinaranja por aparte y a su manera para poder juntar toda la información y debatir entre ellos, todos los doctores estaban contentos por tal suceso, uno grande para Ichigo porque siempre fue catalogado como serio y malhumorado, que se convertiría en un ermitaño pero al parecer la vida le dio un giro drástico al chico, ya que salió con una chica hermosa, inteligente, amable la cual, sentía lo mismo que sentía él por ella, poco a poco le cambiaba la vida para bien o al menos eso creían todos, incluyendo Ichigo.

-Vaya Ichigo, cómo te ha cambiado Inoue, te desconozco – comentaba Renji extrañado por su amigo, por la forma en la que se comportaba – pero aún así me da gusto escuchar eso aunque estás muy cursi – tomándolo del cuello con su brazo y ahogándolo como muestra de amistad – y ahora ¿Qué sigue Romeo?

-Ichigo, sé muy bien que ya eres un adulto pero nunca está de más un consejo – comenzó a decir Isshin en tono serio – acuérdate de usar protección, aún son jóvenes y tienen muchas cosas por delante, no tienen porque apresurar la formación de una familia y… - Isshin fue interrumpido por su hijo en una de sus muestras de cariño

-¡Deja de sacar esa clase de conclusiones tan apresuradamente! – dándole un fuerte abrazo al cuello de su padre, colorándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba

-E-Es…Está bien…n-no diré n-nada más

-Si Ichigo, todavía es muy pronto para ver al naranjal dar fruto – dijo Renji como forma de burla pero solamente logró ganarse una mirada matadora por parte de Ichigo – e-está bien, también guardaré silencio

-Me da mucho gusto por ti hijo, saber que Orihime-chan y tú están bien juntos – Isshin lo tomó de uno de los hombros y le habló seriamente pero mostrándole que estaba alegre por él

-G-Gracias viejo – Ichigo se extrañó del repentino cambio de su padre, ahora si parecía un hombre cuerdo

-Igual yo – dijo Chad mostrándole el dedo pulgar al chico

-Al menos ya no serás únicamente tú en tu cabeza Kurosaki, eso es lo bueno – le decía Ishida con el típico tono que empleaba con él

-Gracias chicos – dirigiéndose a la puerta – y si Ishida, ya no seré solamente yo, te lo aseguro – devolviéndole el sarcasmo y saliendo del lugar, dejando a los presentes en silencio

-Y ahora ¿qué piensa hacer Kurosaki-san? – Preguntaba Renji una vez que Ichigo se fue - ¿seguirá monitoreando a las dos naranjas?

-Así es, no quedaré satisfecho hasta que estén juntos formalmente – dándose la vuelta, con las manos detrás de su espalda - ¿sigo contando con ustedes soldados? – volteándose a verlos de forma seria

-Por supuesto señor – respondió el pelirrojo llevando una mano a su frente, estilo saludo militar, imitado por Chad quien solamente hacía el saludo y guardaba silencio, Ishida, no hizo nada por pena pero Isshin no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando la respuesta del chico

-S-Si señor – haciendo la señal al final de todo, sonrojado por supuesto

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

En la oficina de Aizen, se encontraba el mismo, sentado en su silla, mirando seriamente al par de doctores que había contactado días atrás, Cirucci mantenía un semblante relajado mientras que Dordoni, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por tal acto que tendría que llevar a cabo ya que al final de todo, estaría jugando con la vida de las personas.

-Muy bien Cirucci, Dordoni, es hora – habló Aizen con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Ja, sé que no se imaginaban esto o tal vez se imaginaron algo más pero esto era lo que tenía que pasar, perdón si los dejé con las ganas de más…

**dany14-black8****: **gracias…no era mi intención hacerte llorar, di pues, con la declaración, pues no la tenía pensada y sólo me salió así, que bueno que no la pensé antes sino quien sabe cómo me hubiera salido…ponete de acuerdo, ¿Odio o amor?, es broma ^^, gracias por tus palabras más bien, chocolate con champagne, que combinación…pienso que si, fue bonito o al menos intenté que así fuera y pues ya viste lo que Aizen quería, este… lo del sueño . . . . . . Hay que jugar tanto con los personajes como con los escenarios, nadie sabe lo que hay en mi mente…a veces ni siquiera yo, lo digo en serio.

**Vane94..etc****:** tenía que llegar en algún momento la declaración, después de una larga espera, como que ya era hora ¿no?, algo salió de la mente de pollo pero si ando sin imaginación y más ahora que tengo proyectos…pero me da gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo, aunque no tenga cómo, trato de esmerarme lo que puedo y gracias a vos también por tus palabras, siempre me animan mucho ya que me ayudan a mejorar, sigo intentando alargarlo lo cual espero que se logre, sólo falta imaginación, uno que otro golpe puede ayudar en algo, el Ichihime siempre está conmigo aunque no me crean, paso pensando en cosas relacionadas con ello, ojalá pronto tengas esas nuevas ideas porque las voy a estar esperando ^^

**Sean-Raizou****:** Gracias por estar atento a esta historia, sip, era Tatsuki, tranquilo porque a Senna no tengo pensado ponerla de nuevo – por ahora pero lo más probable es que no -, voy a ver que puedo hacer con esa foto, talvez un pequeño altercado no vendría mal…pues si, salió con novio Tatsuki, es que una vez me preguntaron que porque no la había metido y se me ocurrió hacerlo en ese capítulo, gracias por considerarlo bueno, después de la espera que les hice pasar, ahí lo tuvieron, el beso al fin, ya sabes que es lo que quiere, talvez no como querían pero ahí lo tienen…

**aiko1991:** que bueno que te gustó también el capítulo, era el momento que todos esperaban, ahora si, veremos que pasa con ellos dos más adelante, lamentablemente no, siempre tiene que haber algo que lo arruine, con Aizen, ya viste lo que quería, las cosas pienso que se van a ir complicando conforme avance la historia, de hecho, así va a ser, ya tengo pensado lo que va a pasar pero el final no lo tengo claro todavía, aún hay tiempo para ello, no voy a adelantarme mucho, mejor que salga como tenga que salir.

**Kuchiki Kibe:** jajaja, OK, voy a tomármelo con calma entonces, con Ulquiorra adivinaste una parte, sos adivina XD pero no todo salió bien, al menos para él, digamos que mas o menos…que dicha que también te gustó, eso es lo que siempre espera uno de las historias, que sean del agrado de ustedes, si Ichigo es lento en el manga-anime, ¿porque no seguirlo siendo en un fic? Pero al menos hizo algo, si no ya muchos me hubieran mandado una patada por review como mínimo por no haberlos puesto en una escena de esas, lamentablemente la escasez continúa pero sigo trabajando en ella, no me va a ganar, de eso estoy segura.

**nypsy:** una vez me preguntaste por Tatsuki y al fin ahí salió y con Ishida como combo, si, Ichigo continua lento pero estoy pensando en como hacerlo trabajar más rápido, por él ella se hubiera quedado a vivir de una vez pero… siempre tiene que haber un pero y ese fue Aizen, lamentablemente no fue así, Aizen quiere otra cosa que no es buena, ¿Aizen planeándoles la boda? Eso hubiera sido divertido verlo pero será en otra ocasión…

**apauletta****:** si por fin, no quería darle más vueltas de las que le había dado, de hecho, al principio tenía pensado que el beso fuera en otro lugar pero salió mucho mejor donde salió, moraleja: no planear las cosas…vos tranquila, sé que todos tienen cosas más importantes que atender, más bien te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para leerlo, espero que la historia mejore poco a poco

**Ehime:** ¡chiquilla!, que bueno verte por aquí, si, es cansado dejar review capítulo por capítulo, te entiendo…que bien que te guste el fic, nunca pensé que fuera a tener el recibimiento que le dieron, quería que el capitulo anterior fuera como uno para recordar pero por la falta de ideas no fue así… Aizen…Aizen… se está convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza y va a empeorar, ya era hora de que apareciera, después de los momentos gloriosos entre las dos naranjas, viene él…

**Lila-chan****:** tranquila vos también, agradezco el tiempo que le dedican al fic, eso me anima montones a querer continuarlo, ¿Orihime mala? Hubiera sido interesante manejarla desde ese punto de vista, el que los dos se fueran enamorando poco a poco me pareció mejor, era más divertido ver como se iba desarrollando la situación de ellos, pues si, saliste ganando más bien leyéndolo de un solo…Orihime con el RenRuki…me suena a idea…creo que podría alargar un poco más el fic…

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado aunque haya quedado medio flojo pero bueno...

Sin más que agregar, los dejo y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos.

De nuevo yo por aquí dejando el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo…

* * *

**16**

En la mansión de Aizen, Mashiro caminaba alegre rumbo al jardín con una bandeja de plata, la cual llevaba una taza de té, se acercaba a un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, que se encontraba suelta, de tez blanca y una expresión un tanto relajada, que vestía un pantalón café oscuro con una camisa beige y unas bostas negras, de nombre Rōjūrō Otoribashi, quien se encontraba trabajando en un rosal.

-Aquí tiene Otoribashi-san – le entregaba Mashiro la taza al rubio con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañado el hombre por la forma en que la chica le habló

-Disimula Rose – dijo por lo bajo Mashiro, intentando de hacerle entender que no estaban solos

-Gracias – dijo el hombre al notar la presencia de uno de los hombres de Aizen que pasaban por el lugar, Mashiro le mostraba una sonrisa fingida – y bien, ¿lograste averiguar algo? – preguntó en cuanto el hombre de Aizen se alejó lo suficiente para hablar

-No, aún no, he intentado averiguar algo más de lo que te comenté la vez pasada – agachando su cabeza y llevando su mano en forma de puño a su mentón como si estuviera analizando la situación

-Eso no es bueno, necesitamos más información sino, no podremos realizar nuestro trabajo – tomándose el té

-Lo sé, seguiré intentando pero ahora con los sirvientes aunque no creo que ayude de mucho

-Bien pero intenta no levantar sospecha, si averiguas algo, avísame, yo también intentaré hacer mi parte en esto – mirando a uno de los hombres que se veía a lo lejos caminando

-Entendido – en tono serio

-Le falta azúcar a este té Mashiro – haciendo una mueca por el sabor

-Cállate, sabes que no nací para esto – quitándole la taza de la mano para luego irse

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Ichigo caminaba nuevamente hacia la oficina de Orihime, después de que lo distrajeron varias veces primeramente Yoruichi y la primera parte del interrogatorio, luego su padre con sus amigos y la segunda parte del mismo, creía que ésta vez si podría verla.

Llevaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa, la cual se agrandaba poco a poco al ver que se encontraba a unos pasos de Orihime.

Cuando al fin llegó, tocó la puerta en espera del permiso para entrar, el cual no duró mucho.

-¿Se puede? – dijo el pelinaranja asomándose por el espacio que hizo al abrir la puerta, Orihime se volteó a verlo ya que intentaba regresar un libro al estante, cuando lo miró, sintió un leve punzón en su corazón, haciendo entristecer un poco su expresión

-Ichigo-kun – dijo para aparentar que todo estaba bien – p-por supuesto – fingiendo una sonrisa e Ichigo cerrando la puerta para encaminarse hacia ella -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte – acercándosele, cuando estuvo ya cerca, la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios a Orihime, que reaccionó llevando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico ya que no pudo resistirse a él por lo que se lo correspondió rápidamente para luego voltear su mirada de lado – y a invitarte a almorzar ¿Qué me dices? – Mirándola en espera de una respuesta la cual no obtuvo al instante - ¿Qué pasa?

-N-No, nada no es nada – en la misma posición en la que se encontraba

-Te noto un poco extraña ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien, es sólo que…- manteniendo la mirada de lado – que no pude dormir bien, es todo – fingiendo una sonrisa – de acuerdo, acepto tu invitación

-Pero si no te sientes bien, es mejor que descanses Orihime – mirándola con preocupación

-Te dije que estoy bien – mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Bien, entonces vendré por ti más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – tomándola nuevamente de la barbilla pero sólo para mirarla

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando

-Te veo luego – dijo antes de besarla rápidamente para irse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer en un inicio

Orihime lo veía salir, se sentía un poco mal porque tendría que comenzar a hacer algo sino, Aizen haría lo que le prometió, alejarlo pero para siempre de ella.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así? – se decía a si misma, de pie pero apoyando una mano sobre su escritorio, con una expresión triste, mirando hacia el suelo - ¿Por qué?

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

En otro lado del hospital, caminaban Dordoni y Cirucci, ambos encaminándose hacia los salones que Aizen anteriormente les había indicado, Cirucci con sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su gabacha, quien escondía dos tubos de ensayo con el liquido que Aizen les entregó y con una expresión seria, Dordoni estaba un poco nervioso por el trabajo que le correspondía hacer ya que prácticamente era jugar con la vida de las personas, por lo que iba con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Ambos habían acordado que Cirucci se encargaría del sala de recuperación y Dordoni de la sala 3 ya que en esta, se encontraba una menor cantidad de personas, caso contrario a la sala de recuperación, Cirucci fue quien acordó todo mejor dicho ya que temía que su compañero fuera a hacer algo mal por los nervios que se había estado manejando después del encargo de su superior.

-Dordoni, ya cálmate ¿quieres? – pidió la chica en tono casi autoritario

-L-Lo siento pero no puedo por más que lo intento

-No lo intentes, sólo hazlo

-Es fácil para ti decirlo

-Si no lo haces, todos sospecharán de ti y nos descubrirán

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando estaremos jugando con la vida de esas personas?

-Eso no importa, todo sea por Aizen-sama, porque obtenga ese cargo, piensa únicamente en eso – deteniéndose en el lugar que le corresponde pero antes, metió una mano en la bolsa donde estaban los tubos para sacar uno y se lo da a su compañero – date prisa y ve a la otra sala, en seguida estaré ahí – abriendo la puerta

-P-Pero…

-Pero nada, vete ahora – entrando a la habitación y dejando solo al hombre

-No sé si podré hacer esto… - dijo Dordoni dirigiéndose al lugar acordado

Al cabo de varios minutos, Cirucci ya había terminado con su parte, después de que les dijo a todos los pacientes del cuarto que era una vacuna contra un virus que se había esparcido por ciertas áreas del hospital y que estaban vacunando a los pacientes que se encontraban más cercanos a la misma y también de haberles mentido con respecto a unas posibles reacciones.

Se encaminaba hacia la otra habitación que estaba contemplada en los planes de Aizen, esperando que su compañero hubiese hecho su trabajo.

Al acercarse al lugar, divisó que su compañero se encontraba afuera de la habitación, esperando que lo hubiese hecho como era debido pero al acercársele más, lo notó un poco extraño, estaba algo pensativo y no se veía tan nervioso como acostumbraba a estarlo.

-¿Terminaste? – cuestionó ella un poco dubitativa

-No – fue la respuesta directa del hombre

-¿Cómo que no? – En tono serio y con algo de molestia - ¿Lo hiciste?

-Lo siento pero no lo haré, no pienso jugar con esas personas, ni siquiera por Aizen-sama

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste, no voy a prestarme para esta clase de juego sucio

-Y ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan noble? – cuestionaba nuevamente la chica pero con un tono de burla

-Desde que me puse a pensar mejor las cosas – contestó serio y con decisión – nuestro deber como doctores es ayudar a las personas, no perjudicarlas

-Y ¿Dónde queda Aizen-sama?

-Lo que él está haciendo es por un simple capricho, no piensa en el bienestar de los pacientes, sólo en el propio, así que por esa razón, no haré lo que él quiere que haga

-Eres un idiota – comenzando a caminar – espera a que Aizen-sama se entere – empujándolo – estoy segura que en seguida te echará como a un perro

-No me importa – caminando en dirección contraria

-Espera – llamó la mujer pero no logró que él se detuviera – dame el tubo

-Ya me deshice de él – continuando con su camino

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde lo botaste? – Preguntó ella un tanto enojada al ver que Dordoni no le daba respuesta alguna ya que mantenía su curso – Idiota – susurró en lo alto y retomando su camino, ya que no sabría qué decirle a su jefe por lo ocurrido ya que ella se había encargado de llevarlo a cabo pero no todo le salió como esperaba, sólo deseaba que la culpa no le cayera a ella si algo no saliera bien

En cambio, Dordoni se sentía mejor después de haberse rebelado contra su jefe, bien sabía que le costaría caro su actuar pero puso en primer lugar su dignidad como hombre y como doctor.

Así que sin más, se fue a realizar lo que tendría que hacer hasta que recibiera la carta de despido que supondría que le llegaría o algo parecido si es que llegaba ya que consigo llevaba la prueba del delito, la cual le había dicho a la mujer que se había deshecho de ella pero no fue así ya que pensó en posibles jugadas, una de ellas era que podría usarlas como defensa por si ocurría algo con su puesto, por lo que prefirió guardarlas él mismo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y se divisaban personas dirigiéndose al comedor del hospital pero Ichigo iba en sentido contrario a los demás ya que iba a buscar a Orihime para almorzar juntos como habían quedado.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en dónde ir a almorzar, por una parte tenían el comedor del hospital pero él sabía que lo más probable era que ahí iban a estar el grupo de doctores con el cual casi siempre almorzaba y era molestado en una que otra ocasión pero por otra parte, tenía la posibilidad de almorzar tranquilo con Orihime en un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de su lugar de trabajo sin ser molestado por terceros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, optó por ir al restaurante así que apresuró su paso ya que no contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo para comer.

Orihime sabía que Ichigo estaba por llegar en cualquier momento para irse los dos a comer, después de la pequeña visita que recibió de él, se sentía un poco desanimada con sólo pensar en lo que tendría que hacer pero en el fondo sabía que era por el bien del chico y si eso fuera obedecer al castaño, simplemente lo haría sin dudar nuevamente.

Mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos, Ichigo tocó la puerta, haciendo que ella saliera de ellos, suponiéndose quien era, inhaló profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y pidió a los cielos que fuera lo que fuera a hacer, saliera bien y que él no sospechara nada.

Una vez un tanto calmada – o aparentando estarlo – se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo-kun – dijo al verlo fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó sin nada más que añadir

-S-Si, sólo voy por mis cosas – dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su bolso para recogerlo e irse para encontrarse nuevamente con Ichigo - listo, vamos – cerrando la puerta

-¿Te parece si vamos a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí?

-Si, no hay problema – respondió mirando hacia el frente, Ichigo la había notado un poco extraña desde que fue a verla en la mañana pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que ella le había dicho que no había pasado una buena noche, así que no siguió cuestionando el actuar de ella

Ambos se dirigían hacia el restaurante que Ichigo le había dicho, Orihime inicio una conversación ya que no quería que él viera que ella no estaba bien, así que de vez en cuando, sacaba una de sus ideas locas, haciendo reír al pelinaranja o comentando lo del día anterior, al menos ella riendo con eso, él, recordando lo de la peluca.

En esas se fueron los dos hasta que por fin llegaron al tan esperado lugar, pidieron una mesa para dos y continuaron conversando en lo que traían sus pedidos pero llegó el momento de comenzar a actuar de Orihime.

-Ichigo-kun...ahora que lo recuerdo – mirando de lado - ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo del postulado?

-Pues bien supongo – respondió un poco sorprendido ya que no se esperaba esa clase de conversación - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-N-No, por nada en especial, es sólo que no has vuelto a hablar de eso

-Bueno, es porque no ha habido nada nuevo – haciéndose hacia atrás para recostarse en la silla - lo mismo de siempre, el concejo pidiéndonos reportes, recordándonos que pronto se tomará la decisión y esas cosas nada más

-Y ¿no te has sentido algo presionado con eso? – mirándolo a los ojos

-Para serte sincero, la verdad que un poco

-Me imagino que debes estar muy ocupado y cansado con todo eso

-Algo pero...– haciéndose hacia delante para tomarle la mano a Orihime como forma de indicarte que todo estaba bien - no te preocupes por ello

-Debe...debe ser una forma de prepararlos a ustedes dos... – nuevamente mirando de lado

-¿Prepararnos? – repitió el pelinaranja ya que no había entendido lo que quiso decir con ello

-S-Si...es decir, si tú o Sos... Sosuke-san van a llegar a ocupar el cargo de director, deben presionarlos mucho para que hagan bien las cosas, además de tener siempre encima al concejo dándote órdenes y esas cosas

-Tiene mucha lógica lo que dices, puede ser, no lo sé aún con certeza

-Pero aún así... ¿estarías dispuesto a llevar toda esa carga tú solo?, creo que es mucho para alguien tan joven ¿no crees?

-Sé que es una gran responsabilidad ser el director del hospital pero ahora que lo mencionas, no sé si estoy listo para algo así – comenzaba a cuestionarse Ichigo después de las palabras que Orihime había comenzado a meterle en la cabeza – llevo poco tiempo trabajando allí y no sé aún cómo funcionan ciertas cosas en el hospital, así que en esa parte, creo que Aizen en quien tiene la ventaja en todo esto

-Pero has hecho muchas cosas buenas en el tiempo que llevas ahí – trataba de animarlo un poco Orihime para que Ichigo no sospechara nada

-Pero comparado con lo que ha hecho Aizen, no es nada

-No digas esas cosas Ichigo-kun, si tu quedas, podrás hacer muchas cosas cómo las que ha hecho él

-No lo creo Orihime, él cuenta con mucho más experiencia que yo ya que él fue uno de los subordinados directos de Yamamoto, él sabría cómo manejar las cosas mejor que yo... supongo

-Ichigo-kun... – mencionó en un tono bajo por ver cómo se expresaba él mismo después de las palabras en contra que ella le dijo cuando debió haberlo alentado a seguir adelante, ver a Ichigo de esa manera tan derrotada la hacía sentirse de lo peor que podría existir pero no podía hacer nada más, era lo mejor para él

-Lo siento Orihime, no quería terminar hablando así

-No te preocupes, espero que todo vaya a salir bien – mostrándole una vez más, una sonrisa fingida

-Gracias – presionando un poco el agarre

En ese momento, llegaba el mesero con los pedidos del par naranja, ambos tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente que se había formado y poder disfrutar de sus preciados almuerzos y darse prisa con ellos ya que el reloj mantenía su curso el cual avanzaba poco a poco y sólo contaban con una hora para ello.

El tiempo avanzó y nuestros pelinaranjas salían del local satisfechos por la comida y por haber pasado un momento a solas los dos, iban caminando lentamente, hablando de lo que se venía en el momento, alguno que otro comentario, un poco de trabajo, de lo que les pasó a los dos en la mañana con respecto al interrogatorio y más.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...

Ya en el hospital, todos los doctores se encontraban trabajando, Orihime había ido a la oficina de Rangiku para hacerle un par de preguntas, las dos se encontraban revisando unos papeles hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Rukia quien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – pidió Rangiku en espera de ver quien era

-Hola – saludó Rukia asomando sólo la cabeza

-Rukia – dijo Rangiku al verla – ven, pasa

La pequeña obedeció y se les acercó a las dos sólo que se veía un poco extraña, talvez un poco más alegre de lo usual, lo cual llamó la atención de las dos mujeres.

-¿Te sientes bien Rukia-san? – preguntaba Orihime al verla con tal expresión

-¿Eh? Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó parpadeando ya que la pregunta le extrañó

-Pues, porque te ves un poco diferente, talvez ¿más feliz? – respondió la pelinaranja

-Deben ser ideas tuyas Orihime – moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo – no me pasa nada, jajaja...

Rangiku se mantenía en silencio, lo cual era muy extraño en ella pero bien conocía la razón por la cual Rukia se encontraba de esa manera por lo que prefirió seguir escuchando nada más a ver qué decía.

-Como digas Rukia-san

-Bueno, venía a decirles que ¿Por qué no vamos las cuatro por una malteada después del trabajo? ¿Qué me dicen?

-Está bien, hace tiempo que no voy por una – contestó Rangiku haciéndose hacia atrás

-Y ¿tú Orihime?

-¿Ichigo te dejará venir con nosotras? – decía la rubia como una forma de burla

-N-No digas eso Rangiku-san – apenándose – s-si, iré con ustedes

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida, en la entrada principal, ¿les parece?

-Si – contestó Rangiku en la misma posición en la que se encontraba

-De acuerdo - Orihime mostrándole una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces me voy - dirigiéndose a la puerta - antes de que me regañen por no – abriendo la puerta - estar haciendo mi trabajo, ahí nos vemos – saliendo del lugar y dejando a las dos doctoras solas

-Me pregunto si Rukia-san estará bien

-No te preocupes por ella, lo está

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pues porque ella se pone así cuando se acerca esa fecha

-¿Fecha? ¿Qué fecha?

-La fecha en que ella y Renji se conocieron

-¿Es por eso que está así? – Preguntó emocionada – vaya, por lo visto ustedes tienen tiempo de conocerse

-Si, con éste serían 4 años de conocernos y más de 5 en que ella y Renji se conocieron

-Es un largo tiempo por así decirlo

-Si pero ni aún así, ninguno de los dos se ha confesado al otro, por esa parte podría decirse que Renji es más lento que Ichigo – decía la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, Orihime sólo rió con una pequeña gota en su frente – aunque me atrevería a decir que Rukia también es lenta porque no ha querido ser ella quien dé el primer paso, talvez sea por orgullo

_-Parece ser que Rangiku-san sólo piensa en esa clase de cosas_ – pensaba para sí Orihime manteniendo la misma expresión de antes, con la gota en la frente

-Pero Nell y yo sabemos que en algún momento ellos terminarán juntos – apoyándose en sus brazos, Orihime sólo atinó a voltear su mirada a la puerta

-Y ¿Qué tal si los ayudamos? – manteniendo esa misma posición, esas palabras causaron asombro en Rangiku

-¿Ayudarles? ¿Cómo? – cuestionaba la rubia aún sorprendida por Orihime quien se prestó para ello, la pelinaranja simplemente volteó a verla mostrándole una sonrisa

-De eso hablaremos luego cuando estemos con Nell-san ya que no me quiero imaginar lo que diría si no lo planeamos con ella – encaminándose a la puerta – me voy, también tengo cosas que hacer – abriendo la puerta - nos vemos más tarde Rangiku-san – finalizado de decir esas palabras, salió del consultorio, dejando a su amiga con la idea rondando en su mente ya que le intrigaba lo que estaba pensando la chica.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Orihime? – se decía para si la rubia con una sonrisa

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...-*

Por otro lado, Ichigo se encontraba en su consultorio con unos papeles de unos pacientes pero los dejó de lado y se hizo hacia atrás para recostarse en la silla ya que estaba un poco cansado, cuando se recostó, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Orihime le había dicho en la hora del almuerzo.

Si las comenzaba a analizar, tenían mucha lógica lo que le dijo, que era un puesto el cual conllevaba mucha presión y una gran responsabilidad, la cual, no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para ella.

Así continuó varios minutos, analizando todas y cada una de ellas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando la escena que le ofrecía la ciudad – lo cual no era muy tranquilo -, varios edificios, gente por todos lados y autos que iban y venían.

_Me imagino que debes estar muy ocupado y cansado con todo eso…– _recordó el pelinaranja mirando a las personas pasar

_¿No te has sentido algo presionado con eso?... _

_Deben presionarlos mucho para que hagan bien las cosas, además de tener siempre encima al concejo dándote órdenes y esas cosas…_

-Es verdad, es mucha presión – habló para si mismo frunciendo un poco el ceño

_¿Estarías dispuesto a llevar toda esa carga tú solo? _

-¿Realmente lo estaré?

_Creo que es mucho para alguien tan joven ¿no crees?_

-¿Lo es?

_Mira que ocupar un puesto tan importante _– recordó las palabras de su padre cuando lo felicitó por la noticia

-Realmente me pregunto si podré con todo, no creo que esté listo para esto, no por ahora – frunció más su ceño

Así, Ichigo continuó pensando por varios minutos hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos al tocar la puerta, permaneciendo en la misma posición, sin quitar su vista de donde fuera que estuviera viendo.

-Adelante

-Oye Ichigo, venía a… – decía Renji quien acababa de entrar pero notó que Ichigo lucía un poco pensativo por la posición en la que estaba - ¿te sientes bien Ichigo? – entrando a la oficina

-Si lo estoy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – sin quitar su vista de enfrente

-Talvez porque te ves algo pensativo, por eso – acercándose al chico

-No es nada

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si… ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, venía a decirte que si quieres ir por unos tragos después del trabajo ¿Que me dices?

-No puedo, tengo cosas que terminar

-¿Hablas en serio? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo, Ichigo solo atinó a voltear su mirada seria hacia Renji para que viera que hablaba en serio – Vamos Ichigo, - acercándose al pelinaranja - no será mucho tiempo, solo un par de tragos y ya – pasando su brazo por el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo - ¿Qué me dices ahora?

-Que no – respondió seriamente Ichigo – ahora que lo pienso –entrecerrando los ojos -, sólo propones algo cuando existe alguna razón por festejar ¿cierto?

-¿A que te refieres? – sonrojado ya que él si tenía una razón para festejar

-Olvídalo, tengo mucho que hacer así que no puedo ir con ustedes

-Como quieras – llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza – pero deberías relajarte un poco sabes – caminando hacia la puerta – te vas a hacer más agrio

-Renji, será mejor que no me provoques sino quieres terminar aquí mismo porque ahora si tendría una razón para ir a festejar – con una sonrisa de burla

-Si, si como digas – saliendo de la oficina pero antes de hacerlo, asomó la cabeza para decir algo - ¡amargado! – cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que Ichigo le lanzara algo

-Idiota – dijo Ichigo una vez que su amigo se fue para luego, regresar a sus labores y tratando de no prestar mucha atención a la conversación que mantuvo en la mañana con la pelinaranja

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-...-*

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de salida.

Muchas personas salían del hospital pero en la entrada principal, se encontraban Nell y Rukia esperando a las dos que hacían falta para irse por esas malteadas que las estaban esperando.

Cerca de la salida, venían Orihime y Rangiku hablando, o más bien, Rangiku venía tratando de convencer a Orihime que le dijera algo o un adelanto de lo que tenía planeado hacer con Rukia y Renji, pero por más que lo intentara, no lo conseguía.

-Por favor Orihime, dime aunque sea algo

-Lo siento Rangiku-san pero sólo lo haré cuando estemos con Nell-san

-Orihime…

-Mira, ahí están ya – apresurando su paso para evitar que la rubia siguiera con la insistencia – hola, lamentamos la tardanza

-No se preocupen, está bien… ¿Uh? – decía Nell tratando de tranquilizarlas un poco ya que se veían un poco agitadas pero notó que la rubia llegaba un poco desanimada – Rangiku, ¿estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes Nell, no es nada – decía un poco resignada ya que no pudo obtener la respuesta que quería

-Bien, ¿están listas? - preguntaba una animada Rukia

-Si – dijeron al unísono las tres mujeres, sólo que en tonos distintos

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos – Rukia comenzó a caminar, seguida de las tres mujeres

Varios minutos después, las cuatro mujeres se encontraban en frente de la tienda de malteadas, nada más y nada menos que Zangetsu's Milkshake, una vez adentro, buscaron una mesa que estuviese desocupada, y una vez divisada, se dirigieron a ella en espera de que alguien llegase a tomar sus pedidos.

Mientras alguien llegaba, las cuatro comenzaron a hablar, principalmente Rangiku quien buscaba la forma de cómo obtener la información indirectamente que hacía rato le rondaba en su cabeza, gracias a Orihime.

-¿Aún no piensas decirle a Renji lo que sientes por él de una buena vez Rukia?

-¿D-De qué estás hablando? – contestó la pequeña con un sonrojo que iba tomando fuerza a cada segundo

-Vamos Rukia, no te hagas la desentendida, sabes de qué estamos hablando – Nell le daba unos leves golpes con el codo a Rukia para que soltara lo que tenía que decir – bueno, talvez Orihime no lo sepa, así que ¿por qué no comienzas a relatarle la historia?

-¿Y-Yo? – señalándose ella misma

-Por supuesto – respondió Nell con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos manos

-B-Bueno e-es que yo… - ahora con el rojo adornando su rostro pero en ese momento, se les acercó una chica conocida por las cuatro a tomar sus pedidos

-Buenas tardes, ¿desean ordenar algo? – preguntó Momo con una sonrisa pero cuando se percató de quienes eran, su expresión cambió un poco - ¡chicas!

Aunque Momo no tuviera la misma o parecida la edad con ellas, la chica se había convertido en una amiga muy querida por las mujeres ya que antes, solían pasar seguido por unas malteadas, siempre se encontraban con Momo y al final se quedaban hablando con ella, pero ahora que se encontraban con mucho más trabajo, no habían podido visitarla.

-Momo, ha pasado una largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – respondió Nell con una enorme sonrisa por encontrarse de nuevo con ella

-Me alegro mucho el volver a verlas – devolviéndole el gesto

-Nosotras también – prosiguió Rukia más alegre que las demás porque logró sacarla de un apuro

-Hola Momo-san – saludó la pelinaranja, haciendo que Momo volteara a verla con sorpresa

-Pero si eres la chica que estaba con Ichigo-san la vez pasada ¿cierto? – señalando a Orihime, lo cual hizo que la mencionada se fuera colorando un poco

-Este…s-si, soy yo – ahora con una gota en su frente

-Así que… conoces a Orihime – dijo Rangiku divertida por las palabras que dijo Momo de Orihime

-¿La que vino con Ichigo? – se volteó Rukia a ver a la chica, lo cual hizo que Orihime se pusiera un poco tensa

-Oye Momo – llamó Nell a la chica, la cual tomó por un hombro - ¿es verdad que ellos dos vinieron antes?

-Pues si, no hace mucho – un poco agachada y sosteniendo los menús entre sus brazos

Orihime dejó de lado la conversación que mantenían las demás con la chica ya que recordó el día en que visitó el local con el pelinaranja, aquel día en el que Ichigo intentó decirle algo pero que no pudo.

También recordó lo del trabajo que tenía que hacer con él, lo cual hizo que su expresión cambiara a una algo triste.

Mientras…

-Y ¿pudiste ver algo entre ellos? – preguntó Rangiku quien se le unía a Nell en el interrogatorio

-¿Algo? – Repitió - ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, ¿un beso?, ¿declaración?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, no fui yo quien los atendió sino Shiro-chan

-Eso nos dice que no podremos obtener más información – dijo Nell en voz baja y resignada

-Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntaba Rukia un tanto molesta por dejarla de lado, Orihime simplemente seguía en sus pensamientos

-No es nada – respondió la rubia – Momo, quiero una malteada de vainilla por favor – tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿Eh? S-Si – apuntando los pedidos

-Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate con un capuchino – siguió Nell

-Que sean dos pasteles de chocolate con una malteada de chocolate también – pidió Rukia emocionada por sus pedidos de chocolate

-¿Y ella? – señalando a la pelinaranja quien se mantenía en sus pensamientos

-Orihime – llamó Rukia quien le movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo esperando a que reaccionara –Orihime – llamó con más fuerza, lo cual logró sacarla de ellos

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué vas a pedir? – preguntó Momo en espera del pedido

-Nuevamente malteada de vainilla con pie de limón

-Bien, regreso en un momento con sus pedidos, una vez que obtuvo lo que necesitaba, se fue a la cocina a dejar los pedidos, dejando al cuarteto con su conversación

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos aquí? – peguntó divertida Nell, Orihime sólo atinó a colorarse

-Así que viniste con Ichigo, Orihime… - Rukia haciéndose hacia delante para apoyarse en su mano

-S-Si, hace un tiempo atrás

-Vaya que Ichigo no pierde el tiempo, no como cierto pelirrojo que conozco – Rangiku tirándole la indirecta a su amiga la cual se volvió un poco roja

-B-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa mejor… - tratando de cambiar la conversación - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ichigo?

-P-Pues bien…supongo – contestó un poco cabizbaja lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las demás

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – cuestionó Nell un poco preocupada por su amiga

-No, no pasó nada, todo está bien

-¿Estás segura? – insistía Nell ya que no se creía esa respuesta

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? –con sonrisa fingida

-Eso si, no creo que Ichigo llegue a ser tan idiota como para hacer algo que arruine las cosas – Rangiku haciéndose hacia atrás con un semblante despreocupado

En eso, Momo llegaba con los pedidos del cuarteto, salvando ahora a Orihime, parecía ser que esa chica tenía un poder especial que siempre llegaba en el momento más oportuno – para unas, no para otras cuando trataban de obtener información-.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos chicas – sirviendo a cada una lo que ordenó

-Se ve delicioso - exclamó Rukia emocionada por sus piezas de chocolate – gracias Momo

-Que lo disfruten – dijo la chica antes de retirarse a hacer su trabajo

Así pasaron los minutos, todas concentradas en sus pedidos y hablando de cosas distintas: trabajo, muchachos, fiesta, muchachos, vacaciones, muchachos, entre otras cosas.

Al rato de que terminaron de comer cada una lo suyo, sonó un celular, el cual le pertenecía a Rukia, rápidamente contestó la llamada de su hermano, el cual requería la presencia de ella en ese momento ya que tenían que finalizar unos asuntos familiares.

-Lo siento chicas pero Nii-sama requiere mi hermosa presencia, así que debo irme – recogiendo sus pertenencias

-No te preocupes Rukia-san, ve con cuidado – se despedía Orihime alegre

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, adiós – saliendo casi corriendo del lugar

Una vez que la pequeña se retiró, las tres quedaron en silencio.

-Muy bien Orihime, ahora habla – ordenó Rangiku algo desesperada, Nell simplemente se les quedó mirando extrañada ya que no entendía a qué se refería la rubia

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?

-Orihime pensó en una forma de ayudar a Rukia y a Renji a que queden juntos – Nell al oír eso, se le iluminaron los ojos, así que se apoyó en sus manos para prestarle atención a Orihime a lo que fuera que tuviera que decir

-Bien, podemos intentar con esto… - comenzó a relatar su plan la pelinaranja, esperando que fuera algo que diera buenos resultados

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este otro capítulo…

Sé que más de 5 quieren matarme, primero por la espero, segundo por lo pasivo que quedó, tercero por no comentar lo que Orihime tiene pensado hacer con respecto al RenRuki, así que toca esperar más…

Paso a agradecer:

**Lila-chan13**: También he tenido ese mismo concepto de Aizen desde un principio así que el papel que le di le quedó apenas, Aizen...Aizen… ¿Qué le podrá pasar a Aizen?, ahí veré aunque ya tengo una leve idea, Ulquiorra aquí tratara de aprovecharse de la situación poco a poco, pero ya veremos como le saldrán las cosas…Isshin es lo máximo, sabe como utilizar su poder XD, gracias por pasar y comentar

**dany14-black8****:** esta vez sé que si me odias XD por haberlo dejado así pero no quedaba de otra – bueno si – pero no tenía muchas ideas así que tuve que hacerlo, espero que esta vez si estés más tranquila que con el capítulo anterior, ya veremos como terminará todo, puede que sea sorpresa, puede que no, sólo esperen…

**nypsy****:** Ulquiorra lo hace para sacar ventaja de la cochina situación, no va a permitir que ella se quede con Ichigo por eso sigue los pasos de Aizen, sacar beneficio de una situación así, este lo de Orihime que no se mude, no lo he hecho porque sino no serviría la cosa a como va, Mashiro...pues poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas conforme se avance la historia, Nell tendrá su parte en esto así que sólo esperen ^^

**Kuchiki Kibe****:** exacto, si no lo fuera, no sería él mismo, por eso la cosa sigue así, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior aunque lo dudo con este ya que sigo teniendo problemas con la imaginación pero ahí le saco lo que puedo, trato de meterle lo más que se pueda, gracias por pasarte y comentar también.

**Sean-Raizou****: **Sorry, sorry, esa no era la intención, no quería dejarlos con la duda pero no lo logré…Mashiro, ya verán…serian geniales los fines de semana de 5 días, se disfrutarían más XD, las frases no se de donde me sales pero me alegra que así sea, sé que falta Ichihime pero es porque así tienen que irse dando las cosas pero espero que la emoción llegue pronto porque tengo ya varias escenas que pueden serlo, solo espero que pueda transcribirlas pronto

**Akary****:** me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, trato de hacerla lo mejor que pueda y ha salido así gracias a muchas ideas y consejos que me han dado así que el mérito no es sólo mío, si, probablemente Ishida tenga algo en sus lentes que le permiten hacer análisis de esas magnitudes XD, gracias por comentar.

**apauletta****:** al contrario, gracias por dedicarle tiempo al fic, sé que muchos están con deberes y responsabilidades y les agradezco el tiempo que sacan para ello y para comentar ya que sus comentarios me animan mucho

**killerqueen04****:**gracias por leer y por dedicarle tiempo a la historia también, ese es el ambiente que se genera cuando algo le pasa a alguien como Ichigo – al menos así me lo imagino – bola de chismosos que son hasta la misma familia, Ulquiorra como todos, aprovecha las oportunidades que le brinda la vida nada más XD y si, Aizen es un maldito desgraciado porque así lo quise ^^

Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer y a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para comentar, prometo ir trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y en la otra historia: Amor prohibido y poder tener cuanto antes la continuación.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, recetas, ideas, chismes, chistes, golpes o algo parecido, dejenlo por favor en un review ^^

Hasta la próxima y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola a todos los/las Ichihimistas, de nuevo por aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo en espera de que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

**17**

-Bien, podemos intentar con esto… - comenzó a relatar su plan la pelinaranja, esperando que fuera algo que diera buenos resultados - ¿y bien? – preguntó una vez que finalizó con el relato

Tanto Rangiku como Nell permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos luego de haber escuchado la idea de Orihime, era difícil creer que ella se prestara para esa clase de cosas, las dos se miraron por un momento y Orihime las miraba en espera de que alguna dijera algo.

-No está mal – por fin habló Rangiku

-Me gusta la idea – siguió Nell

-¿De verdad? – preguntó la pelinaranja emocionada porque su idea fuera buena

-Si, sólo debemos planear bien las cosas y listo – continuó la rubia

-_Cuando se tratan de esta clase de cosas, Rangiku-san es siempre la primera en planear algo_ – se decía para sí Orihime

-Es cierto Orihime, además, debemos decirles a los chicos para que nos ayuden, digo por Renji – pensaba Nell

-Tienes razón Nell-san

-Así que cada una se encargará de decirle a un chico – comenzó a ordenar Rangiku – yo me encargaré de decírselo a Ishida, Nell a Chad y tú – señalando a Orihime – por supuesto que a Ichigo – con una risa divertida

-D-De acuerdo – a Orihime se le formó una gota

-Me siento tan emocionada con todo esto, eres genial Orihime – decía Nell emocionada por todo

-Gracias – más gotas en la frente, al menos ya habían quedado en algo después de todo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de un tiempo de seguir hablando de la idea de Orihime, tanto Nell como Rangiku se fueron del lugar, dejando a la pelinaranja sola allí, después de lo ocurrido con Aizen, de que le dijera la verdad, ella ya no tenía deseos de permanecer en esa casa, no quería ver a nadie que perteneciera ahí, y tampoco podía irse ya que si lo hacía, sería vigilada por uno o varios de los hombres de Aizen y eso era lo último que quisiera, aunque no lo deseara, permanecería allí y continuaría con todo ya que se seguía diciendo que todo lo hacía por el bienestar de Ichigo.

Tomó sus pertenencias y se levantó, caminando en dirección a su auto, una vez estando allí, se subió y puso sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto para luego mirar hacia el techo y quedarse pensando por un instante, suspiró y se apoyó ahora en el volante, se sentía cansada, tanto del trabajo como de la presión que sentía por culpa de aquel hombre, era algo muy difícil para ella, tener que hacerle 'daño' a Ichigo, se suponía que debería estarlo apoyando pero las circunstancias no se lo permitía.

Encendió su auto y comenzó a conducir de regreso a aquel lugar, el cual ya no sentía como su hogar. Manejó por varios minutos hasta que llegó a su destino, fue recibida por uno de los sirvientes y ella amablemente le respondió, sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y no debía ser indiferente con ellos después de lo sucedido.

Continuó caminando pero iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, Ulquiorra quien caminaba por allí, ella venía de frente pero no había notado la presencia del chico, él la miraba en silencio, desde que se enteró de los verdaderos planes de Aizen, había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma ni con él y menos con el castaño.

-Orihime – llamó el chico con su típica seriedad

-¿Uh? – mirándolo – Ulquiorra-kun – dijo algo cansada

-Llegas algo tarde

-Lo siento, me quedé con las chicas – dijo seriamente

-Te vez cansada

-Lo estoy, fue un largo día – ella era lo más cortante y clara que podía

-Será mejor que vayas y descanses, no te ves bien

-Lo haré – comenzando a caminar – buenas noches

Ulquiorra se le quedó mirando, sabía muy bien porqué actuaba así, no era por cansancio principalmente, era por el deber que debía cumplir sino quería que su amado Ichigo saliera lastimado, con tan sólo pensar en eso, lo molestaba, ver a Orihime 'sacrificarse' por él, en verdad que no le gustaba para nada pero si quería que ella se alejara de él, tenía que permitirlo, de todas formas no duraría mucho tiempo con eso.

En el momento en que ella desaprecio por entrar a su habitación, él continuó con su trayectoria, manteniendo ese mismo pensamiento.

-_Falta poco para que todo termine…Orihime_ – dijo mentalmente

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ella se recostó por unos segundos a la puerta, mirando el suelo, comenzó a caminar no sin antes, dejar sus cosas en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la puerta, se dirigió hacia su cama y se tiró, quedando boca abajo, pensando.

-Ichigo – dijo en lo que sujetaba fuertemente la sábana con tristeza en sus ojos

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Ichigo se encontraba en su consultorio, revisando algo concentrado los documentos de un paciente, pero su concentración se desvaneció al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante – ordenó en lo que esperaba a que aquella persona ingresara

-¿Se puede? – saludó Orihime asomando su cabeza un tanto alegre

Ichigo quitó su mirada de los papeles y la dirigió a ella, dejando los mismos sobre el escritorio y levantándose para irla a saludar.

-Por supuesto – pasa caminando hacia ella

Ella entró al momento de que el pelinaranja le diera el permiso, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a él, quedando frente a frente.

-¡Buenos días Ichigo-kun!

-Hola Orihime – se le acercó y la tomó de la barbilla para darle un beso como saludo

-Lamento molestarte tan temprano pero quería comentarte algo

-Claro, ven – tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose al sillón - ¿y de qué se trata? – sentándose

-Bien, lo que pasa es que las chicas me comentaron que Abarai-kun y Rukia-san pronto cumplirán varios años de conocerse y pues, estuvimos pensando en una forma de que terminaran juntos – finalizó sonriéndole

-¿Y cómo planean lograr eso? – preguntó un poco escéptico por la idea, sabía que ellos dos tenían algo pero que alguien lograra unirlos, era algo 'loco'

-Pues verás – comenzó a relatar Orihime rápidamente, no contaba con mucho tiempo para decirle todos los detalles, eso lo haría en cuanto lo planearan todo completamente, por ahora, sólo la idea – y así están las cosas

Cuando terminó de comentarle las cosas, Ichigo adquirió la misma reacción que tuvieron Nell y Rangiku, permaneció en silencio, dudaba si la idea había sido de Orihime ya que la que por lo general se encargaba de esa clase de cosas era Rangiku, pero que fuera la pelinaranja que saliera con esa jugada, era nuevo para él.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso de ti Orihime – recostándose en el sillón – me impresionas – mirándola con una sonrisa – pero me parece buena idea

-¿En verdad lo crees así? – emocionada porque él la aprobara

-Si, además, ya es hora que ese par de tontos queden juntos de una buena vez

-¿Tú también lo crees? – extrañada

Si, siempre lo he creído, sólo que esos dos son demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo

-No lo sabía…pero bueno, eso es todo lo que hemos acordado por ahora – levantándose – mejor me voy antes de que me meta en problemas

-De acuerdo – levantándose también quedando frente a ella

-Luego, cuanto te vea, te diré el resto con más detalles

-¿A la hora del almuerzo? – preguntó tranquilamente llamando la atención de ella ya que no esperaba la invitación

-E-Está bien – sonriéndole, él se acercó para tomarla de la barbilla y besarla nuevamente como despedida

-Te veo en el almuerzo – dijo él luego de besarla, ella asintió

-Adiós – se despidió y caminó a la puerta, dejando solo a Ichigo

El pelinaranja se le quedó mirando a ella en lo que desaparecía, la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, ella tenía algo que la hacía diferente al resto, no sabía qué era pero era como le encantaba, siendo ella misma.

Dejó de fantasear y regresó a su trabajo, luego tendría tiempo de seguir fantaseando con ella.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, Nell y Rangiku habían llegado – escapadas de su trabajo – al consultorio de Orihime para seguir hablando del plan, en lo poco que pudieron hablar, acordaron ya lo suficiente como para comenzar a preparar todo, no era mucho lo que necesitarían pero debían lograr de conseguirlo cuanto antes ya que la fecha era el día siguiente.

-Creo que por ahora eso es todo lo que necesitamos ¿cierto? – preguntaba Rangiku

-Si creo que si – contestó Nell – pero nos falta lo más importante…el lugar

-Por eso no se preocupen – continuó Orihime – conozco un buen lugar donde lo podemos hacer

-¿A si? – volvió a preguntar la rubia

-¿Cuál? – prosiguió Nell

-Eso déjenmelo a mi – finalizó mostrándoles una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que las dos chicas se miraran entre si

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En otro lado, Ichigo se encontraba de camino a su consultorio, iba calmado pero serio, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo llamó.

-Doctor Kurosaki – llamó una enfermera de nombre Kiyone Kotetsu, él simplemente volteó a ver quién lo llamaba

-Kotetsu – dijo al verla - ¿Qué pasa?

La chica se detuvo por un instante para recobrar el aire que se la había ido porque venía corriendo desde las salas de recuperación, se veía bastante seria.

-S-Si – todavía respirando con dificultad – los pacientes de la sala de recuperación… - dejó incompleta la oración

-¿Qué sucede con ellos? – poniéndose serio

-Todos los de la sala 1 de recuperación están enfermos

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó el pelinaranja ante tales palabras – pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, será mejor que venga a verlos – pidió ella manteniendo la seriedad

-Vamos – corriendo hacia la sala

En cuanto llegó, verificó lo que Kiyone le había dicho y en efecto, todos presentaban sudoración y fiebre, acompañadas por tos en algunos, verificó signos vitales, pero casi todos estaban en igual de condición.

-¿Son sólo ellos? – Preguntó Ichigo ya que sólo los de esa sala le había dicho - ¿y las demás salas?

-Si doctor, sólo ellos, los demás están bien

-Kotetsu, quiero pruebas de sangre de todos de inmediato – ordenó – parece ser un virus

-Si doctor – respondió antes de salir corriendo nuevamente para cumplir con la orden

-¿Qué extraño? – Se decía a sí mismo - ¿sólo los de la 1? – Comenzando a salir – será mejor averiguar cómo se propagó entre ellos

Más tarde, Ichigo caminaba en dirección al laboratorio, debía saber qué era aquello que tenían todos esos pacientes, por suerte, sólo eran los de la sala 1 pero aún así, no era algo de tomar a la ligera.

En cuanto estuvo ya en frente de la puerta del laboratorio 2 del hospital, entró sin pedir permiso, buscaba con la mirada al encargado del lugar, caminó un poco más hasta que dio con él.

-Hirako – llamó Ichigo al rubio, quien estaba sentado observando por el microscopio, en cuanto escuchó el llamado, volteó a ver algo serio pero cuando vio que era el pelinaranja, cambió de expresión

-Kurosaki, tiempo de no verte, me tenías algo abandonado ¿no crees? – bromeaba el rubio quien sonreía al ver la cara de molestia que puso Ichigo por tal comentario

-No estoy para bromas Hirako – dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido a causa de la broma - ¿Tienes los resultados?

-Si, ya están listos – levantándose y estirando sus brazos – ¡Nemu! – Llamó Hirako a la chica – tráeme los resultados de la sala 1

Un par de minutos después, la chica le traía los resultados en un folder, todos listos.

-Aquí tiene Hirako-sama – entregándoselos a su superior – es un poco extraño, todos tienen una bacteria pero lo más extraño es que esa bacteria sólo pudo haberse contraído por vía intravenosa – aclaró la chica

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ichigo por la explicación de ella - ¿Es en serio?

-Si Kurosaki-sama

-Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar o quién pudo haberlo hecho? – cuestionaba el rubio serio

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar – prosiguió el pelinaranja más serio – debemos darnos prisa

-Cálmate compañero – dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ichigo – no te precipites, debemos pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar

-No hay tiempo para eso Hirako – quitándose al rubio de encima para comenzar a caminar

-Deberías relajarte un poco ¿sabes? – Acomodándose la ropa – si sigues así nunca vas a conseguir novia, aunque he escuchado que ya la tienes – sonrío de nuevo sólo por molestarlo

-Cállate – dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla y salir

-Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo – le gritó sólo para molestarlo aún más

-Hirako-sama – llamó la chica

-Lo sé Nemu – poniéndose serio – debemos darnos prisa también y encontrar la cura – volviendo a su asiento – ¡tráeme un café Nemu y bien cargado! – pidió él como si nada

Era ya algo tarde y las cosas se complicaban cada vez más para el asunto de la sala 1, en ninguna otra se había reportado eso mismo, Ichigo iba de un lado a otro para ver qué se podía hacer, estaba preocupado por la situación y más aún porque Nemu le dijo que esa bacteria debió ser transmitida por vía intravenosa, se preguntaba quién pudo haberlo hecho, ¿podría ser por equivocación?, probablemente pero también estaba la interrogante: ¿de dónde salió?, era algo que debía averiguar y pronto.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En otro tema…

Orihime salía de su turno laboral, algo cansada como era de costumbre pero satisfecha por hacer su trabajo como debía, como había dicho, ella sería quien se encargaría de encontrar el lugar para llevar a cabo todo, eso la animaba un poco después de todo, caminó hacia su auto, y comenzó a manejar en la dirección que tenía en mente.

Luego de haber conducido, se detuvo en su destino: un restaurante fino, no era mucho pero lo suficiente, la razón por la cual había elegido dicho lugar, era porque ahí trabajaba una vieja amiga de ella, sabía que para hacer algo como lo que tenía planeado debía hacer una reservación pero con ella, no sería necesario, eso le ayudaría mucho a salir de ese gran apuro.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar y entró, esperando ser recibida por su amiga, cuando estuvo en la entrada, fue recibida por alguien más así que revisó todo el lugar con la mirada y la encontró a lo lejos, llevando unas bandejas, al parecer, hacia la cocina.

Una vez localizada, caminó hacia ella rápidamente, no podía esperar a saludarla y contarle su idea.

-¡Lisa! – llamó la pelinaranja a la chica quien estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina

La mencionada volteó a ver rápidamente, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Orihime ahí, tenían mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron compartir un rato de amigas y eso, le causó una gran alegría.

-¡Orihime! – Dijo la chica dejando las bandejas a un lado, se limpió sus manos con su delantal para poder saludarla y darle un gran abrazo – por fin te vuelvo a ver – abrazándola

Orihime sólo pudo permanecer en pie con sus cosas encima ya que ella no le dio tiempo de dejarlas en una mesa al menos pero no pudo evitarlo y aún así, le correspondió.

-Si, hace tiempo desde la ultima vez – aún abrazadas - ¿Crees que puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo de una vez luego de soltarse del abrazo

-Claro, sólo déjame dejar esto a la cocina – tomando las bandejas - ¿quieres algo de una vez? – mirándola

-Algo para beber esta bien – dijo poniendo sus cosas en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de donde estaban ellas

-De acuerdo – comenzando a caminar – vuelvo en seguida

Ella desapareció y Orihime tomó asiento, esperó a Lisa, ella era una vieja amiga que conoció hacía mucho tiempo atrás, iban juntas en el colegio, antes de que pasara a vivir con Aizen, cuando aún vivía con su hermano pero luego de ese accidente, dejaron de verse al pasar a vivir ella con el hombre pero habían ocasiones en las que Orihime la visitaba pero luego con lo de su nuevo trabajo, el tiempo se le redujo cada vez más.

Unos instantes después, Lisa apareció por donde se había ido, traía consigo unas bebidas y algo para comer en lo que hablaban lo que tenían que hablar, puso todo sobre la mesa y tomó asiento también.

-¿Y bien? – Repartiendo - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Lo que quiero pedirte es si podemos utilizar el salón grande para un pequeño y privado evento

-Claro, sabes que por eso no hay problema y ¿de qué se trata?

-Es para una amiga, pronto cumplirá un tiempo de conocer a un chico y queremos hacer algo por ella… - comenzó a relatar Orihime contándole todo y con detalles de su idea

-Ya veo – dijo ella una vez que supo qué iban a hacer – me sorprende que te hayas prestado para esto Orihime – sonriendo - ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado de ti?...- Orihime simplemente sonrío por ello, ya eran varias veces que se lo decían – está bien, no te preocupes por ello, te ayudaré en eso

-¿En serio Lisa? – preguntó emocionada

-En serio – tomando de su bebida – pero ahora cuéntame de ti, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Ya tienes novio? – apoyándose en la mesa con ambas manos

-B-Bueno, yo… - sonrojándose y guardando silencio

-No me digas que si – emocionada – ya era hora Orihime y ¿Quién es? – cuestionaba más emocionada por su amiga – vamos, cuéntame

Al parecer, la pelinaranja no tendría más opción que comenzar a contar eso también…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por fin llegó tan dichoso día, ya Orihime había platicado y planeado todo con Lisa, también lo habló con el gerente del lugar y le dijo que no había problema, así que no había nada que lo impidiera.

Rukia caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital, sin muchas ganas de trabajar como en la mayoría de las veces, con una mano en la bolsa de su gabacha y la otra sujetando una paleta, se dirigía a su consultorio, a ver más gente loca – según ella – pero no por nada había escogido esa especialidad.

-Miércoles…al menos ya falta poco para el fin de semana – se dijo ella misma en voz alta en lo que continuaba con su caminar

Seguía con lo suyo, pensando en quién sabe qué hasta que más adelante, vio que Orihime venía en dirección a ella, se detuvo un momento pero Orihime siguió hacia ella.

-Buenos días Rukia-san – saludó la pelinaranja deteniéndose en frente a ella

-Buenos días Inoue – respondió el saludo – te ves algo alegre

-¿Ah?, bueno pues, es porque hoy es mi cumpleaños – mintió ella

-¿De verdad? – Emocionada por la mentira - ¡Felicidades Inoue! – Se fue a abrazarla – pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?, hubiéramos planeado algo

-_Si supieras Rukia-san…_ - se dijo mentalmente – no te preocupes por eso Rukia-san, es más, ya planeé algo y quería saber si podrías asistir hoy – la miró con ojos suplicantes, era parte de su idea hacerlo, tendría que convencerla a como diera lugar, sino, tendría que decirle adiós al plan

-¿Hoy? – repitió ella

-¿No puedes? – resaltando los ojos suplicantes

-N-No es eso, es sólo que no te conseguí un regalo

-Si es por eso, no es necesario que lo hagas, no hace falta, con que estén en la fiesta es más que suficiente – moviendo su mano de arriba abajo

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, completamente segura – sonriéndole -¿Entonces irás?

-Si, creo que si

-¡Qué bien! – Emocionada – este es el lugar – entregándole un papel con la dirección y la hora a la que debía presentarse – sólo tienes que decir tu nombre y te llevaran al salón en donde será la fiesta

-¿Es todo? – preguntó como si hiciera falta algo más

-Si, es todo – comenzando a caminar – ah, lo olvidaba, es algo formal, así que asegúrate de ir lo mejor vestida que puedas – guiñándole un ojo

-C-Claro – con una gota en la frente

-Adiós

Orihime se fue casi corriendo, dejando sola a Rukia un poco extrañada por ella pero no podía hacer nada, así que mejor continuó con su camino en lo que miraba el papel que le había entregado y lo leyó bien.

-Sé donde es, no habrá problema – terminando de leer – pero ¿Por qué tan formal? – Se preguntó a sí misma – da igual – guardando el papel – lo que importa es celebrarlo a lo grande

Con esa idea caminó directo a su consultorio a realizar por fin su trabajo, el cual se acumulaba por la pereza de ella.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En otro lugar del hospital…

Ichigo caminaba en dirección al consultorio de Renji, ya que como lo habían dicho anteriormente en la primera reunión de las chicas, los chicos serían parte de todo ese plan, y a Ichigo fue quien le tocó llevarle la noticia al pelirrojo, gracias a la amenaza de Rangiku, la cual consistía – con el apoyo de Nell – en enseñarle una foto de él a Orihime cuando estaba pequeño vestido de niña por culpa de sus hermanas, llevaba puesto un vestido de Yuzu de color beige y estaba peinado con dos pequeños lazos, apenas sujetando uno que otro mechón de cabello, según él, era lo peor que su padre pudo haber fotografiado en toda su vida.

Caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo a pesar de que la amenaza siguiera vigente cerca del consultorio, tocó la puerta en cuanto estuvo frente a ella pero no recibió respuesta, sabía que su amigo estaba allí adentro porque hablaba con alguien, así que sin más, abrió la puerta y se asomó, cuando lo vio, la imagen que captó lo dejó con el pensamiento de 'estúpido'.

Allí estaba él en una lucha con un tarro de gomitas, el cual no podía abrirlo de ninguna forma.

-Maldito tarro de porquería – forcejeando con el frasco – ¡ábrete de una buena vez! – colorado por el forcejeo

-Patético – dijo Ichigo entrando, Renji lo miró con mala gana

-Cállate naranja agria – dejando el tarro de lado - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a dejarte esto – entregándole el papel – es de parte de Orihime, es por su cumpleaños de hoy

-¿Te convertiste en mensajero? vaya, como te ha cambiado Inoue Ichigo… – con burla – ¿Está cumpliendo años? – mirando el papel

-Si y quieres que vayas a su fiesta hoy

-¿Hoy? – repitió de la misma forma a como lo hizo Rukia

-Si, dijo que no era necesario que llevaras regalo pero si que fueras bien vestido – respondió serio, debía aparentar normalidad

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco – rascándose la cabeza – no soy bueno escogiendo regalos para chicas

-Sólo asegúrate de estar a esa hora – dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta

-De acuerdo – mirándolo - ¿Irás cierto? – con una sonrisa divertida entrecerrando sus ojos, Ichigo se detuvo en lo que abría la puerta y lo miró tranquilamente, no tenía motivo para alterarse, el pelinaranja permaneció en silencio, era su respuesta – tu silencio lo dice todo, ahí nos vemos Ichigo

El pelinaranja se volteó y salió, con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que le esperaba al chico, pensaba en que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo pasaría esa mismo día para ambos.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, hacía una brisa fresca al menos, Rukia quien estaba en su habitación, se apuraba para darse los últimos retoques, aunque fuera la 'fiesta' de Orihime, tenía que verse bien, ella se lo había pedido y así lo haría.

Para esa ocasión, tenía un vestido color verde lima, que se sujetaba detrás del cuello, a la altura de las rodillas y ajustado a la cintura, con escote en V y unas sandalias de tacón alto color plateado, al parecer, lista para disfrutar una fiesta.

Una vez finalizado todo, caminó hacia fuera, en dirección al auto que la llevaría al restaurante, se subió y el carro comenzó a moverse.

Varios minutos de conducir, bajó, vio el local, era sencillo pero bonito, lo miró por unos segundos más hasta que una voz la llamó, haciendo que se girara en dirección a ella.

-¡Rukia! – llamó Renji quien venía caminando en dirección a ella

Él vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y la corbata negra, al igual que su calzado, con su típica cola alta, una de su mano se encontraba en su bolsillo, caminando despacio, mirando a la chica.

-Renji – dijo al verlo frente a ella, antes de que hablara, lo miró un segundo y se coloró un poco por verlo, de verdad que los trajes le ayudaban y mucho, para que ella se pusiera así, lo era pero trató de disimular su color, respirando hondo – pensé que habías llegado antes

-Había tráfico, por eso me atrasé un poco y ¿tú?

-Cosa de chicas – dijo sin importancia

-Me imaginé – mirando de lado – será mejor que entremos antes de que se nos haga más tarde

-Tienes razón, andando – comenzando a caminar para ingresar al lugar, Renji la siguió

Al momento de ingresar al restaurante, vieron que era a simple vista, un bonito y muy tranquilo lugar, ya comenzaban a explicarse porqué Orihime lo había elegido, al instante, fueron recibidos por Lisa, la amiga de Orihime, ellos dijeron sus nombres y ella los llevó a un lugar privado.

-Aquí es – habló ella antes de abrir la puerta

Al hacerlo, vieron un hermoso lugar decorado lo necesario con telas de color rojo y dorado, más que todo para cortinas y la mesa, con poca iluminación, una lámpara en el techo un poco tenue y el resto con velas.

Ambos, al ver todo eso, permanecieron en silencio, se preguntaban ¿en dónde estaban los demás? Y ¿Por qué estaba todo decorado así?, se miraron entre ellos en espera de que alguno le respondiera al otro pero los dos mantenían esa expresión de pregunta en sus caras.

-¿Q-Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Rukia en espera de que al menos el mesero les contestara

-Esto es para ustedes – entregándoles una carta, Renji la recibió en lo que la chica se le colocaba a la par para ver

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Rukia, el mesero se encogió de hombros

"_Esperamos que disfruten juntos de esta noche de 'aniversario', que la pasen bien__ chicos._

_PD: Más les vale que queden juntos o ya verán… Rangiku"_

Terminó de leer el pelirrojo, un poco colorado, al igual que Rukia, ambos se miraron un instante y apartaron la cara para no avergonzarse más.

-Y ¿Bien? – Preguntó Rukia mirando hacia el techo colorada - ¿Qué hacemos?

-N-No lo sé – igual, mirando a un lado - ¿Qué dices tú?

-Pues… - mirándolo – ya que estamos aquí, sería una pena desperdiciar todo esto ¿No crees?

-Si, tienes razón – mirándola también, ambos ya decididos - ¿entramos? – ofreciéndole el brazo

-Claro – tomándolo

Ya al parecer, estando más calmados, entraron al lugar, miraron todo cuidadosamente, ambos tomaron asiento y el mesero encargado de ellos comenzó a tomar su orden, hablaron lo que tenían que hablar, especialmente matar a todo ese grupo de 'amigos' que tienen los dos pero gracias a ellos, están donde están en ese momento, eso disminuiría el deseo de matarlos, talvez.

Llegó Lisa con todo el pedido, los entregó y se retiró a un lado en espera de que fuera a ser necesitado nuevamente, ambos continuaban con su plática, el ambiente se había hecho muy ameno, los dos lo disfrutaban.

Lisa que se encontraba alejado todavía, comenzó a poner música suave, para darle un ambiente más tranquilo, luego de que la puso, se retiró del salón para darles un poco de intimidad al par, la pareja aún continuaba comiendo de su cena tranquilamente, en cuanto el hombre puso la música, ambos se miraron un momento, como si esperaran a que uno de los dos preguntara si querían bailar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mirando cada uno un lado.

-Rukia… - llamó por fin Renji ya que fue quien se animó - -¿Te…te gustaría bailar un poco? – colorado

-¿Eh? – Sorprendida – b-bueno, está bien

En cuanto el pelirrojo obtuvo su respuesta, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse, ambos en pie, caminaron hacia un lado del lugar para tener más espacio donde moverse, una vez ubicados, Renji le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y así fue como comenzaron con su baile.

Se movían lentamente, tratando de seguir el paso del otro, ella se apoyó en el pecho de él, Renji la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y así se quedaron por un buen rato.

-Renji – dijo ella tranquilamente – ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

-Como olvidarlo – sarcasmo – regaste tu café sobre mi gabacha recién comprada y todo por un berrinche y me hiciste pagártelo

-¡No fue berrinche! – Levantando su mirada hacia la de Renji con el ceño fruncido – no le agregaron la canela a mi capuchino – mirando de lado sonroja manteniendo el ceño

-Entonces ¿Qué fue eso? – riendo

-Ya, cállate – ocultando su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo

-Recuerdo que con eso, batallé por primera vez con una mancha pero al final nunca desapareció y tuve que comprar otra, fue como si hubieras dicho "Por aquí pasé yo"

-Oye – haciendo una especie de puchero

-Pero fue divertido – tomándolas de la barbilla para que lo mirara – al igual que el resto de las veces

-Es cierto – riendo – siempre lo fue y creo que lo seguirá siendo

-Oye Rukia – llamó él en un tono más serio – he estado pensando…

-¿Eh? – volteando a verlo en silencio

-Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde ese primer encuentro, te has convertido en una gran amiga y en alguien importante para mí – mirándola – pero desde un tiempo hasta hoy te he comenzado a ver diferente

Al parecer había llegado el momento de ser sincero después de un largo tiempo.

-¿A-A qué te refieres? – mirándolo extrañada, algo colorada y con el corazón latiendo rápido

-A que ya no te veo como a una amiga, sino como algo más

-¿Qué? - dijo ella sorprendida

-Y creo que si no lo digo ahora, no lo haré nunca

-¿De qué hablas Renji?

-Yo te amo Rukia – habló por fin después de darle vueltas al asunto – sé que todo es muy repentino, lamento incomodarte – separándose un poco de ella en lo que miraba de lado apenado

Esa confesión dejó más que sorprendida a Rukia, ella lo miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos a su totalidad, él le decía que la amaba y ¿ella?, siempre se había comportado o aparentado ser ruda pero ahora que él le decía sus sentimientos, ¿lo seguiría siendo?, ella también hacía tiempo que sentía algo más que amistad por él pero el orgullo era más fuerte que ella, por eso no decía nada aunque lo quisiera, más bien era por la idea de si él le correspondería si ella se lo dijese.

-Renji, yo…

-No es necesario que digas nada Rukia, no es como que esperara lo mismo de ti, sólo lo dije porque… - lo interrumpió Rukia al darle un golpe en la mejilla

-¡Oye! – Tocándose la zona lastimada - ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Deja de hablar por mi ¿quieres? – Con la vena resaltada – no sabes lo que tengo que decir – mirando de lado sonrojada, Renji guardó silencio en lo que se seguía tocando la mejilla – y-yo… ¡yo también te amo Renji! – Lo dijo casi gritado, haciendo que el pelirrojo adoptara la misma expresión que ella – Ya lo dije, ¿Contento? – cruzándose de brazos

Renji no volvió a decir nada, sólo se le acercó y la abrazó, asustando un poco a la pequeña, la cual cambio de expresión inmediatamente, él la atrajo hacia él, ella un poco sonrojada, lo pensó por un breve momento pero le correspondió rápidamente, quedando ambos ahora en silencio.

-Te amo Rukia – volvió a decir permaneciendo abrazados

-Yo también – correspondió aún apenada

-Rukia – mirándola

-¿Si? – mirándolo

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – soltó de una buena vez, sin decir nada más para evitar otro golpe de ella

-Te tardaste ¿lo sabías? – sarcasmo

-Lo sé – tomándola de la barbilla

Ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos en espera de que él acortara la distancia, un segundo de espera, lo hizo, besándola calmadamente para separarse. En el momento en que lo hicieron, se miraron entre sí y sonrieron pero Rukia, se le fue encima para besarlo con más ganas, sorprendiendo a Renji, el cual al momento, la tomó de la cintura y le correspondió de la misma manera, luego se separaron nuevamente.

-¿Les funcionó? – preguntó ella en lo que él la mantenía alzada de la cintura, mirándolo

-¿Tú que crees? – bromeó él mirándola

Lisa quien veía todo por la puerta ligeramente abierta, tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Orihime, el cual la pelinaranja se lo había pedido como favor, que le dijera cómo terminó todo al final.

-¡Misión Cumplida! – dijo ella en lo que escribía eso mismo y lo envió

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En la habitación de Orihime, ella se encontraba aún despierta, sentada al lado de la ventana, con la luz apagada, sólo con la iluminación que le brindaba a luna, un tanto triste como era de esperarse últimamente en ella, en espera del mensaje, en lo que miraba hacia fuera, su celular sonó, ella lo miró sin ninguna emoción por el momento, leyó el mensaje y sonrío levemente.

-Espero que al menos ellos si puedan ser felices – se dijo en voz baja, regresando su mirada hacia fuera, con la misma expresión – Ichigo – suspiró en lo que cerraba sus ojos con la imagen del pelinaranja en mente

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este otro capítulo, aún me sorprendo lo largo que se me ha hecho pero de todas formas, estoy conforme. _

_Lamento la demora pero es que no tenía ciertas cosas claras, sin mencionar que he estado entretenida con otros fics, me alegro porque esta es mi onceava __semana de __actualización seguida - de este y otros fics por supuesto -, no se pueden enojar conmigo, ya ven que he sido constante, me siento como si me fueran a pegar o algo parecido jejeje..._

_ Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y de aquellos que lo hacen para dejar un comentario, los cuales me animan demasiando a seguir con el resto, agradezco el apoyo y paciencia que han tenido para conmigo, quedo muy agradecida._

_Creo que no molesto más y será hasta una nueva actualización que nos leamos, ya sea en esta historia o en otra..._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Diclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

**1****8**

Nuevamente en el hospital de la ciudad de Karakura, Aizen estaba de pie frente a la enorme ventana de su consultorio, con una expresión tranquila, como si no hubiera nada que hacer, de hecho, para él no había absolutamente nada que hacer, sólo aparentar por el momento.

Luego de haber comenzado con su jueguito por sobresalir y obtener el cargo, tenía todo bajo control – según él –, si él había comenzado todo, él mismo lo terminaría, ya contaba con todo lo necesario, ya se habían infectado a ciertos pacientes, esperaría uno o dos días y luego de ese tiempo, los curaría, así de sencillo.

En lo que continuaba con su tranquilidad, alguien tocó la puerta, él no se movió, sólo ordenó que pasara.

-Adelante - de forma algo indiferente

-Con su permiso Aizen-sama – dijo Gin en lo que entraba al lugar

-¿Ha pasado algo Gin? – girando un poco la cabeza en dirección a él

-Lo que esperaba Aizen-sama – sonriendo – ya comenzó a dar efectos la bacteria, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para hacer el resto

-Bien – sonriendo

Finalizó él, con esas palabras, el castaño regresó su mirada a la ventana sonriendo, ignorando por completo que Ichigo ya había comenzado a moverse antes que él y que no todo salió como esperaba ya que según su plan, la sala 3 también debería estar infectada pero no sucedió gracias a la decisión de Dordoni.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo se encontraba en su consultorio con los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que había pedido el día anterior, se continuaba preguntando la forma en cómo los pacientes adquirieron esa bacteria, había pedido investigar a la persona quien lo hizo pero todavía no daban respuesta a ello.

Sentado, apoyando con su mano su cabeza en lo que miraba esos papeles, se desesperaba un poco al no tener aún la forma de cómo ayudarlos, era su trabajo el hacerlo pero por ahora, tendría que esperarse hasta que Shinji encontrara la cura de eso.

Continuó con su pensamiento hasta que alguien logró sacarlos de ellos tocando la puerta.

-Pase – habló de forma indiferente

-Tan alegre como siempre Kurosaki – asomaba Shinji su cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar por completo

-No es momento para tus bromas Hirako – levantó su vista hacia el rubio, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano

-Para ti nunca lo es – cambiando un poco la expresión en lo que caminaba en dirección a los sillones que estaban en frente del escritorio – amargado, en fin…

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Aún no pero mis hombres están trabajando en ello, tranquilízate un poco – sentándose

-Ya te dije que no puedo, esto es una emergencia, no es momento de perder el tiempo Hirako – más serio

-Lo sé pero nada ganas con estresarte, sólo hacerte más amargado de lo que ya eres – sonriendo, con eso, hizo que la vena de Ichigo se agrandara

-Si sólo viniste para molestar, mejor vete antes de que… - Shinji lo interrumpió

-Claro que no fue por eso para lo que vine – haciéndose hacia atrás – para eso puedo venir en cualquier otro momento – sonriendo nuevamente – he averiguado algo – poniéndose serio

Esa seriedad hizo que Ichigo lo volteara a ver, no siempre Hirako tenía una expresión seria, cuando la tenía, era porque sabía algo importante.

-Habla – ordenó Ichigo

-Siempre tan sutil – bromeó pero gracias a eso, se ganó una mirada fulminante de Ichigo, lo cual, lo puso nervioso – e-está bien, ya no diré más bromas – poniendo sus manos en frente como una forma de seguridad – ejem – aclarándose la garganta – me enteré que el responsable de esa habitación es Aizen y la subordinada de él, Cirucci es quien ha estado encargándose de esa sala

-¿Así que Aizen es el responsable de ese lugar? – repitió mirando de lado, como si estuviera analizando la situación desde ese punto de vista

-Así es – asintiendo – además, por lo general sólo ella y unos enfermeros tienen acceso al lugar, así que talvez entre ellos podría estar el culpable de todo esto

Con esas últimas palabras, continuó analizando todo, buscándole algún nexo entre lo sucedido, así siguió por unos segundos más hasta que miró de forma seria al rubio.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Una de las enfermeras de ese salón, se lo pregunté para poder averiguar algo

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a alguien más?

-No, ¿quieres que lo publique? – bromeó de nuevo y de nuevo se ganó otra mirada asesina de Ichigo, el pelinaranja suspiró, no dejaría que ese loco lo sacara de sus casillas aunque estaba muy cerca de lograrlo

-Será mejor mantener todo esto en secreto, tanto lo de la infección como lo de la relación de Aizen con ese lugar por ahora

-Si así lo quieres – levantándose – creo que es hora de irme, seguiremos trabajando en la cura, no te preocupes por eso Kurosaki

-Hazlo – fue más como una orden que una petición

-Deberías relajarte un poco – volteó a verlo – sino te quedará una sola ceja – señalándose el lugar en lo que sonreía

-Será mejor que te vayas de una vez sino quieres que te internen – miró enojado

-Si señor uniceja – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con una señal de saludo militar

-Maldito Hirako – bufó una vez que quedó solo en la habitación

Siempre era la misma situación, Ichigo serio en lo que Shinji salía con alguna de sus tonteras para molestarlo y ahora, sin importar la situación por la que estaban pasando, ni aún así, dejaba su idiotez de lado.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En el transcurso del día, Ichigo había visitado el lugar y había comenzado a tomar medias drásticas, ordenó que nadie que estuviera autorizado por él, ingresara a la sala, por ello había ordenado también, que pusieran a un encargado para ello.

Más tarde, Aizen caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de recuperación en donde su plan dio inicio, había dejado que todo surgiera efecto y ahora, era el momento de ponerse a trabajar en ello si quería obtener ese cargo.

Ya a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, salía una enfermera con una bandeja y varios instrumentos y en la puerta se encontraba un sujeto que era el encargado de no permitirle el paso a nadie que no estuviera autorizado, sin importar su cargo, Aizen se detuvo por un breve momento en espera de que ella saliera por completo, en cuanto él iba a entrar, esa misma enfermera le impidió el paso.

-Lo lamento pero no puede pasar doctor – en frente a él

-¿Por qué no? Soy el encargado de este salón – dijo indiferente

-Lo siento pero son órdenes del doctor Kurosaki – contestó ella con el mismo toso – él dijo que nadie podía ingresar debido a un brote que hay

-¿Qué? – dijo él enterándose que Ichigo se le había adelantado a sus planes

-Con su permiso – haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse, dejando al hombre con una expresión de enojo

-_Maldición_ – se dijo internamente – _esto no debería haber ocurrido, maldito seas Kurosaki Ichigo – _haciendo puños sus manos – _tengo que pensar en algo_ – dándose la vuelta, sería algo inútil tratar de ingresar con ese guarda en la puerta

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Aizen por su parte, se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su silla y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, pensando qué hacer con ese 'problema' que se le había presentado, así que pensó en que Cirucci sería quien se encargara en parte, por esa razón la mandó a llamar.

En cuanto llegó la chica, Aizen no perdió ni un solo segundo, y la hizo pasar inmediatamente.

-¿Me mandó a llamar Aizen-sama? – preguntó la mujer con una reverencia

-Así es – manteniendo la misma posición – necesito que hagas algo por mí

-¿Qué es?

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por una subordinada de Kurosaki Ichigo y que ingreses a la sala infectada y que utilices la cura de inmediato – serio

-¿Pasó algo Aizen-sama? – curiosa por tal petición

-Al parecer ese chico se enteró de la bacteria y comenzó a actuar antes, así que necesito lo que te pedí ya que no dejan que otros ni siquiera yo, entre a esa habitación, si lo haces con esa indicación, te dejaran hacer lo que sea y ahí harás la segunda parte del plan – explicó manteniendo la seriedad

-¿Y qué pasará luego?

-Si todo sale bien y los enfermos logran curarse, cambiarán las cosas, dirás la verdad, que fuiste bajo mi mandato y los demás verán mi trabajo y lo tendrán más en cuenta y así estaré más cerca de mi objetivo

-¿Y si no sale como planea? – siguió preguntando ella un tanto nerviosa, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse poco a poco

-Será culpa de ese chico – sonriendo – los del concejo lo notarán y no dejarán que él se encargue de un hospital luego de lo sucedido

-Es un poco arriesgado – comprendiendo ahora un poco mejor

-No pedí tu opinión – volviéndose serio por ese comentario – sólo hazlo

-L-Lo siento Aizen-sama – con reverencia – iré a hacerlo en este momento

-Ahora vete – ordenó mirando de lado con su seriedad

Ante esas palabras, la chica obedeció, decidió no cuestionar más las órdenes de su amo, lo mejor sería hacer todo y como él lo dijo, estaba nerviosa y más por el tono que había utilizado su jefe, había recordado que Dordoni no hizo caso a la petición del castaño, en ese momento, prefirió no decir nada para no alterar a Aizen y que se pusiera peor, se dirigió a buscar todo lo que necesitaría para poner en marcha todo.

Una vez que consiguió todo, se dispuso a irse rápidamente hacia la habitación y comenzar con todo, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, a varios metros se detuvo y pudo ver que la puerta era resguardada por alguien, respiró hondo y continuó caminando, quedando en frente del hombre, le explicó la situación, el hombre lo dudó por un momento pero la dejó pasar, si venía en nombre de Ichigo no habría problemas.

En el momento en que ingresó, respiró más hondo, – fue fácil – pensó ella, ya con el mayor obstáculo atrás, se dispuso a realizar su tarea de una buena vez, en espera de que surgiera efecto y que todo saliera bien, en cuanto la finalizó, suspiró del alivio por haber acabado con todo eso, ahora solo era esperar.

-Bien, terminé – caminando hacia la salida – espero no tener que ver con algo más – en el momento en que pasó al lado del basurero, tiró el tubo de ensayo que llevaba consigo, lo tiró de forma despreocupada, sin pensar que si alguien encontraba eso, podría generarse más problemas

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, Kiyone, quien se había convertido en una de las subordinadas de Ichigo en ese caso, ingresaba con una bandeja y varios instrumentos en mano para verificar el estado de los pacientes, cuando se dirigió al primero, pudo observar que él estaba sudando mucho, le tomó la temperatura y la tenía alta, al parecer, se había complicado su situación, por simple curiosidad, verificó la de los demás y estaban en la misma condición que el primer paciente que había revisado, al tener todo eso confirmado, salió corriendo en dirección a Ichigo a informarle lo sucedido.

Ichigo se encontraba analizando los resultados de las pruebas de sangre de los pacientes de dicha habitación en la espera de que Shinji apareciera con la cura pero en ese instante, la puerta fue golpeada con algo de fuerza, lo cual generó que el chico frunciera el ceño por tocar de ese modo e interrumpirlo.

-Adelante – dijo serio, al abrirse la puerta, Kiyone apareció algo agitada, lo cual captó la atención del pelinaranja - ¿Qué pasa?

-L-Los pacientes – haciendo una pausa por la falta de aire – sus condiciones empeoraron

-¿Qué? – dijo Ichigo en lo que salía corriendo con esa misma dirección, Kiyone también salió corriendo detrás de él - ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntaba en lo que se mantenía corriendo

-N-No lo sé doctor, cuando llegué todos estaban mal, pensé que solo era un paciente pero los revisé a todos y estaban en similar condición

-Maldición – bufó por lo bajo antes de entra

Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a revisarlos a todos y en efecto, sus condiciones no eran las esperadas, le ordenó a la enfermera que hiciera otras pruebas de sangre y otras para verificar si había alguna alteración en la bacteria, él también lo hizo para no perder más tiempo, cada segundo valía mucho como para perderlo, muchas personas estaban en peligro y no podía permitir que todo empeorara.

Tiempo después de haber enviado las pruebas al laboratorio, Shinji tenía los resultados los cuales no eran favorables, todo lo contrario, al parecer, era como una especie de reacción al algo.

El rubio no perdió más el tiempo como era su costumbre, las cosas no se prestaban para ello, así que de inmediato junto con Nemu, comenzó a trabajar en la cura de esa infección, Ichigo seguiría averiguando en quién podría ser el responsable de todo ese brote y lo más importante, de dónde habían conseguido esa bacteria, ya que gracias a los análisis del rubio, se pudo descubrir que fue modificada genéticamente.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, los resultados ya estaban listos, Ichigo los estaba revisando pero los dejó de lado al irse a ver cómo andaban las cosas con los enfermos, Orihime, quien se había dirigido al consultorio de Ichigo para comentarle algo, llegó, tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de él, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, en cuanto estuvo a punto de cerrarla, rápidamente posó su vista sobre el escritorio de él, encontrándose con un desorden, principalmente papeles cubriéndolo todo, por curiosa, se dirigió a ellos, tomó uno y vio que eran los nuevos resultados de sangre.

-Debe ser de la infección de la que me habló – se dijo en lo que miraba que el resto era de lo mismo – debe tener mucho trabajo a causa de esto

Continuó mirándolos, en cuanto había visto de qué eran esos papeles, los dejó en el escritorio sin darles mucha importancia, comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde había ingresado pero a medio camino se detuvo y volteó a verlos ahora con pesar, con esos papeles había recordado el trabajo que el pelinaranja estaba teniendo y de que con eso, si todo saldría bien, su esfuerzo sería reconocido por los superiores, recordó también las palabras de Aizen con respecto a lo que tenía que hacer y por eso, pensó en esos papeles, ahora veía a los papeles con mucha importancia, al menos lo eran para Ichigo, pero no podía permitirse que a él le pasara algo, con tristeza, los tomó y se los llevó consigo.

-Lo siento mucho Ichigo-kun – se fue con ellos en las manos, dejando el resto del desorden intacto – en verdad lo siento…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En esa misma tarde, las cosas referentes a la sala infectada, no andaban muy bien como se esperaba, aún habían enfermeros ir de un lado a otro, Ichigo se sentía muy presionado por ese asunto, aún no encontraban al responsable de todo eso, tenía que darse prisa y averiguarlo, sino, podrían generarse más problemas.

Permanecía en la habitación recostado en una de las pareces cercanas a la puerta, supervisando todo, serio, miraba a sus ayudantes hacer su trabajo con la misma interrogante que tenía tiempo en su mente: al culpable.

De forma cautelosa, el guarda se acercaba a Ichigo, un poco nervioso por la expresión que se manejaba el pelinaranja no era para menos, despacio, se le colocó a un lado para hablarle de algo muy importante.

-D-Disculpe doctor – llamó el hombre, Ichigo salió de su mundo y lo miró sin cambiar su expresión – h-hay algo que quisiera comentarle

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó él con un leve interés

-Pues verá – rascándose la cabeza – antes de que todo empeorara, una mujer vino aquí con varias cosas, dijo que traía la cura de esa enfermedad – mirando a los pacientes

Ichigo lo miró seriamente, si ese hombre decía la verdad, podrían haber encontrado al posible responsable de todo ese problema.

-¿Qué mujer? - en espera de que el hombre le dijera algo respecto a la mujer

-B-Bueno, no sé quien es pero dijo que venía de parte suya – nervioso ya que Ichigo lo miraba como si le estuviera diciendo que eso no era lo que necesitaba saber – era una mujer blanca, de cabello oscuro, peinado en dos colas altas, su cabello era color morado y llevaba un adorno extraño – la describió lo mejor que pudo o que recordaba

-Así que venía en mi nombre…- repitió seriamente por ese simple hecho, decir que iba en nombre de él podría generarle problemas

Continuó con sus pensamientos hasta que Ishida, se les apareció por el lugar, luego de que Ichigo le comentara algo respecto a lo sucedido.

-¿Han averiguado algo Kurosaki? – entrando a la habitación ya que en ese momento no había nadie que le impidiera el paso, Ichigo volteó su mirada a él

-Puede ser…– mirando el lugar – al parecer alguien vino con una especie de cura en mi nombre antes de que todo empeorara

-¿Hablas en serio? – Sin creerlo – pero ¿Quién? ¿Alguna pista? – Ichigo lo miró simplemente en silencio, eso lo decía todo

-Creo que fue Cirucci – nombró él algo confiado de sus palabras

-¿Por qué ella?

-Según la descripción que él me dio, calza a la perfección, mujer de cabello morado, adorno extraño en su cabeza, peinada de dos colas altas… - repitió las mismas palabras que el guarda le dijo – sin mencionar que ella es la responsable de esta sala

-Tiene sentido – comentó Uryuu una vez analizando la descripción – una subordinada de Aizen – agregó

En ese momento en que los dos discutían sobre ese tema, Kiyone los interrumpió una vez más.

-Doctor Kurosaki – llamó ella sacándolo de su mundo – encontramos esto en el basurero – enseñándole el tubo vacío

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Uryuu aunque estuviera aparte del asunto, Ichigo se ponía los guantes para tomarlo

-No lo sé doctor – respondió en lo que el pelinaranja tomaba el tubo

-Tiene un poco de liquido – mirándolo – envíaselo a Shinji y que lo analice cuanto antes, podría tratarse de la bacteria – entregándoselo

-En seguida – finalizó ella en el instante en que lo tomaba y salía directo al laboratorio como se lo había ordenado Ichigo

-Siento que cada vez estás más cerca de averiguar todo esto Kurosaki, si lo haces, el concejo lo tomará muy en cuenta para ese postulado – recostándose en la pared

-Lo sé Ishida, lo sé…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Shinji al parecer, tenía más trabajo de lo que usualmente lo era, aunque no era común en él, estaba serio y tomándose el asunto muy a pecho, no dejaba de dar órdenes, ir y venir de un lugar a otro.

Había recibido el tubo que Kiyone le dijo que analizara, estuvo su tiempo en ello y había descubierto que era la misma bacteria pero más modificada que la anterior, si la analizaba bien, era como si esa misma bacteria fuera la cura de la anterior, con eso, dedujo que alguien las había modificado intencionalmente, una para causar la enfermedad y la otra para revertirla.

Gracias a ese tuvo, se basó en ello y comenzaron a trabajar arduamente en la forma de combatir el mal, al cabo de un buen rato, después de un 'juego' de prueba y error, por fin dio con lo buscado.

-¡LO CONSEGUIMOS! – gritó alegre el rubio, levantándose de su asiento con las manos levantadas, Nemu, quien se encontraba a su lado, fue partícipe de su emoción, ya que él la abrazó, todos los demás que estaban con él, voltearon a verlo, como si estuvieran visto a un loco, aunque el rubio no estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

-¿Lo consiguió Hirako-sama? – preguntó la chica conociendo la respuesta

-Así es Nemu – soltándola – después de un largo trabajo, lo hemos logrado – mirando por su microscopio – ve y dile al amargado de Kurosaki que ya tengo la cura, sólo necesitaré un tiempo para prepararla

-¿Dentro de cuanto tiempo? – preguntaba por si el pelinaranja se le ocurría preguntar

-No lo sé, que en cuanto lo tenga se lo hago saber, ahora ve y díselo – haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que se fuera

-En seguida Hirako-sama

-Soy un completo genio – se auto alababa el rubio sonriendo por su descubrimiento

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Nemu caminaba en dirección a Ichigo para darle las noticias, en el momento en que estuvo de frente a la puerta, la tocó en espera de la autorización para entrar, al ver que no contestaba nada, volvió a insistir, sabía que Ichigo estaba ahí adentro porque se escuchaba hablar con alguien aparentemente o más bien gritando por algo, así que como no le dijeron nada, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y vio que el pelinaranja estaba haciendo un desorden completo, como si buscara algo.

-Kurosaki-sama - llamó ella, Ichigo volteó a verla algo enojado porque estaba buscando los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que estaba revisando más temprano

-¿Qué pasa? – continuando con su búsqueda en las gavetas del escritorio

-Traigo noticias para usted – entrando – Hirako-sama ha encontrado la cura para esa enfermedad – deteniéndose en frente del escritorio

-¿Qué? – deteniendo su búsqueda para mirarla - ¿hablas en serio?

-Así es Kurosaki-sama, dijo que dentro de poco lo tendrá todo preparado

-Por fin

Ante esas palabras, Ichigo se dejó caer en su silla un poco más tranquilo, después de un largo tiempo luchando con todo eso, por fin tenía buenas noticias.

-Con su permiso me retiro – haciendo una reverencia – tengo que seguir ayudando a Hirako-sama

-Si, de acuerdo

Con esas palabras, la chica salió en dirección a su lugar de trabajo, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que Ichigo quedó en su oficina con calma pero preguntándose por esos papeles.

-¿Dónde habré dejado esos resultados? – Se cuestionaba a sí mismo – estoy seguro que los dejé aquí – mirando el desorden de su escritorio

Con esa interrogante, quedó ordenando ahora su escritorio, al parecer por ahora no importarían esos papeles pero le parecía extraña que hubieran desaparecido así como así, o si alguien los hubiera tomado y si así fuera, ¿Quién lo habría hecho y para qué?, ni siquiera se le que si alguien lo había hecho, sería la persona que menos se imaginaba…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Temprano y jueves por la mañana, Aizen caminaba por el pasillo de la sala y obtener respuesta sobre cómo andaban las cosas por ahí, con un aire despreocupado, avanzaba lentamente para no dar sospecha alguna sobre lo que sucede ahí dentro.

Ya a pocos pasos de la entrada, aún se encontraba el guarda, al parecer todo seguía impidiendo el paso a cualquiera, se le acercó y como si se tratara de simple curiosidad, preguntó.

-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo con esos pacientes? – ya en frente del hombre

-S-Si señor, ya todo se ha calmado, al parecer por fin encontraron la cura de todo eso después de que alguien ingresó y empeoró todo

-¿Empeorar todo? – repitió él, tenía que saber si era por causa de la cura o de qué

-Si, alguien entró en nombre del doctor Kurosaki, dijo que traía la cura para la enfermedad pero después de eso, todo empeoró y el doctor Kurosaki se estuvo encargando de eso todo el día, al parecer ya encontraron la cura gracias a un tubo que encontraron en el basurero, analizaron eso y con ello dieron con la cura – explicó el hombre inocentemente, sin saber que con ello, generaría más problemas para el pelinaranja

-Ya veo – de forma indiferente para comenzar a caminar – maldita sea – dijo Aizen internamente – nada está saliendo como debería – caminando más rápido a su oficina – debo hacer algo

En cuanto entró, tomó el teléfono y llamó a alguien.

-Tousen, preparen todo, plan B – ordenó seriamente y colgó – maldito seas Kurosaki Ichigo, al parecer no hay de otra…- mirando por la ventana

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, y aún así, me cuesta creer que ya llevo 18 capítulos..._

_Sé que no quedó tan bien ni tan largo ni tan Ichihime como esperaban pero se me escapó un poco la inspiracion, prometo que para el otro si lo voy a mejorar ya que para el siguiente,voy a poner a trabajar a mis tres musos (HYDE, Gackt y Jang), también van a ponerse un poco difíciles las cosas y por fin voy a tener más tiempo (culpen a las vacaciones de medio año)._

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer y para comentar, lo cual me alegra mucho._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será haste el siguiente jueves, que al parecer se convirtió en día de actualización, mejor así ^^_

_No molesto más y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes... _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:**__ aplicado_

* * *

**19**

En la mansión de Aizen…

Mashiro caminaba rápidamente en busca de su compañero para darle la noticia, después de una larga investigación y todo gracias a que pudieron infiltrarse en la casa del castaño, por fin habían dado con su objetivo.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió Rose? – se preguntaba a sí misma Mashiro en lo que buscaba al mencionado por todos lados

Continuó con su búsqueda y por intuición, se dirigió al jardín, lugar donde Rose desempeñaba su trabajo, buscó un poco más y lo vio debajo de un árbol recostado, tomándose una siesta, con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro, y sus manos apoyaban su cabeza.

Caminó hacia él y se le quedó mirando en silencio, algo seria – cosa que no era muy seguido – con sus manos en la cadera, lo seguía mirando antes de suspirar para gritarle.

-¡DESPIERTA ROSE! – meneándolo un poco

-No grites Mashiro – el rubio se descubrió el rostro sin haberse asustado, mirándola con cansancio - ¿Qué quieres?

-No deberías estar durmiendo – dijo como si nada

-Estoy cansado – dijo con un bostezo - ¿encontraste algo? – mirándola perezosamente

-No, todavía no y ¿tú?

-Si – levantándose – esto – sacando un sobre amarillo de debajo de su ropa y entregándoselo

-¿Qué es? – tomándolo

-El plan que lo incrimina del todo, junto con otros que participaron en ello – dijo sin muchas ganas

-¿De verdad? – mirando el sobre extrañada

-Claro que si – mirando de lado tranquilamente – míralo tú misma si quieres, lo encontré en su escritorio, estaba muy bien escondido, por eso no dimos con él la primera vez

Ella sacó las hojas y las vio sin entender mucho, las vio una por una y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-Se parecen – dijo señalando una especie de sello que tenía como firma

Era una especie de firma que se solían hacer antes, cuando se enviaba una carta y se sellaba con unas cuantas gotas de una candela derretida y que se le ponía un sello que identificaba a quien lo enviaba.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Rose sin mucho interés, sólo como para hacerle la conversación

-Esa marca – señalando la del papel

-¿A qué se parece? – preguntó con un leve interés

-Mira lo que encontré – enseñándole el anillo

-¿Qué es? – preguntó aún esperando la respuesta de su pregunta

-Un anillo – resaltando lo obvio

-Ya lo sé Mashiro, ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Se parece al que está en las hojas

-Déjame ver – tomando el anillo para luego tomar la hoja y compararlos – tienes razón, es la misma marca

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En la habitación de Aizen – Rose se quedó sorprendido por dicha hazaña – ¿Pasa algo? – extrañada

-Será mejor llevar esto – mirando lo que tenía en ambas manos – a donde el jefe

-¿Dónde Kensei? – Pensativa

-Si, esto es lo que necesitábamos Mashiro

-Llamaré a Kensei y le diré que ya tenemos todo y así iremos detrás de él

-Pero tenemos que entregárselo primero para que podamos actuar realmente Mashiro – tomando el sobre

-Ah, ¿De verdad? – estaba ansiosa por hacer algo nuevo

-Yo llamaré al jefe – comenzando a caminar – tu ve a buscar más té y esta vez hazlo bien – molestándola

-No quiero – sacándole la lengua

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, ese mismo jueves, Aizen un poco más serio de lo habitual, revisaba papeles y más papeles que se le habían entregado esa misma mañana sin dejar de lado el cómo pudo Ichigo habérsele adelantado a su plan, si todo estaba completamente ideado y puesto en práctica, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?, se suponía que era él mismo quien tendría que hacerse cargo de todo eso, no él precisamente, no ÉL pero no todo siempre sale como uno lo espera.

Por ello, había pensado en algo más por si las cosas no iban a como él deseaba que salieran, como el último recurso para un seguro cargo de director en ese hospital, sabía que no contaba mucho tiempo como para que Orihime hiciera su trabajo así que él pensó en hacer algo por su cuenta.

Tousen, quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación, tocó la puerta en espera de la orden de entrada, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Adelante – ordenó el castaño dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo

-Todo está listo Aizen-sama – habló el moreno una vez que ingresó a la habitación

-Eso espero – sin nada de humor

-Disculpe Aizen-sama pero ¿Pasó algo?

-No todo salió como esperaba Kaname – apoyándose sobre su escritorio con su mano en lo que miraba de lado – ese maldito de Kurosaki Ichigo se me adelantó en mis planes

-¿Qué pasó? – curioso pero no lo demostraba mucho

Justo en ese instante, Nell quien iba a entregarle unos papeles más a su jefe, se detuvo frente a la puerta que permanecía cerrada, escuchó que su jefe estaba hablando con alguien y por ello, pensó que lo mejor no sería bueno interrumpirlo sabiendo que últimamente no se había estado manejando un buen humor por alguna extraña razón.

Acercó su oído a la puerta – sólo por curiosidad – para ver con quién hablaba Aizen y escuchó la voz de Tousen ahí adentro y eso llamó un poco su atención.

-_Es Tousen_ – se dijo internamente al confirmar su voz _– me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?_ – acercando más su oído a la puerta para escuchar un poco nada más

-¿Recuerdas todo el plan que habíamos planificado para infectar a los de las salas 1 y 3? – comenzó a relatar el castaño, Nell abrió los ojos ante tales palabras

Había escuchado por parte de Ichigo – quien se lo comentó al resto únicamente – que la 1 había estado infectada por una extraña bacteria y que supuestamente alguien, un subordinado de Aizen podría estar involucrado en ello y ahora, al parecer, era SU mismo jefe quien se lo 'confirmaba'.

-Si Aizen-sama – respondió él serio

-Se suponía que tendría que ser yo quien me encargara de todo eso para que así mi participación y mi trabajo fuera reconocido por el concejo pero él se enteró de esa enfermedad, ocupándose él mismo de ello

-_Todo eso_…- haciendo una pausa - _¿fue planeado por él…_ – se preguntaba la chica sin creerlo – _para obtener ese cargo simplemente?_

-Y ¿no pudo hacerse cargo usted aunque él lo hubiera descubierto?

-No, me impidieron la entrada y no pude hacer nada – mirándolo seriamente

-Pero ¿no se supone también que Orihime-san tendría algo que ver en esto?

_-¿Orihime?_ – Repitió ella frunciendo el ceño - _¿Qué tiene que ver Orihime en esto?_

-Ella tiene su parte en esto – medio sonriendo – le dije que tenía que buscar la manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a ese chico sino quería que yo mismo me deshiciera de él para siempre si era necesario – agrandando su sonrisa

-¿QUÉ? – exclamó Nell completamente sorprendida por esa confesión algo fuerte, al darse cuenta que casi lo gritó, atinó a cubrirse su boca con una de sus manos y a salir de ahí antes de que la descubrieran

Ahora se explica el porqué Orihime se veía tan extraña últimamente, cada vez que hablaba de Ichigo, se le veía una especie de tristeza en su rostro sin mencionar que parecía andar un poco alejada de él.

Sabiendo todo eso, salió corriendo en busca de su primo, debía advertirle todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o pasara algo que no debía pasar.

Comenzó a llamarlo a su celular pero no contestaba, salía la contestadota, intentó varias veces pero nada, él no contestaba, sin más remedio, tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y encontrarlo, contarle todo lo que escuchó, que Orihime era manipulada por él para que Ichigo desistiera del cargo para dejarle el camino libre a Aizen, agregando que la infección fue idea suya también.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde…

Con su típica expresión fría y seria, como era de costumbre avanzaba sin prisa por uno de los pasillos del hospital, Ulquiorra decidió visitar a Orihime, ver cómo se encontraba después de todo lo que estaba pasando, ya casi ni la veía en la casa y mucho menos, tenía oportunidad de conversar con ella, quería saber cómo iban las cosas entre ella e Ichigo.

En lo que continuaba con su trayecto, Ichigo, se apareció en ese mismo pasillo sólo que en dirección contraria, Ichigo iba mirando de lado por un momento, por ello no notó al chico pero en cuanto miró hacia el frente, vio que Ulquiorra se acercaba lentamente, con su mirada fija en él, sin ninguna expresión como era de costumbre.

Frunció más el ceño, la simple presencia de ese hombre le molestaba enormemente desde el primer instante en que ambos se conocieron pero más aún, por la cercanía que él mantenía con Orihime, lo cual le molestaba más de la cuenta.

Ambos mantenían la mirada puesta en el otro, sin cambiar sus expresiones, cada quien siguiendo su camino, en cuanto pasaron de lado, Ichigo le quitó la mirada, sabía que no era bueno armar más problemas de los que ya había tenido en la semana, al juzgar por la dirección en que iba, deducía que se dirigía hacia donde Orihime, lo cual aunque le molestara no diría nada, de todas formas, no podía decirle o negarle a Orihime a quien ver o a quien no, ya que ese chico tenía más tiempo de conocerla que él.

Ulquiorra lo seguía con la mirada, no pensaba decir nada si él no lo hacía, en cuanto le pasó de largo, lo miró hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en el pasillo, lo notaba algo cansado y malhumorado – si es que siempre no estaba así – pero prefirió no darle importancia, mejor iría a ver a Orihime que es la razón por la que fue al hospital.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Varios minutos después…

Antes de que Ulquiorra llegara, ella se encontraba en su oficina, algo pensativa, dejó lo que tenía que hacer de lado, sabía que contaba con muy poco tiempo para hacer cambiar de opinión a Ichigo si quería que todo saliera 'bien', miraba nostálgica la fotografía que le había tomado a Ichigo con la peluca la vez que salieron y visitaron dicha tienda, al mirarla, sonrío levemente, extrañaba sentirse como lo hizo en aquella ocasión, sin presión de nada, sin saber nada, sin tener que hacer nada, simplemente disfrutar como lo hacía antes.

Siguió mirando su celular sin pensar en nada más, siguió con sus pensamientos pero Ulquiorra quien ya había llegado, la interrumpió al tocar la puerta, antes de que diera el permiso para que ingresara, respiró hondo y cambió un poco su expresión por una que la hiciera ver 'normal'.

-Adelante – volviendo a lo suyo

Ulquiorra entró como si nada, dejando la puerta entreabierta, con su expresión seria como de costumbre, mirándola ahí, haciendo su trabajo, ella levantó su mirada en cuanto él entró y le sonrío levemente, todo para aparentar.

-Ulquiorra-kun – levantándose - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas – acercándose un poco – hace tiempo que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar

-Lo sé – mirando de lado ya que más que todo fue por ella quien los ha estado evitando

-Te ves cansada también

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente – mintió

Ichigo se encontraba de regreso por donde se había ido, sólo fue a pedir unos papeles y ahora estaba de regreso. Pasó frente al consultorio de Orihime y la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, se podía escuchar un poco lo que se hablaba allí adentro, por curiosidad – o celos – se acercó un poco a escuchar lo que hablaba ella y ese 'pesado' – palabras de Ichigo – de Ulquiorra.

-¿También es por lo que tienes que hacer con Kurosaki Ichigo? – aprovechó el momento para sacar el tema

_-¿Conmigo?_ – Repitió mentalmente el pelinaranja al escuchar su nombre - _¿a qué se refiere?_

-Si, por ello también – agachando la mirada

-¿Y cómo te va con eso? – él era directo, quería saber las cosas que le interesaban

-No lo sé, aún tengo que seguir intentándolo

_-¿Intentando?_ – Ichigo comenzaba a molestarse, se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-No queda mucho tiempo y bien lo sabes

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, Aizen – la nueva forma en como ella se refería después de perderle la confianza – me lo vive recordando

_-¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que ese imb__écil le recuerda? ¿Tiempo para qué? – _Ichigo comenzaba a desesperarse por saber qué pasaba, ¿En qué está metida Orihime?

Quería entrar en ese mismo instante y comenzar a preguntar todo eso que estaban hablando y que lo incluía a él pero no podía, no debía y no tenía porqué hacerlo, no tenía el derecho de pedir explicaciones sobre el tema que estuvieran hablando ahí adentro sin saber que él era el tema principal.

-Debes darte prisa y cuanto antes

Ulquiorra hablaba más de la cuenta, sobre todo porque se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo estaba del otro lado de la puerta y estaba comenzando a convencer a Orihime de que hablara todo el plan sin que se diera cuenta de la presencia del pelinaranja ahí afuera para que toda la relación que se había forjado entre ellos, desapareciera.

-Seguiré intentando convencer a Ichigo-kun de que abandone el postulado de director para que Aizen lo obtenga, al parecer es para lo que sirvo nada más – continuó ella con tristeza ya que quería que Ichigo lo obtuviera pero por su bien, era lo mejor que podía hacerse en este caso

Ulquiorra se acercó y la abrazó como lo haría cualquier hermano sobre protector con su hermana pero sólo lo hacía por si Ichigo miraba, que malinterpretara las cosas, que pensara que ella siempre lo utilizó y que fingió estar de su parte cuando en realidad no lo estaba, que todo había sido planeado entre ellos por el bienestar de Aizen nada más.

Al estar la puerta semiabierta, Ichigo se asomó y los vio abrazados, ella no le correspondía mucho el gesto pero eso no importaba ya que Ulquiorra con eso, logró su cometido, gracias a ello, ya el chico comenzaba a forjarse ideas equivocadas con respecto a Orihime.

Ulquiorra giró levemente su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y vio que Ichigo estaba ahí viendo todo, al parecer molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, en el momento en que él se fue, sonrió muy levemente, satisfecho porque todo lo que quería, salió como esperaba.

_-¿Qué mierda_…_?_ – decía Ichigo ya sabiendo toda la verdad

Salió de allí completamente enojado, se sintió utilizado por ella y más que todo, traicionado, había confiado en ella, se había enamorado de ella y todo por aparentar ser una chica agradable en todo el sentido de la palabra pero ahora que sabía todo, se sentía confundido, no sabía si odiarla o qué.

Siguió caminando hasta su oficina, abrió y de un portazo la cerró, se acercó a su escritorio y lo golpeó fuertemente con su puño, sin importarle los papeles que tenía encima.

Estaba furioso por todo eso, nunca antes había sentido lo mismo que sentía por ella pero ahora le dolía, dolía y mucho que ella lo hubiera tratado como un simple juguete, ahora se explicaba porqué había comenzado a meterle todas aquellas ideas en la cabeza, las cuales por un tiempo habían funcionado ya que lo estaba considerando, si seguir con lo del puesto o no, creía que ella lo decía por él pero ahora, todo tenía sentido.

-Así que así eres en realidad…Inoue Orihime… – lo dijo con la voz ronca y un tanto fría, en lo que miraba por la ventana seriamente, apoyado con su brazo derecho, el cual estaba flexionado, haciendo un puño su mano

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En la estación de policía, se encontraban los dos agentes secretos: Rose y Mashiro en frente de su jefe Kensei, el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo los papeles que le habían entregado como evidencia que inculpaba a Aizen con aquel suceso.

Leia cuidadosamente cada uno de esos escritos, por si había algo más que agregar a las sospechas, en cuanto terminó de leerlos, los dejó de lado sobre su escritorio, se apoyó sobre una mano y miró al par que tenía en frente.

-¿Están seguros que todo es real? – preguntó el hombre seriamente

-Si señor – respondió Rose – tiene la marca del anillo que Aizen usa para sellar o para firmar

En efecto, al final de los papeles venía una especie de sello con una marca que Aizen frecuentemente utilizaba para darle su 'firma personal' a sus documentos.

-Y aquí está el anillo – Mashiro enseñaba sonriendo, una pequeña bolsa transparente con un anillo adentro

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntaba Kensei

-Simple, entré a su habitación y lo tomé – explicaba ella alegremente - ¿Lo hice bien Kensei? – preguntaba como si fuera una niña pequeña en busca de la aprobación de alguien

-Si, si, lo hiciste bien Mashiro – hastiado, a veces Mashiro se comportaba como una niña y eso molestaba a Kensei

-¿Puedo quedármelo Kensei? – seguía preguntando la chica

-No, no puedes – respondió el hombre comenzando a molestarse

-Pero ¿Por qué no? – casi llorando

-Lo necesitamos como evidencia – explicó con poca paciencia

-Ah, ya veo – 'comprendiendo' – Y ¿después de que lo utilicen? – insistía

Kensei sólo cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente antes de que Mashiro lo sacara de sus casillas.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos jefe? – preguntó Rose, esperando que ya no tuviera más trabajo que hacer por unos días al menos

-Ustedes nada – levantándose – se lo diré al capitán Zaraki, él dará la orden para atraparlo y nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás

Con eso, Rose dio un suspiro, ya tenía varios días de no descansar y ahora, por fin lo haría.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes Kensei? – Mashiro lo miraba con ojos suplicantes

-No, no puedes – comenzando a salir de su oficina

-¿Por qué no Kensei? – Preguntaba resignada – quiero ir con ustedes

-Dije que no – volvió a decir con más seriedad

-Pero yo quiero ir – haciendo un berrinche, esas eran los momentos en que deseaba patear a Mashiro cuando se comportaba de esa manera, también se preguntaba cómo ella era capaz de cumplir con su trabajo con esa mentalidad que se tenía.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- finalizó el hombre suspirando

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Era la hora de salida en el hospital, muchos ya salían del edificio, otros estaban a punto de hacerlo, Nell trataba de encontrar a Ichigo para decirle todo lo que escuchó y que incluye a Orihime pero para su mala suerte, tuvo que asistir a una reunión con Aizen que duró casi todo el día y por ello, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer lo que debía hacer, sin mencionar que para ella y todos los que estaban allí, tuvieron que apagar sus celulares y tampoco pudo separarse un momento de Aizen.

Ahora que podía, intentaba llamar a Ichigo pero él no contestaba ahora, tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, no podía dejar que algo sucediera ya que sabía que Aizen planeaba algo más si Orihime no lograba lo suyo, continuó insistiendo pero nada, Ichigo aún no contestaba, sólo salía la contestadota.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos en busca de su primo pero nada, intentó con alguien más pero en lo que hacía el intento, se encontró con Renji de camino.

-¡Renji! – llamó ella en lo que salía corriendo en dirección a él

-¿Uh? – El pelirrojo volteó a ver quien lo llamaba – Nell – deteniéndose - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verla algo agitada

-¿Has…visto a Ichigo? – apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para poder tomar un descanso

-¿Ichigo? No, ¿por qué?

-Necesito encontrarlo – haciendo una pausa – cuanto antes, es…urgente

-¿Le pasó algo?

-No pero…sino hacemos algo pronto, podría ser

-¿A qué te refieres Nell? – preocupado

-Ayúdame a buscarlo – comenzando a correr – en el camino te cuento

Renji se quedó extrañado por el repentino suceso, se preguntaba porqué Ichigo podría estar en ¿problemas?, sin pensar más las cosas, comenzó a seguir a la chica, en cuanto la alcanzó, ella comenzó a contarle todo lo que había escuchado del mismo Aizen cuando se lo contaba a Tousen, Renji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero por una extraña razón, no le extrañaba el plan de Aizen, había escuchado del mismo Ichigo sobre la enfermedad que hubo en una de las salas y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía lógica todo lo que había armado en su cabeza.

Luego de que Nell le contara todo, habían decidido separarse para poder abarcar más área de búsqueda, habían acordado en cuando alguno lo hubiera encontrado, avisarle al otro cuanto antes.

-Maldito Aizen – dijo en lo que seguía corriendo

Ambos buscaban por sus lados pero nada, preguntaban por él y por suerte, un enfermero le dio una respuesta a Renji de que lo había visto que iba de salida, con esa información, el pelirrojo siguió corriendo para dicho lugar, le avisó a Nell para que estuviera atenta.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado…

Orihime ahora se encontraba sola en su consultorio pensativa, después de la visita de Ulquiorra, se quedó pensando en todo lo que dijo, era cierto que no contaba con mucho tiempo para hacer cambiar de opinión a Ichigo así que estaba pensando en cómo lograr que él lo hiciera.

Se levantó para ir a buscar unas cosas antes de irse, en cuanto salió, caminó despacio, sin muchas ganas de nada hacia donde debía ir, en el camino se encontró con Ishida quien venía leyendo un libro, levantó su mirada a la chica y la saludó.

-Hola Inoue-san – haciendo un gesto con su mano

-Hola Ishida-kun – sonrío levemente - ¿vas de salida?

-Dentro de poco, tengo que hacer algo primero – guardando su libro - ¿Aún no sales?

-¿Eh?...si, de hecho, sólo voy a buscar algo antes de irme – recordando a Ichigo – Ishida-kun, ¿sabes donde está Ichigo-kun?

-Hace poco lo vi que se dirigía a su consultorio pero se veía muy molesto

-¿Molesto? – Repitió ella - ¿sabes porqué?

-No, no lo sé pero nunca lo había visto tan molesto como ahora

-Creo que no es buena idea ir a verlo ahora

-Puede ser o a lo mejor ya se le pasó lo que tenía, Kurosaki siempre está de malas y al rato se le pasa, no es de extrañarse tanto Inoue-san

-Ya veo… – con una gota en su frente

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego – comenzando a caminar

-Si, hasta pronto Ishida-kun – haciendo lo mismo

Ella continuó su búsqueda por Ichigo, caminó hacia donde se podría encontrar pero vio que él venía en dirección contraria, se detuvo un momento para esperar a que él llegara donde estaba ella, él al continuar con su trayecto, levantó su mirada y se la encontró a ella a cierta distancia, recordó lo que escuchó y frunció más su ceño, seguía caminando, se veía un poco serio, Orihime se puso un poco nerviosa por eso ya que en cuanto la miró, sintió algo extraño de él.

En cuanto estuvieron a poca distancia el uno del otro, Orihime lo llamó pero él pasó de lado, sin siquiera mirarla, eso le extrañó mucho a ella, por eso, lo llamó de nuevo.

-Ichigo-kun – aún de pie donde se encontraba pero con preocupación

Él se detuvo pero no volvió a verla, sólo continuó con su camino, dejándola atrás, Orihime sentía la indiferencia con que la trataba, no sabía porqué pero quería saberlo, comenzó a seguirlo, pidiéndole que se detuviera pero él no le hacía caso.

-Ichigo-kun – tomándolo del brazo – espera – pero él se zafó rápidamente del agarre

-No me toques – dijo fríamente, al igual la mirada que le lanzó para continuar caminando, con esas palabras, hizo que Orihime se quedara quieta mirándolo, con mucha tristeza, sabía que algo no andaba bien

Ya estaban cerca de la salida del edificio, Ichigo continuó caminando pero más rápido, no quería verla y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra después de lo que supo de ella, Orihime seguía persiguiéndolo, pidiéndole que se detuviera pero nada, él simplemente la ignoraba.

Era insistente, no se daría por vencida sin saber porqué actuaba de esa manera con ella, por ello, lo tomó del brazo nuevamente, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Espera – dijo ella decidida

-Te dije que me sueltes – zafándose del agarre más molesto

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ichigo-kun? – preguntó preocupada ya que no era normal ese comportamiento para con ella

-Déjame, no quiero hablar contigo – dándole la espalda

-P-Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien Ichigo-kun?

-No es necesario que sigas fingiendo conmigo – mirándola enojado

-¿Qué? – dijo ella por tales palabras ¿A qué te refieres? – temiendo lo peor

-Que ya lo sé todo, que has estado tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión para dejarle el cargo a Aizen, por eso fue que te acercaste a mí – mirándola molesto, en espera de la reacción de ella por haber descubierto la verdad – nunca lo pensé de ti Orihime – decepcionado

-N-No, Ichigo-kun – acercándose – espera

-No te me acerques, no quiero saber nada más de ti

-P-Pero Ichigo-kun – con la mirada cristalina

-Pensé que eras diferente a Aizen – su mirada reflejaba dolor – pero veo que me equivoqué – nuevamente dándole la espalda

Orihime comenzó a derramar las lagrimas que se asomaban, esas palabras frías junto con esa mirada que él le daba la hacían sentir miserable, nunca quiso perjudicarlo, al contrario, por eso era que había aceptado hacerse 'cargo' de él, porque lo amaba pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora él la odiaba y no era para menos, el saber que la persona en la cual confió y de la que se enamoró, lo traiciona y de esa forma.

Continuó con su trayecto, con la cabeza gacha, dejando atrás a la chica llorando, le dolía tratarla así pero más dolía haber sido tratado como un juguete, seriamente, volteó su mirada hacia el frente decidido.

Orihime sólo lo veía irse, todo lo que había hecho e intentado no funcionó pero eso no le importaba, ahora Ichigo se iba de su lado pero pensó que si así lo iba a hacer, era justo que al menos conociera la verdad.

Nell y Renji venían saliendo del hospital en carrera, ya habían divisado a los dos chicos ahí afuera, al parecer no estaban bien las cosas entre ellos, sin analizar mucho las cosas, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¡Ichigo! – llamó Renji, seguido de Nell pero no lo escuchó

Comenzó a caminar hacia él, dispuesta a contarle todo pero en el momento, un auto que se había acercado a ella se detuvo entre el camino que separaba al par naranja y dos hombres se bajaron de él, llamando la intención de ambos chicos.

Ichigo se volteó a ver qué pasaba y vio a esos dos hombres que se dirigían hacia Orihime, se detuvo sólo para ver sin mucha importancia ya que pensaba que eran 'compañeros o algo parecido' pero se equivocó.

Uno de ellos había levantado su mano con un arma y disparó al cielo, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Es ella? – preguntó Yammi como si no supiera en lo que se dirigía a ella, él fue quien disparó

-Si, idiota – respondió Nnoitra haciendo lo mismo

Orihime se quedó asustada, no sabía qué estaba pasando y menos porqué esos dos hombres se dirigían a ella, eran intimidantes, por ello no reaccionaba mucho.

-¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes? - retrocediendo

-Quieta o te mato – le ordenó Nnoitra sonriendo en lo que le apuntaba en la cabeza con un arma

Con esa cosa en frente de ella, se quedó quieta, asustada más que todo, por ello no podía moverse mucho.

-Tú vienes con nosotros – Yammi la tomaba del brazo para hacer que se metiera al auto

Ahora eran tres los que miraban todo, venían como Orihime era llevada por esos hombres, Nell y Renji si estaban asustados pero Ichigo no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, si era obra de ellos tres o no.

-¡ORIHIME! – gritaban Nell y Renji como desesperados, seguramente a eso se refería Aizen con sus otros planes pero al acercarse a ella, Nnoitra los apuntó también, haciendo que se detuvieran.

-Quietos o ella muere – apuntándolos

-Maldición – bufó Renji haciendo caso

Ahora Ichigo miraba todo molesto, primero era Orihime y ahora sus amigos, al parecer las cosas no eran como él creía que eran.

-¡ORIHIME! – gritó él tirando sus cosas y corriendo a ella pero en eso Yammi también le apuntó en lo que sostenía a ella con una mano

-Atrás zanahoria – apuntándole, Ichigo no tuvo de otra que obedecer, Orihime trataba de zafarse del agarre pero él era bastante fuerte y no podía, estaba muy asustada pero más temía por Ichigo

-¡Aléjense de aquí! – gritó ella desesperada y todo por que ellos no salieran heridos pero ninguno de los tres la escuchó, no iban a dejarla ahí ni abandonarla

Yammi quien seguía apuntando a Ichigo, metió de un empujón a Orihime al auto para luego hacerlo él y Nnoitra rápidamente, en cuanto lo hicieron, el auto arrancó velozmente, por otro lado, ni Renji ni Nell lo pensaron y salieron corriendo hacia Ichigo pero Ichigo lo hizo hacia su auto y arrancó detrás de ellos, los otros dos tuvieron que seguirlo pero en auto de Renji, los tres sin saber a dónde se estaban metiendo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este capitulo, puede ser que quieran matarme por haberlo dejado hasta aquí pero quería dejarlos un poco con la intriga (soy mala ^^), pense queme iba a salir mas corto pero no fue asi por suerte..._

_Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer y para los que me dejan un review o cofcofamenazademuertecofcof comentario, los cuales me animan cofcofintimidancofcof alegran montoces a seguir con esta historia._

_Creo que ya era tiempo de darle un poco de drama a la historia y pues, ya lo vieron y ahi lo tienen... _

_Creo que es todo por ahora, no los molesto más y hasta la próxima actualización._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes…_


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Aquí les dejo este otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado..._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

**20**

Ulquiorra después de haber hablado con Orihime, se regresó al hospital para esperarla a la salida, quería hablar con ella después de lo que él planeó, se encontraba recostado sobre su auto en espera de que ella apareciera.

Tranquilo miraba hacia uno de los lados en lo que ella salía pero un fuerte sonido lo hizo voltearse, a lo lejos se veía ella e Ichigo separados por un auto con unos hombres saliendo de él, miraba todo serio, no sabía qué pasaba pero se alarmó un poco al ver que ella era apuntada con un arma por uno de esos hombres, trató de acercarse un poco para ayudarla pero no pudo porque esos hombres se la habían llevado consigo.

La noche anterior escuchó a Aizen hablar con Tousen y Gin sobre un nuevo plan, no había escuchado mucho pero al parecer lo era, suponía que era para hacer a Ichigo a un lado y por ello no les puso mucha atención al plan, prefirió ocuparse de sus asuntos pero ahora que lo pensaba, esos hombres vestían igual al resto de subordinados del castaño, todo eso debía ser parte del nuevo plan.

Vio que Ichigo salía a toda velocidad en su auto detrás del que se había llevado a la chica y él no se quedaría sin hacer nada por ayudarla, subió rápidamente a su auto y trató de seguir a Ichigo y a aquel otro auto por su cuenta.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo manejaba sin saber hacia donde se dirigía o qué podría esperar de todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás, conducía rápidamente para tratar de alcanzar al auto en el que se habían llevado a Orihime pero éste, ya iba algo adelantado, en cambio, Renji trataba de alcanzar a Ichigo, el cual también se encontraba adelantado, al parecer por la desesperación.

Mientras Renji conducía, a Nell se le ocurrió llamar a Ichigo en esos momentos, sabía que no eran los adecuados pero tenía que contarle a Ichigo lo que había descubierto y lo que pasa con Orihime en todo ello.

-Vamos Ichigo, contesta – decía para sí misma pero Ichigo no lo hacía - ¡No otra vez! – colgando

-¿Nada aún? – preguntaba Renji en lo que manejaba

-No, no contesta – intentando contactarlo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ichigo quien se mantenía conduciendo, lo hacía cada vez más rápido, ignorando su celular pero esa insistencia lo cansó y terminó contestando.

-No es momento para hablar Nell – habló algo molesto, no era el momento oportuno para ponerse a hablar

-_Ichigo espera, no me cortes_ – dijo rápidamente antes de que lo hiciera – _es sobre Orihime_

Ahora menos que iba a cortar Ichigo, seguramente era algo relacionado con todo ese suceso o que seguro ya se había enterado de su jugada.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-_Al parecer es todo plan de Aizen el que la hayan secuestrado_ – eso hizo que Ichigo se interesara más por el asunto

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con mayor seriedad

-_Escuché a Aizen hablar con Tousen esta mañana sobre un supuesto plan para que desistieras del cargo…_

-Eso ya lo sé – molesto

-¿Eh? – Exclamó sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La escuché hablar con Ulquiorra esta mañana, sé que me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo – algo molesto al recordar la conversación

-_Pero lo que no sabes es que Orihime fue obligada por él para que lo hiciera, si no lo hacía, te lastimaría o algo parecido, fue por eso que te mintió seguramente_

-¿Qué? – Exclamó más sorprendido, nunca se imaginó esa parte de la historia – ¿Hablas en serio Nell?

-_Si Ichigo, traté de decírtelo esta mañana pero no pude, estuve en una reunión con Aizen todo el día y no pude separarme de él y luego estuve llamándote pero no me contestabas_

-Maldición – dijo una vez cortó la llamada y que supo toda la verdad, se sentía un completo idiota por haberla tratado mal y por haber desconfiado de ella

Presionó el acelerador para tratar de alcanzar el auto de esos tipos pero para su mala suerte, en el momento en que llegó a un cruce, el semáforo cambió a luz roja, podía saltárselo pero en ese momento, varios autos ya habían comenzado a moverse, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Maldita sea – golpeando el volante – Orihime – dijo furioso, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla, sentía que todo eso que pasaba Orihime era por su culpa, que pudo haberse evitado si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado talvez

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado...

El auto en el que iba Orihime secuestrada se había adelantado lo suficiente como para que el pelinaranja les siguiera el paso, Nnoitra volteó a ver si Ichigo los seguía pero por lo que pudo notar, no fue así.

-Lo perdimos – dijo sin interés

-¿Crees que se nos haya adelantado para hacernos una emboscada? – preguntaba Yammi

-No seas idiota, ¿Cómo va a hacernos una emboscada si ni siquiera sabe a dónde nos dirigimos? – Explicaba molesto – estúpido gordo

-No me llames estúpido, no es para tanto – se defendía Yammi molesto

Orihime se mantenía callada, se encontraba asustada por todo lo sucedido, no se explicaba ¿cómo terminó en eso, qué era lo que pasaba y porqué ella?, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Ichigo, ¿qué querían de él?, siguió pensando las cosas, en lo que se mantenía quieta entre los dos hombres, escuchando unos ruidos por su discusión, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió un poco y como iba con la cabeza gacha, sólo pudo ver sus ropas más que todo, los miró rápidamente y vio que eran blancas, levantó la mirada levemente y vio que las ropas que llevaban se parecían mucho a la que utilizaba los sirvientes de Aizen y con ello, armó el resto en su mente.

Ahora se explicaba todo, eso debía ser parte de lo que quiso decir Aizen si ella no hacía algo al respecto, talvez utilizándola a ella, buscaría la forma de hacer desistir al chico de ese cochino cargo.

Siguió pensando en todo eso en lo que los dos hombres continuaban discutiendo, en una de esas, escuchó el nombre de Ichigo y la hizo reaccionar un poco para poner atención a lo que se tramaban.

-Será mejor llamarlo para darle la dirección ¿no crees? – decía Yammi, como su fuera la idea más brillante

-Entonces hazlo – Nnoitra le lanzó el celular para que lo llamara

-¿Por qué yo? – molesto

-¿Eh? – dijo Orihime levantando su mirada hacia Yammi

-Porque tú fuiste el de la idea idiota – mirándolo de mala gana

-Estúpido flaco que sólo dar órdenes… - murmuraba Yammi en lo que marcaba el número

Al parecer, Aizen se las había ingeniado para conseguirse el número del chico, con sólo ello, se podía notar que había ideado todo cuidadosamente.

El celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar nuevamente, vio que decía 'numero privado' pero no le hizo mucho caso, el teléfono continuó timbrando, Ichigo continuaba manejando en busca del auto en el que se llevaron a la chica, en una de esas, se cansó y prefirió contestar.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó molesto

-_Vaya, que humor el tuyo_ – se burlaba Yammi – _hasta que por fin contestas zanahoria_

Ichigo reconoció de inmediato la voz, era la del mismo que lo había llamado así antes de llevarse a Orihime.

-Tú… maldito, ¿Dónde está Orihime? – preguntó molesto

_-¿Me recuerdas?_ – Comenzó a molestar Yammi _– me halagas_

-¡Responde! – gritó algo desesperado

-_Tranquilo zanahoria, tu noviecita está bien_… - haciendo una pausa – _siempre y cuando hagas lo que te digamos _– sonrío

-Tú… - iba a seguir diciendo pero Nnoitra le quitó el celular a Yammi

-_Dame eso idiota _– arrebatándole el teléfono_ – mira, si quieres que a tu novia no le pase nada, será mejor que estés en las afueras de Karakura, en el Sereitei específicamente_

Sereitei era un lugar abandonado, al parecer, un pequeño edificio que se encontraba saliendo de Karakura, un lugar bastante alejado, el cual, Aizen se había encargado de utilizarlo como lugar de encuentro para esa ocasión.

Orihime al escuchar que lo esperaban en ese lugar, trato de decirle a Ichigo que no fuera, por su bien.

-_Ichigo no vayas_ – gritó fuertemente para que la escuchara claramente pero gracias a eso, se ganó un golpe en la cara por parte de Nnoitra, por meterse en asuntos que no debía, haciendo que ella apartara la cara por lo fuerte que fue

_-Cállate_ – Ichigo escuchó el golpe, lo cual hizo que se molestara aún más

-Orihime – gritó él, como si con eso ella lo fuera a escuchar

_-Así que más te vale que llegues ¿me escuchaste?_ – colgó

-MALDITA SEA – gritó ya desesperado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Orihime – esta me la pagas Aizen – dijo para sí mismo convencido

Ahora sabiendo la dirección, se apresuró para llegar, no les dijo nada a Renji y a Nell ya que no quería involucrarlos en ese asunto, no quería que salieran perjudicados de todo eso.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En el hospital, Aizen venía saliendo después de haber terminado con su jornada normal, se veía bastante tranquilo a pesar de que por culpa de él, Ichigo y Orihime se estuvieran metiendo en problemas.

Caminó hacia su auto, el cual esperaba por él, Gin lo esperaba para abrirle la puerta, manteniendo esa típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, en cuanto subió, Gin no perdió tiempo y se subió también, haciendo arrancar el vehiculo.

A lo lejos, un auto se encontraba esperando a que Aizen apareciera para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, tranquilos, los dos hombres que se encontraban en su interior, verificaban que fuera él para seguirlo sin importar a donde se dirigía.

-¿Es él? – preguntó Ikkaku listo para arrancar y seguirlos

-Si, son ellos – le respondió Yumichika quien veía con unos binoculares - ¿Quién más podría utilizar un vestuario carente de estilo y elegancia? – apartando los binoculares para acomodarse el cabello

-Muy bien, andando – con una sonrisa, ignorando el resto del comentario de su compañero, sólo necesitaba escuchar un 'si o no' y listo

En cuanto obtuvo la respuesta, no esperó ni un segundo y los siguió con cuidado.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En una situación completamente aparte, se encontraba Rukia caminando por uno de los pasillos del hospital, en busca de Orihime para contarle y cómo le fue en su 'cita' con Renji, llegó a su consultorio pero vio la puerta abierta y ella no estaba ahí, se adentró un poco hasta llegar al escritorio.

-Me pregunto a dónde se habrá metido ella… - hablaba consigo misma – ni modo, se lo contaré luego

En lo que iba a dar la vuelta para irse, miró rápidamente el escritorio de ella y estaba con varios papeles encima pero su mirada se posicionó en el celular de ella, el cual se encontraba encima de los papeles, al parecer lo había olvidado.

Lo tomó por un momento para 'curiosear' un poco, en cuanto la pantalla se iluminó, se encontró con una imagen que nunca en su vida se imaginaría ver: a Ichigo con la peluca con cabello a los lados y calva en la parte superior, cónsul típica expresión seria y su ceño fruncido, el cual nunca debía faltar, al verla, no pudo contenerse la risa y estalló, era una imagen que valdría mucho si tuviera que pagar por ella ya que Ichigo se haya puesto una de esas cosas, era muy pero muy extraño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su celular y encendió el Bluetooth para pasársela y guardarla, no sabía en qué momento podría llegar a ocuparla para algún posible chantaje.

-Me pegunto porqué Inoue tendrá esta foto… – en lo que la pasaba – pero gracias a eso, la tengo yo también – sonriendo – ven con mamá pequeña – mirando la foto – ¡listo!

En cuanto ya la tuvo asegurada en su teléfono, dejó el de Orihime en donde lo había encontrado.

-Ahora sí tengo con qué extorsionar a Ichigo – feliz por tener esa foto en sus manos en lo que salía del lugar – debo agradecerle a Inoue la foto – cerrando la puerta

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya Nnoitra y Yammi se encontraban en el lugar que habían acordado, en espera de que Ichigo apareciera, Orihime estaba sentada en el suelo, se sentía muy mal por lo que pudiera pasar más adelante, se preocupaba por Ichigo, si ella se hubiera dado prisa, todo eso no habría pasado pero sus sentimientos pudieron más y por ello, no lo logró a tiempo.

Un auto se escuchaba a lo lejos, Orihime levantó su mirada en la dirección en la que se escuchaba, estaba más asustada, esperando que no fuera Ichigo.

-Por favor que no sea Ichigo…por favor – decía en voz baja en aquella dirección

Pero para su mala suerte, era el auto del pelinaranja el que se acercaba hasta donde se encofraban los tres esperándolo.

Por otro lado, otro auto se escuchaba cerca pero venía por la dirección contraria, ella volteó a ver y vio que era el auto de Aizen, abrió los ojos, se preguntaba por qué estaba él ahí, en castaño bajó del auto antes que Ichigo llegara y miró a Orihime de una manera algo superior.

Nnoitra la tomó del brazo y la levantó de una manera brusca para que quedara a la altura de ellos.

-Hola…Orihime – habló él con una sonrisa

-A…Aizen – pronunció su nombre al momento de verlo

Ichigo ya había llegado al lugar, se bajó de su auto rápidamente molesto y caminó hacia donde se encontraban todos ahí reunidos.

-¡Deja a Orihime fuera de esto Aizen! – en lo que se acercaba mirando fijamente al mencionado

-Kurosaki Ichigo – pronunció Aizen seriamente en lo que pasaba su mirada de Orihime a él – gracias por venir – sonriendo

-Déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – deteniéndose a pocos metros para mantener la distancia

-¿No tiene que ver en esto dices? – Repitió en lo que comenzaba a caminar hacia un lado – te equivocas, ella tiene mucho que ver aquí

-Ichigo-kun vete de aquí – le gritó ella interrumpiendo a Aizen pero por su atrevimiento, se ganó otro golpe en la cara, cortesía de Nnoitra

-Orihime – gritó Ichigo, la situación comenzaba a desesperarlo cada vez más – maldito – mirando a Nnoitra

Por ese golpe, ella cayó al suelo, lentamente se levantaba en lo que se apoyaba en sus manos, sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, se limpió con su mano y vio que era sangre.

-Ichigo…kun…- mirando la sangre

En ese mismo momento, otro auto se acercaba rápidamente, después de haber intentado seguir a Ichigo, Renji y Nell llegaban al lugar, Nell bajó inmediatamente mientras que Renji, buscaba un arma que siempre guardaba debajo de su asiento por si pasaba algo en cualquier momento y ese, al parecer, era uno.

-Ichigo – llamó Nell en lo que se acercaba a su primo, seguido de Renji

El pelinaranja volteó a ver, tenía su ceño bien marcado y se veía muy molesto, no les había dicho nada a ellos para no meterlos en problemas y eran ellos mismos los que se metían. Aizen miraba todo seriamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Preguntó molesto – lárguense de aquí – gritó furioso

Ambos se detuvieron al ver al chico bastante desesperado y furioso en cuanto llegaron a su lado, estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar y más con esos dos hombres ahí, al lado de Aizen, ambos se veían peligrosos.

En cuanto Nell vio a Orihime sentada en el suelo, trató de salir corriendo hacia ella, como por impulso.

-¡Orihime! – llamó ella, Renji la detuvo antes de que hiciera alguna locura

Orihime volteó a ver ocultando su mirada con su cabello, estaba llorando, no quería que ninguno saliera herido de todo eso, se culpaba a sí misma por haber permitido que todo eso pasara, si tan sólo hubiera hecho su trabajo como debía, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

-Chicos…-habló ella en voz baja – lo siento…

-Maldición – dijo Renji deteniendo a Nell - ¿Estás bien Ichigo? – preguntó preocupado pero el pelinaranja no respondió

Ulquiorra quien había seguido al pelinaranja en secreto, se acercaba a pie ya que había dejado su auto en otro lugar para que no sospecharan o se dieran cuenta de su presencia, iba con una arma en su mano por si pasaba algo, lentamente se acercaba al lugar y en cuanto vio a varias personas ahí reunidas, se escondió detrás de un árbol, escuchando todo y en espera de ver qué más pasaba por si él mismo debía hacer algo para ayudar a Orihime.

Aizen al ver a los tres ahí desesperados, sonrío.

-Como te decía – continuó Aizen hablando – ella era una pieza importante en todo esto, lo supe desde el momento en que me comentó que se hizo amiga tuya en cuanto ingresó al hospital, justo después de que en consejo te postulara también para el cargo de director

Con esas palabras, Ichigo no lo pensó y se dispuso a salir corriendo para partirle la cara.

-¡Bastardo! – gritó en lo que se le iba encima pero Renji y Nell lo detuvieron con dificultad ya que Ichigo comenzaba a perder la razón y no era para menos, primero se enteraba de la verdad, dudaba y trataba mal a Orihime y ahora, se veía envuelto él y los demás en un enorme problema y todo por un estúpido cargo

Al parecer, el plan de Aizen comenzaba a funcionar, tenía planeado que Ichigo llegara a la desesperación para poder jugar un poco con su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Aizen? – se atrevió a preguntar Renji, sujetando a Ichigo

Aizen se mantenía calmado ahora, miraba todo tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada, si continuaba con todo eso, su plan saldría a la perfección.

Levantó su mano y la llevó dentro de su abrigo para sacar algo, al hacerlo, sacó un arma y apuntó en contra de la chica, haciendo que todos y ella especialmente abrieran los ojos cuanto pudieron por semejante acto, Orihime por la sorpresa no podía moverse, con un arma apuntándole, no era para menos.

Por lo que se podía ver, a Aizen no le importaba mucho la chica, con tal sólo apuntarle lo decía todo, ¿qué tan desalmado podría llegar a ser ese hombre?

-Que renuncies a todo ahora mismo Kurosaki Ichigo – manteniendo el arma apuntándole a Orihime

-¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó Renji en lo que le apuntaba a Aizen con su arma pero por eso, Yammi y Nnoitra apuntaron a ellos en ese mismo instante

-¡Orihime! – Gritó Nell asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amiga - ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

Ichigo apretaba sus puños hasta dejarlos casi blancos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese lunático?, claro que renunciaría a todo si debía y tenía que hacerlo y más si era por el bienestar de alguien, en especial el de Orihime ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no era necesario llegar a tal extremo.

Aizen miraba satisfecho, su plan salía como lo había planeado, pensaba que debió haberlo hecho en un principio y ahorrarse todo lo de antes de haber sabido que todo sería tan sencillo.

-¿Qué porqué lo hago? – Repitió él sereno – por gloria, respeto, por grandeza…por eso y más – sonriendo

Ulquiorra se mantenía aún escondido detrás del árbol, ahora sabía que Aizen estaba loco, llegar a tal punto por tales cosas era patético – pensó él – no era necesario llegar tan lejos sólo por agrandar más su ego, no era necesario que mezclara a Orihime es su locura.

Se asomó un poco, estaba molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía que hacer algo y rápido antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ikkaku y Yumichika se acercaban en el auto rápidamente, luego de haberlo seguido esperaron unos minutos más para comenzar a actuar, ya habían avisado a sus superiores la localización y lo demás, ahora sólo esperaban refuerzos.

En cuanto les dijeron que estaban llegando al lugar, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde se estaba llevando todo, con sumo cuidado, caminaban rápidamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente tanto para ver cómo estaban las cosas, para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de que ellos estaban en el lugar preparados.

Miraron que alguien más aparte de ellos se escondía tras un árbol, decidieron no hacer nada, no sabían con quién estaban tratando, si era un cómplice de Aizen o no, se mantuvieron al margen de todo, era lo que podían hacer por el momento

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-¿Y bien? – preguntó manteniendo el arma apuntándole a ella

-No lo hagas Ichigo – gritó Orihime aún en el suelo, estaba llorando, estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, al estar a punto de morir era algo normal pero ella estaba más preocupada por Ichigo, no quería que ni él ni los otros dos salieran heridos – váyanse de aquí por favor

Ichigo volteó su mirada a ella, claro que no la dejaría en ese lugar a su suerte y menos en manos de esos hombres, aunque ella lo hubiera traicionado - de forma obligatoria - nunca la dejaría allí ni mucho menos sabiendo ahora la verdad, el porqué lo había hecho, no dejaría a la persona que amaba morir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Orihime? Claro que no te voy a dejar aquí sola – habló decidido

Aizen al ver que Ichigo permanecía allí de pie en mirando todo, cambió su expresión a una seria, no tenía todo el día para esperar por su respuesta, así que jaló el 'martillo' de la pistola para que el pelinaranja reaccionara.

Ulquiorra al ver que ella peligraba más de lo que ya estaba, salió de su escondite apuntando a Aizen, aunque él lo hubiera adoptado, nunca desarrolló algún sentimiento hacia él, nunca se comportó como un padre y nunca lo haría, esa era su naturaleza, sólo los utilizaba para su propio beneficio.

Al moverse, hizo ruido al pisar varias hojas secas que estaban en el suelo tiradas, con ese ligero sonido, Yammi fue el primero en voltear, seguido por Nnoitra, haciendo bajar sus guardias.

Yammi volteó a ver apuntando por si las dudas, al hacerlo, vio a Ulquiorra quien lo apuntaba y en lo que él iba a disparar, Ulquiorra se le adelantó, impactando la bala en su brazo derecho.

-¡MALDITO! – gritó al sentir el impacto en su mano, dejando caer el arma entre varias hojas secas para sostenerse el lugar donde fue herido

Nnoitra se giró al instante, al igual que Yammi, apuntando hacia atrás, sin saber con quién se encontraría, disparó pero por suerte, Ulquiorra se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, dejando la bala pasar.

Renji quien mantenía su arma apuntando hacia el frente pero sin blanco fijo, miró la escena y sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó para dispararle a Nnoitra por la espalda, haciendo caer al hombre y sin mencionar el arma, la cual cayó a varios centímetros lejos de él resto de hojas.

Aizen al voltearse, cambió su expresión, algo había pasado que no estaba contemplado en sus planes, bajó levemente su arma de la cabeza de Orihime para voltear a ver quién estaba interfiriendo en su plan y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Ulquiorra ahí de pie, serio y apuntando.

-Ulquiorra… - pronunció al momento de verlo

Ikkaku y Yumichika habían presenciado todo y no tardaron ni un segundo más en intervenir, no esperaban que las cosas fueran de ese modo, así que salieron de sus escondites también, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Alto ahí! – ordenó Ikkaku apuntando con el arma una vez que salió y se dejó ver

Con ello, Ulquiorra volteó ver quién era, bajando también su guardia, gracias a ellos, Ichigo reaccionó rápidamente y trató de salir corriendo hacia Orihime pero Aizen también reaccionó y apuntó ahora a Ichigo, el pelinaranja se tensó al ver el arma apuntándolo directamente, por ello se detuvo.

-Atrás – ordenó Aizen serio, las cosas comenzaban a salírsele de las manos una vez más

Orihime ahora temía lo peor, que Ichigo saliera lastimado pero ella no lo permitiría, se levantó rápidamente de donde yacía sentada y se le fue encima a Aizen, tratando de quitarle el arma al hombre, lo que hacía era muy arriesgado pero porque Ichigo no fuera lastimado por culpa suya, no importaba.

-No dejaré que le haga daño a Ichigo-kun – tratando de quitarle el arma

-¿Qué estás haciendo Orihime? – preguntó el hombre molesto, ahora era ella quien interfería

-¡ORIHIME! – gritó Ichigo al ver que ella se enfrentaba a Aizen, temía por ella ya que 'luchaba' contra alguien armado

Ulquiorra miró rápidamente a la chica, también estaba preocupado por ella, apuntó nuevamente hacia Aizen para dispararle pero no lo hacía por temor a dispararle a ella ya que entre esa lucha, ambos se movían mucho como para atinarle al blanco.

-Maldición – bufó Ulquiorra apuntando ya que no conseguía un punto fijo

Ichigo salió corriendo hacia ella, si era alguien a quien Aizen quería, era a él, no a ella, intervino en la lucha por quitarle la pistola al hombre, tratando de apartar a Orihime de todo eso.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Ikkaku mirando todo, en lo que bajaba levemente la pistola

-¡Deténganse ustedes! – ordenaba Yumichika a Ichigo y Orihime

-¡YA BASTA AIZEN! – gritó nuevamente Ichigo en lo que forcejeaba con Orihime pero entre tanto movimiento y al haber preparado el arma para disparar, ésta se activó, quedando todo en silencio después del disparo.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí queda este capítulo, puede que quieran matarme por haberlo dejado hasta aquí pero es divertido hacerlo._

_Lamento la demora pero fue que se me jodió la PC y hasta hoy estuvo de vuelta por suerte y lista para seguir funcionando - eso espero - y seguir con el resto de la historia y con la otra que tengo en mente, la cual espero poder publicarla pronto..._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los que esperan, los que leen..., todo eso me emociona montones y me anima a seguir escribiendo..._

_No molesto más, será hasta la próxima vez y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

**21**

Todos quedaron en silencio luego del disparo, no sabían a quién le había impactado la bala, así que todos quedaron expectantes de ver a quien le tocó pero a quienes más sorprendió fue al trío que se encontraba luchando entre ellos, sólo podían esperar.

Sorprendidos, los tres se fueron separando poco a poco, ninguno de los tres hacía alguna expresión que delatara alguna herida, Ichigo se apartó un poco, con sus ojos abiertos lo más que podían, miró a ambos pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que era la chica quien había recibido la bala.

La pelinaranja se llevó una mano a la parte superior del brazo izquierdo, justo donde había impactado la bala, de esa herida comenzó a brotar sangre lentamente, dirigió su mirada para ver más sangre emanar de ella, presionando un poco, como si con eso pudiera evitar que saliera más sangre.

-Ori…hime – dijo Ichigo al verla caer

-¡ORIHIME! – gritaron a la vez Nell y Renji una vez que lo vieron caer, quienes salieron corriendo en auxilio del pelinaranja

Aizen miraba sorprendido, no esperaba que la pistola fuera a activarse con tanto movimiento pero era algo obvio, sólo que por el momento, no lo pensó, lentamente bajaba su mano con el arma.

-Esto se está poniendo feo – comentó Yummichika quien estaba custodiando a Yammi

Ulquiorra expresó talvez por primera vez, preocupación por Orihime, abrió sus ojos al ver como ella caía de rodillas siendo sujetada a la vez por Ichigo.

-Orihime – mencionó al verla herida en brazos del chico

En su interior comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por verla en tal estado, no sabía qué hacer por ella, él sólo estaba allí de pie mirando todo, sin nada qué hacer, como espectador simplemente, comenzó a sentir una especie de presión en su pecho, que nunca antes había sentido, estaba muy preocupado por ella, esta vez, Aizen había llegado demasiado lejos y todo por su estúpido orgullo.

También bajó el arma lentamente, aún mirando la escena, no creía que fuera a hacer algo más de lo que ya había hecho y más le valía a ese hombre no hacerlo.

Ichigo se colocó al lado de Orihime rápidamente, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, lo tomó entre sus brazos, ella sólo se dejó llevar aún manteniendo presionada su herida, Nell se acercó a ellos sin tiempo que perder, preocupándose por el estado de su amiga

-¡Orihime! – Agachándose - ¡Orihime! ¿E…Estás bien? – preocupada pero ella no le contestó, mantenía una mueca de dolor

Ichigo al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar sentir ira por lo sucedido, siempre había odiado a ese hombre y ahora, con lo que había hecho, tendría más razones para hacerlo por completo, lastimar a Orihime, eso era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Esto…esto no puede estar pasando – se decía Nell casi llorando viendo a su amiga

Renji mantenía un poco la distancia, ambos estaban al lado de ella y si él se acercaba ya sería mucha gente, permaneciendo en pie, no tardó en llamar a una ambulancia para poder trasladar a la chica al hospital y atenderla cuanto antes.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ikkaku quien custodiaba a Nnoitra, le hizo una señal a Yummichika para que se encargara de Nnoitra también, ambos estaban esposados y heridos y en esas circunstancias, no podrían hacer mucho que digamos.

En cuanto Yummichika captó la señal, Ikkaku comenzó a caminar rápidamente para poder controlar la situación y evitar que algo más pasara.

-Muy bien, será mejor que se quede quieto Sosuke Aizen – dijo en lo que mantenía su arma en mano y apuntando por si las dudas – queda arrestado por secuestro, intento de homicidio y por homicidio

En hombre al escuchar esas palabras, se volteó lentamente un poco desesperado, las cosas se habían salido de su rumbo inicial, se supone que nada de eso debía estar pasando, sólo quería obtener ese cargo extorsionando a otros pero no con nada de esos 'extras'.

-Maldita sea…- decía comenzando a desesperarse – esto no debía de pasar – más desesperado, comenzando a levantar el arma apuntando a Ikkaku

-¿Qué mierda… - dijo Ikkaku al ver que ahora era él quier era apuntado – ¡Baje el arma! – ordenó levantando también su arma y apuntándole

-¡OBTENDRÉ ESE CARGO COMO SEA! – Gritó para luego comenzar a reír como loco – NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN

No le importaba nada, sólo él mismo, ese cargo y obtener la gloria que siempre había buscado y querido, las locas ideas se le venían cada vez más rápido a la cabeza lo que comenzaba a nublarle la razón.

Ulquiorra miró al hombre con ira, era lamentable ver a Aizen, al hombre que se suponía era su padre, caer en el ese estado pero no era como que le doliera, lo veía como un conocido más únicamente, no sentía nada hacia él, Aizen siempre lo trataba con indiferencia y él terminó haciendo lo mismo con el hombre.

Levantó también su arma, ya era hora de que todo terminara, todo se complicaba con cada segundo que pasaba y si no lo detenían ahora, todo podría complicarse aún más, sentía deseos de vengarse por lo que le hizo a Orihime.

Aizen dirigió su miraba hacia Ulquiorra ahora y vio cómo el chico le apuntaba también, se sentía traicionado por ¿su hijo?, ver que ese chico, con el cual vivió mucho tiempo le apuntara como si quisiera matarlo, lo traicionaba de esa manera, se suponía que debía estar agradecido por darle un hogar y por ello, debería estar de su lado pero no, ahora no contaba con nadie, todos estaban en su contra.

-Suelte el arma – repitió Ikkaku quien mantenía apuntándolo

Aizen dirigió su mirada hacia Ikkaku apuntándolo ahora a él, se volvía más loco con el pasar del tiempo, comenzaba a desesperarse también, ya no contaba con nadie de confianza, Gin había desaparecido del lugar al ver que las cosas se ponían feas, pensó que no fue buena idea llegar con sólo Yammi y Nnoitra, se confío demasiado al no pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

En cuanto escuchó las palabras de Ikkaku, comenzó a reír nuevamente de una forma algo loca, en cuanto se calmó, habló.

-Tengo demasiado poder y mucha influencia para salir de esto – continuó arrogantemente – nadie va a detenerme – dijo un tanto calmado – no me importa si tengo que matar a todos – sonriendo

-Está loco – dijo Yummichika al escuchar las palabras de Aizen

-¿Loco dices? – Repitió Aizen al escuchar las palabras de Yummichika – puede ser – comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro – hay personas que hacen locuras por amor – haciendo una pausa – yo las hago por gloria – continuó seriamente pero se detuvo y volvió a apuntar

Ikkaku se mantenía en guardia, en espera de algún momento en que se distrajera para poder actuar, si lo hacía en ese momento, tenía la opción que de Aizen reaccionara y lastimara a alguien más, la situación se volvía más tensa y con ello, Ikkaku comenzaba a tensarse también, ya había estado en varias situaciones en la que la tensión estaba presente pero no lograba acostumbrarse a ella.

Con cuidado analizaba la situación, no podía hacer lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza sino, contaba con la posibilidad de que todo saliera mal, dejó que Aizen siguiera hablando sus locuras y en cuanto apareciera la oportunidad, actuaría.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

La situación no mejoraba para Orihime, sangraba mucho y el dolor que sentía era demasiado, lentamente abría y cerraba los ojos, en cuanto los dejó abiertos, miró a Ichigo y con un gran esfuerzo, le sonrió, se sentía mejor sabiendo que él estaba a salvo.

-Es…tás b-bien – dijo Orihime sólo afirmándolo

-No hables Orihime – le dijo Ichigo en tono suave y con preocupación – no te esfuerces sino sangrarás más

Ella con esas palabras, asintió levemente.

-Una ambulancia viene de camino Orihime – le decía Nell llorando, le tomó la otra mano para que sintiera que ella estaría ahí

-Estarás bien Inoue – siguió ahora Renji quien se colocaba a su lado también

-Gracias…chicos – medio sonriendo pero en eso, ella comenzó a toser

-¡Orihime! – llamó Ichigo al ver la sangre salir de su boca

Ulquiorra escuchó que alguien tosía, giró su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Orihime y vio que los tres que estaban con ella se alarmaron más, dejó de lado por completo a Aizen, por ello, bajó levemente la pistola para enfocarse más en ella.

No sólo él escuchó el toser de la chica, los demás también lo hicieron, Aizen ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera volteó a ver, Ikkaku y Yummichika dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas a tal lugar, por lo visto el estado de esa chica empeoraba.

-¡Yummichika! – Gritó Ikkaku – llama a una ambulancia de inmediato – tomando la posición de antes y mirando a Aizen

Aizen al ver que ellos se ponían más tensos, sonrío de lado satisfecho, mientras él estaba calmado, sin nada de qué preocuparse, ellos no podían o no hacían nada al respecto, una situación algo problemática para los policías.

-Nada de eso le hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho bien su trabajo – comentaba Aizen en voz alta, lo cual fue escuchado por el resto, esa era la intención que tenía

-Maldito – dijo Ikkaku por esas palabras

Con eso, demostraba lo inhumano que era ese hombre, era todo un ególatra sin corazón, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser médico sin tener sentimientos?, se suponía que los que llegaban a serlo, lo hacían porque les importaba el bien de los demás pero con él, la cosa era muy diferente.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así? – habló Nell entre molesta y preocupada por Orihime, conocía la verdad y el hecho de que ella terminara en ese estado era por su culpa y aún así no sentía remordimiento por lo sucedido

-Siempre supe que todo esa imagen que trataba de dar era falsa – prosiguió Renji mirándolo despectivamente

-Por supuesto – contestó él - ¿de qué me hubiera servido ser un estúpido sentimental?

-Se supone que Orihime es como su hija y aún así ¿no siente nada al respecto? – Nell se molestaba más en cuanto Aizen rebelaba todo

Orihime escuchaba todo manteniéndose en los brazos de Ichigo, al menos seguía conciente, ahora se daba cuenta cómo era realmente ese hombre del cual siempre estuvo agradecida por haberla ayudado y dado un hogar después de perder a su hermano, al cual vio como a un padre después de todo, todo esa imagen que tenía en mente de él se había desvanecido, sólo se comportó de esa manera por su propio bien.

Ichigo estaba molesto también sólo que él se contenía porque estaba con Orihime en brazos sino, ya al menos, hubiera salido a partirle la cara a ese maldito de Aizen y cobrarse todas las que hizo, el utilizar a Orihime para que él desertara del cargo, el puesto no le importaba mucho pero si le molestó la manipulación que ejerció en ella y ahora, el que estuviera herida por salvarlo de Aizen, no creía que pudiera contenerse por mucho más tiempo, sólo era cuestión de lo que Aizen hablara y listo.

Aizen sonrío de nuevo con las palabras de Nell, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? ¿Él preocupado por alguien?, si nunca lo hizo, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

-¿Preocupado dices? – Repitió manteniendo la sonrisa – ¿Por qué debería estarlo?, ella junto con Ulquiorra fueron simple herramientas para mí – prosiguió – recoger a unos pobres huérfanos y darles un hogar crearía una mayor imagen de mí y con eso me ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, si incluso tuve que matar para ello y así fue… – haciendo una pausa – hasta ahora – mirando a Orihime seriamente – esperaba más de ti…Orihime

Ella se encontraba casi sentada y con eso, podía ver perfectamente a Aizen mirándola, sintió esa mirada despectiva que el hombre le daba, sabía a qué se refería, no hablaba o daba a entender otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con ese cargo del cual ya estaba harta a más no poder.

-¿Matar? – repitieron Renji y Nell con asombro de que llegara a tal punto

-Genryusai Yamamoto – dijo sonriendo sin temor

-¿QUÉ? – exclamaron ambos

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – le gritó Ichigo ya muy molesto

Ya las cosas se habían tardado mucho, era mejor terminar con todo, ya él había dicho lo que tenía que decir, las cosas quedaron más que claras con toda esa explicación, ya él se había delatado y no quedaba nada más que esperar.

-Muy bien, ya que confesó, será mejor que se rinda, no lo repetiré de nuevo – ordenaba Ikkaku con sudor en su frente

-Nunca – fue lo que respondió antes de dispararle, impactando la bala en su hombro izquierdo

-Bas…tardo – dijo Ikkaku en lo que caía de rodillas, llevándose su otra mano a su hombro

Con eso, Renji tomó de nuevo posición, al igual que Ulquiorra, estarían atentos si se le ocurriera disparar de nuevo pero Renji no lo pensó más y le apuntó, disparándose a Aizen en el momento, ya había hecho demasiado daño a sus amigos, no dejaría que hiciera más, si por ello tendría que enfrentarse a la justicia, lo haría de ser necesario.

Lo hirió en su espalda, con ello, hizo que Aizen soltara la pistola, cayendo cerca de él, volteó a ver a Renji quien se mantenía apuntando por si no había sido suficiente con un impacto.

En su mirada se podía sentir furia, ¿Quién era él para meterse en el asunto?, nada de eso debió haber ocurrido, él tendría que salir de eso y con lo que quería pero no eran así las cosas.

-Maldito…Abarai – cayendo de rodillas

-Ya me cansé de todo esto Aizen – habló seriamente el pelirrojo a pesar de que no era con él el asunto – es momento de que todo termine

-Renji – dijeron Ichigo y Nell asombrados por la hazaña del chico

Luego de que Nell hubiera presenciado la reacción del pelirrojo, se levantó y se dirigió a él para evitar que hiciera algo más.

-Ya basta Renji – dijo ella bajando la mano en la que tenía el arma para que se tranquilizara

Yummichika corrió al lado de su compañero para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Ikkaku – llamó - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada – aclaró – encárgate de Aizen

Las posibilidades para Aizen de salir inmune de todo ese alboroto eran prácticamente nulas, ya había confesado parte de sus crímenes y ahora con lo que había hecho, no necesitaban más para no hacer nada con él, Yummichika una vez que verificó el estado de Ikkaku, se levantó y caminó hacia Aizen para esposarlo.

Aizen quien se encontraba en el suelo tirado, miraba como todo por lo que había luchado, soñado y esperado se desvanecía totalmente, siempre hizo lo que debía hacer para obtener lo que deseaba pero esta vez su orgullo y obsesión fueron más allá del límite, dejándolo como un criminal.

Trataba de levantarse al apoyarse con sus manos pero se le dificultaba mucho, el dolor que sentía en su espalda era muy fuerte pero con un gran esfuerzo, lo logró, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el par naranja principalmente y miró la escena, ella herida siendo sujetada por Ichigo, se enfocó más que todo en Ichigo, y comenzó a recordar.

**Flashback**

_Hace un tiempo atrás, en el hospital, Aizen caminaba por uno de los pasillos lentamente, se dirigía a ver a Yamamoto, quien lo mandó a llamar, tenía que comentarle algo que lo involucraba a él por completo._

_Después de caminar, llegó a la puerta de la oficina del viejo, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le dieran la orden de entrada, en cuanto la obtuvo, no se hizo esperar más._

_-Con su permiso Yamamoto-sama – dijo el castaño haciéndose notar_

_-Vamos, acércate – dijo el viejo quien se encontraba en pie frente al ventanal, con sus manos hacia atrás, mirando la ciudad_

_Él obedeció, se acercó hasta quedar en frente del escritorio._

_-¿Pasa algo Yamamoto-sama? – preguntó pero no recibió la respuesta de inmediato, el hombre seguía mirando por la ventada_

_-Es un buen día – seguía mirando – todo se puede ver desde aquí_

_Aizen no entendía lo que quería decir con eso pero le siguió la corriente._

_-Es verdad, el cielo está despejado, por eso se puede ver todo – acercándose un poco_

_-Me gusta mirar la ciudad cuando hay días como este – comentó – a pesar de que las personas van y vienen sin descanso, con sólo mirar desde aquí se puede percibir algo de tranquilidad después de todo_

_Aizen sólo se le quedó mirando seriamente, no sabía a qué venían esas palabras y menos el porqué lo mandó a llamar, Yamamoto en cambio, volteó a mirarlo y le sonrío, sabía que había dicho palabras extrañas y no le había dicho porqué solicitó verlo._

_-Lo siento Sosuke, me dejé llevar – regresando su mirada a la ventana – te mandé a llamar porque quería comentarte algo_

_-¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó sin ningún interés_

_-De que pronto tendré que dejar el hospital – respondió con nostalgia – ya estoy viejo como para seguir encargándome de él… – haciendo una pausa – he estado aquí por muchos años y creo que llegará el momento en que tenga que entregar el mando_

_-Vamos, no diga eso, aún le quedan muchos años más por mandar y regañar – comentó Aizen como para confortarlo_

_Con esas palabras, Yamamoto comenzó a reír, al parecer lo necesitaba ya que estaba algo melancólico con la idea de dejar el hospital, pasó la gran parte de su vida en él, se entregó en alma y corazón por él pero ahora, se acercaba el momento de despedirse._

_-Creo que ya me siento un poco mejor – después de reír – pero lo que te dije es cierto Sosuke, pronto tendré que irme, será algo difícil dejarle a cualquiera el hospital, es por eso que quiero darte ese puesto a ti – mirándolo_

_Aizen se sorprendió por la noticia, no esperaba que eso fuera lo que quería decirle, era algo completamente inesperado para él, no sabía qué decir respecto a eso._

_-¿A mi? – aún con asombro_

_-Así es – respondió sin dar más detalle, dejando a Aizen con la misma interrogante en su mente_

_-¿Puedo saber porqué quiere que yo me encargue del hospital? – ya que el viejo no decía nada más, tenía que preguntarlo_

_-Sé que pude haber decidido entre Kisuke e Isshin pero sé que en tus manos estará mejor, tienes lo necesario para dirigirlo y sobre todo, confío en ti – nuevamente sonriéndole_

_Aizen se le quedó mirando seriamente, siempre tuvo en mente la idea de liderar el hospital en el futuro pero no esperaba que fuera más pronto de lo que sería, en eso Yamamoto se volteó para continuar mirando hacia fuera, en lo que él lo hacía, Aizen sonrío disimuladamente por eso, sabía que el algún momento lo tendría y para ello no tenía que hacer mucho ya que contaría con la recomendación del viejo._

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

_Luego de un tiempo, supo la noticia de la muerte de Yamamoto, como subordinado que era, fue a su funeral pero se sentía bien, ya se había quitado al viejo de encima luego de haberse encargado de envenenarlo en lo secreto, fingía dolor y tristeza pero era lo que tenía que expresar si no quería que se dieran cuenta, ahora que se había deshecho de él, tendría el camino libre para obtener lo que siempre había querido: más poder… _

**Fin Flashback**

En cuanto pudo levantarse un poco del suelo con ayuda de sus brazos, seguía mirando la escena, veía como todo se le iba de las manos y ahora, todo por lo que había pasado se lo cedía a Ichigo, a ese chico que no tenía más experiencia ni tiempo de trabajar en el hospital, a ese el cual, el concejo lo había postulado junto con él, a ese el cual veían que contaba con más potencial que el mismo subordinado de Yamamoto…no, no podía ser así, nunca lo permitiría.

Al pensar en todas esas cosas, se molestaba cada vez más con tan sólo hacerse la idea de que el pelinaranja obtuviera toda la gloria y poder por el que siempre había luchado.

Con más rabia de la que ya tenía, la razón comenzó a nublarse, miró de lado y vio su pistola ahí tirada, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó y apuntó a Ichigo quien se encontraba de espaldas a él ya que seguía ocupándose de Orihime, Nell y Renji permanecían en pie ahora, al lado de ellos en espera.

El pulso le temblaba por lo cual, no podía apuntarle a un punto fijo.

-Si yo…no tengo el puesto – en voz baja - ¡tú tampoco lo tendrás! – siguió pero alzando la voz, llamando la atención de todos pero en lo que los demás se volteaban a ver, Aizen le disparó a Ichigo, el cual no había terminado de girar su cabeza cuando fue impactado también.

Orihime, Renji y Nell abrieron los ojos cuanto pudieron al ver que Ichigo fue herido, el pelinaranja abrió sus ojos también pero se mantenía en la posición en la que se encontraba antes de ser herido, terminó de girar su cabeza para mirar a Aizen, el cual mantenía su arma apuntándole por aquello.

-Ai…zen – dijo Ichigo antes de caer sobre Orihime ya que la bala le dio por su espalda, al parecer en uno de sus pulmones, lo cual se comenzaba a dificultar la respiración

-¡ICHIGOOO! – gritaron Nell y Renji al verlo herido

Orihime mantenía sus ojos abiertos al ver a Ichigo encima de ella y herido, con un enorme esfuerzo, trató de levantarse, aún con su brazo herido y con Ichigo encima pero su brazo era lo que menos le importaba por el momento, necesitaba verificar si el pelinaranja estaba bien.

-I…Ichigo – movió ella una vez que se levantó – Ichigo – repitió con más fuerza pero él no contestaba - ¡ICHIGO! – gritó con mucha fuerza

Renji trataba de acomodarlo de manera tal que no lo lastimara o perjudicara la herida, así que terminó sosteniéndolo en brazos.

Ikkaku miraba todo, herido, se levantó y recogió su pistola, caminó hacia Aizen quien se mantenía igual, apuntando, al parecer sus intenciones de disparar permanecían en él, Ulquiorra lo miraba, la escena que Aizen ofrecía era algo tonta – en sus palabras – sabía que ese era el final de Aizen aunque el castaño se negara a aceptarlo.

Levantó su arma y le apuntó a Aizen nuevamente, en cuanto tuvo el blanco fijado, disparó, en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo que era con el cual sostenía el arma.

Al momento del impacto, sin duda alguna, Aizen soltó su arma, dejándose caer por completo pero él aún insistía en recogerla y acabar con todos allí mismo, todo ese alboroto lo había vuelto loco, desesperado corrió hacia su arma, Yummichika le apuntó en lo que Aizen se acercaba, en cuanto la tomó, apuntó ahora al policía, estaba dispuesto a disparar pero alguien más se le adelantó.

Recibió tres tiros en su pecho, de manera instantánea, cayó al suelo de rodillas primero para luego dejarse caer por completo, los policías voltearon a ver quien había sido el que le disparó de esa manera y al hacerlo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a su capitán allí de pie, con su arma al aire y mirando todo de manera despectiva.

-Idiota – fue lo que dijo el hombre al mirar a Aizen ahí tirado

-Capitán Zaraki – dijeron los dos policías al momento de mirar al hombre

-Tsk, tanto alboroto por nada – mirando los alrededores

-¿Q-Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Ikkaku algo sorprendido por la aparición de sus superior

-Vine a divertirme un poco pero no se pudo – mirando a Aizen

Ahora Aizen yacía en el suelo, no se movía ni daba señales de estar vivo aunque eso ya lo suponían, luego de cinco disparos en total no era para menos.

Ulquiorra no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Orihime, quería ver si estaba bien o al menos fuera de peligro, al momento de pasar de lado a Aizen, lo miró con su típica expresión fría e indiferente.

-Patético – pasando de lado

Siguió su camino hacia donde estaban los cuatro, al momento de llegar al lado de Orihime, quien se encontraba en el regazo de Nell, la tomó de la mano y le habló.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – con una ligera preocupación en su voz y en su cara

-E-Estoy bien – mirando a Ichigo – pero Ichigo-kun… – llorando

Ulquiorra miró al pelinaranja el cual tampoco contestaba o daba alguna señal, al parecer su situación era mucho más grave que la de ella, veía como Orihime se desesperaba por él ya que trataba de levantarse e irse a su lado, no quería dejarlo en ningún momento solo, aunque Nell le dijera que no se esforzara, ella no hacía caso, seguía intentándolo sin importar qué.

Ulquiorra veía el esfuerzo que ella hacía por estar junto a él, con ello comprendió que a quien ella amaba era a Ichigo, de ello no había duda alguna, se había arriesgado al intentar quitarle el arma a Aizen por él, con ello demostró lo que realmente siente por el pelinaranja y a la vez, que ella lo veía – a Ulquiorra – simplemente como a un hermano, como siempre se lo había dicho.

Comprendiendo todo ahora, no podía hacer nada más, ya todo estaba más que claro, resignado, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta donde estaba Ichigo, siendo sostenido por el pelirrojo.

-Ichi…go – llamó en lo que se agachaba para estar más cerca de él – Ichigo – repitió ahora derramando lágrimas

En eso, Yummichika se acercaba a ellos para ver cómo se encontraban.

-¿Están todos bien? – preguntó mirando seriamente aunque la pregunta fuera algo tonta en esa situación

-Ichigo no responde – contestó Nell desesperada

-¿Por qué demonios no llega la ambulancia? – preguntó Renji enojado ya que se estaban tardando demasiado en llegar

-Las ambulancias ya vienen hacia acá – contestó Yummichika quien se había acercado para ver como andaban las cosas

En fin, al momento de que terminó de decir eso, las sirenas se escuchaban cerca, el policía miró cómo una llegaba al lugar de la tragedia y prefirió apartarse y dejar que el resto hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Esperaron a que los vehículos llegaran hasta donde estaban todos, en cuanto lo hicieron, los paramédicos comenzaron a trabajar, había cosas que tenían que tratarse de inmediato, unas más que otras y no esperaron más.

Unos se dirigieron hacia Ichigo, otros hacia donde estaba Aizen tirado sin dar ninguna señal para verificar su estado, el cual después de un rápido chequeo, seguía vivo pero inconciente, ese mismo estado presentaba Ichigo, los cuales no tardaron en trasladar al hospital junto con el resto.

Orihime junto con Ikkaku fueron trasladados en una misma ambulancia mientras que las otras en cuanto subieron a los dos heridos, partieron inmediatamente ya que sus condiciones no eran las mejores, mientras que Renji y Nell las siguieron, esperando que todo fuera a estar bien.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este capítulo, sé que no quedó muy largo ni muy bien que digamos pero es que no he tenido una buena semana y menos si estoy enferma, ahí me disculpan por como dejé las cosas._

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse un tiempo para leer y para dejar un review, los cuales saben que me alegran montones y me animan a seguirle._

_No quito más tiempo, así que será hasta la próxima actualización._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. ^^ _


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado _

* * *

**22**

Las ambulancias habían partido rápidamente hacia el hospital, a los paramédicos se les había indicado que los llevaran a todos al hospital Nagano, en cuanto se cercioraron de que así sería, entre Nell y Renji se encargaron de darles aviso a Isshin y al resto, de que estuvieran listos en el momento en el que las ambulancias llegaran.

Las sirenas se escuchaban por la ciudad, iban lo más rápido que podían y se les permitía, en cuanto llegaron, Ishida fue el primero en estar en la entrada de emergencias en espera de que hiciera aparición el primer paciente.

El primero en bajar fue Aizen, los paramédicos habían hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, en cuanto Ishida lo vio, lo miró despectivamente, sabía que la condición en la que iba era algo delicada pero él no podría hacerse cargo de él, aunque pudiera estar en sus últimas, no podría, después de lo que les hizo al par naranja y después de saberlo todo.

Renji le contó todo lo sucedido con Aizen de forma resumida, no había tiempo para entrar en detalles, en cuanto lo contactó, se lo dijo todo para que estuviera listo si llegaba alguno de los heridos, vio irse la camilla con el hombre, mantenía su mirada despectiva hasta que desparecieron al dar vuelta, en cuanto lo hicieron, el apartó la mirada y vio que la otra ambulancia se acercaba, estuvo atento por si era Ichigo u Orihime.

Isshin había recibido la noticia por parte de Nell, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de emergencia y vio a Ishida quien estaba esperando a alguien, en cuanto se acercó la chico, vio que Ichigo venía saliendo del vehiculo, seguía siendo tratado por los paramédicos, en cuanto vio a su hijo, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, quedándose quieto en lo que lo veía pasar, Ishida por su parte, corrió al lado de la camilla y se fue con ellos, no sin antes llamar a Isshin.

-¡Kurosaki-san, dese prisa! – en lo que seguía caminando al lado de la camilla

Con el llamado, Isshin despertó y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos, en lo que él corría, se encontró con Rukia y Chad quienes iban a recibirlos.

-Kurosaki-san – llamó Chad en lo que el doctor le pasaba de lado

-¡Quédense en la entrada por si llegan más heridos! – volteándose para después seguir su curso

Rukia y Chad se miraron entre sí por un momento para luego irse a la entrada a ver quién seguía, en cuanto llegaron, ya una ambulancia había llegado, las puertas comenzaban a abrirse para dar paso primero a los paramédicos y luego salieron Orihime e Ikkaku, quienes venían vendados, al menos fuera de peligro y con sus heridas tratadas, por suerte, lo de ellos fue fácil de tratar en comparación con los otros dos que llegaron antes.

En cuanto la chica bajó, Rukia salió corriendo hacia ella, seguida de Chad para ver cómo se encontraba, ella no había notado a los dos chicos que se acercaban a ella, iba caminando con la cabeza gacha, pensando en la condición de Ichigo.

-¡Inoue! – Llegando frente a ella - ¿estás bien? – preocupada

-Inoue… – llegó Chad

En cuanto ella vio a los dos ya frente a ella, levantó su mirada, la cual se veía algo cansada y triste a la vez, trató de sonreír pero no pudo, no era el momento para ello.

-Chicos… - mirándolos en lo que detenía su caminar

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el moreno preocupado

-Yo estoy bien – haciendo una pausa – quien me preocupa es Ichigo-kun – mirando de lado

-¿Cómo está él? – siguió ahora Rukia

-No lo sé – manteniendo la mirada de lado – espero que bien – su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse

-Inoue… – dijo Rukia en voz baja sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y la abrazó, suponía que todo lo que le sucedió en un mismo día fue demasiado para ella

Permanecieron así por unos momentos, Chad no decía nada porque no sabía qué podía decir en un momento como ese, así que lo mejor que pudo decir fue atendiera su herida bien.

-Será mejor que te revisen el brazo Inoue – manteniendo la seriedad pero con preocupación, ella sólo pudo asentir

-Ven, vamos, yo te acompaño – comenzando a caminar con ella

-Yo me quedaré aquí por si alguien más necesita ayuda – continuó Chad en lo que ellas se encaminaban

-De acuerdo, avísanos si sabes algo más de Ichigo o de los demás – mirándolo

-Si

Rukia se encargó de llevar a Orihime a que le revisaran bien su brazo, no estaba de más unas pruebas para verificar que todo lo demás estaba bien.

Ikkaku bajaba de la ambulancia casi gritando, decía que no necesitaba nada más, que su brazo ya estaba mejor y que no fue necesario trasladarlo hasta el hospital, los paramédicos trataban de llevarlo hacia dentro casi a la fuerza, aunque él dijera que estaba bien, tendrían que cerciorarse de que no habrían problemas y que su brazo sanaría normalmente.

Chad lo veía con una gota en su frente, ese hombre era algo testarudo por no dejarse tratar como debía, en lo que se lo llevaban, Renji y Nell se acercaban hasta donde estaba él en espera de alguien más y no dudaron en preguntarle por Ichigo.

-Chad – llamó Renji - ¿Sabes algo de Ichigo?

-¿Cómo está él? – Preguntó Nell una vez que llegó – ¿y Orihime?

-Rukia se la llevó para que le revisaran su herida pero Ichigo… – haciendo una pausa – no lo sé

-Espero que esté bien – pedía Nell en lo que se llevaba sus manos a su pecho, agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes Nell – la reconfortaba Renji en lo que le ponía una mano en su hombro

-Él estará bien – la confortaba ahora Chad

Ella volteó a verlo y se tranquilizó un poco por sus palabras, ella le sonrío.

-Lo sé…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, la condición de Ichigo era algo delicada por el lugar donde le impactó la bala, en su espala pero perforando un poco su pulmón izquierdo que fue el lado más expuesto al momento del tiro.

Isshin esperaba fuera de la sala de cirugía junto con Ishida, si bien él como cirujano pudo haberse encargado de Ichigo, no lo hizo, había operado muchas veces a cientos de personas pero si era algún hijo suyo, no podría, era demasiado para él hacerlo y más en la situación en la que se encontraba el pelinaranja, permanecía sentado en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la sala junto a Ishida, el cual no se separó de allí en ningún momento hasta que le dijeran cómo se encontraba.

Isshin estaba sentado, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas mientras se sostenía la cabeza con sus manos, una posición en la que cualquier padre entraría si estuviera desesperado por la condición de su hijo.

-Maldición – levantándose - ¿Por qué no dicen nada? – caminando

-Cálmese Kurosaki-san – trataba de decirle Ishida pero era algo inútil – no se desespere, no solucionará nada al ponerse así

-¡NO PUEDO! – Gritó - ¡ES MI HIJO QUIEN ESTÁ AHÍ ADENTRO! – señalando el lugar

-Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar – mirando de lado – confiemos en que todo saldrá bien

-Todo esto es por culpa de ese maldito de Aizen – sentando – si Ichigo no sale de esta…– haciendo una pausa – yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo – desesperado

Ishida sólo se le quedó mirando serio, eran extrañas las veces en que Isshin se ponía serio, muy extrañas ya que siempre hacía sus bromas o se hacía el payaso pero cuando se trataba de algo serio, habían veces que hasta daba miedo, una de ellas era esa, al decir que él mismo mataría a Aizen si a Ichigo le pasaba algo.

Miró la sala de cirugía serio, esperando que todo fuera a salir bien.

-Vamos…Kurosaki…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, Orihime seguía siendo revisada, esperando que su brazo se encontrara bien y que no fueran a haber complicaciones más adelante por lo sucedido, mientras era revisada, ella estaba seria, no ponía atención a lo que le decían, sus pensamientos estaban más que todo en Ichigo, se preguntaba cómo estaba, sólo quería escuchar algo que la hiciera sentirse tranquila pero esas palabras aún no llegaban.

Miraba fijamente hacia el piso mientras el médico le levantaba con mucho cuidado el brazo para ver si andaba bien, aunque sintiera dolor, no le importaba para nada, no reaccionaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar, en el mismo donde todo ocurrió.

Recordaba como todo sucedió, desde el primer momento en que conoció a Ichigo, todo comenzó por aquel choque que ambos tuvieron el primer día que ella ingresó, varios encuentros más, luego la fiesta de Aizen y la primera vez que salieron juntos, entre otras situaciones.

Conforme recordaba, se sentía cada vez peor, no podía quitarse la culpa que la embargaba, se seguía diciendo y hasta el mismo Aizen se lo dijo, que si ella hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, no tendrían que llegar a tales momentos pero no, no hizo lo que debía y ahora se lamentaba.

Rukia la llamaba pero ella no reaccionaba, ella estaba preocupada pero se hacía una idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su mente, toda esa situación de la que Renji le comentó no era para menos, habló con el doctor que la estaba revisando y le dijo que sería mejor que ella descansara por completo, por lo que le pusieron un sedante suave, sólo para que lograra dormirse y que olvidara todo por un tiempo.

En cuanto ella se durmió, la trasladaron a una habitación para que pudiera descansar de forma tranquila, Rukia permanecería con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, junto con los demás, lo mismo harían con Ichigo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Después de un largo tiempo, Isshin se desesperaba cada minuto que pasaba, aún no le llegaban noticias sobre la condición de Ichigo, permanecía sentado mientras que Ishida estaba de pie, recostado en una pared, Renji y Chad se les habían unido después de saber que Orihime estaba bien y que ahora descansaba gracias al sedante que le habían proporcionado, con ello, descansaría por un largo tiempo.

El ambiente en ese lugar era muy tenso pero no podían evitarlo, sin noticias no era para menos, sólo podían dedicarse a esperar como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Isshin estaba llegando al borde de la locura, se decía que si no llegaban a decirle algo, entraría él mismo y vería cómo estaban las cosas pero por suerte, antes de que eso pasara, Hachigen salía de la sala, cubierto por su uniforme azul y limpiándose su frente, había sido un gran trabajo.

En cuanto Isshin vio que salió, rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia él en espera de alguna noticia.

-¿Cómo está Ichigo? – ya en frente del hombre

Hachigen se le quedó mirando por un breve momento serio pero luego de un segundo, sonrío.

-No te preocupes Isshin, él está fuera de peligro, logramos extraerle la bala sin complicaciones

Eso era todo lo que el padre quería y necesitaba escuchar, en cuanto supo que Ichigo estaba bien, por fin dio un suspiro de alivio, los demás también.

-Así se hace Ichigo – decía Renji en voz alta ya tranquilo

-Bien Ichigo – siguió Chad con una leve sonrisa

-Lo sabía – Ishida recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados – mala hierba nunca muere - sonriendo

-Gracias a Dios – finalizó Isshin dejándose caer en la banca

Ahora, todo estaba más tranquilo y gracias a ese hombre quien fue a dar las noticias.

-Ahora lo trasladarán a la sala de recuperación, esperando que se recupere normalmente – decía Hachigen – ya pueden estar tranquilos – sonriéndoles nuevamente – con permiso – retirándose

-De acuerdo – dijeron al mismo tiempo Chad e Ishida

-Será mejor que les vaya a dar la noticia a las chicas sino, estoy seguro que entre Rukia y Rangiku-san me matarán – comenzando a caminar

-Mejor hazlo – le aconsejó Ishida

-Nos vemos al rato – levantando una mano en lo que seguía caminando

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Rukia, Rangiku y Nell permanecían al lado de Orihime, quien permanecía durmiendo tranquilamente, aún preocupadas por Ichigo.

-Me pregunto si ya habrán dicho algo – decía Nell mirando hacia el techo

-Ya se tardaron demasiado – era el turno de Rukia

-No se preocupen – siguió Rangiku – ya verán que en cualquier momento alguien entrará por la puerta dándonos buenas noticias de Ichigo

Dicho y hecho, alguien tocó la puerta, el trío volteó a ver en el momento en que Renji asomaba su cabeza para ver si ahí seguían las mujeres, en cuanto las vio ahí reunidas, no dudó en pasar.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Rukia levantándose ya que estaba sentada en la cama de la pelinaranja

-¿Ya saben algo de Ichigo? – preguntó Rangiku algo preocupada

Renji se les quedó mirando, sus expresiones eran divertidas, verlas preocupadas era extraño, por ello no decía nada aún.

-Bueno… pues… – llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza, como si no supiera qué decir

La paciencia era algo que no reinaba en ese lugar, ellas querían una respuesta de inmediato.

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! – gritaron las tres, sin importarles mucho si Orihime dormía o no, por suerte no despertó

-¡Está bien, está bien! – Poniendo sus manos como forma de protegerse de ellas – está fuera de peligro – habló rápidamente antes de que ellas se le fueran encima a golpearlo si le daba vueltas al asunto

El trío permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, se miraron entre si como procesando la información que Renji les había dado, en cuanto la captaron, se alegraron, Nell y Rangiku se abrazaron emocionadas, Rukia se fue a abrazar a Renji quien se mantenía aparte, todos ahí estaban felices, por fin estarían tranquilos con respecto a Ichigo, sabiendo que él estaría bien, no había de qué preocuparse.

Luego de que festejaron la noticia, Renji les explicó brevemente como estarían las cosas con el pelinaranja, que estaría bien pero lo dejarían en un cuarto aparte, por lo delicado que fue su intervención, sería monitoreado por un par de días, todo por precaución.

En cuanto supieron todo con detalle, ya estaban más tranquilas, Nell se sentó junto a Orihime, la cual permanecía durmiendo para darle la buena noticia aunque no estuviera conciente.

-¿Escuchaste Orihime? – Acercándose a su oído para hablarle suavemente – Ichigo está bien, ya no hay de qué preocuparse – sonriendo

-Si – prosiguió Rukia – así que descansa bien y recupérate ¿de acuerdo?

Todos ahí presentes se le quedaron mirando, ella dormía plácidamente, por fin tenía un tiempo de tranquilidad en el cual, no tendría que preocuparse de nada más, sólo tendría que ocuparse en descansar después de todo ese mal tiempo que tuvo que vivir por culpa de Aizen.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ese mismo día pero más tarde, luego de que todo estuviera tranquilo, un enfermero se reunió con Isshin y con Urahara para darle la noticia de la muerte de Aizen, después de cinco impactos pero sobre todo, dos de ellos fueron la causa de muerte del hombre ya que una bala le impactó en una vena cercana al corazón y una en el estómago, causando graves problemas.

Por más que intentaran salvar su vida, no fue posible, habían hecho cuanto pudieron, tanto en la ambulancia por mantenerlo estable como en el hospital por intervenir de inmediato pero aún así, no lo consiguieron.

Se les había informado primeramente a ellos por haber sido compañeros muy cercanos al hombre pero ninguno lo sintió verdaderamente, siempre supieron que Aizen era algo aparte de ellos, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, era verdad que habían compartido tiempo con el castaño pero eso no los convertía en grandes amigos.

En cuanto terminaron de darles la noticia, ambos doctores permanecieron en silencio luego de que el enfermero les informara de lo sucedido con Aizen, se cuestionaban como él se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, teniendo todo lo que se necesitaba para ser exitoso por si mismo sin necesidad de llegar tan lejos pero en algunas ocasiones, la codicia puede más que con la razón.

-Es lamentable como terminó todo ¿no crees? – comentaba Urahara quien estaba fuera de la habitación de Ichigo, haciéndolo compañía a Isshin

-Así fue como él lo Eligio – Isshin se mostraba serio – se dejó llevar por su necesidad de poder simplemente

-Eso nos demuestra como la gloria puede llevar a alguien al fracaso – cruzándose de brazos

-Pero al menos ya no hará más estupideces por su dichosa gloria – levantándose, Isshin no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a Ichigo

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio al ver que se iba

-Iré a decirles lo de Aizen a los demás y ver como sigue Orihime-chan – caminando

-Es cierto – recordando a la chica – espérame – comenzando a correr – voy contigo

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de la chica, los dos doctores pudieron ver que ella descansaba y que se encontraba bien, que por ahora sólo dormía tranquilamente.

Como había mucha gente allí dentro, se salieron de la habitación para poder comentarles lo sucedido con Aizen.

En cuanto estuvieron todos fuera, Urahara comenzó a contarles la noticia, a Isshin no le hacía mucha gracia tener que hablar sobre ese tipo, por lo que le pidió a Urahara que se encargara de ello.

Y así fue, él comenzó a narrar lo sucedido con ese hombre, habían cosas que no habían sido aclaradas, al menos para algunos, el porqué había actuado de esa manera, entre todos ellos comenzaron a aclararse esos detalles que se habían omitido o que simplemente no se sabían.

Al tener toda la información que necesitaban, entre Isshin y Urahara se encargarían de hacérsela saber al concejo cuanto antes posible, ellos debían conocer toda la verdad de ese hombre.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, Yumichika había llegado al hospital para ver cómo se encontraba Ikkaku después de haber sido herido, en cuanto llegó, lo dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo, el cual, se encontraba molesto por el yeso que le habían puesto, él había dicho muchas veces que estaba bien y que no era necesario esas cosas que le habían hecho pero no podía contra los doctores y enfermeras que lo atendían ya que lo extorsionaron con la idea de que si no se dejaba tratar la herida, no saldría del hospital hasta que su brazo estuviera completamente bien.

El hombre se resistía, por ello Yumichika en lo que se tardaban con Ikkaku, se le ocurrió ir a ver cómo se encontraban los otros chicos que habían sido heridos también, pidió la información de ambos y aprovechó para obtener algo sobre Aizen, de él sólo dijeron que había muerto, de los pelinaranja, sólo le dieron la de Orihime, ya que Ichigo se encontraba aislado por unos días.

En cuanto la tuvo, se tomó su tiempo en llegar, tocó la puerta hasta esperar a que le dieran el permiso para ingresar, una vez que lo consiguió, no tardó en entrar.

-Adelante – habló Rangiku quien era la que estaba haciéndole compañía a la pelinaranja

-Con permiso – abriendo la puerta pero en ese momento, Rangiku se alertó

-Esa voz – volteando su cabeza en dirección a la puerta – no puede ser… – con expresión cansada

Esperó a que el chico entrara completamente para cerciorarse de que era él, en cuanto él ingresó por completo, miró a la rubia quien estaba sentada y vuelta mirándolo como con pereza.

-Tú – dijo ella cansada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero que sorpresa – habló el chico una vez que la vio – no esperaba verte aquí primita – sonriéndole – o debo decir… señora prima

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Levantándose molesta - ¿A quién llamas señora?

-A quien más – corriéndose el cabello – ¿acaso hay otra señora aquí? – haciendo que buscaba en la habitación

-¡Cállate! – Acercándose – para tu información, NO soy ninguna vieja

-Claro que lo eres

-Sólo soy dos años mayor que tú – cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y eso qué? – Mirándola – igual te ves vieja, nada más mírate – mirándola de arriba abajo – tan anticuada como siempre

-Entonces eso quiere decir que también eres viejo

-Al menos yo luzco más joven gracias a mi estilo y elegancia

-Si claro – moviendo su mano – y dime, ¿aún sigues con la policía?

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no?

-¿No crees que es un trabajo muy pesado y… masculino para ti? – burlándose

-¿Qué dijiste? – cerrando sus ojos en lo que una vena se le resaltaba en la frente

-Nada… ¿a qué has venido? – cansada, si seguía con ese tema, nunca terminarían

-Vine a ver cómo sigue Ikkaku – dándose media vuelta, cruzado de manos y con los ojos cerrados – y de paso ver cómo se encuentran los que fueron heridos por culpa de Aizen – mirando a la pelinaranja

-Ella está bien, sólo descansa – mirando a Orihime ya calmada – Ichigo está fuera de peligro

-Es bueno saberlo – tranquilo

-Es difícil creer cuán lejos puede llegar alguien por su estúpido ego – molesta recordando a Aizen

-Lo sé…incluso tener que llegar al extremo de asesinar a alguien por gloria simplemente

-¿Matar? – repitió ella mirándolo, él le devolvió la mirada

-Si – haciendo una pausa – al director del hospital

-¿Qué? – exclamó ella, no creía que hablara en serio

-Descubrimos que fue él quien lo envenenó de una manera extraña, por eso se le incriminó de asesinato, sin agregar el intento de asesinato y el secuestro, si lo hubiéramos atrapado, pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel

-De lo que se salvó – comentó ella

-Tuvo suerte – comenzando caminar en dirección a la puerta

-¿Te vas?

-Si, tengo cosas que hacer, no como tú – molestándola y abriendo la puerta – nos vemos señora prima – saliendo

-¡Que no soy señora! – Le gritó molesta – tonto narcisista

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya adentrada la madrugada, Orihime permanecía durmiendo en el hospital pero poco a poco iba despertando, sentía sus párpados pesados por lo que le costaba trabajo abrirlos, siguió intentándolo hasta que logró hacerlo.

En cuanto lo hizo, pasó su mirada por el lugar, no lo reconocía por el momento pero lo miró bien y vio que era una de las habitaciones de un hospital, trató de moverse pero su brazo comenzó a dolerle por el movimiento, con mucho cuidado logró sentarse, con muchas preguntas aglomerándose en su mente.

Llevó su mano libre a su cabeza, como si quisiera recordar algo, lo primero que logró venírsele a la mente, fue Ichigo, todavía no sabía cómo se encontraba, si estaba bien o no, necesitaba saberlo pero no tenía a alguien que le dijera esa información, mientras llegaba alguien a decirle, sólo podría esperar, como lo había hecho antes, seguir con más incertidumbre, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente.

Aún se sentida medio aturdida por el sedante, por lo que prefirió acostarse y descansar un poco más mientras amanecía, comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido y nuevamente comenzó a culparse ella misma por lo ocurrido.

Llevó su brazo a su frente, cubriéndose sus ojos, seguía pensando en muchas cosas pero ahora, en algo que pensaba que debería hacer después de lo sucedido.

-Creo que es lo mejor…Ichigo

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega este otro capítulo, sé que quedó algo corto pero es que aún sigo media enferma y la inspiración no trabaja mucho en estas condiciones (^^') _

_Gracias a todos los que pasan y se toman el tiempo para leer y dejar un review, me animan mucho en verdad._

_Pues como pueden ver, ya la cosa se está terminando, iré trabajando en lo que hace falta que creo que no es mucho tampoco..._

_Eso es todo por ahora, será en una próxima a_ctualizacion y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes...


	23. Chapter 23

_Hola gente, bueno aquí les traigo este otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

**23**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el incidente con Aizen, la noticia sobre su muerte se difundió rápidamente tanto en el hospital como por los medios ya que el castaño era conocido por muchos, por sus trabajos y aportes.

Para algunos fue una lástima pero para los que si lo conocían, era talvez lo mejor.

Orihime se encontraba sentada en su habitación en el hospital, su herida fue sanando sin problema alguno y sólo esperaba el momento de que le dieran de alta.

Miraba por la ventana, era un día tranquilo, ella estaba tranquila también después de haberse recuperado y de que supiera que Ichigo estaba fuera de peligro, recuperándose.

Estaba algo sumida en sus pensamientos como era de costumbre, pensando en lo que debería hacer después de que saliera hasta que alguien la sacó de su mundo al golpear la puerta.

-Adelante – sin mirar la puerta

Ulquiorra había estado al pendiente de ella desde que salió herida, ya había comprendido muy bien su papel en la vida de la pelinaranja, sólo sería para ella un hermano, ocupando el lugar que una vez lo hizo Sora tiempo atrás.

Iba a visitarla todos los días, pensaba que no era agradable para alguien el estar en un hospital sin nada que hacer y sin nadie con quien platicar, sabía que ella contaba con sus amigos pero ellos no podían descuidar su trabajo por estar con ella aunque quisieran, bueno talvez Rangiku era la que más la frecuentaba con la excusa de que siendo ella su amiga, no podía ni quería que estuviera sola, que debería estar aburrida pero sólo lo hacía para evadir una que otra responsabilidad y para informarle sobre la condición de Ichigo.

Sin decir nada, entró, mirándola fijamente, con su expresión seria que siempre mantenía, esperó hasta que ella volteara a verlo para decir algo.

Ella, lentamente giraba su cabeza hacia donde estaba él, lo miró, serio como de costumbre y acercándose, sabía que él no diría nada hasta que ella lo hiciera, así que le sonrío levemente.

-Ulquiorra-kun…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – acercándose hasta llegar al lado de la cama

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, ya puedo mover mi brazo – moviéndolo en círculos – ¿ves?

-No deberías hacer eso, podrías lastimarte – sentándose, la reprendía como lo haría un hermano

-Ya te dije que me siento mejor, ya no me duele – seguía moviendo su brazo – ¡Ouch! – exceso de movimiento

-Te lo dije – mirándola serio

-Lo siento – apenada

Ella trataba de seguir siendo la misma chica que era antes, no quería preocupar más de lo que ya había hecho a los demás, por eso actuaba de esa manera, aunque hubieran ocasiones en las que no tenía ánimos de nada, siempre quería verse fuerte y no parecer débil, por ello en ocasiones aunque se estuviera queriendo por dentro, todo lo solucionaba una simple sonrisa.

Eso lo había aprendido desde el momento en que su hermano falleció, siempre dependió de él y cuan él ya no estaba, tuvo que valerse por sí misma en ocasiones, fue duro para ella pero era lo mejor, si lo volviera a hacer, el depender de alguien, ¿Qué haría en cuanto esa persona ya no estuviera a su lado?, no podía seguir dependiendo de alguien más.

Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos como siempre hacía en lugar de suspirar cansado, era típico en ella esa clase de reacciones, era algo de lo que siempre le agradó de ella, la forma en como se comportaba, como una niña, abrió sus ojos y vio que ella se le quedó mirando como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Gracias por venir hoy también Ulquiorra-kun – sonrío

-Es lo que haría cualquier otro ¿No?

-Si, es verdad – mirando hacia el techo – pero igual, te agradezco que hayas venido todos estos días a verme, no es divertido estar aquí todo el tiempo – mirándolo

En ese momento, Ulquiorra recibió una llamada, desde que se supo lo de Aizen, él tuvo que comenzar a hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos referentes al hombre, esa llamada era una de esas, contestó, Orihime continuaba mirando por la ventana en lo que él hablaba, se había tomado unos minutos la llamada hasta que colgó.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme – levantándose – pero regresaré más tarde

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – sonriendo

-Adiós – caminado hacia la puerta

-Adiós – respondió ella como si nada

En cuanto quedó sola, regresó su mirada hacia la ventana, no había nada interesante o llamativo, sólo se observaba en cielo con unas cuantas nubes pero a ella le encantaba verlo, le hacía olvidar muchas cosas, se dejaba llevar simplemente.

Minutos más tarde, volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez era una enfermera que seguía a un doctor, habían ido para poder valorarla y ver la condición de su brazo, si se encontraba bien, podrían darle la salida esa misma tarde sin ningún problema.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación y comenzaron con la revisión, miró la herida y esta se encontraba cicatrizando normalmente, sin problema alguno, luego le pidió que hiciera uno que otro movimiento para verificar la movilidad del brazo, al hacer uno de ellos le dolió pero era obvio, su brazo fue lastimado y por cierto tiempo no podría utilizarlo como lo hacía antes, tendría que guardar reposo por varios días más.

Luego de la evaluación, su colega al notar que todo andaba bien, vio que no había más necesidad de tenerla más en el hospital, que únicamente tendría que seguir algunas recomendaciones y reposo pero eso era algo que ella bien sabía, no por nada era doctora.

En cuanto la dejaron sola, siguió descansando por un tiempo antes de poder ir por sus cosas, había estado pensando mucho la noche anterior por lo que no tuvo un buen sueño, así que aprovecharía sus últimos minutos para recuperar fuerzas.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Más tarde, Rangiku en uno de sus 'tiempos libres' que se daba frecuentemente, fue a visitarla, se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla ya vestida con su ropa, al parecer, ya estaba bien y podría irse de ese lugar.

La rubia comenzó a contarle varias cosas como era de costumbre, que estaba cansada de tanto trabajo, que quería ir a divertirse, que necesitaba unas largas vacaciones y demás cosas acerca de ella, Orihime no había recibido más información sobre Ichigo, sólo sabía que él estaba fuera de peligro, que aún se recuperaba pero nada más.

Como Rangiku no dejaba de hablar de sí misma, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle hasta que ella dio un 'respiro' después de haber hablado tanto, en ese breve momento, aprovechó para preguntar por él, Rangiku se quedó pensando en algo referente a él y recordó algo, que hacía pocos días había despertado pero que se le olvidó decírselo.

¿Cómo podía alguien olvidar algo como eso?, era por lo que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, que alguien le dijera eso pero se le olvidó a ella, a veces pensaba que si Rangiku era más despistada que ella, por lo visto…si lo era.

La rubia se encargó de llevarla hasta donde estaba Ichigo, en el camino iba hablando de cualquier cosa, seguía evadiendo responsabilidades, según ella, esto era primordial, llevar a Orihime hasta la habitación del chico.

Caminaron no por mucho tiempo, estaban a punto de llegar pero en el instante, Rangiku fue llamada para que fuera a atender lo que debía hacer, a duras penas, se fue, no sin antes decirle a Orihime que la habitación de Ichigo era la 420, la cual se encontraba a unos metros de donde se encontraban las dos.

Rangiku salió casi corriendo hasta donde debía estar, Orihime la veía irse con una gota en su frente, al parecer esa mujer no tenía remedio, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino hasta la habitación de Ichigo, caminó lo que le faltaba para llegar hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja.

Estando ahora frente a la puerta, escuchó que alguien estaba allí adentro con él, se le quedó mirando por un momento, se hacía preguntas mentales.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Ichigo después de lo sucedido?

¿Cómo la vería ahora?

¿Querría verla?

¿La odiaría?

Con esa y otra ola de preguntas, dudaba en verlo o no, en el fondo moría por verlo, saber que se encontraba bien pero con tan sólo pensar en la reacción en cuanto la viera, la hacía cambiar de opinión, le bastaba con saber que se encofraba bien.

Siguió pensando en todo lo posible por pasar en frente de la puerta hasta que esta, al abrirse, la sacó de su mente, haciendo que se sobresaltara, quedando asustada, miró por un segundo a la persona que salía de la habitación y vio que era Isshin, el hombre se le quedó mirando por un segundo también y se sorprendió, no esperaba verla tan pronto por ahí.

-¡Pero si eres tú! – Dijo antes de abrazarla – que bueno es verte de nuevo

-H-Hola Isshin-san – dijo en voz baja todavía abrazada

Ichigo permanecía en su cama, aún no podía levantarse aunque quisiera, se desesperaba por no poder salir de ese lugar, era algo que nunca le había agradado, estar en una cama sin hacer nada, simplemente mirar el techo y dormir.

Miró hacia la puerta, al parecer su padre se había encontrado con alguien allí afuera, miraba todo como si no pasara nada, se preguntaba en quién podría ser ya que Isshin no decía el nombre o algo que le diera una pista y menos se escuchaba la voz de la otra persona.

-¿Vienes a ver a Ichigo? – soltándola

-¿Eh?... b-bueno, yo… – dudaba si decirle que a eso venía – s-sólo quería saber cómo está él – mirando de lado algo triste

-Él está mejor, no fue nada lo que le pasó – Isshin bromeaba moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

-Y-Ya veo – con una gota – lo mejor es que me vaya

-Espera, ¿No vas a verlo? – preguntaba confuso

-Creo que lo mejor es que descanse por ahora, lo veré en otra ocasión – dándose la vuelta

Isshin se preguntaba porqué no quería verlo, se suponía que a eso había ido, era extraño eso en ella, todo ese tiempo preocupada por él y ahora que podía verlo, ¿no lo hacía?

Miró la puerta y vio que permanecía abierta, miró que ella apenas comenzaba a caminar, así que la tomó de su brazo y jaló hacia la habitación, terminando de empujarla, ella quedó sorprendida porque no sabía qué había pasado, sólo que terminó metida en la habitación de Ichigo, miró a Isshin que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Ichigo volteó a ver al notar que alguien había ingresado a la habitación y vio que era Orihime quien era empujada por Isshin, no sabía porqué su padre lo hizo pero se quedó mirando todo algo serio pero tranquilo.

En cuanto Orihime estuvo allí adentro, Isshin le enseñó su dedo pulgar en lo que sonreía, ella lo miró todavía sin reaccionar, Isshin cerró la puerta dejando al par naranja junto y en silencio, ella volteó a ver a Ichigo algo asustada porque todavía se preguntaba cómo reabonaría, él la miraba serio, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-I-Ichigo…kun… – mencionó al verlo – yo…

Lo miraba como si aún no entendiera lo que acababa de suceder, él mantenía su mirada seria hacia ella, esa clase de mirada junto a ese silencio, le incomodaba, prefería escucharlo decir algo fuerte que quedar en silencio, realmente que era incómodo para ella.

-Orihime – mencionó simplemente sin cambiar su expresión, con su voz algo ronca

-Y-Yo… vine a ver cómo estabas – mirando de lado nerviosa

-Ya me siento mejor – mirando hacia la ventana, ella lo miró a reojo y vio que no la veía, eso la hizo sentir mal - ¿tú cómo estás? – ahora mirándola

-Ya estoy bien – regresando la mirada hacia un lado

Esa indiferencia que había mostrado segundos antes le dolió de alguna forma, pensaba que la odiaba después de lo ocurrido, y porqué no si todo sucedió por su culpa – aún seguía culpándose – y no era para menos, estuvo al borde de la muerte, era natural su reacción.

Ichigo por su parte, se sentía mal por haberla hecho pasar por lo que sucedió con Aizen, no se perdonaba que ella hubiese salido herida, no tenía porqué estarlo y él, por no actuar rápido, no pudo impedirlo, por ello no lograba mirarla directo a los ojos.

Por un breve instante, hubo un silencio en toda la habitación, ambos sin mirarse todavía, la culpa lo impedía pero de un momento a otro, los dos iban a decir algo pero lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… - se interrumpieron y miraron al escuchar al otro hablar al mismo tiempo

-Tú primero – habló Ichigo serio

Ella pensaba decirle lo que había decidido hacer después de lo ocurrido, había pensado mucho en ello, no por nada hubieron noches en las que no lograba conciliar el sueño por darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Yo…he venido a decirte que me voy – habló tranquilamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos

Ichigo, quien miraba hacia la ventana, al escuchar esas palabras, rápidamente giró su cabeza de forma lenta pero con sorpresa hacia la chica, la cual se encontraba en la misma posición que en un principio, con su mirada hacia el suelo y mirando de lado, él se le quedó mirando brevemente en espera de que le dijera que era una clase de broma por el estilo.

¿Pensaba irse así como así? Pero ¿Por qué?

Esa eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del chico, aún mirándola, no sabía porqué había llegado a esa conclusión tan ¿apresuradamente? – Según él –, sólo esperó a que ella continuara para saber ese porqué sin decir algo.

-Han pasado un tiempo desde que llegué aquí y desde que te conocí, también pasaron cosas, algunas buenas – con una leve sonrisa – y otras – haciendo una pausa – malas – la leve sonrisa desapareció – por ello, he decidido irme ya que he causado muchos problemas y no quiero causártelos más – mirándolo

Esta vez si hubo contacto visual entre los dos, en la mirada de Orihime se percibía tristeza mientra que Ichigo, tenía su ceño fruncido, se podía notar molestia por esas palabras, muchas veces él le dijo que ella no era ninguna molestia y menos un problema – bueno, talvez se lo pudo dar a entender pero fue por un momento de enojo al conocer aquella versión de la historia – pero eso no significaba que lo fuera.

-Por mi culpa saliste gravemente herido, todo eso pudo haberse evitado si al menos hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto pero no pude, talvez nada de esto hubiera pasado si tan sólo yo nunca te hubiera conocido – su mirada se cristalizaba cuando más avanzaba

Ichigo se sentía mal por lo que ella decía, ella no tenía porqué decir esas cosas, nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa, fue de ese bastardo de Aizen, a él es quien tiene que caerle absolutamente toda la culpa de lo sucedido, ella sólo había obedecido pero por salvarlo y evitar algo peor, la entendía sin saber porqué.

-Así que sólo quería saber si ya estabas mejor antes de irme y decirte… adiós – una lágrima se le escapó pero no se dejó ver ya que gracias a su cabello, impedía que se viera caer

Ichigo sintió un punzón en su pecho por la declaración de la pelinaranja, ¿se iría de todas formas, sin importarle él?, ¿lo dejaría después de lo que pasó?, no, Ichigo no se iba a quedar callado y con las manos cruzadas, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, ya que supe que estás bien – su voz sonaba algo quebrada – será mejor que me vaya – dando media vuelta – adiós…Ichigo-kun

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Isshin quien se mantenía escuchando al otro lado de la puerta, se sintió mal por lo que Orihime dijo, al igual que Ichigo, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa pero ella insistía en culparse a sí misma, pensaba que era el momento de demostrar qué tan tarado podía llegar a ser Ichigo, si la dejaría ir de todas formas o si en realidad le importaba la chica.

Escuchó un silencio en la habitación, ¿tan tarado era?, Orihime estaba dispuesta a salir, abrió la puerta lentamente, muy en el fondo deseaba que Ichigo le dijera que se esperara ahí mismo, que lo se fuera pero él permanecía en silencio, al abrir la puerta, Isshin se colocó con su cara tocando la pared y erguido, esperando que ella no lo hubiera visto y que supiera que escuchó toda la conversación pero ninguno de los dos no se esperaban lo que pasaría después.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En la habitación había un gran silencio, Orihime se disponía a salir de allí, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de esconder sus ganas de llorar con su cabello pero en cuanto iba a dar el paso para salir, la puerta fue cerrada fuertemente, sorprendiéndola por completo.

Nerviosa, levantó su mirada y la giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Ichigo, no sabía en qué momento se levantó de la cama pero se veía molesto, se quedó quieta con tan sólo sentir su mirada sobre sí.

-I-Ichigo…

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – con su voz ronca, no le quitó la mirada de encima

-Y-Yo… – ya le había explicado todo pero no sabía porqué lo preguntaba de nuevo

-¿Crees que vas a irte como si no pasara nada o que lo voy a permitir? – Continuó serio – pues te equivocas si piensas que lo voy a hacer Orihime – su mirada seguía seria e intensa

-P-Pero Ichigo…– él no la dejó continuar

-No voy a dejarte ir Orihime y menos después de lo que pasó

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Como si no fuera suficiente con Isshin, Nell quien iba a visitar a Ichigo, vio a su tío pegado a la puerta, como si estuviera escuchando, lo miró por un momento como analizando la situación y prefirió ir a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Tío Isshin? – detrás de él

En cuanto la chica lo llamó, el doctor se sobresaltó por el susto, estaba tan concentrado escuchando lo que se hablaba ahí adentro que no prestó atención a su alrededor.

-¡SHHHH! ¡No hables tan fuerte! – se lo decía en voz baja pero con algo de fuerza

-¿Uh? – ella no entendía lo que pasaba

-Ichigo y Orihime-chan están allí adentro hablando, al parecer ella quiere irse pero él no la piensa dejar – le explicó rápidamente antes de perderse el resto de la historia

Nell quería saber cómo terminarían las cosas entre ellos dos, así que se le unió a Isshin y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Orihime pensaba que él talvez querría vengarse por lo ocurrido, todo pasó tan rápido en ese instante que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Eh? – su sorpresa era grande, sólo esperaba lo peor

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa – levantó su mano y la dirigió hacia su cuello, con ello, suavizó su mirada tratando de que ella viera a través de su ojos que él no la culpaba y menos la odiaba – así que no tienes porque seguir lamentando lo que sucedió, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y ya

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Para agregar a la cuenta, Renji iba a visitar a Ichigo y de camino se encontró con Ishida que se encontraba por los alrededores por causalidad, al ver a ese par pegados a la puerta – Renji principalmente, sin decir nada y sin que le dijeran nada, apoyó su oreja a la puerta, si los otros dos lo hacían, ¿por qué no él?

De manera que ahora eran tres los que escuchaban lo que se decía allí dentro.

Ishida suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo pegado a la puerta

-¡Cállate! – Le dijo Nell en voz baja – se están reconciliando

-Ya veo…

Ishida no se iba a comportar como ellos tres que no disimulaban en lo más mínimo, de forma tal que él, caminó hasta el otro lado de la puerta y se recostó a la pared pero lo más cercano a la puerta para escuchar algo, el no hacer lo que ellos hacían o la forma en cómo lo hacían, no significaba que no quería hacer, él lo haría a su manera.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-Pero aún así, es mejor que lo haga – mirando de lado

-No, no es cierto, es lo que crees pero no lo es – tomándola de su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – no lo voy a permitir y menos que ya no hay nada que impida que estemos juntos

Ella manteniendo su mirada de lado, abrió los ojos por esas palabras, parecían una especie de ¿declaración?

Ella abrió sus ojos cuanto pudo al saber lo que él pensaba acerca de ella, creyó que la culparía, la odiaría y la haría pagar por lo que le sucedió pero fue todo lo contrario, no la culpaba para nada y bien le dijo que no la dejaría ir, ¿en verdad lo haría?

-No te vayas…por favor – le pidió el chico antes de abrazarla

Ella quedó sorprendida por tal acto, se mantuvo quieta por un breve momento para poder procesar lo que recién ocurría, pensaba que era algún juego de su mente deseando que eso pasara pero por suerte, así lo era.

-I…Ichigo – reaccionando

-Por favor – le repitió abrazándola más fuerte

Su deseo se hacía realidad, deseó que él le dijera que se quedara y eso mismo sucedía, sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, se sentía feliz porque él no la culpaba, tan sólo le pedía que permaneciera a su lado, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Ella agachó levemente su cabeza y comenzó a abrazarlo, no quería irse de su lado, lo pensó porque creyó que era lo mejor pero ahora, esa idea quedaba atrás, sin aguantarse más, lo abrazó más fuerte, como indicando que no se iría de su lado.

-Me…me quedaré contigo – seguía aferrada a él

Ichigo al escucharla, la abrazó fuertemente, escuchando que ella se quedaría a su lado, lo hacía sentirse mejor, como lo dijo antes, ya que no estaba Aizen para entrometerse entre ellos, no había motivo para que no estuvieran juntos ahora.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo antes de separarse y mirarla a los ojos, los cuales, los de ella estaban cristalizados, dejando salir una lágrima que él mismo limpio con su pulgar para proceder a besarla.

Ambos se tomaron el tiempo necesario para darse el beso, hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos como debían y ahora, no lo harían apresuradamente, en cuanto terminaron, ella lo miró directo a los ojos, ella ya estaba mucho mejor, después de que él le aclaró las cosas, toda esa culpa que sentía ya iba desapareciendo poco a poco aunque aún quedaba la de su herida, esa le dolía aunque él le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Sabía que si continuaba diciendo lo mismo acerca de ello, Ichigo se molestaría y lo último que quería era que llegara a estarlo, así que no dijo nada más referente a ese tema y prefirió dejarlo de lado, por ahora habían cosas más importantes que hablar.

En uno de esos contactos visuales que mantenían, Ichigo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, ello llamó la atención de la chica ya que su mirada era suave y estaba sonriendo.

Iba a decir algo pero Ichigo se le adelantó.

-Te amo Orihime – tomándola de la barbilla

Ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos para luego suavizar su mirada y sonreír.

-Yo también te amo Ichigo

Él la miraba con una mirada suave y con una leve sonrisa como era costumbre en él y luego pasó a besarla nuevamente.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

-¿Qué pasa?, no escucho nada – decía Nell

-Ni yo – secundó Renji – ¿habrá pasado algo?

-No lo sé pero quiero averiguarlo – continuó Isshin aún pegado a la puerta

-Es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí, si Kurosaki se entera que estamos aquí, saben lo que ocurrirá – advertía Ishida de pie al lado de la puerta

-Lo sabemos – respondió Nell – pero queremos saber que pasa allí adentro – mirándolo

-Si pero ¿Cómo? – preguntaba Renji buscando la forma de cómo llegar a ello

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, ella lo miró y viceversa pero él levantó su mirada de ella para pasarla a la puerta, eso extrañó a Orihime.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al verlo algo serio

Él la miró serio y miró la puerta otra vez.

-Ven acá – jalándola hacia un lado

Ella sólo obedeció, no sabía a qué se debía eso, por lo que permaneció en silencio mirándolo nada más.

Los dos se encontraban a un lado de la puerta, ella en espera de que Ichigo hiciera lo que iba a hacer, él, como si estuviera esperando algo, de un pronto a otro, tomó la perilla de la puerta, le dio vuelta y la jaló, dejando caer al momento de abrirse, al trío que se apoyaba en ella, cayendo uno encima del otro, Ishida por suerte se libró de la caída, sabía que algo pasaría si Ichigo se enteraba.

Una vez en el suelo, los tres voltearon a ver al par naranja, Orihime, quien se encontraba detrás del chico, estaba colorada con tan sólo pensar que ellos pudieron haber escuchado la conversación entre ellos, Ichigo, quien se le comenzaba a resaltar una vena grande en su frente, los veía molestos.

Apretó fuertemente su puño, volviéndose un poco blanco, no se explicaba cómo pero sabía que algo como eso le pasaría algún día...

-Ustedes – haciendo una pausa – ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ? – furioso

Los tres sólo pudieron sonreír algo nerviosos con una gota en su frente, cuando Ichigo se enojaba, era cosa seria.

-B-Bueno… nosotros… - Nell trataba de explicar pero no encontraba las palabras

Ichigo al ver que no tenía respuesta por parte de alguno, prefirió sacarlos.

-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ! – muy molesto

Ishida quien se mantenía afuera, gracias a su sabiduría, comenzó a caminar para evitarse problemas con el pelinaranja

-Se los dije… – se daba la razón el chico, caminando con sus manos en sus mangas, dejando atrás a un trío en problemas

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ya como pueden ver la historia está terminando después de un largo recorrido, lo malo es que no he ni pensado bien el final (^^') pero ahí con los días espero que salga algo porque últimamente me han estado saliendo ideas pero para otros fics y no para este, ya tengo en mente dos fics más, con los cuales ya he comenzado a trabajar, sólo quiero avanzarlos y seguirlos más._

_Gracias a todos los que han comentado, sus palabras me animan mucho a seguir y a los que le han dedicado un tiempo a la historia, se los agradezco montones._

_Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, será hasta la próxima actualización que nos leamos._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este último capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

**24**

Orihime se encontraba en su consultorio, por suerte no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, miraba uno que otro papel que estaba sobre su escritorio de una forma más tranquila que antes, ya no tenía motivo porque preocuparse.

Estaba concentrada en sus cosas hasta que tocaron su puerta, ella miró hacia donde estaba la puerta y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los papeles.

-Adelante

En cuanto dio el permiso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver quién era, en el momento en que vio a Ulquiorra que entraba, se levantó y se encaminó hacia él, él se detuvo en cuanto entró al ver que ella se acercaba, esperaría a que ella llegara.

-Hola Ulquiorra-kun – lo saludó alegre - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo un momento – mantenía su típica seriedad pero su tono era un poco más de lo normal

Eso hizo que ella cambiara su expresión.

-¿Acerca de qué? – preguntó seria

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-He decidido irme a otro lugar – habló directo

Orihime se sorprendió por la noticia, no esperaba que él fuera a hacer algo como eso.

-¿T-Te vas? – Eso no lo entendía – pero ¿Por qué?

Él la volvió a mirar más serio, era por ella que se iba, ya había entendido muy bien el papel que jugó todo ese tiempo, el de hermano mayor, ella siempre se lo había dado a entender pero él no quiso verlo de esa manera, aunque no creyera mucho en esas cosas, pensó alguna vez que podría llegar a ser algo más para ella que un hermano.

-Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar – explicó – hice lo que tuve que hacer y ya que Aizen no está, no es necesario que vuelva, además no quiero meterme en más de los asuntos que eran de él

Orihime lo entendía, después de la muerte de ese hombre, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de muchos asuntos que lo involucraban, tenía derecho a seguir con su vida normal, seguir haciendo lo que siempre hizo y no ocuparse de lo que él hizo antes.

-Ya veo… – apartando su cara a un lado – ¿tienes pensando a dónde te irás? – mirándolo

-No aún no pero te lo diré después – dando media vuelta

-De acuerdo – tratando de sonreír

La verdad era que le dolía esa decisión pero no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo, sabía que él era un chico decidido y no era fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, tendría que ser algo extremo para que lo hiciera.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer todavía – mirándola – nos vemos luego

-Si, adiós – respondió ella tratando de fingir

Él comenzó a caminar para retirarse, ella cambió su expresión, era difícil que se fuera ya que con él terminó de crecer, ocupando el lugar que Sora dejó tiempo atrás, él siempre fue su segundo hermano mayor, siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó pero ahora, era tiempo de que cada uno comenzara a hacer su vida por aparte.

Ella miró la puerta una vez que fue cerrada, recordó ciertas ocasiones y sonrío, sabía que él no estaría cerca pero no significaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver, con esa idea, regresó a su trabajo ya que quería terminar cuanto antes para poder ver a Ichigo, se lo había prometido de todas maneras.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya habían pasado unos días, ahora Ichigo estaba mucho más recuperado gracias a la ayuda de todos los que pusieron de su parte.

Ahora, Orihime lo acompañaba, ella se encontraba en su habitación mientras que él reposaba en su cama, hablaban de cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente, ambos mucho más cercanos de que lo fueran antes, ahora que ya no había nadie interponiéndose entre los dos, no había porqué reprimirse.

En lo que ambos conversaban, fueron interrumpidos ya que tocaron la puerta, Orihime se volteó a ver quién podría ser, Ichigo sólo dirigió su mirada hacia donde había provenido el sonido y dio la orden.

-Adelante – habló serio

Al instante, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ukitake, quien se asomó por la puerta.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san – saludó alegre el hombre – ah, veo que no estás solo – mirando a Orihime – creo que será mejor que venga en otra ocasión – estuvo a punto de retirarse pero Orihime lo llamó

-Ukitake-san, espere – ella se levantó – por favor pase, yo puedo esperar afuera

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ukitake para dejarlos solos si era lo que el hombre necesitaba, ya que debía ser un tema serio si era un miembro del concejo médico quien lo visitaba, así que lo vio conveniente.

Estaba dispuesta a retirarse pero Ukitake la interrumpió.

-Puedes quedarte si deseas – sonrío – lo que tengo que decirle a él no es secreto, al contrario, de todas formas todos lo sabrán

Ella volteó a ver a Ichigo y viceversa, no entendían a lo que se refería él.

-¿A qué se refiere Ukitake-san? – preguntó el pelinaranja, lo que fuera que sea lo intrigaba

-Pues bien, sabes lo del postulado y todo lo relacionado con ello, también sabemos lo que Aizen estuvo tramando todo este tiempo para conseguirlo, tenemos pruebas de ello así que todos hemos estado hablando de todo este asunto y decidimos darte ese cargo a ti Kurosaki-san

Los dos quedaron en silencio, más que todo Ichigo quien intentaba procesar esa información, ¿en verdad le entregaban el cargo? ¿Hablaba en serio?, seguramente, no creía que él fuera a ponerse a hacer bromas de esa clase y menos con lo serio del asunto.

-¿En serio Ukitake-san? – preguntó Orihime algo emocionada

-Sí, hablo en serio – él se mantenía tranquilo – así que sólo falta hacerlo oficial pero eso lo haremos en cuanto ya estés completamente recuperado – dio media vuelta

-B-Bien – Ichigo estaba algo sorprendido, no esperaba que le dieran una noticia como esa

-Así que procúrate descansar lo suficiente para que te recuperes – lo miró sonriendo – encárgate tú también de ello – miró a Orihime

-S-Si – se sonrojó

Al momento de terminar con lo que tuvo que decir, se retiró dejando solos al par naranja en silencio.

-¡Felicidades Ichigo-kun! – dijo alegre ella por la noticia, Ichigo seguía procesando la información pero en cuanto ella le habló, salió de sus pensamientos

-G-Gracias – habló aún serio, asimilándolo

-En verdad me alegra mucho que lo hayas conseguido – sentándose a su lado – aunque fuera de esta forma – en cuanto terminó de sentarse, apartó su mirada de lado, aún recordaba las circunstancias por las que pasaron los dos para ello

Ichigo la miró serio, frunciendo su ceño por ese comentario, no era necesario que lo recordara y menos si era para que ella cambiara su estado de ánimo, así que la tomó de su mano, ella levantó su mirada hacia él y lo vio serio.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo menciones si te vas a poner de esa forma – parecía que la reprendía pero era que a él no le gustaba verla así aunque fuera ella quien lo decía – ¿me escuchaste? – su mirada se suavizó

Ella se le quedó mirando un momento seria pero al verlo a él preocupado decidió no comentar más acerca de ese tema, era un momento muy importante para Ichigo como para arruinárselo de esa forma.

-Lo siento – ella presionó el agarre con su mano – no volveré a hacerlo – ella lo miró ya más tranquila

Con ello el ceño de Ichigo desapareció, dando lugar a una sonrisa que sólo ella lograba sacarle, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Eso espero – levantando su barbilla

-Si – ella también sonrío

Él la atrajo más hacia él para poder besarla ahora, un beso suave pero lleno de muchos sentimientos que ambos entregaban en ese momento, sentimientos que esperaban poder compartir sólo entre ellos y por mucho tiempo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Varios días después, ya Ichigo se había recuperado casi por completo, ahora se le había dado de alta para que terminara de recuperarse en su casa.

Orihime estaba con él como era de esperarse, por suerte ya la jornada laboral había terminado, así que ella podría quedarse con él lo que restaba del día.

Ella lo ayudaba, empujando la silla de ruedas en la que él iba, Ichigo había dicho que no era necesario ir a tan ese extremo, que él podía caminar por su propia cuenta pero Orihime insistió en que era mejor que fuera en silla, no quería que le pasara nada en el trayecto así que él no tuvo de otra que obedecerle o simplemente no podía decirle que no a ella ya que se había preocupado por su bienestar todo ese tiempo, no creía conveniente hacerla sentir mal por su ayuda, si eso la hacía feliz, la complacería.

Pero no iban solos, Chad se había ofrecido a ayudarlo también, su amigo había estado con él todo ese tiempo y por supuesto que lo estaría para cuando saliera del hospital y ahí estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

Él cargaba algunas cosas del pelinaranja ya que Yuzu y Karin habían ido a visitarlo todo ese tiempo y principalmente Yuzu siempre le llevaba alguna que otra cosa, ya fuera si le sirviera o no, al final de todo, terminó con casi todas sus cosas en el cuarto del hospital.

Por el momento sólo ellos dos acompañaban al chico ya que los demás le habían comentado a Orihime y Chad que le harían una fiesta de bienvenida a Ichigo pero eso era una sorpresa.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el auto de Orihime, con sumo cuidado ambos lo ayudaron a montarse aunque él hubiese insistido en que podía hacerlo solo, ninguno lo escuchó, como ocurría en otras ocasiones.

En cuanto finalizaron de ayudarlo, subieron al auto y comenzaron su travesía hacia si destino final.

Después de que recorrieran todo un largo camino, como lo fue la primera vez que se lastimó, Orihime manejó con mucho cuidado para que él no sintiera malestar alguno, en cuanto llegaron, lo ayudaron a bajar, Orihime se encargó de ayudarlo a que se apoyara en ella para poder caminar ya que Chad era bastante alto y quedaría un poco disparejo el asunto, él se encargaría de llevarle las cosas como lo hizo antes.

Despacio, se acercaban al departamento del chico, ella y Chad ya sabían lo que vendría en cuanto abrieran la puerta pero Ichigo era otra cosa, no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

Una vez que llegaron, Chad se encargó de abrirles la puerta, haciendo que el par naranja entrara primero, a primera impresión, todo normal pero todo cambiaría justo cuando encendieran la luz.

En cuanto entraron, el encargado de encender la luz fue Ichigo, al hacerlo vio un enorme cartelón al fondo de la sala, dándole la bienvenida pero lo que nunca se esperó ni Orihime, fue que en ese mismo cartel estaba la fotografía de Ichigo con la peluca que Orihime le había tomado tiempo atrás.

En cuanto la vio, la sorpresa era grande, Ichigo hizo una mueca de molestia mientra que Orihime estaba sorprendida porque no sabía cómo había llegado esa foto allí, se suponía que nadie más la tenía y ahora estaba ahí, en todo su esplendor.

Ella miró a uno por uno como para ver quién había sido el que robó la foto de su celular y cuando pasó su mirada a Rukia, ella estaba haciéndose la que no era con ella el asunto así que fue ella quien la tomó pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Después de esa pequeña sorpresa, todos le dieron la bienvenida al chico, estaban sus amigos y familia ahí reunida, el par entró una vez que Ichigo lograra asimilar esa foto, era como una clase de burla pública, en la que todos habían cooperado, qué clase de amigos se tenía.

Luego de un rato de burlas por la foto, ahora disfrutaban todos del momento, de la llegada del chico y porque ya estaba mucho mejor.

Todo comenzaba bien después de lo sucedido…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Ichigo salió del hospital, ya se había recuperado casi por completo y como lo había dicho Ukitake, hasta que él se recuperara, sería la ceremonia que le acreditaría el cargo de director del hospital.

Con todo lo de Aizen, en el momento de la 'epidemia', el concejo estuvo al tanto de lo sucedido, pensaron que por eso se podría posponer la investigación de los dos postulados ya que el problema era grave pero gracias a que Ichigo actuó justo a tiempo, se logró impedir tanto la interrupción como la propagación de la enfermedad, con ello había demostrado quien estaba más capacitado que el otro, sin mencionar que también se supo sobre el sucio plan de Aizen relacionado a todo eso.

Ahora, se encontraban en un enorme salón decorado elegantemente para la ocasión, era le momento en el que Ichigo obtendría ese cargo tan importante para cualquier persona, el cargo de Director nada más y nada menos.

En el salón se encontraban muchas personas con cargos importantes pero sobre todo, miembros del mismo hospital.

En cierto punto del lugar se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Ichigo reunidos y hablando entre ellos, mientras que la familia de Ichigo se encontraba – a la fuerza por Isshin – cerca de la mesa donde estaban servidos los bocadillos mientras se preparaba la cena.

-¿Porqué no ha llegado aún? – Nell fue la que preguntó – se supone que es él quien debió haber llegado hace rato

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas de color celeste de tirantes finos, ajustado a la cintura con zapatos de tacón plateados y su cabello suelto.

-No lo sé – Renji contestó – debe habérsele olvidado – llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Él, un traje de color beige con una camisa celeste, al igual que su corbata, tuvo que utilizarla aunque la odiara, sólo porque era un momento importante para Ichigo lo hizo, de lo contrario ya se hubiera deshecho de ese pedazo de tela, con zapatos café oscuro, haciendo contraste con el traje.

-Ichigo es idiota pero no en exceso – aclaró Rukia – debe haberse retrasado nada más

Ella, un vestido rojo tipo strapless a la altura de sus rodillas, con una cinta negra en su cintura, marcándola y sus zapatos eran negros.

-De eso no hay duda – añadió Ishida

Él vestía un traje negro, al igual que la corbata y sus zapatos, con su camisa blanca, ese traje junto con los lentes, le daba un porte de superioridad.

-Concuerdo con ustedes – apoyó Rangiku llevándose sus manos detrás de la cabeza también, dando una impresión de cansada

Ella tenía puesto un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, muy arriba de sus rodillas, color vino, tipo strapless sólo que éste, tenía un detalle que iba de forma transversal, de la parte superior derecha del vestido, hacia el hombro izquierdo, aprovechando cada curva de su cuerpo.

-Ahí viene – fueron las palabras de Chad, señalándolos

Él llevaba un traje gris claro, con la camisa blanca y la corbata de color lila, con los zapatos negros

Mientras que Ichigo lucía un traje gris oscuro al igual que la corbata mientras que la camisa era negra, él venía acompañado de Orihime, ella tenía puesto un vestido de color blanco tipo griego, con escote en V, sobre las rodillas, ajustado en toda la cintura por un listón de color dorado, haciendo juego con sus zapatos, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en media cola y el resto rizado, con un poco de fleco de medio lado.

Ella sujetaba el brazo de Ichigo alegre, después de que todo se hubiera aclarado y que él le haya hecho saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, era cierto que ya no había nada ni nadie que los pudiera alejar del uno del otro y prueba de eso era la expresión de alegría que traía Ichigo en su rostro, no era una felicidad que se excedía pero si una muy notoria

-Hasta que por fin llegan par de tórtolos – habló Renji molestándolos

-Lo sentimos, se nos hizo un poco tarde – Orihime trataba de excusarse

-Al menos ya llegaron – siguió Rangiku - ¡es hora de comenzar la fiesta! – Levantó su brazo alegremente - ¡que traigan el sake!

Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo con una gota en la frente y en silencio.

-Ya te hemos dicho que aquí no se puede beber sake Rangiku-san – le dijo Renji

-¿QUÉ? – Gritó ella - ¿otra vez? – decepcionada

-Esto es un evento importante Rangiku, no es una fiesta como la que pensabas que era – siguió Nell

-No puede ser – resignada - ¿Cómo puede ser una fiesta sin sake? ¡Es imperdonable! – dijo molesta

-T-Tranquilízate Rangiku-san – Orihime se ponía nerviosa con la reacción de la rubia – n-no es para tanto

-¡Claro que lo es! Debí de traerme de una botella conmigo al menos – seguía molesta

-Bien, bien, será mejor que nos vayamos acercando, parecer ser que van a comenzar pronto con la ceremonia – dijo Ishida mirando hacia donde se encontraba el concejo reunido en una mesa levantándose, al parecer para dar la noticia oficialmente

En efecto, todo el concejo que se encontraba en una de las mesas comenzó a ponerse en pie y a dirigirse a un estilo de púlpito que se había preparado para poder dar el anuncio a todos los presentes.

Quien sería el encargado de dar la noticia o hacerla oficial sería Ukitake, el hombre se dirigió al lugar donde estaba todo listo para que comenzara.

Una vez que estuvo allí, llamó la atención de todos.

-Buenas noches a todos – con eso captó la atención – agradecemos a todos ustedes por su presencia en este lugar y a esta ocasión – sonrío – creo que ya todos aquí conocen el motivo de este celebración y es que en esta noche se hará oficial el otorgamiento del cargo de director del Hospital Nagano a Kurosaki Ichigo – volteó a verlo - ¿Podrías venir Kurosaki Ichigo? – lo invitó a ir hasta donde estaba él

Ichigo se quedó por un momento quieto, se puso algo nervioso por el llamado, como estaba con sus amigos, ellos hicieron que caminara, especialmente entre Rukia y Renji, quienes lo empujaron para que se diera prisa en llegar.

Él después de ese empujón se les quedó mirando un poco extrañado antes de ir hasta donde Ukitake lo esperaba, todos sus amigos estaban ahí apoyándolo, Chad, Nell Rukia y Renji le mostraron el pulgar, Rangiku le hacía la seña de que se diera prisa, Orihime e Ishida le sonrieron, con todo ese apoyo se sintió mejor, estaba más calmado y decidido, después de todo, no cualquiera recibía ese cargo.

Comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, estaba tranquilo o al menos intentaba aparentarlo al menos, cuando estuvo ya cerca, pudo escuchar a su padre gritarle – como era costumbre en él sin importar el lugar u ocasión – alegremente, cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir la vergüenza por el papel que hacía su padre, también escuchó un 'Ánimo Onii-chan' que provenía de sus hermanas, eso estaba bien en comparación a las palabras de Isshin.

Por fin apareció al lado de Ukitake, él estaba esperándolo para darle un apretón de manos antes de seguir.

-Bien, creo que es hora de continuar con la ceremonia – prosiguió el hombre

Y así lo hizo, dio las palabras que iba a decir, explicó también por la situación por la que pasó el hospital hace algunos días antes y de cómo el pelinaranja se encargó de todo ello al instante.

Luego de reconocer el trabajo hecho por Ichigo, oficialmente le entregó el cargo de Director, ese cargo que en algunas veces se convirtió en todo un dolor de cabeza para él y por el que pasó por un mal momento, ese era el cargo que recibía en ese momento.

Todos los ahí presentes le aplaudieron, ello no evitó que él se sonrojara un poco aunque no era muy de él el hacerlo pero lo hizo, dio unas palabras de agradecimiento por el apoyo obtenido todo ese tiempo, principalmente el de sus amigos y familia que estuvieron en cada momento a su lado y en cuanto finalizó, nuevamente le aplaudieron al ahora Director Kurosaki.

Nuevamente Ukitake dio unas últimas palabras antes de finalizar con esa ceremonia para poder pasar al festejo.

Al momento en que terminó de hablar, ambos bajaron y regresaron con los demás, al menos con Ichigo, muchos de los que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba, fueron a felicitarlo por su trabajo, con ello se llevó su tiempo ya que algunos se quedaron hablándole más de la cuenta pero eso no le molestó para nada.

Algo alejado de donde estaba el pelinaranja, se encontraba su grupo de amigos esperándolo a que terminara pero bien sabían que no sería pronto.

-Vaya que se ganó la atención ¿no creen? – habló Rangiku mirando cómo era rodeado por más y más gente

-Es lo que ganas después de un duro trabajo – siguió Renji llevándose sus brazos hacia su cabeza – deberías aprender un poco de él – molestó

-¿Qué dijiste? – se molestó un poco pero mantuvo su posición

-Esto es apenas el comienzo para él – agregó Chad tratando de no seguir el mismo comentario

-Es cierto, saber que le esperan muchas más cosas de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado – continuó Ishida ignorando a Renji y a Rangiku mientras seguían en su pelea

-Pero Ichigo sabrá sobrellevarlo, ya lo demostró con lo de la enfermedad aquella – aseguraba Nell confiada en la capacidad de su primo

-Si es verdad pero no olvides que nos tiene a nosotros por si comete alguna estupidez – era la forma en como Rukia lo apoyaba – además también tiene a Inoue ahora – le dio unos leves codazos a la chica quien se sonrojó por el comentario – ¿cierto?

-B-Bueno… – colorada – opino lo mismo que Nell-san

-Pero vamos Inoue – seguía molestando – por cierto ¿Qué se siente tener de novio al director del hospital? – preguntó directamente la chica

Y si, ya todos ahí se hacían la idea de que ella era la novia de Ichigo, no era necesario que él o ella lo admitieran, después de lo que han vivido juntos en ese corto tiempo, lo decía por si mismo.

-B-Bueno yo – se coloró aún más pero para su suerte, Ichigo llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos después de haber terminado con el resto

-Lamento la demora – habló él en cuanto llegó hasta ellos

-No era como que te esperábamos – molestó Renji

Sólo lo hacía para divertirse un poco ya que el ambiente era muy calmado y para nada entretenido o divertido, con ello, hizo que a Ichigo se le resaltara un poco la vena de su frente.

-Maldito mono – lo miró, Renji había logrado su cometido

-Felicidades Kurosaki – Ishida fue el primero en felicitarlo, después de él, fueron los demás a su manera

Por ejemplo, Rukia le dio un golpe en el brazo – típico de ella, a los golpes – Nell lo abrazó con emoción, Chad con su habitual dedo pulgar, Orihime le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos – en verdad que lo estaba

-Bueno chicos – habló Rangiku - ¡es hora de celebrar! – levantó una botella que llevaba consigo

Todos se le quedaron mirando serios por la repentina aparición de la botella de quién sabe qué pero se hacían una idea.

-Rangiku-san – llamó Renji - ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – señalando la botella

-De la cocina por supuesto – dijo ella como si fuera de lo más normal – fui cuando Ukitake estaba hablando, como estaba algo aburrida por tanto hablar, me fui a buscar algo a escondidas y la encontré – sonrío

-¿H-Hablas en serio? – Renji no era que no la creía capaz, era sólo que no se la imaginaba en esa situación

Los demás permanecieron en silencio, ahora sabían hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar por un poco de licor, era una mujer que no tenía arreglo.

-Si – lo miró extrañada – pero será mejor que nos demos prisa – comenzó a caminar – antes de que todo termine

-Creo que sería lo mejor – dijo Ishida en voz baja para que los demás escucharan

-Tienes razón – apoyó Rukia mirando como la rubia desaparecía entre las personas

-Pero será mejor no perderla de vista tampoco – Chad había dando en un buen punto

-Es verdad – a Nell se le formó otra gota con tan sólo imaginar lo que podría hacer en un estado lamentable de borrachera

-Andando – comenzó a caminar Ishida detrás de ella

Varios comenzaron a seguirlo.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí – habló Renji sin mucho interés

-Tú vienes con nosotros – Rukia lo jaló con ella

-O-Oye Rukia espera – se quejaba pero Rukia ni caso le hizo

Orihime e Ichigo quienes veían como ellos desaparecían entre la multitud, quedaron solos por un momento.

-No tienen caso – dijo Ichigo mirándolos

-Parece que si – ella también los miraba – en verdad me alegro mucho por ti Ichigo-kun – volteando a verlo con una sonrisa, él también la volteó a ver – sé que harás bien las cosas

-Gracias Orihime – la abrazó, ella le correspondió – eso espero

-No lo dudes, sólo créelo – ella se separó un poco de él para decírselo, él le sonrío por esas palabras y la tomó de la barbilla

-De acuerdo, lo creeré – dijo antes de besarla

Si, era cierto, al parecer no había necesidad de que alguno pidiera al otro que fuera su pareja, ya por sí mismos lo demostraban.

En cuanto se separaron, Isshin le gritó a Ichigo desde el lugar donde se encontraba, llegaba con Yuzu y Karin, claro, algo apenadas por su padre quien al parecer no conocía muy bien la palabra 'vergüenza', llegaron hasta ellos para poder felicitarlo, sus hermanas le dieron un fuerte abrazo, estaban muy felices por él, su padre en cambio, lo tomó del cuello haciéndole un tipo de llave pero fue él quien terminó en el suelo ya que Ichigo le devolvió el gesto.

Orihime como siempre miraba todo divertida, siempre la escena en familia de ellos le resultaba muy cómica pero la diversión se le fue en cuanto Isshin le habló sobre la relación entre ellos dos, ella como era costumbre, se sonrojó pues no sabía qué responderle a él, Ichigo en cambio le aclaró las cosas y dejó bien claro que ella era su pareja, no se lo había dicho a ella pero no era necesario hacerlo, le había dicho todo lo que sentía aquel día que fue a verlo al hospital y que estuvo a punto de irse pero él se lo impidió, pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado, ya con eso era suficiente.

En cuanto la familia del chico supo eso, se alegraron por ellos, Isshin sabía que había algo entre ellos desde un principio y ahora era oficial, le agradaba la idea ya que desde el momento en que conoció a Orihime, le pareció una gran chica, justo como la que Ichigo necesitaba, alguien que lo hiciera cambiar y fue lo que hizo ella durante todo ese tiempo.

Sus hermanas los felicitaron ahora a los dos, también estaban alegres por ellos, los abrazaron fuertemente, Isshin no se quedaría atrás y también lo hizo, al menos con Orihime, con Ichigo trató de aplicarle otra llave pero Ichigo de nuevo, se la regresó.

Todo eso que sucedía era apenas el comienzo de la nueva vida de Ichigo como director, sabía que vendrían muchas cosas más adelante pero no estaría solo esta vez, contaba con el apoyo de su familia, amigos y de su novia, todo sería mas fácil y llevadero de ahora en adelante…

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llega esta historia, me da un poco de nostalgia terminarla pero ya era hora, se había extendido bastante a comparación a lo que tenía pensado pero no me quejo, al contrario, se extendió gracias a ustedes quienes aportaron un poco a lo largo de la misma,_ _por ello quiero considerar este fic como uno en conjunto con ustedes._

_Agradezco también a los que me acompañaron todo este tiempo por medio de sus reviews y a los que leyeron porque me dieron un gran apoyo para poder seguirle, por ello se los agradezco mucho._

_Bueno, no molesto más, será hasta una nueva historia, la cual quiero tenerla lo suficientemente adelantada para publicarla y no atrasarme después, por ahora llevo 3 capítulos terminados pero quiero subirla a los 5 o 6 más o menos por aquello y a como voy va a ser dentro de muy poco tiempo :)_

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. _


End file.
